Smile and Maybe They Won't Notice
by still-smiling
Summary: Actually quite boring and a waste of three days of your life (two days if your fast). Sequel has begun; Deceiving The Smile
1. First Day

Ch. 1 First Day  
  
*Disclaimer -OMFG! Look I made a real live disclaimer, what it's disclaiming, I have forgotten.  
  
"Kagome get up, you're going to be late for school! The voice rang through the room, waking me up from my not-so-peaceful dreams.  
  
I rolled off the bed and covered my eyes, some idiot, probably Souta, had opened up my blinds, and the sunlight was pouring in. I crawled out of underneath my covers, and glanced at the clock, I had a good two hours to get ready for her first day of school, two hours that I could have been sleeping.  
  
"Good morning" mom chirped as I came down for breakfast, I hate morning people. I grumbled something in response and sat down at the table. I was still in my pajamas and decided I needed food in order to remember how to put my shirt on. I looked down at my plate of food while my mom hummed cheerfully. I really hate morning people.  
  
I was sitting on the floor trying to figure out why the socks on my feet didn't look right (maybe it had something to do with them being two different colors), when I noticed out of the corner of my eyes an old picture album...  
  
It had only been two weeks ago when it had arrived, I had been staring out the window into the rain, when I noticed a man walking towards our house I couldn't make out much about him except that he was very tall. I kept on staring I felt a chill go up my back, something's wrong I jumped from my seat and flung the door open before he got a chance to ring the doorbell. He looked at me curiously for a second before I said, "Hi, can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, My name is Richard Blake is Mrs. Higurashi home?"  
  
I nodded and opened the door wider gesturing for him to come in. My mom greeted him and sat down at the table, then motioned for him to do the same. He handed my mom a letter, and she carefully opened it; her look darkened as her eyes scanned the paper, I stood there nervously wondering what it said. At that moment my mom looked up and gave me a look that said "Kagome could you please leave? This is a grown up issue". I gulped and left the room later on that night I would find out that my dad's mom, Grandma Shina, had died.  
  
She had left me a picture album, the same one that I was staring at...  
  
"Kagome get off you're ass, you're gonna make me late" Souta yelled from the hall way  
  
"Be right down" I didn't feel up to yelling at the kid, I wasn't the only one starting at a new school.  
  
I grabbed my new school uniform and yanked it on. I walked over and stared at my reflection in the full-length mirror. 'The skirt's pretty short' I spun around quickly in a vain attempt to get my skirt to twirl up. 'oh well' I sighed, 'it's not like the skirt really needs the ability to fly up and flash people I fI ever get the overwhelming urge to spin.' I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs; Mom and Souta were waiting anxiously for me. "Let's go! We're going to be late," I yelled as I ran out the door.  
  
We reached my nearly deserted school in five minutes flat, my mom drives fast, she doesn't believe in rules, they're too restricting, she passed this trait on to me so our habit of breaking traffic laws is like our own version of the mother-daughter bonding thing (though I never really got that concept, I mean it's not like you sit around gluing things to each other)  
  
I hopped out of the car and waved to Souta and Mom. I turned back towards the school as she screeched off.  
  
I took my first look at the campus, It was a large imposing red structure, designed to look like a gigantic brick. There were only a few students sitting on a few benches here and there a couple of them glanced at me, and I smiled but other than that no one noticed me. I don't really know what I expected, this was the first time I had ever moved and at my old school, people could tell a new kid from a mile away, because if they couldn't recognize them, then they weren't from our town, either that or they had had a trip to the plastic surgeon's.  
  
I made my way into the building and headed the direction of the front office according to a badly worn, once-copper, sign that had been bolted to the wall.  
  
The door to Myouga's, the name I had been given over the phone, office was locked. I peeked around the corner to see if there was anyone to help me find out what I was suppose to, but the hallway was empty. Maybe the door was just stuck, I jiggled and yanked on the doorknob.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
I jumped and spun around, at first I thought I was look at a small child, that is until I noticed the mustache.  
  
"Uh" I stood there for a second until I noticed I was staring, I quickly blushed and continued "I'm Kagome Higurashi I just transferred here they told me on the phone to come here..."I trailed off.  
  
He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Fine," he pulled out a key and opened the door, "come in, I'm a busy man you know, I don't need to waste time with your dallying in the doorway."  
  
I sat down in a scratchy wool chair facing his desk and was overcome with the smell of bleach as he shuffled through a manila folder on his desk. "Higurashi right?" he asked and I simply nodded as I began to stare at the, "No One's Too Cool For School" poster he had framed and hung on his wall.  
  
He leaned down and pushed a button on his phone, "Please send in Miss Hiriastsku." A girl that looked about my age, Miss Hiriastsku, I guessed walked in and glanced at me before Myouga spoke again, "She" he pointed to the girl, "will show you around the school" he said annoyed.  
  
"Hello, my name is Sango" she noticed Mr. Myouga's glare, "I hope you'll enjoy your wonderful experience here at Tokyo high" She added in a monotone.  
  
Mr. Myouga handed her a piece of paper and motioned for us to leave, then, in case we didn't get it he added, "leave."  
  
As we left the office she whispered to me, "makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside doesn't he?" I smiled; thank god after her show of enthusiasm in Myouga's officer I really didn't expect this girl, Sango, to have a sense of humor.  
  
We walked around the building and she warned me about the teachers that I had, "I thought this student tour thing would suck but it's not half bad.'  
  
"If you thought it would suck then why did you sign up for it?" I asked.  
  
She snorted, "sign up for it, yeah, this is my detention, it works differently with different teachers but Mr. Myouga made me do this after I accidentally spilt my soda on him the other day" she rolled her eyes, "really he just couldn't find anyone stupid enough to voluntarily get stuck showing someone, possibly a loser or a jerk around for a day. So he goes around and gives students detections for nothing and makes them become a student buddy" she gestured to herself, "or sign up for a dance committee or something"  
  
"Whooooo-whoooo" someone whistled. Sango and I stopped to look at a group of about five guys smiling and winking. Hopefully the guys didn't notice the immense blush covering my face as I turned around and began walking again, Sango rolled her eyes and ignored them, "losers" she mumbled.  
  
"I don't even know them," I said.  
  
"Do you have to?" Sango asked, "those guys will whistle at anything with legs and breasts that walk to close, they think that's the way you get women to like you."  
  
The bell rang and she lead me to my locker and helped me deposit my stuff before we walked to history.  
  
"Here it is" Sango pulled the door just as the late bell rang, the chaos that had been going on in the class stopped when we walked in, one kid yelled, "You're late." But everyone was staring at me, I felt like I was in one of those exhibits at the zoo, with the word "New Girl" labeled on my cage. The Teacher was elderly looking with her hair tied back in a ponytail "Hello I am Mrs. Keade, hmmm" she looked down at the papers that Sango had just handed her, "Class this is Kagome Higurashi, She just transferred to our school". I thought I heard another low whistle from the back of the class but ignored it.  
  
"Hmmm," Mrs. Keade looked over the classroom "Kagome please take your seat behind Inuyasha" she pointed to a guy with silvery white hair (there is no way that it's natural),He grinned at me as I made my way past him.  
  
I settled down in my chair looking around the room, I noticed a good looking boy my right side, he leaned over and whisper to me "Hi Kagome, I'm Miroku" he smiled at me and moved back into his seat, about two seconds before Mrs. Keade looked back at the class and started talking about Japan's Warring state era.  
  
I looked back at the Miroku for a second. He was very attractive; he had dark hair and a little bit of it was pulled back into a small ponytail at the back of his neck. He had a clean-cut look about him. As I was staring he once again and turned to give me a charming smile... I blushed and quickly looked at the blackboard (clearly Mrs. Keade didn't know how to clean it).  
  
I somehow made through the first three periods without getting lost, and on the way to lunch I ran into Sango again, "Hey do you want to eat lunch with me? I'm sure my friends will find you amusing, or at least cute."  
  
I nodded I'd much rather eat lunch being "amusing" or "cute" than by myself.  
  
She showed me the cafeteria, not that I believe I could have missed it since there was an enormous sign over the entrance saying in large Green words, "Cafeteria"  
  
I bought a slice of pizza and followed Sango to an-already crowded looking table.  
  
"Move over a seat Inuyasha" I looked over and saw the boy who had smirked at me earlier, I looked at everyone else sitting at the table there was one other girl and the rest were guys, one of which was Miroku, "well hello again Kagome"  
  
"Hi" I waved back and sat down next to Sango.  
  
"Everyone this is Kagome Higurashi" the few people at the table who had not already noticed my presence looked up from their lunches and mumbled hi.  
  
"She just moved here," she pointed over to Miroku who was sitting across from me "this is Miroku"  
  
"We've already met" he told her but smiling at me the whole time.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and continued, "Kouga" She pointed to an atheletic looking boy who had his hair pulled up into a ponytail. He grinned and took my hand "charmed", I smiled nervously at him before withdrawing my arm.  
  
She pointed to a short boy with light brown hair "this is Shippou, he hasn't grown since second grade" he gave her an annoyed look then reached out and shook my hand; he was adorable I felt like I was shaking hands with a toddler. She pointed Over to the other girl at our table "Yura" the girl gave me a halfhearted smile. "and last but not least Inuyasha" she pointed on the other side of her to the gorgeous silvery haired boy.  
  
"Hey" he grinned at me, I nodded and sat there shyly.  
  
Sango, I guess, had picked up on my uneasiness, "Hey um Kagome are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
I shook my head no. "Well then why don't you come over to my house, I'm having a couple friends over and you'd have a chance to meet some other people from our class" she smiled.  
  
"sure" I answered, grateful for the invite.  
  
Miroku leaned a bit towards me " so, does a beautiful girl like you have a boyfriend or do I have a chance?"  
  
I smiled "no".  
  
"No about the boyfriend or no about me having a chance?" he smiled, placed his arm closer to mine.  
  
"No abou-" I was interrupted  
  
"About you having a chance, Miroku" Kouga said smiling, "but don't let me stop you, Kagome do you have a boyfriend"  
  
"Nope" I answered simply.  
  
The kid with the silvery hair, Inuyasha, looked over at me, "you shouldn't have told them that, now you don't have an excus to get rid of them" he took a bite out of his sandwich, "what school did you come from anyways" he said with mild interest.  
  
"Shikkon Shard High" I replied.  
  
"Never heard of it" He shrugged and went back to his lunch.  
  
When we were all finished we got up and went outside, we walked around for a moment before sitting at a picnic table. It was nice outside and I couldn't believe my luck, is it always this easy to move? As soon as I sat down I felt an arm come down over my shoulder and looked to see Miroku. "Umm" I said awkwardly, I didn't know what to do, if I freaked out I'd seem stupid, plus Miroku was cute, I didn't really know the guy and I wasn't really comfortable though. Luckily my dilemma was solved for me.  
  
Inuyasha reached over and hit Miroku's arm, "Miroku leave the girl alone"  
  
"Why?" Miroku looked at me, "If you want me to leave you alone you'll say something right?"  
  
"can't you tell she's uncomfortable" Inuyasha asked Miroku, "Kagome are you?" he asked me sincerely.  
  
I nodded and Miroku begrudgingly pulled his arm away.  
  
The rest of my day was pretty uneventful it kind of just continued like that, Miroku hit on me Inuyasha hit him. Sango told me to get used to it, this was just how  
  
A/N: Hi all, this is the revamped version of SAMTWN, by that I mean less spelling mistakes and really really crappy writingness (hopefully), yes that means the word cute is no longer used in every other sentence, *cough* not that it ever was of course.  
  
And for all of you new readers (I love you, yes you) please remember this is an Inuyasha/Kagome story, no matter how it looks right now. So don't flame me on that, flame me on something good. ( 


	2. Party Too Hard

Ch.2 Party Too Hard  
  
  
Miroku drove me home which was unpleasant enough, though it would have been a whole lot worse if Inuyasha hadn't been there to "chaperone", lucky for me he decided it wasn't a good idea for Miroku and I to be in the same car, alone, without any body else. So as we were getting into the car Inuyasha runs ahead of me and open the door to the back seat (like a gentle man how cute!), and after I was in he took the passenger seat next to Miroku. Though I must say Miroku didn't seem to like this because he put on his best innocent face and pouted "What? You don't trust me?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled "Of coarse not" as he buckled the seat belt.  
  
I think Inuyasha kept Miroku at bay because I only got a few minimal compliments and he kept his eyes (and hands for that matter) far away from me.  
  
As I was stepping out of the car Inuyasha offered to pick me up and drive me to the party tonight.  
  
"Yes!" I said (maybe I was just a little too enthusiastic) and I turned and ran into the house while waving hoping to death that he didn't see me blush.  
  
A half an hour later I could be found in my room trying to pick out an outfit for the party I knew nothing about the nature of the party so I was pretty much clueless about what I should wear.  
  
"Kagome! Phone!" I heard Souta yell from downstairs.  
  
"Coming" I hollered back and flew down the stairs grabbing the phone from my little brother.  
  
"Gee thanks Souta for not hanging up on my stupid friends" he mumbled annoyed slinking down the hall.  
  
"Kagome? That you?" I heard Sango ask.  
  
"Yah its me, I'm glad you called, um what type of party is it gonna be?" I asked trying not to sound like an idiot.  
  
"Oh yah I forgot to tell you, well since it's suppose to be warm out tonight the dancing part will be out side and uh inside well there will be T.V. and pool and food n stuff you know the ordinary. Just dress casual ok?"  
  
"Sure thanks um anything else?"  
  
"Uh well not really uh yah I guess not… k well see ya there" she ended cheerfully.  
"Yah, uh bye" I finished. I wonder what that was about she clearly didn't call me to tell me about the party but I don't think she really wanted to tell me the real reason she called, oh well got to get back to picking out those clothes.  
  
When 7:45 rolled around I had finally picked out an outfit (to you who want to know a pair of denim hip huggers and a halter top with this circle pattern thingie on it) and was waiting near the window for Inuyasha to pick me up. Truth be told I was pretty nervous about going after all I kind of did want to make a good impression on these people.  
  
A red mustang pulled up to our house and out stepped a very cute looking nervous Inuyasha, wait did I just say nervous? Ok so maybe I have only known him for a day but he seemed like one of those guys who was never nervous and always sure of himself, a little bit like Miroku except in a less lecherous perverted way.   
  
Well anyway he rang the doorbell and I had to tear my eyes away from him long enough for me to get up and open up the door.  
  
Shy Inuyasha was gone smug Inuyasha was back "You look cute, are you ready to go?"   
  
"Thanks, yah I'm ready but what about the fashionably late rule?" I asked. He looked at me strangely for a moment before realizing what I had said.  
  
"Oh um since it's kind of at Sango's house she doesn't really care if we follow that rule so uh lets go I'm starved", oh what can I say, typical guy response.  
  
His car was really comfy he had put in those cushiony things that you can attach to the seats, and I sunk into them a little he looked over at me and smirked, "comfy?"  
  
"Ah huh" I blushed and buckled the seat belt.  
  
We talked about sports, he was a really athletic guy (as if I couldn't tell from those muscles), he was on most of the school teams but he didn't seem like a typical jock. When he asked me what type of sports I played I was a little embarrassed since I only did archery and soccer.  
  
He looked over at me and grinned "What no cheerleading?" Oops there's a little detail I forgot but I didn't want him to see me as some bimbo who jumped around in a short skirt (not that I think that's what cheerleaders are mind you because I was one but I just didn't want people to have any reason to assume that).  
  
"Uh, no" liar, liar pants on fire, lets just hope he never sees my old uniform or trophies for that matter.  
  
When we arrived at the party I walked in with Inuyasha guessing that there would be very few people there… boy was I wrong, as soon as we walked in a boy with light brown hair came over and grinned at me" Inuyasha how did you manage to get such a gorgeous girl to come with you, what did you do kidnap her?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed "Er no I'm just her friend, she's new and I gave her a ride."  
  
"Well in that case" he smiled at me "I'm Hojo" he reached out and shook my hand "would you like to dance" I looked back at Inuyasha who just shrugged and looked away.  
  
"Sure" I smiled as he dragged me out to the dance floor. He danced well uh interestingly it took all of my will power to keep from bursting out laughing, He looked like he was having muscle spasms, But though I wasn't laughing I was smiling and Hojo I think took this as a sign of encouragement and began to "dance" (if you could call it that) with more vigor, and it didn't help mind you that Inuyasha was over by a tree laughing his head off.  
  
"May I cut in" I looked up and saw Miroku who was smiling pleasantly.   
  
"Uh yah sure" Hojo looked crestfallen "catch you later Kagome" he winked as he wandered away.  
  
"Thanks" I nearly snorted I doubled over with laughter if I had kept it in any longer I would have exploded.  
  
"Sure" Miroku said calmly looking at me, interested as dropped to my knees and began rolling on the floor "you ok" he asked as if he was sincerely concerned since I was now not breathing. A few seconds later I was back on my feet again still snickering but at least I was standing.  
  
"Hey now can I have that dance?" Miroku looked so innocent and adorable I wanted to hug him, but him being well Miroku I just decided to nod instead.  
  
A slow song came on, that pretty much sums it up and as you can probably guess Miroku ended up with some pretty good red marks if I do say so myself (and I do cuz I said it).  
  
"Miroku! Could you please keep your hand away from my butt, it's kind of ruining the dance"  
  
"Well maybe for you" he mumbled.  
  
"WHAT!" I slapped him so hard that for a second I was afraid I gave him a concussion, oh that'd look good; what caused this head injury? Oh a girl hit him for saying he enjoyed touching her butt (as the paramedics pulled him away on a stretcher muttering something about vengeful girls).  
  
I felt my self being pulled away from Miroku (Hallelujah Hallelujah) I looked over to see Sango getting me away from Miroku.  
  
"Better?" she grinned looking over at a confused dizzy (I didn't hit him that hard) Miroku.  
  
"Much" I smiled until I heard unusually squeaky voices come in over the speakers and looked to see Sango get really really pissed off.  
  
"Shippou I told you not to play those stupid chipmunk idiot songs" she stormed off and all of a sudden I felt very bad for Shippou.  
  
"Hey there Kagome what are you doing here all alone I would have thought for sure that an attractive girl like you would be off dancing with the rest of the guys here" Kouga said leaning against the punch table I once again flushed bright red.  
  
I suddenly became very thirsty and reached for a cup of that punch, (bad idea very very bad idea) and gulped it down, Kouga gave me a weird look but shrugged it off when I downed another cup of punch I don't know why I kept drinking it I didn't care for the taste much but I couldn't stop drinking it.  
  
After my 8th cup (or maybe it was my 9th) Kouga and I began to chat again that is until he saw a still-frustrated-at-Shippou-for-acting-like-an-idiot Sango heading in our direction, and let me tell you something she did not look happy. He said a quick goodbye and scurried off.  
  
Gulp, I was sure I was in my twenties now (in how many cups of "punch" I had had) and I was beginning to feel a little bit dizzy.  
  
"He is hiding in the tree!" Sango said furiously pointing at a scared little Shippou sitting on a tree branch. "That little brat well he'll have to come down somti-" she stared at the cup in my hands By now I was having trouble keeping my balance. "Kagome is that the punch?" I nodded (still swaying I might add) "how many of those have you had?"   
  
"Bout a hundred" I said right now I felt extremely happy with the world (and of coarse still swaying) I saw her jaw drop.  
  
"What exactly happened Kogome?" She said looking really concerned.   
  
"Well see" I began focusing really hard on what had just happened "cuz see Kouga was talking and uh I was, wait what was I doin again?" I mumbled to my self "yah yah I was drinkin this" I pointed at the punch.  
  
"Kagome Stay right here ok I'll be right back ok?" she was talking to me as if I was three. I nodded in annoyance. Just as she hurried off Inuyasha came over to me and noticed my swaying.  
  
"Kagome what happened are you ok?" he looked genuinely worried.  
  
"I'm fine" I smiled as my favorite song came on, I began to pull Inuyasha towards the dance floor "You wanna dance?" I asked in an innocent little baby voice because of the strange look he was giving me.  
  
"Are you sure you're fine?" he asked again.  
  
"Yeah I'm just a little bit dizzy" I smiled and leaned against him, I could see him blushing (ha I made someone else blush). I wrapped my arms around him. All of a sudden it felt like my legs couldn't hold me up any longer and I began to fall It felt as if I was going to fall forever (I'm not exactly sure what made me think that but I guess I didn't notice Because I was thinking many other things that were quite weird too, including seeing Sango With a large boomerang and Inuyasha with a pair of dog ears).  
I felt a pair of strong hands grab me by the waist and pull me back into reality.  
  
"That's it were going home" He looked me strait in the eye and I could tell that nothing I could do would change his mind. Sango came over and whispered something in Inuyasha's ear and he looked at me once again worried, and his expression softened.  
  
He sat me down for a second "I'll be right back". Why do people keep telling me that it's not as if I need to be constantly watched.  
  
I looked up and saw a girl staring at me coldly "Stay away from Inuyasha, you know you have got some nerve, coming here new and all and then draping yourself all over other peoples guys" I noticed she didn't say boyfriends, what could that mean "well here this slut, if you're gonna mess around with the guys at this school just make sure you stay away from mine ok? If you don't I swear I'm gonna make your life hell." She walked off as she saw Inuyasha approach. She turned to sneer at me one more time but Inuyasha was already picking me up and carrying me to his car, as discreetly as possible.  
  
He put me down carefully in the car as if I was made of glass, and got into his own seat. We drove for a few minutes in silence… till I asked about the girl.  
  
"Kikyo" he muttered, I gave him a confused gaze "Uh well see a few months ago at this party" he looked over at me nervously "I got well really drunk, and I was walking around talking about unicorns, well that's what Sango tells me, Miroku says it was leprechauns anyways, over the coarse of the night I professed my love to well three people who just happened walk by, one was Kikyo, one was Sango and the other…" he looked over at me nervously again "was um Miroku." He looked over at me and of course I was laughing, what else would you expect me to do.  
  
"Yah ha ha ha, we'll see how funny it is tomorrow when we tell you all the stuff you did tonight" he sniggered. He pulled the car to a stop and got out and came around to get me. As I was leaning out of the car fatigue over came me and my body went limp.  
  
I blinked a few times, I was in someone's arm and we were back at the party. I saw a guy walk up to us.  
  
"Eh Inuyasha been having a little too much fun?" the guy asked I noticed (it was hard to tell my vision was still blurry) that this guy had the same silvery white hair as Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh shut up Sesshoumaru, who invited you anyways?" I saw the man shrug and walk away. I fell back out of consciousness.  
  
Authors Note- Ok some people want to know why did Kagome move? Well that will become clearer but I'll give you a few hints, number one the whole grandma dying thing was the last event in series of problems but it was the final push, the first was the death of Kagome's father and the major one was one of her grandfather's spells backfiring and cursing their shrine eventually killing the Grandfather.  
Also In case you haven't already figured it out someone spike the punch, and Kagome had never had alcohol before. Also I have a bad feeling I misspelled Hojo's name. Oh and one other thing thank you everyone for reviewing this you really helped (and I did fill a few requests including a want to see Sesshoumaru and Kikyo) thanx a lot oh yah I write quickly with these considering how I did the first two in a few hours so check up often bye. 


	3. Water You Talking About?

Ch.3 Water You Talking About?  
  
"Mhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg" I groaned I was in a dark unfamiliar room with a really bad headache (actually I'm pretty glad about the dark thing because well it was one of those headaches that when you look directly at a light it feels like your head is going to explode.  
  
I heard someone else moving in the room, I tensed up straining to hear where it was coming from…oh bad head rush.  
  
"Welcome to the wonderful world of hangovers" I recognized that voice immediately…  
  
"Hey Yasha" I yawned stretching out my arms (and uh accidentally bumping one against the wall oops), "Why are you still here I thought this was Sango's house?" I heard him shift uncomfortably.  
  
"Uh well hmm," I heard the door slam and footsteps fade away. All of a sudden my head felt very heavy, so I just dropped back gracelessly onto the bed.  
  
This is where the weird part started…  
  
A small girl was sitting on the front step of an old building, she looked as if she was waiting for something (or someone). She sat there for a few minutes just staring off onto the street a car passed by, two, then three, with each passing car her face would lighten up then sadden again as the car went right on by. Another car approached but instead of passing this one pulled up the little girl's house (or so I guessed) and a very familiar looking lady stepped out.  
  
She was tall and pretty and crying as she walked over to the small girl and patted her on the head, she looked at the girl strait in eyes and began crying much harder "Uh mommy?" the little girl looked at her mom, "what's wrong?" the lady picked up the girl and took her inside. All of a sudden everything disappeared and I was left in darkness alone.  
  
Dread flooded back to hme as I remembered what happened next, my mom had carried me inside and told me that there was a little problem. Then she gave me a hug but it wasn't like I needed it (since I didn't even know anything was wrong), it was as if she really needed that hug, now understanding the entire situation and all the responsibility that had been dropped on her solders. She went into her room and cried I'm not sure why. Maybe she wanted to be alone, or maybe she didn't want Souta and I to hear her cries.  
  
My father had died, thus fulfilling the part of the prophecy, my stupid Grandfather should not have meddled with things beyond his ability…  
  
"Rise and Shine sleepyhead" I swear these morning people are ganging up on me, I looked up to see Sango all smiles, "are you feeling any better?" she asked.  
  
"Great" I said sarcastically and tried to pull the pillow Sango had just taken from me back over my head.  
  
She let go of the pillow I settled back into blankets, nice soft comfyyyyyy-  
  
"Sango let go!" she was pulling me off the bed feet first and I was unsuccessfully trying to stay on the bed, though in a few seconds the bed clothes were scattered around the room, and even though Sango had gotten me off the bed I had found a nice spot of the floor to curl up on.  
  
"That's it" she left the room and I finally got some peace, I reached for the pillow that was about three feet in front of me. I couldn't reach. Yes I could have scooted a bit but that was not on my to do list, so I just laid there reaching fruitlessly for the pillow which was about an inch out of my reach.  
  
This was how I was when Sango came back in smiling maliciously, I looked at her and became very frightened "Uh Sango it's ok I'm getting up now" I scrambled to get up-too late!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sango had brought in the hose from outside and let me tell you it was freezing. "Sango Its cold" I screamed but the water kept coming.  
  
I looked at her she was laughing like a maniac she reached down and shut off the nozzle, "stop.." she coughed out from her laughing fit "dripping" she doubled over again "on my Floor!" she managed to choke out that last part altogether, I was gonna kill her!  
  
She dropped the hose and started running through the house, I jumped up, thoroughly soaked of course, and began chasing her through the halls. One side of me wanted to kill her while the other side just wanted to maim her, a little.  
  
We eventually got to the kitchen, (bad for her good for me). She looked around for an escape, (too bad there wasn't any) she looked at the window as if she was seriously considering it as an alternative to my vengence. Unfortunately Inuyasha walked in at that moment. He looked at the both of us and started cracking up.  
  
While he was distracted Sango grabbed him and held him up like a shield (he was not very happy about this), "Oi Sango get off me" he said trying to pull away from Sango, I smiled and walked out of the room shocking them both thoroughly.  
  
As I walked away I heard Inuyasha say smugly "Sango you're afraid of that? She didn't even do anything" I snickered.  
  
I walked back. I picked up the hose and began walking towards them I heard them tense up as my footsteps came closer, oh yah this was going to be fun, I smiled. I stopped right by the corner and just out of their sight. I heard them shift nervously for a second then footsteps coming towards me slowly slowly slowly-"Boo!" (hey give me a break don't forget my brain was still fried) I screamed bloody murder just as they were about to peek around the corner, I turned on the hose.  
  
I stood there laughing gleefully as my friends were being soaked to the bone-uh oh I remembered how I reacted when Sango turned off the hose (maybe this wasn't such a good idea) they saw my expression change to worry. Three… Two… (Cross your fingers for me) One-I dropped the hose and ran, with both of them tearing after me. I risked a look behind me. They were gaining especially Inuyasha, I looked ahead I was close to the front door If I could just make it, almost, almost, YES! I burst from the front door just to be tackled to the ground by an extremely pissed off Inuyasha.  
  
He rolled on top of me and I blushed (this was not a comfortable position). He looked really evil I was truthfully afraid he might strangle me, I think Sango noticed this too, because she yelled out "Hey leave some for me" yeah Sango you're a great help.  
  
I grabbed his arm and he looked stunned for a second, I used this second to twist his arm backwards and roll over on top of his back using his arm to pin him there.  
  
"Mercy, mercy, MERCY!" he yelled and I looked over at Sango, she looked as if she was enjoying this.  
  
"So what do ya think? Should I let him go?" she smiled.  
  
"I don't know I mean after all Inuyasha" she paused and looked at him devilishly "It's not appropriate to go around tackling girls, especially ones that you've only known for 24 hours" she smirked.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at me" Well ya know what?" he looked positively evil "you're fat! The both of you are fat,so get off me" I was going to kill (never tell a violent short tempered girl she's fat, and never ever tell two violent short tempered girls that they're both fat, especially when one has already pinned you to the ground).  
  
"Ahggggggggg" he begged between being beat up by Sango and I "I'm sorry"  
  
"Sorry about what?" I asked not letting up on my punches.  
  
"I'm sorry" he gasped then smiled "Oof, I'm sorry that you're fat" we eventually (that being the keyword here) cooled off, but not without leaving Inuyasha with a few bumps that will be hurting for a while.  
  
Sango looked over at him "Inuyasha you really need to stop hanging around girls so much," she smirked "you might get hurt" she looked over at me "worse"  
  
The car ride home was quite uneventful, except for Inuyasha repeatedly edging away from me and shooting accusing looks at me.   
  
"You deserved it" I finally said trying to get over my guilt (I hate it when people make you fell guilty about something they deserved). He huffed at me indignantly And I broke out laughing, which I didn't stop till a few minutes after Inuyasha's car had pulled away.  
  
Needless to say it was the weekend and well since I figured that last night and this morning had been eventful enough I didn't feel guilty about sleeping the rest of my day away.  
  
Authors note- ok so how was it if you see any mistakes please tell me. Ok trust me more Sesshoumaru and Kikyo will be in this later on. I do intend to write at least 2 more chapters today (I'm bored beyond reason). One other lil thing about the whole moving part, the rest will develop very soon, and will have a large impact on the story (oh yeah sorry bout the Inuyasha tackling Kagome thing I just thought it would be cute)  
Bye.  
  
P.S. don't make fun of my title (lol) 


	4. Not A Walk in the Park

Ch. 4 Not a Walk in the Park  
  
"Ahhhhhhh-hmmmmmmmm" I yawned as I rolled Buyo of my stomach where he was attempting to stop my breathing. I had woken up at the sound of my name but I didn't see anyone. I looked around blurrily and noticed a figure standing near my door. As my eyes came into focus the began to look more and more like…  
  
"Hi Sango" I grumbled pulling myself out of bed halfheartedly.  
  
"You've got a visitor" Souta yelled from downstairs, gee thanks for the warning.  
  
She looked at me "Talk about lazy, it's past noon and you're still sleeping" she sighed, as if I was beyond help. I grabbed my clothes and changed in the bathroom since Sango had made herself comfortable on my bed.  
  
I came back in "So what do ya wanna do?" I guessed there must have been a reason for her to come here.  
  
"Um yeah our school is gonna host a picnic, and well would you like to come?" she tried to say it casually but I don't think she wanted to go if I didn't.  
  
"Sure", I am a total idiot.  
  
I was sitting in Sango's car and she smiled at me as if trying to thank me for coming. As we pulled out of the driveway a sudden thought struck me "Uh Sango, who else is coming?" I asked and her shoulders tensed up.  
  
"Oh uh" she said nervously "well of course Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha, and Kouga will be coming" she glanced over at me apprehensively "It is a school thing so there will probably be a bunch of other students" I glared at her and she continued "Uh Yura will be there" I wasn't sure what I thought of this. The only time I had seen her was at lunch and she ignored me "uh Inuyasha's half brother will be there, I don't really like him that much so" It was as if she didn't want to tell me something so I glared harder, she shifted uncomfortably and finally gave in "Oh and Kikyo will be there" she must have found out what happened at the party other wise she would not have tried to hide that from me.  
  
I shrugged at this but inside I was not happy, perfect that just made my day I get to eat with swine (that was pointed at Kikyo in case you got confused).  
  
The rest of the ride was very silent, Sango focused on the road, and I imagined incredibly unpleasant things happening to Kikyo, I wonder how I could hate someone so much that I barely even knew?  
  
It was a nice day outside when we reached the grounds that the picnic was going to be held on she pointed over near a shady tree where the rest of our group was laying out or setting up food on the blankets. As I approached our group Miroku came over to me and grinned wickedly " Good job on Inuyasha" his grin widened "he's still hurting" I felt a slight pang of guilt, but luckily it faded away quickly.  
  
I also noticed that the whistling had started up again. Don't these guys have anything better to do? … Apparently not.  
  
Sango laid out the blanket that we had grabbed at my house when I had pointed it out that it was a picnic so we would probably need it. Once we were sure that we had gotten all of the wrinkles out of the blanket, we plopped down on it, putting the wrinkles right back where they came from.   
  
I looked around watching the people set up podiums and racecourses, ooh this looked like fun I thought sardonically. I was almost peaceful when I saw the one person who could screw up my day, making her way towards our group, Kikyo. She saw Inuyasha right away and ran up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you want we can share my blanket" she nudged him and pointed towards a green blanket far off and behind a few trees, "It'll be more private" Miroku looked over at them, smirked then shook his head.  
  
"Kikyo No! Go bother someone else" he turned and saw me staring, he blushed and then grabbed her arm and sat her down next to her. WHAT! Huh does he like her? My face showed confusion but by the way Inuyasha kept looking over at me I could tell he was just doing this to annoy me. He must have realized that it bothered me since I asked him about her on the way home from the party, goodness I really wish I could remember what I had said. He looked over at me smirking once again, but I smiled and waved acting like I didn't notice Kikyo, this surprised him.  
  
"Hey Miroku" Inuyasha had given me an idea "Do you wanna sit here with us since it seems that Kikyo has taken your spot". His face instantly lit up, I looked over at Sango who looked at me like I had lost it. I smiled. I motioned for Miroku to sit down on the other side of me that wasn't taken up by Sango. She already thought I was crazy, I didn't want her trying to kill me as well.  
  
Miroku of course being his lecherous self reached around and put his arm around me. The look on Inuyasha's face when I didn't make Miroku move his hand was priceless. I only looked out of the corner of my eyes to see him turning red (and trust me he wasn't blushing).  
  
"Oi! Miroku get your damn hands off her." I blushed and Miroku looked over to see a furious Inuyasha.  
  
"She doesn't seem to mind" Miroku yelled almost laughing I don't think he was use to being able to hold a girl this long with out being slapped upside the head, truth be told since he was trying anything else it wasn't that much of a bother, that is until his hand began to "slip" down lower.  
  
"Miroku you lecher!" I screamed as slapped him so hard that he fell over sideways.  
  
Inuyasha looked over and grinned triumphantly. I saw Kikyo lean against Inuyasha I looked away not wanting him to see how annoyed I was. I did peak over just in time to see Inuyasha shove her off of him and scoot away from her, serves him right.  
  
I heard a groan and looked down to see Miroku trying to get up, serves him right too.  
  
Twenty minutes later they had finally finished setting up for the picnic, And Mr. Myouga was standing up and with much difficulty trying to lower the microphone to his height the students roared with laughter at this (he didn't realize that we were laughing at him).  
  
"Calm down students, Tomorrow we will be kicking off our Fifth week of school here at Tokyo High" (two things, in case you were wondering, I came to this school on Friday of the forth week of school, and two we are not at Tokyo High, we are at a park several miles from Tokyo High, I think Dean Myouga forgot that) "On behalf of all of the teachers here I would like to thank you for giving us such a smooth start of the year!" he droned on I was distracted by Yura walking up towards us, The thing that really distracted me was what she was wearing, (let me tell you something it was far from our prim little school uniforms), she was clothed in what looked like a bikini top and a pair of tight black pleather capris, I was expecting her boyfriend to ride up on a Harley anytime now.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she sneered at me, great, Kikyo + Yura vs. poor little Kagome.  
  
"Not sure" a second later I slapped myself on the head for realizing how childish that remark was, but the point is it got the job done (meaning Yura walked away blocking someone else's sunlight).  
  
Sango looked at Me and Miroku who had went back to trying to put his arm around me (this time I wasn't so compliant) "You hungry" she shook her head in shame as Miroku tried once again this time ending up with a lot more than a red mark on his face.  
  
"Yes" I nodded and hopped up trying to get out of Miroku's grasp. Well this didn't work well he ended up grabbing my leg, and tipped I over landing with Miroku on top of me.  
  
"Girls these days" Inuyasha muttered standing over us "all over you one day and your best friend the next" I growled at him and he reached down and helped me up.  
  
"Having fun with Kikyo?" I asked, immediately regretting it.  
  
"What, jealous?" He smirked.  
  
"Of course not, I just wanted to tell you that I think you made a cute couple" I walked away leaving him with an interesting look on his face.  
  
I walked around looking at the exhibits (after all this was a school function they had to put something educational in it) after wandering about a bit I ran into Hojo.  
  
"Hey Kagome, here alone?" he asked looking around for Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes well, no I'm here with my friends" I finally finished, blushing.  
  
"Uh well do you want a candy apple?" he asked shyly (awwwe).  
  
"Uh sure" I once again flushed, as he led me towards the candy apple stand. As we were walking I happened to catch a glance of Inuyasha, still standing there shocked (hee hee I'm evil).  
  
The candy apples were a bad idea, first problem I don't know if there is a way to eat them without looking stupid, this was annoying me (I really wanted to eat it damn it!) Hojo found this amusing watching me trying to eat it eventually I gave up trying not to look messy and just went for it. "Having fun" Hojo asked (he was trying not to laugh)  
  
"Uh, he yeah" I said trying to hide my face in embarrassment. Didn't work, he could still see me.  
  
I glanced over to where our group had been laying out, I saw Kouga walking towards us (this is where the fun really started).  
  
Author's notes- sorry bout the cliff hanger but I'll have the next chapter up, within the same day as this one goes out (that is if the site ever lets me on again).  
  
If you see any stupid messups feel free to yell at me (again) because I deserve it (that's what I get for not reading this through right be fore I send it out).  
Bye thanx for reading it  
  
Sorry bout the messed up chapter 


	5. Meeting Naraku

Ch. 5 Meeting Naraku  
  
"Hey Hojo!" Kouga yelled from five feet away "You race is about to start" he pointed to the track thingy they had just set up.  
  
"Thanks" Kouga Hojo smiled naively and ran off just as Kouga reached us.  
  
"Sorry" I smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Kouga asked.  
  
"You know, about the party, I hoped Sango hadn't killed you, but since you're here I guess I had nothing to worry about" He shot me a guilty look.  
  
"Uh no I should kinda be sorry" he looked down as he shuffled his feet. "Uh I should have told ya the punch was spiked, but I guess I thought you knew" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh it's no big deal" I bit my lip.  
  
We began to walk around and look at the little race things the school was having, and then a dark haired guy walked up to us and instantly I saw Kouga step in front of me.  
  
"Shove off Naraku, can't you see when your not wanted" The guy, Naraku, smiled slyly.  
  
" Calm down, Kouga. I wasn't hear to see you," he gave Kouga a superior look "I just want to ask the beauty who is unfortunately in your company something" He took a step forward, but Kouga didn't budge. Oh no there better not be a fight, Sango would have a heyday if that happened.  
  
I stepped out from behind Kouga "It's ok Kouga" I smiled at him "it's no big deal" Kouga looked crestfallen.   
  
I walked over to Naraku, there was something about him that made me feel uneasy. "Hi I'm Naraku" he kissed my hand, that's a first, I stepped back. He smiled,   
"You are Kagome, right?" I nodded "Yes the rumors are true you are more beautiful than Kikyo", I blushed, at least somebody thought I was (stupid Inuyasha). "Would you care to accompany me?" He asked and before I had a chance to reply he took my hand and began to take me somewhere, I looked over at Kouga who was standing there angrily with clenched fists. I did not want to go but they way Naraku was looking at me it looked as if I didn't have much of a choice.  
  
I looked around, Naraku was leading me away from the rest of the picnic. "uh Naraku where are we going?" I asked, ok now I was getting worried.  
  
He ignored me but his grip on my hand tightened. How do I get myself into these situations I wondered.  
  
"Hey Naraku!" I heard a familiar voice yell angrily "Get the hell away from her!" Naraku's grip on my hand loosened but still held firmly.  
  
" Well hello Inuyasha" He smiled, and finally let go of my hand. I rubbed it trying to get the circulation to flow back into it.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha looked at me pleadingly "Let's go", but as I moved to follow him Naraku grabbed my shoulder " Kagome, I hope to see you soon" he sneered at Inuyasha "without distractions" he let go of me, and I walked over to Inuyasha who looked fairly annoyed.  
  
"Why were you hanging out with that loser?" His voice had the slightest bit of jealousy to it.  
  
I smiled slyly "Loser?" I asked, "I thought he was kind of cute" I stared at Inuyasha waiting for his reaction, it came.  
  
"Wh-what!" He looked dumfounded "You like that bastard?" I nearly broke out laughing.  
  
"I'm joking" I smiled, I changed my expression to the most serious I could get it "What jealous?" I asked.  
  
"course not" he huffed, than he looked over at me with a concerned expression "it's just that" he sighed "He's not the type of guy you'd want to hang around with" he looked down for a second " he's known for uh how can I put this, having his way with women" he looked at me questioningly to see if I got the message, I did.  
  
"You mean?" I asked and he nodded. "Then well thanks" I frowned, so Naraku gave me a creepy feeling for a good reason.  
  
We walked back over to the blankets together and I sat back down with Sango, relieved to see Kikyo was nowhere in sight.  
  
Sango looked at me "What happened?" She gestured at Inuyasha who had been looking at us before Sango had pointed him out.   
  
"Uh I met Naraku" I tried to sum it up without giving any details.  
  
"Oh" she smiled and looked over at Inuyasha, she sat up "was he jealous?" I blushed and shrugged my shoulders. "I'll take that as a yes" I had the bad feeling Inuyasha could hear what we were saying (he couldn't hear that well could he?) because after that, he didn't look over at us.  
  
"Where's Miroku?" I asked, not knowing exactly where he was made me a little nervous.  
  
"Don't know" Sango shrugged "What? You miss him?" before I had a chance to respond, Sango yelled out "Hey Inuyasha! You better watch out! Miroku may be moving in on Kagome!" This not only got Inuyasha's attention but just about everyone else's in an fifty mile radius. I shot Sango a look that could kill. Inuyasha stood up highly annoyed.  
  
"If Kagome wants that lecher let her have him" he yelled. Trust me I had not expected that. So I just sat there stunned while Sango was laughing her head off. Oh one other thing Sango's outburst caused, while I was sitting there too shocked to move, Miroku (who had heard the whole thing) came back over and put his arm around me again. When I finally noticed I snapped back into reality long enough to slap upside the head.  
  
Miroku sat up and rubbed his head "But I thought you liked me" he asked, giving me a puppy dog face, this earned him another punch. He grunted and got back up again, smiling at me "man love hurts" he jump out of my reach just as I took a swing at him. I think he was a little bit scared now because he did not return to his spot by me and instead went back over to Inuyasha.  
  
The sun was beginning to set and according to Sango there would be fireworks, which I kind of wanted to see, (so what if I am a little bit childish, I always have loved fireworks).  
  
By now it was dark out and Sango and I (with a little help from Shippou) had eaten all of our food. " The fireworks should be-" she was cut off by a huge explosion of gold lights in the sky. The fireworks went on for about fifteen minute and during this time I was quit content to look up and watch the glittering flashes flit across the sky.   
  
When we finally went home I was happy to leave, it had been fun (ok, not really but it had been bearable), but I couldn't wait to get home and sleep. I have a one-track mind don't?  
  
'Oh wait I never did get to meet Inuyasha's half-brother' I thought as I settled my self into bed.  
  
"Rinnnnnnnnnnng...Rinnnnnnnnnnng" I look at my alarm clock it was two in the morning "Rinnnnnnnnnnng" the sound came again and I realized that it was coming from the phone, I reached over a grabbed it before it got a chance to ring again "Hello?" I asked.  
  
Author's Notes sorry once again for the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist. (Bet ya can't guess who it is) If you see a misspelling of a characters name please tell me otherwise I'll just keep writing it that way till someone sends me a review telling me that I'm an idiot. Ok thanks bye.  
  
P.S. sorry for the short chapter but a new one will be up soon. 


	6. Detention

Ch. 6 Detention  
  
"Hello?" I breathed into the phone.   
  
I waited for an answer on the other end, "Kagome?" I heard a males voice ask on the line.  
  
"Yes" I answered a little bit annoyed, why would anyone call me this late.  
  
I once again waited, ok so maybe I have watched one too many horror movie but I was getting freaked, I was sure the person on the other line could here my heart pounding, I heard a chuckle and leaned closer to the phone…  
  
"Click" the line went blank, oh great I was going to have a great time trying to get to sleep now.  
  
"Kagome, honey it's time to get up" my mom's overly sweet voice was a nice substitute from being ordered to get out of my bed by Souta.  
  
An hour later we were in the car speeding towards the school (you would never guess my mom is a speed demon when it comes to driving) I never even noticed it. My friends normally told me this, truthfully I think people who stay under the speed limit drive to damn slow.  
  
My mom gave me a thoughtful look, "Kagome who was that on the phone last night.  
  
"Huh" I asked I had totally forgotten about the call.  
  
"Didn't you get it last night?" I nodded.  
  
"Well then who was it?" she asked lightheartedly I think she was expecting me to say it was a boyfriend or something.  
  
"Uh" I didn't know what to say "A telemarketer" when in doubt blame sales people.  
  
She looked annoyed "I wish they wouldn't call so late, it isn't decent".  
  
The car pulled up to the school " Uh mom?" I asked "can uh, I drive myself to school for now on?" it was kind of embarrassing being dropped off by my mom. She nodded and waved.  
  
I began to make my way inside the building, once I entered the main hall though everything went down hill. Shit! I can't remember where my locker is, I looked around for anything that looked familiar, the problem with doing that is that it all looked familiar, since I crossed here two or three times since some of my classes were at different parts of the school. I dug through my bag, not noticing anything else that was going on outside of my bag, this got me a swift grab in the butt. I looked up to see Miroku smiling at me (big surprise).  
  
"Hullo" he smiled as if nothing had happened, I slapped him, he didn't seem to notice though.  
  
"You need help?" he asked pulling the schedule, which I had just found, out of my hands.  
  
"Hmmm" he looked down at it "your locker is over here" he began walking to the right. I of course followed him. "So I guess that when you saw me that you just became so dazed that you forgot where your locker was right?" he asked, I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. "Aha! Here's your locker" abruptly changing the subject.  
  
He handed me back my schedule. Then he waved and ran off.  
  
"Hello…" I felt the hair on my neck stand up, I shivered and turned around.  
  
"Hi Naraku" I tried to go back to getting things out of my locker but he leaned up against it and thus closing the door, I sighed and bent down to start the combination all over again, but I was stopped hastily, by a hand grabbing me on the shoulder and hoisting me up.  
  
Naraku looked into my eyes, I once again shivered; he really did scare me, and he knew it. "Naraku I need to get out my things" I said sternly, he was momentarily taken aback. Unfortunately he moved his hand to my chin and grasped it firmly, and with his other hand he reached up and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand gently I tried to move my head away from his touch and surprisingly he let go, and walked away. What a great start to my second day of school, I thought bitterly and made my way to class.  
  
Class was a little more tolerable since after all I did have Inuyasha and Miroku to talk to (Sango sat at the other end of the classroom), it was quite entertaining to watch Miroku and Inuyasha get caught by Mrs. Kaede for arguing (loudly) about the proper treatment of women that you only met a few days ago (though my name didn't come up I had the feeling they were talking about me because I didn't see Miroku hit on any other new girls, not that their were any).  
  
As the bell rang Inuyasha grabbed me by the collar and pulled me over to Mrs. Kaede "Hey she was talking too" I gave Inuyasha a stare that could freeze fire.  
  
"Well then Kagome, it looks like you'll be joining us for lunch" Kaede dismissed us, Miroku annoyed, me sulking, and Inuyasha, that dork, grinning from ear to ear, I will get revenge, trust me.  
  
Two periods later I began to walk to the History 3 classroom when Sango ran up to me "Hey Kagome, the cafeteria is this way" she pulled at my arm.  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha got me detention" I sighed, and turned back heading towards a lunch of boredom, I swear I heard Sango murmur "good luck".  
  
When I entered the room I was surprised to see that the teacher was nowhere in sight. "Hey Inuyasha where's the teacher?" he looked at me smugly, as if him knowing this and me not made him superior.  
  
"She doesn't stay she only locks us in the room so that we cannot interact with our friends" Miroku answered seeing that Inuyasha intended to withhold this information as long as possible.  
  
"Hmm, punishment isn't that bad here?" I said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah" Miroku said just as Mrs. Kaede walked in. She looked around at all of us nodded then shut the door, followed by a click and retreating foot falls.  
  
Miroku put his hand on my shoulder "This won't be so bad" his hand crept down.  
  
I jumped up "Oh yes it will" I burst out "I'm locked in a room for an hour with a lecher and a, a, an Inuyasha" I crossed my arms and moved to a seat farther away from Miroku who didn't seem to be affected by my outburst.  
  
"I thought you liked the lecher" Inuyasha gritted his teeth. I chose not to respond, another of my brilliant moves I might add because that only heightened the hostility in the room.  
  
The uneasy silence was suddenly and unexpectedly broken by Miroku's loud crunching of potato chips, this drew both Inuyasha's and my attention. After a few seconds of us staring at him he noticed our looks and stopped crunching. He looked at us with wide eyes "you can have some if ya want" he said with a mouth full of potato chips, that pretty much killed any chance of eating for me Inuyasha on the other hand just continued to stare, this made Miroku feel uncomfortable so he took his lunch and moved a little farther from Inuyasha and began to start eating again (this was particularly amusing because Miroku hunched over his food as if trying to protect it from peoples eyes).  
  
Because of this I burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said, hit by a sudden aspiration. I looked at him skeptically.   
  
"What" I said raising an eyebrow.  
  
He smiled "So your into aggressive guys" he said grinning coolly.  
  
"Huh?" once again I was thoroughly confused. This only made him smile wider and then he went back to his lunch (still smiling).  
  
I stood up, I was getting really pissed off and I wanted to know what he was talking about "What!" I said clenching my fists.  
  
He just grinned at me.  
  
"You better tell me now or I'll… I'll" he stood up and smiled smugly.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr." I ran at him, knocking him down, but in the process accidentally going down with him.  
  
He Smiled even wider (I didn't think it was possible) and he reached his hand up and ran his fingers through his hair. I just lay there stunned and I think that Miroku might have been stunned too, though I didn't care too look, my eyes were focused on Inuyasha's intense stare. I felt his hand in my hair bear down upon my head pushing my towards him. 'He is going to kiss me!' the thought raced through my head. I gave up trying to resist and brought my head down on my own, instantly I felt him tense up underneath me he looked over at the door and rolled me off of him just as Mrs. Kaede walked in the room. I instantly composed myself and pushed myself off of the floor as if I had tripped (and landed on my back).  
  
The teacher looked at us for a minute as if she was going to ask what happened and then she shook her head, deciding that she didn't want to know.  
  
The bell rang, I hurried out the door, 'what had just happened?' I thought to myself. I really need to talk to Sango.  
  
We were sitting on my bed with math books, papers, and whatever other junk you find inside of your backpacks dumped out around us. I decided I needed to tell Sango what happened, maybe she would have some answers (though I highly doubted that). "Uh Sango?" I asked, she looked at me in response "um during detention, I kind of tackled Inuyasha" she suddenly looked interested "and um, well he ran his hand through my hair and tried to kiss me"  
  
"Tried?" she asked.  
  
"Well um then Mrs. Kaede walked in" I blushed, I just realized how totally juvenile that sounded.  
  
She smiled as if considering something, then she looked back at me "You liked this?" she said it more as a statement than a question. I blushed. "One little thing, why did you tackle Inuyasha?" she wanted all of the details, great.  
  
"Inuyasha told me "so you like aggressive guys" and when I asked him what he ignored me and I was getting really mad so when he stood up and just stood there smiling like a dumb ass I got mad and tackled him" I and flushed red after the third word, Sango looked at curiously.  
  
"Why did he say you liked aggressive guys?" I gave her a pained look.  
  
"If I knew do you think I would have tackled him?" Sango nodded and caught the teddy bear that I had lobbed at her.  
  
My mood suddenly plummeted 'should I tell her about Naraku' I thought to myself. What's wrong Sango said jokingly "afraid your mom might not approve" she nudged me with her elbow.  
  
"No uh Sango I need to tell you something" I told her what happened at my locker, when I was finished she gave me a troubled look.  
  
"That's bad news" as if I didn't already know, "Naraku gets obsessed over girls, follows them around calls them at all times of the night, beats up their boyfriends" she looked at me solemnly  
  
"Well uh at least I don't have a boyfriend" I tried to look on the bright side, bright side of what? Being a psycho student's new obsession?  
  
"Kikyo was his last fixation" she told me, yes I knee that already but it seemed to make more sense coming from Sango.  
  
"What a lovely second day of school" I sighed and fell back on my bed.  
  
Sango jolted up "I have an idea!"  
  
  
Authors notes I know I know I'm bad I just can't stop ending on cliffhangers, well uh I have not been able to get on the site for a while so as soon as I can there will be a lot of chapters up. K well thanx for reading it. 


	7. Bone Eaters Well

Ch. 7 Bone Eaters Well  
  
'Uh oh ' I realized as I drove into the school parking lot "There are no parking spaces!" I said aloud. I drove around for a minute or two. Aha! there's one. I slid into it quickly I so did not want to have to find another one because someone beat me to it. As I stepped out of the car I realized another problem "What if the parking spaces were assigned to students?" I looked back at the car, oh well I thought and started walking to class.  
  
The trip to my locker was uneventful, however when I reached it Sango came running up to me with an evil look on her face "Kagome" she smiled, ok now I was scared, she looked quite malevolent.  
  
"Yes?" I squeaked back to her.  
  
"We will be going to a club tonight." Ok I still didn't see a reason for the oh-so-creepy-smile "And YOU will be driving Miroku" She laughed and walked away As I stood there wide eyed and quite confused "What was that all about?"  
  
I walked to class in the same bewildered state of course I bumped into two people who muttered something about how people should not come to school high. These words did not get to my brain till about ten minutes after they had said this, causing me (unfortunately) to stand up in class and yell "I'm not high!" I looked around the room, oops.  
  
"Kagome even though that is always nice to know could you keep the random outbursts to a minimum, some of us need an education" I felt my face go red and slowly sat down.  
  
I glanced at my three friends having silent laughing fits all over their desks. Can I blame this on Sango?  
  
When Miroku finally gained composure he gave me a look that said, "do I even want to know?"  
  
"It was Sango's fault" I huffed.  
  
At lunch Inuyasha made sure everyone at our table knew about my outburst, he finished his account by looking at me and asking me "Do you have anything else that you would like to share?" he smiled, I am going to shoot him.  
  
"It was Sango's fault" everyone's head turned to Sango, she looked at me suspiciously and continued munching on her sandwich.  
  
As we went outside, Miroku came over to me once again with his arm over my shoulder, I sighed I am going to have to get used to it, he looked at me "any reason for telling the class that you weren't high?" I blushed and looked over to see two very pissed boys staring at Miroku and I. I tried to get his arm off me he wouldn't let go. They started walking towards us, I tried to get Miroku's arm of more frantically, but he -oblivious to the situation around him- just smiled at me and moved his hand down to my waist. I carefully put my hand over the one on my waist and pulled it off me. I looked over to see Inuyasha and Kouga getting closer, and I tactfully decided to change directions, I went towards Sango (who was in the opposite direction of Inuyasha and Kouga).  
  
"Hi Sango." I hurried over to her and glanced over to see that Inuyasha and Kouga had found Miroku. Sango and I watched with interest as Inuyasha and Kouga yelled at Miroku threateningly about "Keeping Your damn hands the fuck away from Kagome" anyone else notice he used my name and not something like "new girl" or "a girl you don't even know".  
  
Though Miroku deserved it I felt guilty, Sango just grinned at me. I remembered something "Uh why is driving Miroku so bad" I asked, she did not respond she just smiled. I didn't think driving him would be that bad I would just make him sit in the back. I am very stupid, make sure you remember that.  
  
This thought brought up another question "um did you say we were going to a club?" I asked, how are seventeen year olds supposed to get into a club I wondered?  
  
"Yeah" she noticed my questioning look, "it's ok there is a really good club called the bone eaters well, that lets people sixteen and up in" she smiled, what an odd name for a club.  
  
We looked over to see Kouga trying to stop Inuyasha from straggling Miroku, yep today is just going to be one of those days.  
  
School passed by very quickly and luckily no more important incidents occurred. So I was once again in my room trying to figure out what to wear. I eventually ended up on a navy mini skirt and top with one of those backs you lace up. Once I was dressed I sat down to put my makeup on, this is when Souta came in and began to jump on my bed in rhythm with "Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" he continued, wait how did he know?  
  
"How did you find out" oops mode a booboo "I mean not that I like him or anything but how did you know I even know him?"  
  
" My friend Kohaku is your friend Sango's brother so he just looked at her diary and told me. So exactly what made you tackle Inuyasha to the ground?" I threw my math book at him and knocked him off the bed, he ran out of my room.  
  
I stepped in my car and pulled out the piece of paper Sango had given me earlier 'driving Miroku can't be that bad' I thought (remember earlier when I told you that I was an idiot, well now your are gonna see how big of an idiot I am) I pulled up to the curb out side of his house and honked, this wasn't a date so he is crazy if he thinks I am-.  
  
Miroku ran out smiling, "Hello gorgeous" he said all to cheerily, he pulled open the door and sat down be hind me. I was a little shocked but I guess he knew I wasn't gonna let him sit by me (I am sooooooooo stupid), I started the car and we were off, I might have forgotten to mention that I drive like my mom. I looked in the rearview mirror to see a shell shocked Miroku.  
  
I turned the corner and almost hit one of those mail box thingies (you know the blue ones) when I felt a pair of warm hands on the back of my neck. I looked back to see a now calm Miroku massaging my back. I was a little creeped out but it felt so good, My muscles loosened up and I went back to focusing on the road. Miroku, I have to give him credit, was really good at giving massages, and I very stupid, let him continue I didn't even notice as his hands slipped down lower and lower (one little thing I didn't exactly know how he was doing this because there was a car seat between us). Oops another problem just caught my attention, I was wearing a backless top that laced up in the back. As if on cue I felt my top loosen considerably.  
  
I pulled the car over to a stop and gave Miroku a vexing look, I reached back and retied the cords on the back of my top. Then I slowly steeped out of the car and came around to the empty back seat and entered. Miroku looked very excited at this.  
  
I smiled and then reached out and took his hand- and then twisted it so that his back was towards me. "So you are into that whole aggressive thing" I pulled his arm tighter and with my free hand I Grabbed his shoulder and pushed down between the shoulder blades-"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww" I slowly backed out of the car and got back into the drivers seat.  
  
"You don't have to be so violent, between you and Sango I'm probably gonna end up in the emergency room" he whined. A few minutes later he returned to his old self "You know if you want we can skip the whole club thing" He wiggled his eyebrows at the rearview mirror, I sighed yep one of those days.  
  
The club looked like an old factory from the out side, I looked for Sango, she said she would meet us outside, but instead I found Shippou. He smiled "Hey Kagome!" He was so adorable, even though like the rest of us he was seventeen, he looked a lot younger.  
  
"Hey Shippou" I walked over to him "Do ya know where the others are I can't find em" I looked around quickly.  
  
"Oh yah Sango said she would meet you inside she said someone was looking for you also" he ended cutely I smiled and told him I'd see him inside. I looked around one more time 'now where had Miroku gone off too?'.  
  
Inside the music was blasting and people were dancing (well duh it is a club, uh, just leave me to my stupidity) but I was in awe since I had lived in a small town my whole life I hadn't seen anything like this before (movies don't count). I looked up to see Sango sitting at a table and motioning for me to join her.  
  
It took me about ten minutes to find the stairs and during my search I could see Sango and everyone else at the table laughing over poor lil misguided Kagome.  
  
When I reached to table she just smirked at me, I looked around the table Sango Yura, Inuyasha, Kouga, and two guys I didn't know. I sat myself down and introduced my self "Hi I'm Kagome" and extended my hand The attractive one grabbed my hand.  
  
"Hiten he smiled wanna dance?" I really need to learn to say no.  
  
He pulled me from my seat and led me down to where everyone was dancing. 'This is just great' I thought as he pulled me closer it was a fast song so I stupidly assumed we would be dancing farther away. "You are very attractive" I blushed, one day I fear my face is going to freeze like that. He pulled me even closer I looked around for help, but unluckily there was no one around to save me. He smiled and placed his hand down on my back. I tried to push away but he was really strong. 'Oh perfect' I thought.  
  
"Uh Hiten can we sit down yet I gave him my most adorable smile.  
  
"Not just yet" he looked me in the eyes, ok that's it I am pissed! I tried to be nice but I am really sick of guys trying to take advantage of me do I have a sign on my head that says "Weak girl try and take advantage of".  
  
I kicked him in the shins and walked away, how dare him!  
  
Well I was pretty sure that my night was just about ruined that is until I realized Inuyasha and I were the only ones left at the table.  
  
A/N guess what I just figured out what A/N means so I don't have to write out Authors Notes oops I just did it anyways well, sorry bout the cliff hanger and the short chapter, and also bout the name of the club and not telling you what Sango's plan is and bout not mentioning the whole moving thing for a few chapters tee hee I will have another chapter up today so enjoy. 


	8. A Really Screwed Up Relationship

Ch. 8 A Very Screwed Up Relationship  
  
I looked over at Inuyasha he looked intensely uncomfortable, he peeked up at me when he saw I was staring at him, he looked me strait in the eye. We sat there for a while just staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I asked cautiously I had the bad feeling he was going to run out before I got to say anything. I moved over and sat next to him, he looked at me with curious eyes. I put my hand on his hand and he looked so sweet and then it looked like something suddenly hit him.  
  
"So you do like Miroku" I was shell shocked I just stared at him for a moment.  
  
I could see the anger rising to his face "What on earth makes you think that?" I could speak again. "No I don't like him" I suddenly realized that I did not want to know what made him think that. He looked at me like he didn't care which was annoying me "I love him but you know I'm having a hard time deciding between him and Hojo, but you know that Kouga is pretty darn cute" I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes his fist were clenched I put my hands on them and I looked him strait in the eyes "You are so gullible" I smiled at him.  
  
He smiled at me "Hey wench?" that word confused me.  
  
"Wench?" I asked not sure if I had heard him right.  
  
"He nodded and whispered into my ears "my wench" he pulled me up "wanna dance?" he asked as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Only if you stop calling me wench" I tried to look serious.  
  
"I'll call you whatever the hell I want to call you" he pulled me toward the crowd smiling.  
  
We danced for what seemed like days (actually it was a few hours) until my legs started to feel weak he noticed this and led me back up to the table. Sango gave us an interesting look as we got back up there, ooh did I mention everyone was up there (Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Yura, Hiten, Shippou, and a guy with silvery white hair like Inuyasha's). Inuyasha looked at the guy with Silvery White hair "Sesshoumaru what the hell are you doing here" he asked stepping in front of me.  
  
He ignored the question and looked at me "What have we got here?" I did not like him referring to me as a what. He looked at me, and I don't mean look like when you first meet someone I mean look like when you are checking someone out. His look unnerved me and it was clear that Inuyasha didn't like it either.  
  
"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha glared.   
  
"Nothing that concerns you" Sesshoumaru walked away.  
  
We sat down Sango was shooting me looks which I tried to ignore. "Who's hungry?" Sango called out turning on the little call light that signaled that you table wanted a waitress. I felt my stomach rumble and looked over to Sango who was smiling. "So what happened?" she asked Inuyasha and I.  
  
"Nothing" I mumbled, this was not the right answer because Inuyasha looked at me a little bit hurt. He got up and left, I got up and chased after him.  
  
When I finally caught up to him we were outside and let me tell you something it was chilly. "Inuyasha!" I said very cold and annoyed.  
  
"What?" he looked twice as annoyed, but when he saw how cold I was he took off his jacket and wrapped it around me, "stupid girl if you get sick I don't want you to come whining to me that it's my fault" I looked up at him 'did he really care about me?' I wondered.  
  
"Inuyasha why did you leave?" I asked truly hoping that it hadn't been my fault.  
  
"He shrugged his shoulders" I moved closer to him.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm sorry I didn't mean nothing happened I just didn't feel like telling Sango in front of Shippou and Miroku and Hiten" My voice hit a very sour note on the last word and Inuyasha noticed.  
  
"What did Hiten do" goodness is Inuyasha psychic?  
  
"Oh nothing" I really did not like to get people in trouble, too late Inuyasha had already ran inside, and I ran after him.  
  
"Hiten" he growled once we reached the table "I want you to stay the hell away from Kagome" Hiten stood up smugly.  
  
"And your gonna make me" this was a challenge and Inuyasha was not one to pass up a challenge.  
  
I jumped in front of Inuyasha "It's no big deal ok?" I was getting annoyed at these boys stupid pride. "It's no big deal" I repeated.  
  
"Stay away from her" Inuyasha said as Hiten smugly left the table and winked at me.  
  
Sango sighed, "finally they're gone" she smiled and then exclaimed, "oh look there is our waitress" she pointed over to a girl with dark hair and an apron. I almost gasped, it was Kikyo!  
  
She came over to us and was about to ask us for our order when she realized that it was us. She smiled falsely and leaned toward Inuyasha. "I get off soon" she moved back and then asked us what we wanted. I cuddled into Inuyasha a bit, he looked red at first and then he put his arm around my shoulder. I looked at Kikyo with a vexing glare.  
  
" I'll a have house salad and a coke" I smiled at her (I am so evil).  
  
I was so glad that Inuyasha did not catch on to what I was doing, Sango on the other hand did, and she just shook her head.   
  
Lucky for me I did not drive Miroku home, Inuyasha did.   
  
As soon as I entered the house though, I felt a rush of fatigue so I went strait to bed (I did my homework before I began picking out my clothes).  
  
It all started a year before my father died, my mom's mom had deeding a car crash. Though she was my grandmother she was a little less than fifty so she had died before her time. My grandfather was affected the most he barely ate or talked. One day he seemed unusually perky, he had been reading his books. Though he was a pretty good priest he was nowhere good enough to even think about what he intended to do. He locked himself inside of the mini shrine for four days. We were worried sick about him.  
  
On the morning of the fifth day screams could be heard coming from the shrine, the screams were not human. When we ran outside to see what had happened, the mini shrine was gone, all that was left was the small well my grandfather crawled out of the well, and looked at us all with sorrowful looks. He knew what he had done, what he had doomed our family to. And he wouldn't tell us the only clues we had to what happened are what he whispered in his sleep.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing" I grabbed the phone and placed it to my ear 'not this again'.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing" the ringing persisted I looked down to see that my alarm clock had rung itself very close to the edge of the nightstand. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned off the alarm clock.  
  
"Bye mom" I said as I ran out the door, this is where I got the biggest shock of my life. Somebody with gorgeous silvery white hair was leaning n his mustang and grinning at my shocked expression "H-hi Inu" I managed to mumble.   
  
"He just grinned and looked me I was afraid he was going to start laughing "Wanna ride" he said a bit smugly, but I think that I'm going to have to get used to it.  
  
Yes! "Let me think about it" I looked up as If I was really thinking, yeah as if I would consider not going with him "Ok lets go" I almost hoped over to him. He opened the door (awwwwwwe) for me and we drove off I noticed that he too was a speed demon because I swear if I have to get in another car with someone who drives like a little old lady I'll… I looked over to Inuyasha, he is so damn cute. "So uh…" I tried to start a conversation.  
  
"So what did happen with Hiten?" he never gave up did he?  
  
"Did you pick me up just to ask me that?" I was just a little annoyed.  
  
"Maybe" he said trying to get me annoyed.  
  
"Did you?" I asked him trying to look not annoyed because that was hi goal.  
  
"No" he said I swear is he ever shy?  
  
"So why did you pick me up?" I said smiling.  
  
He looked annoyed for a second and then looked mad, "So you wouldn't park in the wrong spot at school again". What! So we did have assigned spots.  
  
"Yeah Yeah I believe you" I said.  
  
"What really that is the only reason" He began to go red.  
  
"Yep" I said I really liked to get him mad.  
  
"No really it's the truth" he looked as if he was trying to look serious.  
  
"That's what they all say" this got an unexpected reaction.  
  
He stopped the car "they all?" he looked annoyed and at the same time just a tiny bit jealous.  
  
This is going to be fun I thought, "yes of course do you think you're the only boy who ever comes to pick me up at school?" His face reddened with anger, he looked back at the road and started driving again.  
  
He is mad.  
  
A/N I know I am evil, as some of you have already pointed out, oh and sorry bout making Inuyasha mad at her but really they don't have the perfect relationship, oh and expect lots of jealousy and competition in the next chapter. 


	9. A Date?

Ch. 9 A Date?  
  
I stepped out of the car, very relieved to get away from a mad Inuyasha. I felt bad for making him jealous but he wouldn't tell me the real reason he picked me up.   
  
"Uh Inuyasha?" I ventured.  
  
"Yeah?" he looked a little bit hurt, and I felt really bad.  
  
"I was just kidding…" He perked up instantly and looked over at me smugly.  
  
"What did you think I cared whether or not other guys pick you up" I did not like the way that sentence was phrased but I let it slide.  
  
"Of course not" I smiled he looked a little bit shocked.  
  
At lunch that day Sango asked me privately "what is going on?" She noticed that I was avoiding Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh…" was my intelligent answer. I looked at her then at Inuyasha then back to her, and believe it or not she actually understood me.  
  
"Oh I see" she smiled at me.  
  
Miroku leaned down over my shoulder "It's Friday".  
  
"I noticed" and leaned down over my lunch, the week had sped by, talk about boring.  
  
Sango looked as if she had just been struck by a lightning bolt "Friday!", she mouthed, I looked at her, 'ok now that we've mastered the days of the week lets go on to our ABC's' "that means" she smiled "party".  
  
I grimaced, remembering last Friday's party (I shall never drink punch again).  
  
"Miroku, your house?" she asked, smiling ear to ear.  
  
"Yep" he said putting his arm over the nearest female, which was Yura.   
  
"Get your hands away from you perverted pig" 'ok maybe Yura wasn't that bad' I thought.  
  
"Uh my cars in the shop" We all looked over at Inuyasha. " Um well this tree just jumped out of nowhere" he looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"Kagome will take you" Sango volunteered me, she was smiling evilly. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hug her or shoot her for that.  
  
"Uh yeah" I mumbled, I kind of wanted Inuyasha to talk to me again.  
  
"Fine" Inuyasha huffed as if it was some type of punishment.  
  
"Well Inuyasha if you would prefer you can take my car and I'll get a ride with Kagome" Miroku wiggled his eyes suggestively.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up "Like I would let you get in the same car with her, you lecher!"  
  
Sango smiled "Uh Miroku in your perverted ways you may have overlooked that the party will be at your house", Miroku looked at her strangely and mumbled something under his breath, I caught the words "ruin" and "hopes".  
  
I sighed 'these are my friends I better get used to them'.  
  
I was once again in my room trying to decide between jeans or a skirt when the phone rang, "hello?" I asked holding up my two choices.  
  
"Yeah Kagome?" I heard a familiar voice on the other end.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha" I answered.  
  
"Um I thought you might need directions to my house" He said sounding lee smug than usual.  
  
"Hold on let me get a pen"  
  
An hour later my selection had been made, a black mini skirt, and a simple tan drawstring top. I grabbed the car keys and ran out the door.  
  
Inuyasha's house was very elegant looking with white pillars long windows. For a second I couldn't imagine Inuyasha living in a house that was so… I don't know, so orderly looking. Actually I almost turned around thinking this was the wrong house until I saw a very familiar looking mustang. "Whoa" I said aloud "he did run into a tree" the car looked as if it had been wrapped around the tree.  
  
I was about to honk the horn when I saw Inuyasha walking out of the house. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants, a white shirt and greenish-whitish criss-crossed patterned shirt over it. Awwwwe he looked so cute (and trust me I don't mean the Shippou type cute).  
  
He noticed my staring and smiled at me "I look good don't I?" he asked as he moved into the seat next to me.  
  
I blushed furiously "No, I was just wondering if you owned a mirror?" he gave me a mug look, he could tell I was lying.  
  
I saw him look at me for a second and I blushed even more, if that is even possible.  
  
Since Miroku's house was so close, we were only in the car for a few minutes. During that time I reached over and turned on the radio. Inuyasha reached over and turned it off "Hey I liked that song." I protested and turned it back on.  
  
"We are not listening to that crappy girly music" he reached over and switched it off again.  
  
I turned it back on "it's my car"  
  
He turned it off "Well I'm the guest" he smiled.  
  
"Your gonna be walking if you turn it off one more time" I switched it on and he didn't dare turn it back off, I think he thought I was serious.  
  
We pulled up to Miroku's house I actually had to park down the street since there were very few spaces left  
  
Let me tell you something Miroku's parties are just a bit wilder than Sango's. The first thing I noticed when I entered was that Miroku was already a bit whoozy. Trust me there is nothing more entertaining than a whoozy Miroku.  
  
"Hey Inuychaaaaaaaa and Gagomeeeeeeeee" he stumbled over his words.  
  
I looked at him with wide eyes, then over to Inuyasha who was smirking "You trying to break a record for getting drunk Miroku? The party started what? Like ten minutes ago?" Miroku smiled and by the look he was giving me I could tell he wasn't that out of it.  
  
Inuyasha noticed this too "Don't look don't touch" I blushed and decided I should have worn the jeans.  
  
"Is Sango here yet?" I asked Miroku, who was now trying not to look at me thanks to Inuyasha's threats.  
  
"Uh no" he was focusing on the wall to the right. Actually he really did look interested in it I looked at it quickly to make sure I wasn't missing anything. Nope, just a plain old wall. I looked at Inuyasha and gave him a face that asked, "Is he going to be alright?" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Inuyasha and I walked over to where the snacks were and I eyed the punch warily. Inuyasha noted this and looked like he was about to laugh, "Don't want a repeat of last week?" he asked and I was very surprised that he wasn't laughing.  
  
I looked around the room for any other familiar faces, unfortunately I found one making her way towards us. I instantly wrapped my arms around Inuyasha's waist and led him towards the dance area. He looked shocked at this sudden display of affection but he put his arm around my shoulder and slightly blushed.  
  
Before we reached the dance area an obnoxiously shrill voice filled the air, "Inuyasha come dance with me" We turned to see Kikyo trying to get Inuyasha to comply with her by giving an innocent looking face (not that she could look innocent), this did not work very well.  
  
"No, Kikyo, I don't want to dance" Inuyasha tightened his hold on me (whether this was intentional or not was hard to tell).  
  
"But Inu" she said using a bit of a squeaky voice "You were heading towards the dance floor anyways" she glared icily at me.  
  
"Not with you" he turned and left, dragging me with him. He looked down at me once we were out of Kikyo's earshot, "wanna dance?"  
  
"But I thought you said that you didn't want to dance" I said playfully trying to step away from him.  
  
He held me tight though and growled a little "I want to dance with you", I smiled and nodded. He was very convincing at times (ok, so when was he not?).  
  
We once again tried to make our way towards the dance floor, but this time we were stopped by someone stepping in front of us. "Hello Kagome" I looked up to see Naraku grab my wrists.  
  
Inuyasha growled and shoved Naraku away "What the hell do you want asshole?", Naraku's eyes glinted maliciously.  
  
"Kagome of course" Inuyasha stepped in front of me and growled.  
  
"Get out Naraku!" Inuyasha looked like he might kill someone.  
  
"Yeah Naraku Out!" I saw Kouga and Miroku step up beside him. I saw Naraku's expression change slightly, even if he thought he could face Inuyasha I don't think he thought he could deal with all three of them.  
  
"No need to get angry" he smiled smugly "fair well Kagome" with that he turned and walked off. Now all three of the guys in front of me turned and looked at me.  
  
"I didn't need your help" Inuyasha glanced at Miroku and Kouga.  
  
"Oh that's gratitude for ya" Miroku's drunkenness seemed as if it had worn off. Then Miroku gave me a genuinely worried look "You ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" I smiled weakly, Inuyasha gave me concerned gaze.  
  
I looked around us and for the first time noted the crowd that had encircled us. Kouga looked unnoted "Come on shows over" he shooed away the mob of teens.  
  
"Kagome what happened?" Sango was running towards us. I took a minute and explained what had happened. "Oh" she took in a deep sigh "guess we're gonna have to use my plan earlier than we thought?" I nodded.  
  
I felt someone gently pull on my arm I looked to see Inuyasha leading me outside. "Uh Kogome?" he asked timidly, looking down at his feet, 'what? Is he acting shy again?' I thought. "Uh, well see…" he looked up at me "do ya umm doyoukindofwanttogotothemovies or something?" he looked at down at his shoes again.  
  
"Yes!" I said with a little to much enthusiasm. We went back inside and danced.  
  
As I drove Inuyasha home (early I might add) the car was filled with a very comfortable silence. I was smiling actually I had been smiling since he asked me, and I didn't feel like stopping now. I felt a little bit sad when I pulled up to Inuyasha's house, even though we hadn't said anything I liked having him in my car. "Uh Kagome" he asked "So is tomorrow night good?" he looked hopeful.  
  
"Yes" I smiled "I'll pick you up around seven" I almost giggled, 'wasn't that normally a guy line?'.  
  
He nodded and stepped out of the car, I waved at him before driving off. I was in a daze, "Oh yeah he likes me" I yelled from my car (luckily I was far from his house by then). My little happy daze though almost hit a truck (I blame it on the daze, it's not my fault).  
  
I slept very nicely that night.  
  
A/N did any one notice that I didn't end it with a cliffhanger. Oh yeah um to clear up a few questions I got from people, number one everything in the story (except for this part at the end where it will say either authors notes or A/N) is from Kagome's point of view. Number to the moving thing will get more clear later (no thanks to the idiot author who keeps forgetting to put in parts about it). And number three, yes I do make most of this up off the top of my head.  
  
Oops and I almost forgot (well actually I did) since I was too stupid to figure out what a disclaimer was I didn't have one on the last 8 chapters so her it is;  
  
I do not and never have owned Inuyasha, and probably never will (sniff sniff). 


	10. Good Girls Don't Spy

Ch. 10 Good Girls Don't Spy  
  
Disclaimer- they won't let me own Inuyasha, they say I'm to evil.  
  
I woke up before the alarm clock or anything else had the chance t wake me up. "I'm going on a date with Inuyasha" I sang from the shower, no one else was awake so I could get away with it. After I got dressed and ate I went back to the mirror to make sure that I looked ok.  
  
My mom just stared at me, I was never happy in the morning, I was barley alive in the morning let alone cheery.  
  
Sango was going to be here soon she wanted to know everything that had happened. As I was skipping down the hall Souta walked by me and grumbled "What happened to Mary Sunshine?'  
  
Oh yeah and that reminds me 'Does Sango know that her little brother reads her Diary?'  
  
"Kagome dear Sango's here I heard my mom yell from the front door. I bounced my way to Sango who was giving me a look that said, "something good must have happened last night".  
  
I pulled her into my room and told her the whole story, and she just grinned at me. "Kagome?" she grinned evilly "do you want to know what Inuyasha is telling his friends about what happened last night?" I nodded.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" I asked.  
  
"Well I got it from Miroku that the guys are gonna be at the mall all afternoon." She smiled I didn't want to know how she got that from Miroku.  
  
"Wait did you say the mall?" she nodded "Uh isn't that a little feminine?" I asked.  
  
She shook her head "No the mall has a skate park, movies, food courts and of course an ESPN store thingy" I smiled.  
  
"So we're gonna spy?" I grinned too as she nodded.  
  
We had been looking around the food court for ten minutes and still saw no sign of Inuyasha and Co. Sango sighed, "Better go check out the ESPN store"  
  
Her instincts were dead on, almost as soon as we entered the store we heard Miroku yelling enthusiastically for Inuyasha to come look at this one.  
  
Sango and I crept along the isles until we spotted four familiar backs bent over to inspect something, "Uh Miroku, it's not all that special, it's just got a picture of a lady in a swim suit on it" Shippou caught the look in Miroku's eye "Oh yeah that explains it" he sighed.  
  
I glanced over to see Sango look as if she was going to give up our hiding spot to hit Miroku upside the head with a bat from the baseball equipment section to our left. "Oi, Miroku you pervert" Inuyasha sounded annoyed. He picked up the board to the right of it "This one's ok though" he handed it to Miroku who took one last look at the board his friends had just insulted.  
  
"Hmmm" he looked at it "Sooooo, Inuyasha how did it go with Kagome?" he looked over to Inuyasha with a total innocent look.  
  
"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business anyways," he crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
"Well if it went that bad I guess I will just have to go find Kagome and comfort her" Miroku never learned.  
  
"It went great," Inuyasha yelled into Miroku's ear.  
  
Kouga now put his two cents in "When you say great you mean she didn't fracture any bones right?" he laughed along with Shippou.  
  
"No in fact we are going on a date tonight" Inuyasha said haughtily.   
  
Kouga looked up shocked "You mean Kagome is actually going out with you?" he said it as if it was the most unbelievable thing he had ever heard.  
  
"Yeah" Inuyasha said with a superior smile on his face "she almost threw herself at me when I asked too" he was smiling at his friends shocked faces.  
  
I on the other hand was about to break out laughing, threw myself at him? This will be funny to bring up later I quieted myself so that I could here more.  
  
"Yep" he continued, "she couldn't keep her hands off me".  
  
"Or maybe visa versa" Miroku mumbled under his breath but we all heard it.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha almost picked Miroku off of the ground.  
  
Miroku just smiled "Yep that's what I think" Inuyasha put him down and looked as if he was going to pop a vein.  
  
"I...Did...Not...Touch...Kagome... Ok?" he was taking the defensive side, which only made him look twice as guilty.  
  
"Ok then" Miroku changed topics still smiling "So do ya like her?" my heart stopped, I really wanted to know what he thought of me.  
  
Inuyasha froze for a second "Uh, yeah" he looked at his feet for a second "I like her a lot" he looked around to make sure no one else was listening (too bad for him) "See I don't just like her cuz she's attractive -stop grinning like that Miroku or your not going to have and teeth left to grin with- I also well when I'm around her uh" he was not very good at expressing his emotions "I feel all dizzy, and happy" he finished and my heart started beating again.  
  
'He likes me he likes me' the little song repeated in my head, but I guess I should have paid more attention to what was going on around me because I leaned up against the tennis ball pyramid that was hiding us and well… "CRASH!"   
  
I fell into the mass of tennis ball containers and looked up to See a very very pissed Inuyasha standing above me "Uh hi Inuyasha" I waved at him weakly I could see his face go red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger, I did not want to stick around and find out what happens next. I jumped up and ran like my pants were on fire with Inuyasha right behind me I kept running till I noticed a Victoria Secret and had an idea, I ran into the shop and locked myself in one of the changing rooms.  
  
"Kagome get out of there" I heard Inuyasha yell, a little embarrassed at all of the Women's lingerie around him.  
  
"No way in hell!" I yelled back startling many people in the store.  
  
"You have till the count of ten!" he yelled back.  
  
"And what are you gonna do come in and get me?" I responded.  
  
"Damn strait I am" he yelled I was just a little bit scared now, 'was he really going to come in a lady's dressing room just so he could pull me out and kill me' I wondered.  
  
"Don't you dare" I yelled back, stupidly provoking him.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr" I heard him growl and the door in front of me was yanked open (I hope the sales lady does not notice that he broke the lock), He picked me up and carried me out of the store, away from witnesses.  
  
"Eh he he, Inuyasha what are you going to do?" I tried to say it lightheartedly.  
  
He looked at me and smiled maliciously. Why do all the cute ones have to be homicidal?  
  
He sat me down on a bench in the deserted part of the mall (the stores in this area were under construction). I looked around nervously, 'if he kills me I'm going to kill Sango' I thought not realizing the irony of that situation.  
  
Inuyasha glared at me "What the hell do you think you were doing?" he asked me.  
  
"Buying some high-quality sports equipment" I smiled, hoping he was stupider than I thought.  
  
He just looked at predatorily, and I was very scared now. He moved closer to me. He reached his hand around my waist and brought me closer to him. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me I was in shock for a second before returning his kiss. I became conscious of how much he was enjoying this and figured out that I had the upper hand. Even though I did not want to stop yet I pulled away teasingly, and he pulled me right back again, a minute or two later I tried this again but before he could pull me back I whispered "who was all over who?" as I pulled away farther smiling.  
  
"Damn it Kagome" he pulled me back towards him "we're not done yet" he pulled his lips to mine once again and this is how the rest of our group found us.   
  
Miroku smiled "yeah Inuyasha I guess you were right, she is all over you", I pulled away from Inuyasha and blushed.  
  
"Hey, he started it." I smiled, and stood up before Inuyasha had a chance to start kissing me I was already getting enough smirks (or scowls in Kouga's case) from the rest of the group.  
  
Sango smiled at me on the way home "Don't I have the best Ideas?" she asked, while nudging me with her elbow, I swear she's spending to much time with Miroku, I think some of it's rubbing off.  
  
A/N I know I am an evil witch who needs to die a slow painful death for ending it off like that. Oh yeah on question what does OOC mean (I know I know I am an idiot)  
  
Ooh one other thing sometimes the site does not work so even if I did make new chapters I may not get to post em on Fanfiction.net if I don't post anything new in over 24 hrs you might wanna go here since I post em myself this will always be updated http://www.webspawner.com/users/inuyashasmilech1/index.html 


	11. The Date

Ch. 11 The Date  
  
I looked over at Sango who was grinning like there was no tomorrow "Stop smiling your giving me the creeps" I yelled at her but she was unmoved I raised my eyebrows "Sango did anything else happen?" She looked at me startled.  
  
"Uh no nothing" she was a bad liar, right now my mind was a little preoccupied with other things right now, so I didn't force the truth out of her.  
  
Sango and I tore through my closet for over an hour and a half before we found an outfit suitable to both of our tastes. Sango thought I should dress more formal, since it was our first date, I on the other hand wanted to dress more casual because I didn't want Inuyasha to think it was this major thing (even though it was).  
  
We had decided on o navy skirt and a black sweater, and then came the topic of my hair.  
  
"You should wear it up like in a bun or something" Sango said as she piled my hair on top of my head, I grabbed the brush and fixed it to look normal.  
  
"Sango I like my hair better this way" I whined and well eventually I won (well after all it is my hair).  
  
Sango and I had both been sitting on my bed chattering mindlessly until Sango jumped up and shouted so loud that I fell to the floor "Kagome, it's almost six you better get ready good luck bye" and with that she ran out my door. I stared after her for a second then I made my way to the shower humming some song about an ant some tree.  
  
6:55 I glanced at the clock and gave myself one last look in the mirror. 'Oh I hope this goes well' I couldn't help thinking as I sped my way to Inuyasha's house.  
  
The first thing I noticed when I reached his house was he was outside waiting for me. When he began to walk up to my car I got out and opened up the passenger door for him jokingly. He stopped right in front of me and gave me a curious look. Then he pointed over a few feet away to a newly repaired mustang, 'whoa they got that done quick' I thought and walked over to his car.  
  
He ran ahead of me and opened the door and I gave him laughing look. I sat down in the cushy things again and used all the willpower I had not to bounce up and down. Inuyasha got in and reached over to start the ignition, I used this opportunity to do a quick bounce in the seat. I don't think he saw me.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha…" I used my most seductive voice, he looked over to me and gulped "where are we going?" I gave him an innocent look.  
  
"Uh" he looked at me nervously "well if you think it's juvenile we don't hafta go, but I was kind of thing about going to a theme park".  
  
I smiled "that sounds like fun" I smiled, I was hoping we wouldn't have to go to dinner and sit there stuttering for half of the night.  
  
When we got there the first thing I noticed was the Ferris wheel, which had something like a light show on the side of it. I jumped up and grabbed Inuyasha's arm,; and very much startling him "Omagosh Inuyasha isn't that beautiful" I pointed as the lights turned to a dazzling blue and green swirl.  
  
He smirked at me "Ya wanna go on it?" I nodded vigorously. Fortunately the line was short so we were up in the air in no time. I gazed out to the crowd below they looked so little. Inuyasha scooted a little closer to me and I returned my attention to him.  
  
"I love Ferris wheels," I declared smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah… I noticed" he looked at me jokingly. I was cold now, and well I was happy so I decided that in order not to be cold and be even happier, that I should snuggle into him so I did. He reddened "Uh… comfortable?" he asked.   
  
"Very" I snuggled deeper and felt an arm come down around me. I suddenly hoped that the Ferris wheel would break down or something. "Inuyasha?" I asked suddenly. "Why did you want to come to an amusement park? I mean it's not exactly a typical place to have a first date." I looked up to his face.  
  
"To do this" he pulled my head towards his and began to kiss me (and I thought I had a one track mind). I reached up and ran my hands through his hair (you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I felt his arms come around my waist. I was in heaven, and kami only knows how long that kiss would have lasted if the Ferris wheel operator wouldn't have forced us off. Inuyasha gave him a look that said quite clearly "I should kill you for that".  
  
We walked around the park until I pointed towards the roller coaster. I love roller coasters, there is nothing I like more than screaming my head off while flying down the track, ok maybe one thing like more (I looked over to Inuyasha).  
  
"Lets go on the roller coaster" I began to pull on his arm until I noticed he was resisting. I looked back at him, he was pale and staring at the roller coaster. I almost went into shock! Was he afraid of a roller coaster? I smiled playfully "you're not afraid are you?" I looked at him coyly.  
  
The color returned to his face at the sound of those words "course not" he said gruffly and began to pull me towards the line. Throughout the entire duration of the wait to get on the ride he kept throwing the roller coaster dirty looks as if to say "I'm not afraid of you" I had the intense urge to laugh but I managed to keep my mouth closed.  
  
When our turn finally arrived the operator led us to our row and pulled the bar down. Inuyasha was gripping the bar as if for dear life. Right before the coaster started I reached over and patted Inuyasha's hand, "Don't worry" I said in a voice moms use when they're talking to babies "I won't let the big bad roller coaster hurt you". He didn't get a chance to respond because just then the roller coaster started and he gulped loudly.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Inuyasha and I screamed and laughed at the same time. I looked over and saw he was enjoying this. When we stepped off I learned that he didn't enjoy it as much as I thought because as soon as I said, "Want to go a-" I was hastily stopped by a loud "NO!"  
  
All was now right in the world because number one Inuyasha had bought me cotton candy, which meant I was on a pure sugar buzz (that's what cotton candy's made of; sugar and coloring) and number two I was walking around with none other than Inuyasha's arm around me. I noticed the tunnel of love I know it's corny but I began to steer him towards it. He looked startled for a second but then he noticed where I was aiming for. He smirked "Kagome if that's what you wanted you could have just asked"  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks and gave him the most innocent look humanly possible "Why Inuyasha I have no idea what you mean" I tried to look confused.  
  
"Come on wench" he smiled mischievously.  
  
I pulled back from him teasingly "Inuyasha you need to learn how to address a lady" I said with mock authority.  
  
He growled "Come on Kagome".  
  
I smiled "Oh and now who's the one who wants to go?" I said eyebrows raised.  
  
"please?" he said it as if it were a foreign word and he wasn't sure exactly what it meant.  
  
"Well since you put it that way…" I grabbed his arm and hopped towards the ride "let's go".  
  
We were sat in one of those tacky swan boats and slowly (too damn slowly if you ask me) were pulled into the "tunnel". Basically the tunnel was almost completely dark except for glittery lights lining the walls and ceiling and for the old music playing. But hey I didn't come here for the view. I became aware of a pair of arms wrapping around me and pulling me towards a certain silvery haired boy. "Inuyasha what do you think you doing" I asked not so seriously.  
  
"You're cold" the arms pulled me onto a certain someone's lap.  
  
"No I'm ok" I almost giggled.  
  
"No your cold I can tell" he joke.  
  
" It's alright I'm not cold in the least bit" I said and waited for a response. I was still waiting for a response "Inuyasha you damn well better not let me win this argument" I said angrily.  
  
He burst out laughing and pulled me into a tight hug.  
  
Oh yeah, this is heaven.  
  
A/N I know, I'm an evil witch who should not be allowed within a hundred mile of a keyboard for ending that one with a cliffhanger. Sorry that it is taking so long to update I am having problems with the site once again. Also uh Thanx for the help on what ooc means but (please forgive my blondness) but what does A/U mean? And trust me I've tried to figure it out (anti-umbrella, author's underwear, etc.).  
  
Ooh one other lil thing I badly want to mix a lil Japanese in with this so please tell me if you think I should ok?  
  
Thanx for reading this. 


	12. Pouting Pink People

Ch. 12 Pouting Pink People  
  
I tightened my arms around him and smelled his hair. It smelled of pine and of autumn. I breathed in the scent deeply.  
  
"Kagome?" I heard him ask uncertainly.  
  
"Yes" I answered.  
  
"You're beautiful," he said, and I was shocked.  
  
"You tell me this when we're in a dark tunnel where you can barely see three inched ahead of you?!" I asked a little annoyed.  
  
"No that's not, I mean…argh, that's the last time I give you a compliment," he sounded exasperated and I cuddled into him a little more.  
  
"Gomen nasai" I said as I reached out and once again ran my hands through his hair (I couldn't resist it was just so silky).  
  
He was about to pull me into another kiss when I moved back "Anata ne." I looked at him with forced seriousness "so far you've done all the kissing" I leaned over into to his ear and whispered seductively "now it's my turn".  
  
I moved off his lap and drew him to my side of the boat (I have no idea where all of this boldness came from). I pulled his head towards mine and once again kissed him.  
  
I hugged the teddy bear Inuyasha had won me closer. I looked over at Inuyasha smiling, he was also smiling. I looked out the window, 'the date had ended way to fast' I thought as we stopped in front of my car.  
  
"I had a great time," I said meekly as Inu pulled the door open for me.  
  
"Heh yeah me too" he said shyly.  
  
"Ummmm" I wanted to kiss him goodnight. So I quickly leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Ja ne bye" I waved as I drove off, blushing like a maniac.  
  
As you can guess I slept perfectly once again.  
  
I woke about 11:00 as I grabbed my radio so I could listen to music while I took my bath, I heard my mom yell to me that she and Souta were going to my aunts house. I hummed "Walking On Sunshine" as I kicked the bathroom door closed and turned on the hot water. I grabbed my favorite bubble bath "Water Melon Heaven" and dumped liberal amounts into the bath. When the tub was almost full of water I disrobed and hopped into the bath.  
  
As I sunk into the bubbles I began to think, mainly about Inuyasha. I was breathing calmly and blissfully daydreaming about Inuyasha when I heard the door slam open. I flung my eyes open to see Miroku standing there with a dreamy expression on his face. "Kono Hentai! Achi ike yo!" I screamed bloody murder and he jumped up and ran fearing my wrath.  
  
I wrapped the towel around me and was about to go kill him when I realized that I should get dressed first. As I threw on some hip huggers and a normal gray tee shirt I heard "You did what?" and the tell tale sounds of Miroku getting the crap beat out of him.  
  
I ran down the stairs in order to see the entire group in my front room "How did you get in my house?" I didn't realize that it sounded a bit rude.  
  
"We called and your mom said you were busy at the moment but to go ahead and come over and when we got here she invited us in and told us you would be down in a second then she left" Sango said.  
  
"Uh well she never told me you were coming over or that you were here" I said a little embarrassed. Then I looked over to Miroku who was now smiling dreamily a gain "Forget Everything you just saw" I said as I threw my shoe at him.  
  
"It's too hard to forget such a sight" Miroku got another shoe in his face.  
  
"I said FORGET IT!" he just continued to smile like an idiot.  
  
"Get the fucking smile off your face Miroku" now Inuyasha was getting pissed off. Miroku just sighed, Inuyasha had to be pulled off Miroku by Sango and I to keep him from Killing Miroku.  
  
When everyone had calmed down (which included putting Miroku and Inuyasha at opposite corners of the room) I tried to make another stab at conversation "Any body hungry?"  
  
Sango, Yura and I sat and stared in disbelief as the boys downed Ramen like there was no tomorrow. I looked over at Sango "I bet we could leave, go shopping, and come back and they wouldn't even notice".  
  
Sango smiled at me "Let's go" The three of us (Yura included) got up and went out to my car we almost made it but the guys ran out and stopped us.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Uh… um well to a to… to go get more ramen" I smiled and started the car.  
  
"Well ok then" Sango looked at him with disbelief.  
  
"Kouga what type of idiot are you?" Shippou asked as he opened the back door and slid in next to Yura. "You are not going anywhere without me"  
  
"Shopping?" I asked him.  
  
"Ok maybe one place he said as he hopped out of the car.  
  
"Matte" Inuyasha yelled, as we were about to leave.  
  
"Chikusho!" I heard Yura mumble from the back seat.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha leaned over my car.  
  
"Shopping" Sango, answered not giving me a chance to come up with another intelligent lie.  
  
"Sango" Miroku whined "I thought we were going to go play paint ball"  
  
Paintball" I asked my face lighting up.  
  
"Yeah paintball" Miroku answered.  
  
"Then what the hell are we waiting for get in the car or whoever else brought their car because you are not all going to be able fit in my car" I yelled motioning for them to get moving.  
  
Miroku slid into my car smiling devilishly I reached back and slapped him "Oi! What was that for?" he rubbed his cheek.  
  
"You were remembering" I said annoyed.  
  
"What are you psychic?" he asked looking rather shocked. I chose not to answer that. Seeing that Inuyasha was already pulling his car out of my driveway I started the cat (again) and we drove off.  
  
We came up to clearing up on a hill. Inuyasha stopped the car and yelled to us that we were here.  
  
I stepped outside and looked around "Um Inu?" I asked "I didn't bring any paintball guns I looked around hoping there was someplace to but them. Nope.  
  
Kouga came around and opened up the trunk, which was full of paintball guns and other things you need to play paintball.  
  
Once we were all loaded up I said "boys against girls".  
  
"No wait that wouldn't work it would be three on four, and well you would have the least amount" Inuyasha said counting on his fingers.  
  
"So it's going to be three on four anyways" I answered back.  
  
"Yeah but you are all girls so you need the extra person" now I was annoyed.  
  
"Oh really" I said taking a step forward and leaning towards him.  
  
"Really" he did the same.  
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Really"   
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Really"   
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Really"   
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Really"   
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Really"   
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Really"   
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Oh really" now our noses were about three inches apart. I grabbed my gun and shot him three times so that he was splattered with pink pain. I broke out laughing "That's a good color on you" I heard him growl and took off running before he had a chance to shoot me back.  
  
"Get back here!" He yelled standing in my dust.  
  
"Not happening" I screamed back and went to go hide in the nearby trees.  
  
I heard A familiar voice scream "Kono Aistu!" followed by a string of shots and a scream from Miroku (he screams like a girl).  
  
A snap of a branch brought me back to my predicament and I turned to see Inuyasha grinning at me with his gun pointed in my direction. "Eeeeep" I ducked just as Inuyasha's paintballs hit the tree I had been standing by I jumped to my feet and ran As Inuyasha reloaded his gun. I turned around and shot him again. I guess Archery can come in useful.  
  
I reloaded the gun as I ran, then I saw Kouga out of the corner of my eyes ducking down near my car, I took aim and fired once again hitting him dead on. I laughed manically as I continued running. "No one can get the Almighty Kagome," I yelled (ok so maybe I was getting a little carried away). 'Now to find Shippou' I thought, knowing that Sango or Yura had already hit Miroku.  
  
I found Shippou up in a tree poised for attack, but I got him first. Actually me hitting him in the forehead startled him so much that he fell out of the tree.  
  
An hour later the boys had finally given up covered in pink paint (they looked very masculine he he) they grumbled and gave me soar looks, vowing to never again let within a hundred miles of a paintball gun.  
  
I put down my gun and took off my goggles smiling at how spotless my clothes were (I never got hit once). I began to walk towards my car when I saw Inuyasha look at me then he elbowed Miroku and pointed towards me, Kouga and Shippou were also looking at me evilly. I looked over to my gun. Kuso! My gun was too far to reach. "Come on guys you shoot an unarmed poor defenseless lil me would you" I tried to rationalize with them but they began to move in.   
  
"Kagome catch" Sango threw a gun over to me I caught it and grinned maliciously at them. Bawahahahah I chased them through the woods "Try and shoot me when I have no gun eh?"  
  
When they all had put they're guns back in the trunk I put mine in and shut the trunk quickly so that they wouldn't have a chance to pull that stunt again. "I'm hungry" Shippou stated, and everyone else agreed.  
  
"Burgers" Inuyasha said as he stepped into his car (which I might add was also covered in pink splotches).  
  
As we sat eating out burgers the guys repeatedly shot me dark looks because almost everyone in the restaurant was staring at them. The number of looks increased as a group of boys from our school came in.  
  
"Hey Kagome" Hojo smiled and ran over to our table, then he noticed the pink people sitting next to us. "What happened to you?" he asked Inuyasha trying to restrain laughter.  
  
"The almighty Kagome happened to him" Sango snorted and Yura and I broke out laughing.  
  
Hojo smiled "Who knew such a bijin could kick ass too" then he waved "see you at school.  
  
I waved at him "bye" I turned back to our table to receive a very angry glare from Inuyasha "What was that all about" he asked.  
  
"Nothing" I said, don't tell me I can't even talk to other guys.  
  
"That wasn't nothing, you were flirting with him" Inuyasha accused me.  
  
"I was not, the only thing I said to him was bye" I said defensively "it's not my fault if he complimented me" I huffed.  
  
"Yeah but you were acting all flirty because you wanted him to compliment ya" Inuyasha said.  
  
"That doesn't even make sense!" I gave him an annoyed look.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and began to stamp over to Hojo's table. I got up and ran over to him trying to stop him. Too late.  
  
"Hojo Kagome is mine!" Inuyasha yelled. I'm sorry but he was not the most intimidating thing, ya know covered in pink gunk.  
  
I grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him back to out table before Hojo got a chance to respond. "Inuyasha since when am I yours?" I saw him blush "You need to stop getting so jealous"   
  
"I have the right to be jealous when some baka come around flirting with my chick" he said then blushed.  
  
"Your chick?" I asked, "You are to possessive I said sitting down.  
  
"Damn well I'm possessive" I heard him mutter under his breath and I tried to hide my smile.  
  
Translations;  
  
Gomen nasai - I'm very sorry  
  
Anata ne - Now wait a minute  
  
Ja ne - see you later  
  
Kono Hentai! - You Pervert!  
  
Achi ike yo - Get lost  
  
Matte - stop  
  
Chikusho - Damn it  
  
Oi - Hey  
  
Kono Aitsu - You Creep  
  
Kuso - Crap  
  
Bijin - Beautiful woman  
  
Baka - Idiot  
  
A/N Happy no cliffhanger. If I made a booboo please tell me ok? Ooh I have lots more stuff to come including, Kagome getting the power of sit, major jealousy, school carnival, and more beating up Miroku.  
  
Thanx bye 


	13. Dinner and a Movie

Ch. 13 Dinner and a Movie  
  
Disclaimer; I still don't own Inuyasha (but I'm working on it)  
  
Oh yeah I also don't own Two Weeks Notice or Gangs of New York I just needed some movie titles.  
  
I finished my burger quickly leaving me time to stop and complain at the others for eating so damn slow.  
  
"What are you old ladies?" I almost laughed at Miroku's face.  
  
"No and just in case you've forgotten we're men" Miroku puffed his chest out proudly.  
  
"Sure could have fooled me, I mean the way you were kicking our Asses back there" Sango smiled.  
  
"And you sure look Damn manly with all of that lovely pink paint" I snorted.  
  
Miroku right eye began to twitch, he looked at me for a second "twitch…twitch" then he went back to his burger.  
  
I stood up seeing that Kouga had finally finished his burger "Two down five to go" I glared daggers at the people who dare take too long to eat, actually the other guys looked like they were eating slowly to get back at me for kicking their asses a little while ago.  
  
I got up to go to the ladies bathroom. Ok not really just to escape Kouga who was about three inches away from me (drooling), and by the look of the steam coming out of Inuyasha's ears I wasn't the only one who wasn't enjoying it.  
  
I stood in front of the big long mirror in the bathroom and tried to get my hair back into place when Sango came in. "Sango does this mean you're done?" I asked expectantly and she nodded her head. "Yesssssssssssss!" I jumped up and yelled then I grabbed her hand and bounced out the door.  
  
I walked up to the table and leaned over it casually "Ok let's go" I said.  
  
"We wanna go to a movie Kag" Sango told me while still rubbing her wrists.  
  
"What movie?" I asked.  
  
"We are gonna have a vote" Shippou inserted.  
  
"Two weeks Notice or Gangs of New York" Kouga asked  
  
"Two Weeks Notice?" I asked, instantly Yura Sango and I shot our hands up, shit! If we could get just one guy to…  
  
"Oh boys…" I switched over to my most seductive voice (this had better work) "no one else wants to see Two Weeks Notice?" I pouted, looking as innocent as possible. They were gonna crack it was either Miroku or Kouga I could tell by the expressions on their faces. Inuyasha sent them a warning look, too bad.  
  
Miroku raised an unsteady hand, giving the rest of the guys an apologetic look. I jumped up and hugged Miroku "Yes no more fricken action movies" I moved away from Miroku quickly seeing the anger spread to Inuyasha's face.  
  
We paid the bill and left. I had to follow Inuyasha's car because I had no idea where the movies were.  
  
I stepped inside and smiled this was one of those cinemas where you have the reclining seats and such. I got in line at the concession stand just to have Sango butt me. "Good idea" she grinned "who knew that Miroku's lechery could in handy".  
  
After we had all stocked up on things to eat during the movie (don't ask me how come, I know we just ate) we got comfortable in the reclining chairs. Here is our order left to right; Yura, Shippou, Inuyasha, me, Sango, Miroku, Kouga. Inuyasha did not want another guy sitting next to me he made this clear when he moved Sango into the seat next to me and the sat down himself, hey I wasn't complaining. As the other people slowly filed in I noticed that Inuyasha moved the arm rest up so that there was now nothing between us.  
  
He reached his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I was shocked but I cuddled into him as the previews started. "If I have to have a crappy chick flick" he whispered into my ear "then at least I should get some fun" I lightly slapped him in the chest for that and I heard him chuckle.  
  
As the movie finally started I began to reach over him to grab MY popcorn which had somehow ended up on the other side of him. I noticed he liked having me reach my hand across him to be able to get a snack. If he planned it that way I was going to give him a good talking to about acting like Miroku. I looked up into his deep glassy amber eyes, which were locked onto mine, I'll think about that later. I ran a hand through his hair. 'Damnit' I thought 'I've only known the guy a week and I'm already head over heels' he caught my chin with his hand and lifted up so that now our eyes were directly level, 'great' I thought 'I guess I'm going to have to see this movie another time'.  
  
I felt his other arm pulled me even closer, I'm glad it was so dark other wise everyone would see me looking like a tomato. ' He better not even think about it, there is no way in hell I'm gonna let him kiss me in front of every body, I'm already getting teased enough from Sango', I thought. Though I really wanted him to kiss me.  
  
I moved my lips towards his, and wrapped my arms around him deepening the kiss, 'this better be worth it' I thought hearing Sango giggling at something, and let me tell you it was not the movie.  
  
I walked out of the theatre smiling brightly with Inuyasha's arm around my waist. I noticed that Kouga was sulking 'the movie wasn't that bad' I thought 'actually I really liked it, but guys think movies that don't involve guns and blood are too girly' (I'm sorry if I sound stereotypical but the four guys in this group were).  
  
Sango ran up to me, "Kagome" she pulled me out of Inuyasha's grasp making Inuyasha very not happy "I kind of forgot to tell you Wednesday our school will be having a Beginning of Autumn Festival, and next week we get to go on an outdoor lab field trip, if you want to go? It will be two weeks, but we're excused for most of the homework we miss, and the rest of the group will be going"  
  
I nearly jumped up "I'd love to" Sang o ginned at me then she looked over to Inuyasha, then back to me she was looking at as if silently saying "I had a feeling you'd say that".  
  
I rushed home and finished my last-minute homework before showering and going to bed.  
  
A/N Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, school just stared up again and I had a whole lot of homework to makeup. Don't worry though I've started writing again and everything is good.  
  
Kagome will gain the power of sit in the next chapter and I'm wondering what if I switch it over to Inuyasha's POV for a little while. Well tell me what you think I'm afraid it won't go good since so far it's just been Kagome's POV Well I'm going to leave this decision to the readers and stop arguing with myself.  
Thanx 


	14. You Can Teach an Old Dog New Tricks

Ch. You Can Teach an Old Dog New Tricks  
  
Gakkou-school  
  
Konichi wa-hello or good afternoon  
  
Kawaii-cute  
  
Kudasai-please  
  
Arigato-thank you  
  
Moshi moshi-hello (like when you are on the phone or something)  
  
Nakama-close friends  
  
Hentai-pervert  
  
Gomen nasai-I'm very sorry  
  
I got to gakkou early just so that I could park wherever I wanted to (who cares if people have "assigned" spots, they'll live).  
  
I was the first one in our class so I just laid my forehead on the desk and tapped my fingers against the back of my head I looked up to see another girl come in, I didn't know her but since I was new I decided to be nice "Hi!" I said cheerfully and she came over and sat next to me.  
  
"Konichi wa I'm Mai" she waved "Ok did you hear about the new girl?" I shook my head no wanting to know what people were saying about me, "ok then" she continued "See well I heard she came here on Friday two weeks ago, unfortunately I haven't met her yet, since I just got back today, it was a family emergency, anyways I heard she was like drop dead gorgeous and she like instantly started to go out with Inuyasha, like how is that possible I mean like he's the most kawaii guy in school and like she was here less than a week and she got him, oh yeah so then he like got mad at a guy who was like flirting with her and so then he like got in a fight with him and is now in juvy hall" She finished looking a me, 'this school has some pretty farfetched rumors' I thought to myself. "Isn't like that so tragic?" she asked and I nodded my head trying not to laugh "Well I heard he's gonna get parole in a few-"  
  
"Hey Kagome" she was interrupted by a very cheery looking Inuyasha coming in the room and hugging me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist and then kissing me softly on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha" I blushed deeply, at Mai's shocked face. "Uh I think I might be the new girl in that story" I said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I'm gonna kill Yuki" she growled angrily jumping up and stalking out the door.  
  
Inuyasha looked at me "What was that all about" I smiled.  
  
"Apparently you got in a fight over me and you are now in juvy hall" I tried not to laugh at the look he was giving me.  
  
"You ok?" he asked I could no longer keep the laugh in. I burst out laughing, and accidentally hit my forehead against the desk.  
  
"Ow!" I rubbed my forehead and looked at Inuyasha who just widened hi eyes.  
  
"Now are you ok?"  
  
Two days later I was just settling down into my desk when in bounced Sango she hopped to my desk "Festival tonight" she smiled "we get to go directly after lunch" then she bounced back to her seat and looked around calmly as if nothing had happened.  
  
When everyone had finally finished lunch (they only eat slow to piss me off) we made our way towards the athletic field where the festival was already set up.  
  
Inuyasha put his arm around my waist and began pulling me away from the group, but not before Sango saw us and laughed "I guess we'll see you later then Kagome" she looked up to Inuyasha then back to me "much later" I could have killed her but right now I was merely content to be in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
As we looked at all the little shops set up around the school I noticed one that for no particular reason caught my attention I ambled up to it and looked at all the lil rosaries I noticed one that said subduing spell, hmm would that subdue people make them more calm lessen tension hmm, I looked up to Inuyasha, I doubt it would work but if it did…  
  
"Umm Inuyasha can I get you one please?" I put on my innocent face he looked at me strangely then I put my hand up and ran it through his hair "kudasai?" he melted.  
  
"Uh sure if you want" he answered gruffly and I picked up the one I had been eyeing and walked over to the lady tending the shop.  
  
"Um excuse I would like to a purchase this" I held up the rosary, she looked to me then to Inuyasha.  
  
"Is this for someone else?" she asked casually. I nodded and pointed to Inuyasha, she handed it to me and smiled.  
  
"Arigato" I took it and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
I gave it to Inuyasha "For you" He smiled and held it in his hand just then music blasted in our ears from our left on a stage there was about to be something of a small show or something I pointed and we walked over right before we were about to sit down.  
  
"Inuyasha" I said a little annoyed looking at the necklace in his hand. I grabbed the rosary and placed it around his neck and smiled.  
  
I sat down in the seat and looked up at him who was giving me a quizzical look.  
I patted the seat next to me and said in an exasperated tone "sit dow-"  
  
"THUMP!" Inuyasha was laying face down in the dirt.  
  
I jumped up "Inuyasha are you ok?" I asked in a concerned voice, slowly helping him up.  
  
He scratched his head "Uh I guess I must've tripped" he shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to me.  
  
Ok the little show thingy was not a concert, it was a play put on by the drama department of our school, an I'm sorry to say that the student couldn't act worth beans. I'm serious, half of them got stage fright while the others just stunk.  
  
Half way through the play Inuyasha took my hand and took me out far away from the show, not that I minded.  
  
He wasn't looking at me he was staring off into the trees that lay at the end of our field.  
  
I hugged him (sorry I just couldn't resist) and he put an arm down over my shoulder.  
  
"Uh Kogome?" he asked as if he was unsure of something.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked looking him in the eyes.  
  
He gulped "Uh well uh since we kind of already are going out uh doyouwannabemygirlfriend?" my heart skipped a beat. Be his girlfriend?   
  
"I'd love to" I stood up on my tippie toes to kiss him lucky for me he bent over enough so I could reach him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I slumped in his arms, he held me up and broke off from the kiss and smiled at me.  
  
"So how does it feel to be the luckiest girl at our school?" he asked and for a moment I was confused, and then it dawned on me.  
  
I slapped him "you are so self adsorbed," I said aloud as I made my way back to the festival.  
  
"Oi, Kagome wait, it was just a joke" I heard him whine from behind me I snickered a little, he isn't so confident after all.  
  
"Riiiiiiing" I grabbed the phone before it could ring again, great for once I had intended to spend my Friday night at home and have some non-drunk-non-Hiten-peaceful-Friday-night-TV-watching-time.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" I asked into the receiver.  
  
"Hey, Kagome watcha doin?" I smiled.  
  
"Hey Miroku nothing, you?" I asked  
  
"Same here" I could hear his voice smile "so is there any chance you'd wanna come over and do something?" I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Are you going try anything?" I asked skeptically.  
  
"Kagome we're nakama right?" I heard him ask.  
  
"Yeah" I answered, eyebrow still raised.  
  
"And friends do stuff together right?"   
  
"Yeah" I answered once again.  
  
"So can't we do something then I bored beyond reason and I didn't feel like going to another party, especially one at Kikyo's house" I sighed, that was the other reason I didn't go tonight.  
  
"Yeah sure I'll be right over" I hung up the phone and grabbed my coat. And trudged to my car.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going over to Miroku's alone" I thought aloud "Inuyasha won't be happy about this" I shrugged and drove (18 miles above the speed limit) to Miroku's house.  
  
I parked the car in front of his house and made my way up the walk and before I even got a chance to knock on the door, it flew open nearly knocking me backwards and there stood a smiling Miroku. "Well Hello Kagome I'm so glad you came he took my hand and led me inside.  
  
"Would you like to watch a movie play ping pong go swimming?" he smiled cheerily.  
  
"Swimming?" I asked and he nodded "That sounds like fun but I didn't bring a suit" I shrugged.  
  
Miroku wiggled his eyebrows and smiled suggestively, "we can go without".  
  
As you can probably guess Miroku paid dearly for that one "You Hentai!"  
  
I huffed and sat down on the couch that I was near "serves me right for thinking that a single thought crossed you head with out being perverted and sick" I muttered under my breath.  
  
He sat next to me and gave a sincere look "Gomen nasai, it takes a while to get used to" I wasn't sure if he was talking about him or me so I simply shrugged.  
  
I smiled "are you ready to get your ass kicked at ping pong" he grinned at me as if he was going to say something lecherous but then he changed his mind.  
  
"You wish"  
  
After being beaten four times in a row Miroku finally asked for a break and we both collapsed on to his couch.  
  
A/N sorry for the long wait had an emergency but it's over with so err Inuyasha and Kagome will find out what the rosary does later. Um if I make a booboo yell at me and sorry for my idiotness (is that a word?)   
thanx 


	15. Seven Plus One Is Eight

Ch. 15 Seven Plus One Equals Eight  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or his lil friends, but never fear I will  
  
Hentai-pervert  
  
Ohayo-good morning  
  
Minna-everyone  
  
Miroku scooted a little closer to me on the couch, I raised an eyebrow threateningly and he got the message.  
  
"Wanna watch T.V.," he asked a little dismayed at his foiled attempt at something perverted.  
  
"Sure" I sighed, I didn't really want to know what perverted hentais watched on television.  
  
Surprisingly he put it on a movie not just any movie, but a movie that leaned towards the type of movie that could be called a chick flick. In my pondering I didn't happen to notice a soon-to-be-dead lecher scooting way too close to me.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked sincerely looking into my eyes.  
  
"Yes" I was shocked he was acting thoughtful and maybe not totally screwed up.  
  
"Will you…"he looked down for a second then back up to my eyes deeply "will you bear my child?". I literally fell over.  
  
"You stupid Hentai! What the Hell is wrong with you? Were you not loved by your mother or something?!" I screamed while beating the living day lights out of him.  
  
A little while later after me hitting him a little bit more I was calm.  
  
The T.V. now was on the very beginning of a scary movie (don't ask me which one) and Miroku, who after turning off all the lights and getting popcorn and a nice big blanket, plopped down besides me and spread the blankets over our laps, he smiled contently at my angered/shocked face and held out the bowl of popcorn "want some?" he smiled innocently.  
  
I looked at the T.V. which was now showing some girl running from a guy with a knife, gawd do they always have to trip, it's as if running and screaming at the same time is too complicated for them.  
  
A half an hour later I was into the movie and the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up, damnit girl don't go in there! I thought Annoyed but of coarse she does, when all of a sudden some dude (with a knife) pops out from behind a counter I scream, jump, and grab the closest thing to me.  
  
"Why Kagome, I don't think Inuyasha would be very happy if he knew you had these feelings" I felt my face go red "but since you want to, Oh what the hell" he wrapped his arms around me and I rolled him off the couch.  
  
"I'm going home!" I shouted as I stomped out of the house, serves me right, once a hentai always a hentai.  
  
I jumped into my car and sped off trying to get over being very pissed, Miroku was a great guy he just had a few problems, ok make that ONE problem.  
  
"Ohayo minna" Mrs. Kaede smiled at our class.  
  
"As you know we will be having an outdoor lab camping trip for two weeks starting tomorrow morning, all of you who have turned in your money will need this" she handed out a small packet of papers, "This contains your supply list, the rules, a safety rule book, a map, and a schedule." She continued, "Also we have decided to let you choose your own groups of eight, four boys, four girls and NO people of the opposite sex may share tents." I heard Miroku groan, "Well the bell is about to ring so I'm finished for now."  
  
I sat down next to Inuyasha, and began to munch at my food when a sudden thought (yes I have them sometimes) struck me "Hey wait there are seven of us" I looked at the rest of our group who were looking at me strangely.  
  
"Uh that's good Kagome" Inuyasha looked at me as if I had just said something odd.  
  
"I mean" figuring out what they were getting at "that we are suppose to be in groups of eight so we need another girl".  
  
"Oh" the rest of the group looked a little relived to see that I wasn't losing it.  
  
"So who?" Sango said looking around the cafeteria.  
  
"Not Kikyo" Miroku and I said at the same time, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked at us skeptically.  
  
"Um how bout that Mai girl, she's popular enough to hang around with us" Yura said dryly.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhh" I looked at her and then nodded.  
  
I finished eating and decided to look at the supply list in my hands, I scanned it quickly then looked at Sango Cheerily "Sango" she looked over to me to show that she was listening, "we need to go shopping"  
  
"I need to get a few things now that you mention it" Yura added.  
  
A few hours later the final school bell rang and Yura Sango and I piled into my car and we made a beeline for the mall.  
  
"What do we need to get?" I asked the two very pale girls gripping on to the back of the seats for dear life.  
  
"Uh I need a tent, flashlight compass, you know basically everything required for camping" Sango was the first to regain some composer.  
  
"Me too" I piped in, as I screeched to a stop nearly flinging Sango and Yura from the car.  
  
As we stepped out of the car Yura grabbed my arm "Kagome can I please drive on the way back" I looked at her curiously then I nodded, and she smiled brightly "than lets go"  
  
I found out that Yura was a much nicer person when you are shopping she was positively polite, her attitude swing really shocked me. "Oh Kagome look at that you would look like so adorable in that lets go see" she pulled me inside the eighteenth store, and thought I didn't mind buying a bunch of new clothes we still had to get the stuff for the camp trip and besides my arms were getting tired from carrying all of this junk.  
  
"Kagome! Yura! Look!" Sango pointed to a store that had a display case full of tents and little grills and all of that other junk people need when they go camping.  
  
Yura changed coarse and dragged me into the camping store instead.  
  
Two and half-hours later (don't even ask me how we managed to kill 2.5 hours of our lives in a camping store) we emerged arm laden with bags and boxes of kami-only-knows what.  
  
When we finally made to the mall exit I sat down my parcels "I'll go pull up the car I said as I ran the tan feet to where I had parked.  
  
After loading the damn things I shut the back door when I was stopped by Yura holding her hand out. 'Oh yeah I said she could drive' I remembered and handed her the keys.  
  
"I love your car Kagome" Yura shouted as she hit the button that put the top down on my convertible.  
  
"I still think you drive like an old lady" I mumbled and Sango gave me an annoyed look, ok so maybe she doesn't stay under the speed limit but she does follow all of the other traffic rules. So in my book she's an old lady driver.  
  
After dropping off Sango we made out way to Yura's house she grabbed her stuff and waved at "I had fun see ya tomorrow". I smiled and waved back.  
  
"Bye I had fun too" actually I did I guess Yura might be able to be my friend.  
  
When I got home I decided just to leave the new stuff in the car, I'll deal with it when I need it. I trudged inside and went to sleep, I was going to have to get up early tomorrow.  
  
A/N I am so sorry I haven't written in almost a week! Sorrysorrysorrry, ok so I'll probably put out another chapter later on today because I fell bad, WAH -_-, Also I have big things planned (yes planned) and the next chapter will be in Inuyasha's POV because the majority of you who reviewed told me I should.  
Thank you and sorry 


	16. The Wheels On The Bus Go Round and Round

Ch. 16 The Wheels On the Bus Go Round and Round…  
  
*Inuyasha's POV (incase you forgot)*  
  
Ohayo-good morning  
  
Gakkou-school  
  
Gomen-sorry  
  
I checked the supply list one more time yep got everything. I looked over to see Miroku smiling disturbingly, "Miroku what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked very annoyed.  
  
He grinned at me "Four girls, fourteen nights, one me".  
  
I jumped up "Three girls Miroku! You better keep the hell away from Kagome!" I yelled at him with clenched fists. Oh sure I could control my temper but that kind of takes the fun out of things.  
  
Miroku put up his hands defensively "touchy touchy" he murmured and slammed the trunk shut "ok we got everything lets go" he hopped into my car a little to eagerly.  
  
I came around and got in. I noticed Miroku had his eat belt on, you'd think he'd be use to my driving by now. "Inuyasha?" I looked at him "I bet your happy two weeks with Kagome-sama" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I blushed a little.  
  
"Miroku you lecher" I yelled hoping to cover up my pink face, damnit how can she do that to me. Before I met her I never knew how to blush, seriously I wondered how Sango and the rest of em could do it so easily.  
  
I started up the car and drove to gakkou. I pulled to a stop next to Kagome's car. 'That was totally unintentional' I thought to myself, yep unintentional.  
  
"Ohayo Inuyasha" I heard a cheery voice and spun around just in time to see Kagome (followed by Sango and Shippou but they're really not important) bounding up to me.  
  
She smiled at me and I felt another fucking blush coming on. Shit! How can this girl screw with my head this much? "Hey Kagome" I couldn't help but smile. I picked up her overly large backpack effortlessly and swung it on to my shoulders.  
  
"Thank you Inu" she grabbed my arm and began to pull me towards the buses. Maybe Miroku was right, two weeks alone (ok maybe not totally alone) with Kagome.  
  
After we loaded all of the packs and junk into the back of the bus. The rest of the group caught up.  
  
"Bad news" Sango shot me Kagome a worried look, "Mai got the flu at the last second and canceled".  
  
"Oh no poor her" Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah it gets worse, well since the teachers said we have to have four girls and four boys they found us a replacement".  
  
"Well um sorry if I'm not devastated Sango- Ow that hurt" Miroku's hand had crept up her backside, I gave him a weary glare "but um I don't see what so bad about that"  
  
"Uh well you see" she gave all of us an apologetic look "the replacement sort of is … Kikyo" she said that last part barely above a whisper, but that didn't stop the effect.  
  
"What that bitch?!" Kagome asked and I couldn't hide my surprise that was pretty strong language… well coming from Kagome that was pretty strong language.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha" I shuddered as I heard Kikyo make her way towards our group.  
  
"What do you want" I sneered at her, I couldn't stand her. She was just so, so fake.  
  
She gave me a hurt look "Inuyasha I just wanted to come over here and talk a little bit" talk my ass.  
  
"You know Kikyo, just because you unfortunately got dropped into our group doesn't mean that any of us can stand you more than we usually can" Yura smiled, yes sometimes she was a bitch but in a good way.  
  
With that we turned around and got on the bus leaving Kikyo standing there looking very pissed off. I sat down next to Kagome (what? Did you think I was going to let some other gut sit by my Kagome. Hell no!) And wrapped my arms around her waist I heard her giggle softly and lean against me.   
  
I was in total bliss I could be perfectly happy with her in my arm always. "Ooooooooooooooooooooooh" I was yanked back from my happy state by the rest of our group (except Kouga) oohing and making kissy noises.  
  
I was about to jump up and rip their fucking heads off when a very red Kagome put her hand on my shoulder and whispered "It's ok" she smiled evilly "you can kill them once we get off the bus" she giggled a little.   
  
I smiled no wonder I loved did I just think that I meant liked this girl.  
  
A half a hour later when the bus had finally started going, I hear light breathing and looked down to see that Kagome had fallen asleep on me. I pushed her bangs aside and gently ran my hand through her hair. She looked so angelic. I felt very comfortable and I wanted to join her in sleeping but some instinct in the back of my mind told me to stay awake. For some strange reason I felt the need to watch over her. I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Your mine Kagome and I'll always protect you".  
  
The bus trip was over way to quickly and I very regretfully had to wake up Kogome. "Kagome" I said softly "Time to get up we're here".  
  
She snuggled closer into me "five more minutes" she murmured.   
  
If it had been up to me I would have left her there, in my arms of coarse, but from the looks everyone (including the teachers) were giving it seemed as if I didn't have much of a choice.  
  
"Kagome" I tried again.  
  
"Fine fine I'm up" she muttered then yawned. She sat up eyes still closed. Then she stretched.   
  
"Damnit Kagome!" I yelled from the ground after she had knocked me off the seat while stretching.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and looked at me. "Yasha" she yawned, "what are you doin on the floor?"  
  
"Oops" she blushed, realizing what had just happened. She reached out her hand to help me up and I took it muttering things about violent girls who stretch to much.  
  
She giggled at this and gave me a hug and I froze "gomen" she said softly. Maybe I should let her knock me to the floor more often I thought.  
  
She noticed the smirks (and scowls) we were getting from the rest of the bus and let go of me her face flushed bright red, I can imagine mine was just as red.  
  
She hopped off the bus as if nothing happened and -much to my amusement- whistling.  
  
"Kagome you can't whistle" I yelled at her smiling then I began whistling.  
  
She gave me a pouting look and threw her bag at me "You are a pompous arrogant-"  
  
"Smart, handsome, athletic, wonderful" I cut in.  
  
"Annoying, self absorbed, -"  
  
"Talented, lovable"  
  
"Jerk!" she had got in the last word.  
  
  
I gave her a mock hurt face "Kagome" she smiled and walked over to Sango and began chatting very rapidly, how do girls talk that fast?  
  
A/N that was not a cliffhanger HA HA HA! Oh I've planned ahead and have some really really good parts if you want previews review and put in your e-mail I'll send then to you. Because for those of you law abiding citizens who don't want to cheat I'll wait for personal requests. Sorry bout the long wait.  
thanx 


	17. Jealously and a Whole Lot of Trouble

Ch. 17 Jealousy and a Hell of a Lot of Trouble  
  
*Still in Inuyasha's POV*  
  
I DON'T OWN INUYASHA HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY THAT!!!!  
  
Kami-God  
  
Minna- everyone  
  
Baka-idiot  
  
Hai-yes  
  
Jigoku-hell  
  
Arigato-thank you  
  
As the rest of the class unloaded their stuff from the bus I noticed a very happy looking guy, probably in his mid thirties making his way towards us. As he got closer I noticed he was wearing very short shorts.  
  
"Queer" I coughed and Shippou, Miroku and Kouga began howling with laughter while the girl looked at us and rolled their eyes  
  
"Boys" I heard Sango mutter as she turned back to Yura and Kagome and began talking. Now I wonder what they could be talking about? I grinned evilly and moved just into earshot of them.  
  
"Hai a total hottie" Sango agreed with one of them.   
  
"I know he looks so kawaii with blonde hair" Kagome chirped and I felt my face going red ' who has blonde hair?' I knew damn well they weren't talking about me.  
  
"I know and not to mention single" Yura said dreamily. 'That's it!' I thought ' I really wanted to know who this was' I was about to go over and demand it from them when Miroku came up behind me.  
  
I guess he noticed the steam coming from my ears. I heard him stifle a laugh, then he put his hand on my shoulder "Inuyasha don't go and freak out they're just talking about Tenchi Hamstare"   
  
'Ha now I know his name so I can go beat the hell out of him' I looked at Miroku "So where's this Tenchi guy?" I asked and that's when Miroku looked at me like he was about to laugh again.  
  
His eyes were tearing up and he wiped them before looking at me again "Inuyasha he's from a pop band" he tried to say without sarcasm but he was failing miserably.   
  
I raised an eyebrow annoyed then crossed my arms "I can sing" I whispered under my breath "Probably a jigoku of a lot better than any Tensho guy" I said quietly. But unfortunately not quiet enough because Miroku cracked up.  
  
He turned towards the girls "Hey Kagome I think Inu-" I grabbed him and covered his mouth and dragged him off leaving the girls giving us both funny looks. They shrugged and went back to there jabbering.  
  
A very painful-for-Miroku hour later the guy in the shorts called for our attention.  
  
"Good morning Minna" he smiled at all of us I was about to "cough" again when Kagome jabbed me in the ribs with her elbow and gave me a warning look. I sighed and wrapped my arm around her and she looked down trying to hide her face unsuccessfully. I was immensely happy to see she was blushing.  
  
"Arigato now it's time to have fun" the dude in the shorts finally ended his long winded speech.   
  
I growled as I saw Hojo start walking towards us, it was a well known fact that he had a think for Kagome… My Kagome.  
  
"Hi Kagome how are you doing?" how dense can this loser be I wondered.  
  
"Uh I'm fine Hojo. You?" she shot me another one of her if-you-do-anything-stupid-I'll-hurt-you-so-bad-tha-you-won't-be-able-to-move-for-a-week looks.  
  
"Wonderful. It was too bad that we didn't end up in the same group but we can still hang out right?" he asked her. If Kagome wouldn't have tightened her grip on me I would have ripped that son of a bitch's fucking head off.  
  
"Uh yeah" she looked at me nervously "gomen Hojo I have to go now Ja ne" she waved and pulled me away from the baka.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" she asked me very annoyed.  
  
"That bastard fucking need to keep his eyes off you Kagome" she looked shocked for a second before smiling at me.  
  
"Inuyasha you wouldn't be jealous would you?" she reached up and touched the tip of my nose.  
  
"Jealous of that yeah right" I crossed my arms over my chest. Like I was going to admit that to her.  
  
"Yeah I believe" she said turning around and walking back to our group.  
  
"I'm not" I said stubbornly.  
  
"Yeah yeah I know" she waved a hand in the air as if flicking something off (not the type of flicking off that involves fingers but as if she shoving something away)  
  
"Kagome" I said annoyed.  
  
She ignored me  
  
"Kagome" I repeated again but she just stopped to talk with Shippou.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
We had been hiking for nearly two fucking hours and I was getting really bored. Of coarse it didn't help that Kagome was having "girl talk" with half of our group (the female part excluding Kikyo).  
  
"Ok everybody, we'll rest here for the night, the hot springs are over there and guy will be going first, And just a fair warning there will be teachers guarding to make sure there is no peaking."  
  
"Ahhh that feels good" I settled into the hot springs. Miroku was over looking very gloomy (he all had towels on).  
  
"What wrong?" I muttered hoping to Kami that it wasn't another perverted thing.  
  
"We are not allowed to peek at the girl" he looked very depressed.  
  
"No shit, did you seriously think that they were just going to let us all stare at then bathing, not that I would" I quickly saved myself seeing the glint in his eye.  
  
"I going to peak any way" Miroku smiled at me "You know Kagome sama will be there too" I jumped up.  
  
"Miroku you are not going I am not going deal with it!"  
  
"How the hell did you talk me into this" I murmured very annoyed.  
  
"Simple" Miroku said, "I just threatened to tell Kagome what I saw you staring at on the bus".  
  
"I wasn't staring at anything Miroku" I almost yelled but hen I remembered our situation and instead whispered furiously.  
  
"Then why are you here then if you were innocent then_"  
  
"Shut Up" I growled.  
  
"Yes there here" Miroku whispered excitedly.  
  
"If we get caught your on your own" I threatened  
  
"Don't worry we won't get cau-"  
  
"Well well well what do we have here" We looked up to see three very familiar girls wrapped in towels and staring at us in an amused sort of way.  
  
Miroku and I gulped, "Really big chipmunks?" I asked trying to chuckle, but I couldn't. We were in for it big time.  
  
A/N Bawahahahahahaha I am back to my very devious cliffhanger ways. Sorry bout the name for the boy band guy I just couldn't think of a name. Hey if anyone knows a few good Japanese names I'd be glad to hear them.  
Thanx 


	18. Deep Trouble

Ch. 18 Deep Shit  
  
*Inuyasha's POV*  
  
Kami-God  
  
Nani?-what?  
  
I gulped very loudly as Sango smiled very maliciously she turned to Kagome and Yura, who in turned also smiled devilishly and nodded.  
  
They began to move in on us slowly, and we were scrambling back from them as quickly as possible. Suddenly Miroku pointed to something behind them, "Oh my Kami! Look!"  
The girls turned around quickly. I never got to see their reactions because we took off running in the opposite directions.  
  
"I can't believe they fell for that it's the oldest trick in the book" I said to Miroku as we ran.  
  
I looked over to him and noticed he had just stopped, I opened my mouth to ask hem what he thought he was doing when…  
  
WHAM  
  
I ran smack into something.  
  
"Fuck that hurt" I said rubbing my head and getting to my feet. I looked up to see what I had run into. Damnit I just wasn't getting any breaks today was I?  
  
"Boys what do you think your doing that's where the girls were taking their-" the dumbass finally figured it out.  
  
All of a sudden Sango, Yura, and Kagome (wrapped in nothing but towels I might add) came bursting out or the trees into the clearing we were now standing in.  
  
They looked to Miroku then to the teacher then to me. Very abruptly they realized how much skin was showing. They began to back slowly into the trees behind them.  
  
I was trying very hard not to laugh and Kagome noticed this and the last thing I saw of her was a shaking fist.  
  
I gave Miroku a they-are-going-to-kill-us-as-soon-as-we-are-not-protected-by-a-teacher look.  
  
He nodded and gave me a and-the-worst-part-is-that-we-didn't-even-get-to-see-anything look.  
  
I was about to give him a you-better-damn-well-not-have-seen-anything-Miroku-you-lecher look but the teacher was giving us very angry looks.  
  
"I hope you know what this means"  
  
"Detention!" Kagome was giving us shocked looks.  
  
"You were trying to peek on girls take baths and all they give you is detention!" Kagome had been the only of girls who was calm enough to talk to us. Mind you I still had bruises because she was also the first one to catch us and after beating us up for a good solid hour she had gotten calm. That's where we are now.  
  
I brought my arms around her waist "yes but don't forget what you did to us" I said gesturing to Miroku who was nodding his head while still laying on the ground.  
  
She reached down and removed my arm, "I understand why Miroku would peek" she said looking over to Miroku who was giving her a shocked expression. She looked back to me "but I though you had more integrity than that Inuyasha"  
  
I winced slightly, I didn't like how her voice sounded, I heard a hint of disappointment behind the sarcasticness. "Kagome" I said to her in a soft tone "I didn't want to it was just that Miroku blackmailed me" I growled at Miroku.  
  
She than turned to Miroku," Ok Miroku spill it".  
  
"Nani?" he gave her a confused look. Oh shit.  
  
"Well if you blackmailed him it must have been something good so spill it"  
  
I stood up "Miroku you better not or I'll"  
  
"Inuyasha calm down I won't tell her" Miroku had regained his composer (well sort of).  
  
Kagome moved out from behind me and made her way over to him. She ran her finger down along his chest. I was getting very angry but neither seemed to notice.  
  
She leaned up and whispered something into his ear seductively.  
  
Miroku caved like a snow pack in summer.  
  
"Well you see Kagome Sama while you were sleeping on the bus I noticed that Inuyasha over her was staring at your-" he didn't get another word out because I had just knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Miroku I'm going to Kill You."  
  
"Inuyasha, please just come back here and sit"  
  
THUD   
  
I felt the rosary (which I hadn't taken off) sear with heat before I felt it pull me down to the ground.  
  
"down" Kagome finished weakly before running over to me and checking to see if I was all right.  
  
"Are you ok Inu" she asked trying unsuccessfully to help me up.  
  
"What the Fuck?" I said. Kagome what the hell did you just do to me?  
  
A/N sorry for the short chapter but I needed to switch over to Kagome's point of view. Yes another cliffhanger. Live with it. Bwahahahaha. I have to let my evil out sometimes you know. Ok I'm going to write the next chapter directly after this so there's a good chance you'll get it tonight.  
Thanx 


	19. Sit and Sleep

Ch. 19 Sit and Sleep  
  
Disclaimer-don't own Inuyasha  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
Nani-what  
  
Gomen Nasai-I'm very sorry  
  
Arigato-thank you  
  
I ran up to Inuyasha who had just fallen flat on his face "Are you ok Inu?" I asked while I began to try and help him up.  
  
"What the fuck?" I heard him mutter under his breath.  
  
I was slowly making progress, I had rolled him over onto his backside and he looked stunned.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm going to try and help you sit" I felt him being jerked from me down to the ground but he rolled and landed face down again, "up"  
  
Once I had peeled him off the ground I wrapped my arms around him "Are you ok?" I ran a hand across his cheek, which turned red at my touch.  
  
"Kagome" he looked into my eyes "say that again" I gave him a curious look but never the less said it again.  
  
"Are you ok?" I repeated.  
  
"No say what you said before that one word at a time" I nodded at his weird request.  
  
"Inuyasha" nothing happened.  
  
"I'm" still nothing.  
  
"Going" zip.  
  
"To" zero.  
  
"Try" zilch.  
  
"And"  
  
"Help"  
  
"You"   
  
"Sit"  
  
THUD  
  
"Ackk!" he shouted with a mouth full of dirt. He had been dropped to the ground again but he didn't seem to shocked.  
  
"So that's what did it" he growled after finally getting up from the ground.  
  
"Nani?" I asked.  
  
He fingered the rosary around his neck "When you say sit this thing hurt and I hit the floor"  
  
"Are you ok?" I was now questioning hi mental health.  
  
"Damnit Wench! I'm serious!" He yelled.  
  
"You call me wench again and you'll be yelling out of the other side of your mouth!" I yelled back, I didn't like him calling me wench like that. Earlier it was cute when he was being nice but now it sounded different.  
  
"Yeah right" he gave me an obnoxiously arrogant look.  
  
"Ok then" I wonder if that "sit" thing works "Sit boy" I growled.  
  
THUMP  
  
"Ohmygosh, it does work" I said staring at Inuyasha with wide eyes.  
  
"No shit" he growled I walked over and eventually pulled him off of the ground.  
  
"Gomen nasai" I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Feh" he huffed.  
  
I smiled and he wrapped his arms around me. I nearly melted into his warmth. 'Yes he is a jerk' I thought, 'but he's my jerk'.  
  
We began to walk back to the campsite where we had set up our tents in a very close proximity.  
  
Later on that night the seven of us (Kikyo had just stomped out after Yura's newest insult) had moved our sleeping bags out from the tents around our groups campfire.  
  
I was presently cuddled in Inuyasha's arms and he had his head rested on my shoulder. I reached back behind me and began absentmindedly playing with his hair. I heard him make something of a purring noise at this so turned my head to the other side to see him smiling blissfully with his eyes closed (still purring). I quickly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Startled his eyes popped open and I giggled then tried to hop out of his arms and jump out of his way playfully but he caught me around the waist. He turned me now so that I was facing him. I blushed now remembering that five other pairs of eyes wee on us.  
  
"Inuyasha let go" I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. He only tightened his hold. He brought me closer to him, I was sure he could hear my heart thumping.  
  
"Kagome" he whispered so soft that only I could hear. Then he pulled me into a deep kiss.  
  
I felt his tongue in my mouth and I opened it wider out of surprise, but he only used this to his advantage and deepened the kiss.  
  
We both gasped for air and I whispered into his ear "Inuyasha! They are staring at us".  
  
He grinned at me cockily and pulled the sleeping bag out of the sight of the campfire.   
  
What was he doing that for? Uh oh he better not even be thinking that. Or maybe I want him to think that.  
  
He brought his arms back around me and led me to his sleeping bag. I felt totally helpless in his embrace.  
  
He sat down on the bag (which had now been moved against a tree which he was leaning against) and sat me down in his lap.  
  
I snuggled into his warm hard chest. I suddenly felt over come with fatigue and this seemed as good as a place as any so I silently drifted to sleep.  
  
A/N that is a cliffhanger because you have no idea what either of them are going to do when they wake up! Uh oh um I actually don't have anything else to say right now. But if you want a preview DON'T FORGET TO PUT YOUR E MAIL IN THE REVIEW ASKING FOR A PREVEIW THINGY!  
Arigato 


	20. Wake Up Calls

Ch. 20 Wake up Calls  
  
I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
Ohayo-good morning  
  
Baka-idiot  
  
Gomen-sorry  
  
I could hear the chirping of birds and the rush of water. I snuggled into the warm thing I was laying on. Very peaceful.  
  
I opened my eyes slightly. The sun was just coming up. I remembered that we were camping. 'Hey!' I thought 'why am I outside? Did my tent fall down or something' I sighed, that would be a pretty good explanation because I'm positive I didn't put that thing up right (I had way to many stick-things left over when I finished).  
  
I heard a slight groan, and something around my waist shifted slightly.  
  
Oh Shit!  
  
I remembered about last night.  
  
I looked around. Good No one else was awake yet. I had better get out of here before a teacher wakes up and sees us. I really didn't want to leave but I had no choice.  
  
I tried to get up but his grip tightened on me, "Damnit Inuyasha you are even possessive in your sleep" I whispered into his ear harshly.  
  
He turned to me and grinned!  
  
"Inuyasha how long have You been awake!?" I whispered furiously, still trying to escape his grasp.  
  
He pulled me closer so that now that our faces were nearly touching. I blushed slightly. "What leaving so soon?" he smiled cockily.  
  
"Why you stupid, arrogant possessive baka" I pushed away from him the slightest bit, he looked hurt.  
  
He let go of me and turned away, 'Oh great now I feel bad' I thought as I went over to my sleeping bag. I can't deal with this now too tired I got into my sleeping bag which felt oddly cold and empty compared to Inuyasha's.  
  
"Kagome wake up" I looked up to see Miroku leaning over me.  
  
"Are the other up yet?" I sad as I yawned and stretched.  
  
"Nope"   
  
I gave him an annoyed look "then why the hell are you waking me up"  
  
"Cuz I felt like it" he answered childishly.  
  
"Fine" I said as I pulled my self out of my sleeping bag.  
  
"Hungry?" I asked as I began to search through my bag.  
  
"Very" I felt something caressing my butt.  
  
I turned and looked at him angrily "Kono Hentai!" I slapped him and got out the necessary items to make breakfast.  
  
"Gomen, Kagome it was just that it was just right there in front of me and I couldn't control my hand" I cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
I handed him the pot "fill it up with water, I'll go wake the others" he obediently took and began walking towards the small stream.  
  
I looked around the area we had been sleeping in, somewhere over the coarse of the night, Kikyo had moved her Sleeping bag into the spot where Inuyasha's had been last night before he moved it to the tree.  
  
I decided I'd wake her up later  
  
One by one I went around shaking the people from our group awake (I literally mean shaking) until I got to Kouga, I by now an expert of waking people up, began my routine of grabbing him by the shoulders and furiously shaking him.  
  
This time though I got a surprise. His arm snaked around my waist and he sat looking me strait in the eyes, "Ohayo Gorgeous" he smiled at me.  
  
"Um" I looked away and blushed slightly. "Time to get up" I pulled out of his arms and went to the last person (Kikyo does not count as a person) to wake up.  
  
I leaned over Inuyasha and blew into his ear. His eyes opened barely but I could tell he recognized me. "Hello lover boy" I whispered into his ear I tried very hard not to laugh, for some reason I've always wanted to try that on someone I just wanted to see how they would react.  
  
"Hmmm" was the only answer I got back oh well if you won't get up like a good boy It looks like I have no choice.  
  
"Sit'  
  
All this did was roll him over but it woke him up all the same, "stupid wench as soon as I get up from here I gonna rip that little evil tongue of yours right out of your mouth"  
  
"I take it your not a morning person either" I came over to the fire so I could go about the labor of making breakfast.  
  
Miroku finally returned with the pot of water, I gave him a curious look "get lost?" I asked wondering what took him so long but he was smiling dreamily, suddenly Sango came stomping back from the direction of the stream sending Miroku various dirty looks.  
  
I took the pot of cold water and walked away from the fire.  
  
"Uh Kagome the fire is over here" Miroku pointed out.  
  
"Yeah I know but I still have one more wake up call left" I answered as I tripped on Kikyo's sleeping body dumping the cold water meant for Inuyasha on her head.  
  
"Oops"  
  
A/N More cliffhangers. OK next chapter wil have big run in with the entire Naraku group, ooh scary not to mention trouble between Kouga and Inuyasha. I'm so Evil. 


	21. Under Where?

Ch. 21 Under Where?  
  
Disclaimer: You know exactly what I'm going to say so why even bother, (for those of you who are a little bit slow, I don't own Inuyasha)  
  
Gomen-sorry  
  
Kono dasai joro-you ugly slut  
  
Iie-no  
  
Uso-liar  
  
Jigoku-Hell  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
At that moment everyone who was still sleeping was ripped from their slumber by a blood curdling scream.  
  
I looked back at the soaked Kikyo who was staring at me as if she was going to rip my head off.  
  
"Er gomen" I mumbled weakly remembering how not fun it is to be waken up with cold water.  
  
" Kono dasai joro" she screamed, "you did that on purpose!"  
  
"Iie I didn't" I stammered, I really hated my conscience right now, it had to make me go and feel bad for that ama.  
  
Yura came up behind me and helped me up, "Uso" Kikyo growled at me.  
  
"She takes that apology back" Yura stood still glaring at Kikyo then turned to me "I think we may need another pot of water" I nearly giggled.  
  
"Yeah" I smiled, whoa I think Yura may be a nicer person that I thought.  
  
"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Miroku burst out laughing pointing at Kikyo and doubling over. Bad timing Miroku.  
  
Kikyo gave me a deathly cold stare "That's it Higurashi I'm gonna make the rest of this trip jigoku for you"  
  
Yura Ignored her and we walked over to the stream to get more water.  
  
A little while later Inuyasha came stumbling over to where I had finally finished cooking breakfast. He mumbled something unintelligible and grabbed a plate of food.  
  
That's when Kikyo decided to grace us with her presence. She smiled falsely at Inuyasha then she glared at me as she got herself a plate of the food I made. I was about to yell at her to go make her own food when she sat down in the spot next to Inuyasha. MY spot next to Inuyasha. Grrrrrrrrr.  
  
Yura noticed my anger, "Hey Bitch get your own food and your own spot before I make you."  
  
Ok Yura was so on my Christmas list.  
  
Kikyo sneered but put down the plate and moved, whereas I grabbed my plate and sat down next to Inuyasha who was giving Yura, Kikyo and me curious looks, he shrugged it off and went back to his food.  
  
"Ok group" yelled the guy who wore shorts, I thought it was a little scary but still Inuyasha had no right to call him a queer. Plenty of strait guys wore short shorts, I think.  
  
"We have a few hours till we are going to start hiking some more so go ahead and hang out, have fun talk, tell stories" He smiled and went back to where the teachers were talking.  
  
Sango Yura and I were talking, while playing with each other's hair. Yura was really good at doing peoples hair which is why I wondered haw come she cut her short.   
  
"Hey Miroku" Sango waved to him as he abruptly noticed us and hid whatever he was holding behind his back.  
  
"Watcha got?" I asked as I approached him.  
  
"Nothing" he squeaked turning bright red.  
  
Sango crept around behind him ready to grab him if he didn't tell us.  
  
"Then if it's nothing what do you have in your hands?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Uhh."Sango closed in.  
  
"Got him!" she yelled triumphantly now that she had her arms around him tightly.  
  
"No" he yelled uselessly as I came over to pry whatever he was hiding out of his hands.  
  
"What the…" I trailed off as I finally wretched the object out of his hands.  
  
I unscrunched a very familiar looking lacy black bra "Miroku this is mine!" I screeched at him gripping the undergarment tightly in my hands.  
  
"It was a dare I swear" he gave me his patented I so cute pleas believe me look.  
  
I was about to knock him senseless when suddenly a group of boys ran out of the woods yelling "did you do it did you do it?" They screeched to a halt when they saw the situation going on.  
  
I turned to them angrily "Which one of you sickos dared Miroku to take my lingerie?" I screamed furiously at them holding up my bra.  
  
My expression changed as I noticed the guys trying to hold back laughter unsuccessfully. My face turned bright red as I put the embarrassment behind my back as Yura came up knowingly behind me and took it back to my bag.  
  
I put my I-am-woman-and-I-am-angry face back on that laughter died immediately, "Well who?" I asked again. My patience was tried.  
  
All of the boys pointed towards Kouga as Kouga desperately tried to point at everyone of the guys as possible. The rest of the boys rolled with laughter as I took off after Kouga yelling obscenities at him all the while.  
  
The crowd moved over to where I was now pounding the living daylights out of Kouga. Inuyasha yelled from the crowd of onlookers to Kouga "Don't call her fat"  
  
A/N please don't hurt me I know I know I'm evil. I know I promised to put in the encounter with Naraku's group in this chapter, but I think this Chapter had enough stuff in it and I don't want to overstuff the chapter right?  
Uh thanx bye. 


	22. Naraku's Bloody Nose

Ch 22 Naraku's Bloody Nose  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Thank you all for reviewing over 300 and counting*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kawaii-cute  
  
Gomen Nasai- I'm very sorry  
  
"And over there class is a rare subtropical-l" the teacher from another team droned on apparently not aware that no one was listening (I'm serious even the other teachers were ignoring her)  
  
I poked at Inuyasha's back childishly and turned to act as if I was talking to Sango when he turned and looked back "what?" he asked a little annoyed.  
  
I turned to him and gave him a baffled look "what?" I asked, I'm beginning to get good at this acting thing.  
  
"What you poked me?" he asked.  
  
I cocked my head to the side a little "what?"  
  
"Oh never mind" he turned back and began walking again, I chocked back a giggle then I once again poked him.  
  
"What?" he gave me another annoyed look.  
  
"What do you want now Inuyasha?" I gave him an exasperated look.  
  
"Don't "what" me woman. I know you poked me that time" he said sternly.  
  
"Inuyasha don't be immature" I turned back to Sango, who know doubt had already figured out what was going on.  
  
He murmured something I couldn't understand then he turned back and faced front again.  
  
This continued for a while. I mean seriously you'd think he'd stop turning around but no he just keeps doing it.  
  
I reached my arm out to poke him again but something caught my wrist before I even reached him.  
  
"Ha caught you! You were poking me" Inuyasha said triumphantly.  
  
"Uh Inuyasha I was just going to show you that uh… that yellow breasted finch" I came up with an excuse. I don't even know if a yellow-breasted finch exists.  
  
"Huh?" he looked to where I was pointing.  
  
"Did somebody say breast?" I heard Miroku run up to look where I was pointing.  
  
"Ow that hurt Sango what was that for?" Miroku said rubbing his head.  
  
"For being you" she huffed.  
  
"Ok class we'll stop here for the night The necessaries are over there" The teacher said pointing to a building.  
  
"What's a necessary?" Shippou asked popping out of nowhere.  
  
"A bathroom" Kouga said knowledgably.  
  
"Ohmygosh!" Yura squealed pointing another building with a sign out front reading: Gift Shop.  
  
"Lets go!" she nearly yanked our arms out of their sockets.   
  
"Awwwwwwwwe" I cooed as I noticed the stuffed animals that looked like forest animals. They had overly large eyes and were bright colors that I know forest animals are not but hell they were so kawaii.  
  
After spending plenty of money on little thing you can only find in a gift shop in the middle of a forest we exited.  
  
"What the hell were you doing in there?" I was greeted by a pair of golden eyes upon exiting the building.  
  
"Shopping" I said enthusiastically.  
  
"You brought money on a camping trip?" Inuyasha asked dryly.  
  
"Of coarse. Who wouldn't?" I asked.  
  
"Anyone with a shred of common sense" Inuyasha answered.  
  
I walked away "your just mad cuz you didn't get a maminal" I yelled not looking back.  
  
"What the hell is a maminal?"  
  
"Ok now get in your groups everyone we are gonna have a race. You have to cross the river then come back four to a boat. The first team to get one of their boats back to shore wins!" Yelled the Camp guide (the one who wore shorts).  
  
"I am not getting in a boat with Kikyo!" I yelled.  
  
"And you think the rest of us want to" Inuyasha yelled back at me.  
  
Sango threw up her hands and stood between us "Ok this is what we'll do, Yura, Shippou, Kouga and Kikyo in one boat Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and me in the other" she said it with the authority of an angry mother and none of us dared to cross her.  
  
"On your mark, get set… GO!"  
  
I began paddling furiously, splashing water on my fellow boat mates, but the point is we were winning. Okay I have a slight problem with competition, I hate losing and there was no way in hell I was going to lose.  
  
"Miroku paddle faster damnit!" I yelled at Miroku who had not been paddling up to par.  
  
"Slave driver" I heard him mutter.  
  
"What was that?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing" Miroku answered weakly.  
  
We had hit the other side of the lake. We all hopped out, turned the canoe around then hopped back in.  
  
"I think they're catching up to us" I said pointing to the boat in which Naraku was seated, who had just hit the shoreline.  
  
Inuyasha looked to see who it was. "Naraku he growled under his breath and he began to paddle with new energy.  
  
I turned to face Sango and Miroku for a split second "why can't you paddle like that?"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr"  
  
We were getting closer to the shore.  
  
"Move it people!" I yelled frantically when we were inches from our goal.  
  
"Yes we won" I hopped out of the boat and began doing a little victory dance.  
  
The other three occupants of MY boat just gave me annoyed looks. "Uh he he" I giggled embarrassed as soon as the thrill of winning passed.  
  
"And I thought being in a boat with Kikyo would have been bad" Miroku shook his head.  
  
"What was that?" I yelled angrily.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
We were once again eating around the little campfire (yes Kikyo was with us).  
  
"Hello Kagome" I shivered and turned around.  
  
"Err Hi Naraku" I choked out.  
  
"I heard that you had settled for Inuyasha, I didn't believe it till now" he gave a pointed look towards Inuyasha who had just placed his arm around me.  
  
"Go away Naraku can't you see when your not wanted" Kouga growled.  
  
Suddenly a few more people came up behind him.  
  
"Beg your pardon I just wanted to introduce a few of my friends to Kagome" he sneered at the rest of the group.  
  
He pointed to a girl with a feather in her hair "this is Kaugura" then to Hiten "Hiten" next to a very pale girl who looked almost like a ghost "Kanna".  
  
"She doesn't want to meet your fucking friends" Inuyasha stood up in front of Naraku.  
  
"Inuyasha mind your own business," he hissed.  
  
"She's mine and my business" Inuyasha growled fists clenched.  
  
"I believe that Kagome is no ones property", 'hello I'm right here I can speak for my self' I thought angrily.  
  
Inuyasha flew at him knocking him to the ground and then began punching him furiously. "Inuyasha! Stop it!" I yelled but to no avail, he didn't listen.  
  
Miroku, Shippou and Kouga had to pull Inuyasha (after of coarse letting him get a few good punches in) off of the now very ruffled looking Naraku.  
  
Naraku reached up and wiped the blood off of his face, where Inuyasha had bloodied his nose.  
  
"Inuyasha you should have kept you nose where it belonged" and with that he was gone.  
  
I glared at Inuyasha angrily, I could feel the anger rising in my throat "Sit!". I stomped away into the forest to go calm down.  
  
"Stupid jerk, he's so violent and possessive and, and, Grrrrrrrrr. He just makes me angry" My breath slowly returned to normal, and then a new emotion came flooding to me. Fear.  
  
A/N Gomen Nasai I didn't mean to take so long to write that very crappy chapter but uh I was uh hmm. *Looks around the room for a good excuse * cleaning my windows hehe.  
Thanks 


	23. A Sleeping Bag Full of Water

Ch 23 A Sleeping Bag Full of Water  
  
Disclaimer-Don't make me say it or I'll hurt you  
  
Baka-idiot  
  
Arigato-thank you  
  
I freaked out.  
  
There were two reasons for this; the first one being I have no idea where I am because I wasn't looking when I stormed out into the forest, and number two, lots of scary noises.  
  
A strong breeze blew by and I began shivering. "Grrrrrrrr, cold, stupid Inuyasha, cold, can't swallow hi damn pride, cold, he needs to grow up, COLD!" I have no idea why I kept cold I just did.   
  
"SCREEECH"  
  
"Eeek what was that?" great now I'm talking to myself.  
  
"Damnit Inuyasha this is all your fault!" I jumped up and shook my fist while saying this. 'If I mean when I get back I'm sitting him into oblivion' this thought made me cackle loudly scaring away all of the nearby forest animals, they aren't stupid they don't want to mess with same crazy girl who talks to herself.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Eeep damnit! You don't go sneaking around scaring the living daylights out of people you know!" I yelled angrily at the voice.  
  
"Ok well I just thought that you needed help getting back to camp but since you obviously have everything under control I'll just be going"  
  
"No wait" I called I tried to run towards the voice. But it was dark, very dark.  
  
THWUMP!   
  
My head collided with something that felt oddly like a tree. "Damnit what baka put this here?" I rubbed my head and stumbled away from the tree.  
  
"Damn environmentalist psychos-putting a tree out in the middle of the forest? What's next? Are they going to put those blasted fish in streams?"   
  
Ok I just had run into a tree headfirst so please excuse me for me TEMPERARY stupidity.  
  
"Exactly" I agreed with the voice.  
  
I felt hand come don on my shoulder, "Sango what are you doing here?" I asked and she gave a inquiring look.  
  
"You did hit your head hard didn't you?" she asked but instead of wait for an answer she lead me back to camp.  
  
"Ok never mind. My friend Sango is taking me back to camp instead." I yelled at the voice. Sango just shook her head.  
  
"Hmph" I purposely sat down on the opposite side of the fire than Inuyasha, which was where Sango's sleeping bag was.   
  
Sago walked over and was about to sit down when she noticed me, she just turned around and sat down on my sleeping bag.  
  
"Where the hell did you go wench" I see Inuyasha was still mad because of the sit. Good so was I.  
  
"Why do you care?" I shot back.  
  
"I don't" he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.  
  
"Then good for you" I huffed.  
  
"Eh he um he he er… you two mad?" Miroku asked. I chose not to answer. I rally didn't trust my temper, and I wanted to save all my anger for Inuyasha.  
  
I decided to go to sleep so that I could dream of ways to get Inuyasha. I began to get into the sleeping bag getting funny stares from the people in our group. I finally got into the bag.  
  
"Uh Kagome. That's my slee-" I cut Sango short with a very intimidating "Grrrrr"  
  
She gulped "Uh never mind".  
  
I slowly drifted to sleep…  
  
A woman opens the door and looks in on me, "Kagome, something has happened we're leaving."  
  
"What do you mean something has happened?" I asked  
  
"Your grandmother has died, she left all of her wealth to us an well also…"  
  
"The curse" I whispered.  
  
The woman nodded, "We're moving to Tokyo, there are Lots of people living there and well there are very few shrines"  
  
"But mom why do we have to move, we are not part of curse?" I asked.  
  
"Yes but" the woman looked around the room "there are to many sad memories that reside here"  
  
I nodded resolutely.  
  
I cracked my eyes open "Too bright someone turn off the lights" I said aloud.  
  
"Yeah Kagome we'll turn off the sun for you" a very sarcastic voice answered.  
  
"Arigato" I murmured and rolled over in Sango's sleeping bag.  
  
"Get up" I heard someone say.  
  
"No chance in hell" I pulled my head into the sleeping bag.  
  
"Fine be that way" I felt something grip the opening of the sleeping bag.  
  
"Eep" I cried as someone began dragging the sleeping bag I was in to somewhere unknown.  
  
"Let go!" I yelled letting all of my fury loose I managed to make the sleeping bag roll a little.  
  
"Nope" said the male voice.  
  
"You had better let go or when I get out of here I'm gonna get my bows and arrows and shoot you in the-" I was cut short when I felt a jerk.  
  
Whoever was holding me had let go of the opening, I peeped out just in time to see the bag and me go hurtling into the lake.   
  
"Hey that's my sleeping bag!"  
  
SPLASH  
  
"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as humanly possible upon hitting the cold water.  
  
I stood up in the water, glaring daggers at the immensely happy Soon-to-be-dead-Inuyasha standing on the shore.  
  
I left Sango's bag in the water and tore after him.  
  
"Inuyasha get your butt down her before I make you!" I screamed up at the tree that I had chased him up.  
  
"What are you going to do? Come up here and get me?" he taunted.  
  
"No I'm going to just going to SIT down here and wait" I said pointedly. As he came hurtling down from the tree.  
  
"Bitch" he said through a mouthful of dirt.  
  
"Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit" I finally ended when I ran out of breath.  
  
"Er Kagome" Miroku came up behind me timidly "You've got a bit of explaining to do"  
  
"And so now when ever I say sit he goes down face first in the dirt" I finished proudly beaming.  
  
I looked around at the group who were all giving me blank stares.  
  
"Ok" I got up and walked over to where Inuyasha was still laying face down in the earth.  
  
"How the little baby inu doing? Does he have a booboo?" I asked in a baby voice, patting him on the head.  
  
"Wench" he growled and suddenly shot up grabbing my ankle.  
  
"Ahh" I cried out as I fell to the floor.  
  
He grinned at me smugly, still holding my ankle. I was very scared by now. I did not want to face the revenge I would have to face for the 239 "sits" I had given him earlier (yes I counted).  
  
He pulled me closer to him. I froze. He moved in even closer and kissed me. I reached around him and hugged him while he deepened the kiss. I finally broke it off when I ran out of air.  
  
I blushed at him.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again or you will have to face the punishment" he said partially laughing.  
  
We walked back to the campfire together. Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Yura still had the same blank expressions on their faces. It looked like they hadn't breathed since I had left, let alone moved.  
  
"Hey you two" An adults voice reached our ear and Inuyasha and I spun around to meet face to face with our principal.  
  
"Yes Dean Myouga" I answered as politely as I could.  
  
"You two are both in trouble" he said giving us both angry looks, which were not very intimidating seeing as how he was half of our size.  
  
A/Num yeah I have no comment on this chapter, except to ssay that I got this out fast. Um yeah er he he ok.  
Thanx 


	24. I WANT MY BOW BACK!

Ch. 24 I WANT MY BOW BACK!  
  
"Inuyasha you know perfectly well that we don't allow fighting at this school." 'I wonder if he even knows where the school is?'  
  
"And you" he turned to me "Ms. Higurashi I would have expected more of you, being new I thought you have tried to make a better impression, but Threatening other students and pouring cold water on them is unacceptable, You both have detention"  
  
He walked away.  
  
I stomped my foot "What did I do?" I yelled as soon as I was sure that he couldn't hear me.  
  
Inuyasha gave me a smug grin "you said it yourself "only detention"".  
  
"Yeah but that was for you people trying to peak all I did was, uh hold on I need to check on that" I had to end my ranting to figure out exactly what I did wrong. Wait… pour cold water on them…  
  
"Kikyo I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed and ran off to find Kikyo.  
  
Well just my luck I ran into Kouga sitting on a log out by the lake. He looked up and saw me, in an instant he was next to me holding my hand. "Ohayo Kagome, seeing you has made my day, it is such a shame that your beauty is wasted on Inuyasha" He kissed my hand, and I stepped back shocked.  
  
'What? Wasn't he just the one who dared Miroku to steal my undergarments yesterday?', as if reading my thoughts he answered "Kagome about yesterday, I did not dare Miroku to steal your undergarments just some girl in generals, I couldn't think of a good dare and I figured Sango would catch him" he smiled "I am very sorry though."  
  
"Uh he he" I stepped back again 'What is going on?' I thought luckily I was saved by Inuyasha walking up to us.  
  
"Hey Kouga You're a little too close for my comfort" he stepped beside growled just the least bit, 'ok now I'm really confused' I thought and I began rubbing my forehead.  
  
I just walked back to where I remembered putting my bag. I need an aspirin.  
  
After getting my "miracle medicine" (that's what I call aspirin) I looked to find Sango or Miroku, maybe they would know what was going on because kami-only-knows I didn't'.  
  
"Miroku" I walked up to him after getting his attention away from the sky that he had been looking up at thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes Kagome-sama" good he was being wise, not lecherous for once.  
  
"You know what's going on between Kouga and Inuyasha, they were acting like friends one minute and the next minute they go off at each other , also" I blushed a little "Kouga has been uh… hitting on me, and he knows I'm going out with Inuyasha" I sat down cross legged next to him.  
  
"Oh so you've noticed" Miroku smiled "Well as for the Inuyasha-Kouga thing, they are friends and rivals, you know that type of friendship, and as for the Kouga thing well he just goes after what he wants and doesn't always think of the consequences" I blushed.  
  
"It seems he not the only one" I slapped Miroku soundly after feeling a hand on my butt.  
  
"Thanks for the help" I called while walking away from the dazed Miroku.  
  
Two days of this hell-on-Earth later, I walked out onto a parking lot!  
  
I whirled around to the rest of the group "Um I think the camp guy is lost". I looked over to the guy in shorts (Yes He's still wearing them, Inuyasha and I have a bet going on what he gonna wear I think shorts, Inuyasha thinks a skirt) who was standing on the pavement beaming proudly.  
  
Miroku was just marveling at the fact that we were standing in a parking lot "How do ya think they got it here?"  
  
"Ok group I'm glad we got here in time because the school board wasn't going to let you walk that long but we knew you could handle, we had you walk an extra hour a day just so we could make it" The camp guide smiled.  
  
I growled "Ok that's it" I grabbed my bag out of Inuyasha's hand and fug through it trying to find my bow. When the others figured out what I was going to do they yanked the bag out of my hands. I had already shot a hole through Miroku's pillow while he was sleeping on it (no I didn't miss I just wanted to scare him badly) after he had just uh well you don't want to know, and I don't think they wanted me shooting a hole through the guide's shorts.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha said holding the bow above his head while I tried futilely to get it from him, but alas he was too tall.  
  
Miroku now turned his attention to me and grinned pervertedly "You know Kagome when you jump like that your-" he was interrupted by both Sango and Inuyasha pounding him on the head. I just stood there and blushed.  
  
The buses pulled up and were suppose to take us to our next destination (lord bless the school board)as we got onto the bus Sango and Yura had already jumped into a seat to avoid being sat with by Miroku who was the closest to them and Shippou was sitting next to Hojo (yes Hojo) so I was left with a dilemma; the boyfriend who I was still peeved at because I wanted my bow back, the lecher who I wanted to kill because of the jumping comment (I know exactly what he was going to say next), or Kouga who had done nothing wrong but be nice to me and even more it would make Inuyasha mad.  
  
So I sat down next to Kouga, and Miroku and Inuyasha sat across from us they were both glaring (I have no idea why Miroku was glaring I don't think he liked having to sit with someone he couldn't grope though, at least I hope he wouldn't grope.)  
  
I turned to Kouga who was smiling contently at me, "Kagome!" I turned back to Inuyasha who was growling angrily.  
  
"What?" I still wanted my bow back, but now I didn't even have a good shot at the guide.  
  
A/N Gomen nasai for taking so long this time I won't even give an excuse because very few of you bought the "Windows cleaning" on… not that I was lying cuz I wasn't. Oh yeah um tell me what you think I should do? Cause more trouble with Kouga and Inuyasha (you know you want me to) or let them be friends (*yawn*). One lil thing, could you please keep the death threats down to a minimum?  
Thanx 


	25. I Got MY Bow Back But It Was Stolen Agai...

CH. 25 I Got MY Bow Back But Ii Was Stolen Again  
  
Disclaimer-IF you seriously think I own this you have been hit by one too many cars.  
  
"You're sitting too close to him" Inuyasha growled at Kouga.  
  
I glared at him, 'who was he to tell dictate how close I sat to other guys?'  
  
"Kagome may sit wherever she wishes," Kouga said, now also growling.  
  
"I'm right here ya know," I said waving my hand back and forth.  
  
They didn't notice me, they were too wrapped up in their war-of-the-mouth.  
  
"Hmph" I sat down with my elbows on my knees trying as best I could to ignore the two immature boys for the rest of the ride.  
  
Miroku was the first one to see that the buses had stopped "Look we're here!" he was just as happy to get away from Inuyasha and Kouga because he too, had to endure them.  
  
I hopped out of the bus humming merrily. Do you here that? Silence. La la la la la-  
  
"Dog Turd!"  
  
"Jack Ass!"  
  
"Whelp!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
I dropped my head down, sooooooooooooooooooooooooo close.  
  
"SHUT UP!" I screamed as loud as humanly possible.  
  
I got funny stares from the students who had just gotten off of the bus and also from Inuyasha and Kouga.  
  
The stares continued and I finally noticed, thus I turned scarlet. Once everyone saw that my cheeks were thoroughly red they went back about their own business.  
  
I felt a familiar caress and the very lower part of my back.  
  
Thwack  
  
"Miroku you, you… you are not Miroku" I said realizing that the guy I had just knocked unconscious for groping me was not Miroku (imagine that).  
"Who are you?" I asked rather bluntly.  
  
Then I looked a little closer, and I noticed that there was something dark behind him like rope or, or a braid?  
  
"Hiten?" I asked unsure that it was him, even though now I had recognized him.  
  
He got up and smiled rather arrogantly "Well it's always a good sign if they remember your name" I wasn't to clear if he was talking g to himself or me so I just stared.  
  
Lucky for me this little awkward situation was interrupted.  
  
"Damnit Kagome can't I leave you alone for one fucking minute with out you flirting with any guy within a hundred mile radius"  
  
I shook my head "No Inuyasha, they're all just so irresistible" I said with emphasized sarcasm.  
  
His Jaw dropped "Wh wh wha wha…"  
  
"Inuyasha shut your mouth or your liable to catch flies" I gave him an annoyed look, 'he cannot take a joke' I thought to myself.  
  
He abruptly shut his mouth but then gave Hiten a death glare.  
  
Hiten shrugged "Bye Gome" I winced a little at him using my nickname, I didn't even know him.  
  
I turned to Inuyasha who was now glaring at me.  
  
I gave him my best innocent face (something I picked up from Miroku) "What?" I knew perfectly well that he was mad at me for talking to someone of the opposite sex (how dare me) but I was not going to let him (However cute he may be) run my life.  
  
"Why were you talking to him?" He growled.  
  
"Because I felt like it" I huffed like a three-year old and effectively sticking out my tongue to add to my maturity.  
  
Before Inuyasha got a chance to go raving at me for talking to a guy I stomped off like I was mad, though I wasn't.  
  
'Wait a second' I just had remembered something so I froze in my tracks.  
  
I spun around and started walking back to Inuyasha.  
  
I reached into the back of his bag and yanked it out quickly.  
  
'I GOT MY BOW BACK' I thought in my head as I merrily skipped to where Sango and Yura were lounging.  
  
"Eep" I heard Miroku screech and point at me "Now what are we going to do next time she gets violent?" he gestured at my newly retrieved bow.  
  
After hugging my bow for a little while longer I decided that it might be wise to place it back in my backpack.  
  
The rest of the trip flew by and low and behold it somehow was the last day of the camping trip and my bow had somehow mysteriously disappeared from my bag again.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?!" I yelled, tearing through my supplies and accidentally hitting a few innocent bystanders with random camping gear (unfortunately, for some poor short red-headed kid, the gear included my cooking pot).  
  
"Kagome calm down, someone's going to think that you're trying to take out half of the student body" Sango said while ducking from my flashlight.  
  
"They'll live" I muttered as I found Sango's bag and began trying to check to see if she had hidden it.  
  
"Kagome I don't have it" she said in an exasperated tone as she grabbed her bag back from my hands, "do you really want to spend the last day knocking your fellow students unconscious?"  
  
"Hmm" I said momentarily pausing, 'It would be fun…'  
  
"Kagome that was a rhetorical question" she snapped.  
  
Yura walked up to me mischievously "Kagome wanna go swimming?" she asked smiling devilishly.  
  
"Swimming? Uh sure but stop smiling like that or you'll be the first to be smite (or smote I'm not really sure) once I find my bow"  
  
"K" but she did not stop smiling.  
  
Since her grin was unnerving me I went to go get my bathing suit, I opened my bag and took a look in side.  
  
"OH my gosh"  
  
A/N I am so sorry please forgive me. I'll write another chapter tomorrow to make up for it and uh I'll uh put uh fluff AND jealousy in it HA! (Maybe even a lil more Kikyo and Naraku bashing)  
Thanx 


	26. Chicken Legs

Ch. 26 Chicken Legs  
  
I looked down into my bag. Then I looked up to the girls giving quizzical in my direction. Then I looked back down into my bag, at the tiny stringy monstrosity of a bathing suit I had grabbed and thrown into my bag about three seconds before coming to school.  
  
"On second thought" I tried to think of a way to get out of having to go into the lake in front of the entire student body, wearing this ity bity little thing.  
  
"Kagome let's go" Sango ushered me into the tent to change.  
  
I emerged minutes later with the towel wrapped tightly around me. I glared at Sango who was wearing a one piece and then at Yura who had on a tankini bathing suit.  
  
"Hey you guys going swimming too?" Hojo waved and made his way up to us, followed by a group of jocks who were winking and smiling at us. Thus I tightened my grip on the towel.  
  
Yura smiled "Yeah come on we're gonna go meet Inuyasha and Miroku at the lake so let's go" she smiled devilishly at me as she grabbed me by the arm.  
  
"Kagome when I was putting away your unmentionable that Miroku took the other day I noticed your bathing suit, I think Inuyasha will like it" she whispered in my ear before walking up ahead of me (where, might I add, I could not reach her throat).  
  
SPLASH  
  
The last of the jocks had splashed awkwardly into the water.  
  
"Come on Kagome" Sago yelled from the water.  
  
"What you can't swim?" Inuyasha hollered. I raised an eyebrow, and that thought quickly died down.  
  
"Then get your ass in the water before I make you" Yura screamed pulling herself out of the lake and jogging towards me.  
  
"No!" I yelled trying to hop out of her reach, this backfired and resulted in her grabbing my towel and when I hopped away I left the towel with her.  
  
The result was instantaneous. Whistling, and cheers from the jocks (and Miroku I'm not totally clear if he's a jock or not) started up and I sent Yura a glare of death before deciding that if I was under the water they would not be able to see me.  
  
Inuyasha was very amusing to watch at this moment, he looked as if he was torn between killing off the entire football team, or joining then in the whistling.  
  
I don't believe I have ever been that red in my entire life.  
  
After swimming for a little while, everyone had calmed down (basically Inuyasha and Miroku Inuyasha had decided to go for peoples throats and Miroku almost drowned because he sort of forgot to breath).  
  
Miroku moved up behind Inuyasha and smiled lecherously "Who votes we have a nice polite game of chicken fight" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"You only want to get a girl on your shoulders with bare legs" Sango said dryly.  
  
"And" Miroku said as if it was an ordinary thing.  
  
"I'm with Kagome" Kouga piped in quickly and I got a lump in my stomache.  
  
"Oh no your not, she's my girlfriend so I'm with her" Inuyasha waddled (yes waddled) over to me with an air of finality.  
  
Miroku scooted towards Sango "would you care to be my partner Sango"  
  
"No" she said dryly.  
  
"But Sango"  
  
"No" she repeated without emotion.  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to tell everyone about what you admitted after a few to many drinks"  
  
Sango's face reddened "Miroku I have no idea what you're talking about"  
  
"Oh but Sango I think you do" he scooted closer to her.  
  
She dropped her head, defeated "I can't believe your blackmailing me into playing chicken with you" she climbed on his back.  
  
"A mans got to do what a mans got to do" Miroku smiled as he grabbed onto Sangos leg and was abruptly slapped.  
  
"Sango how are you suppose to stay on if I'm not holding you" Miroku's hand began to creep back up.  
  
Sango slapped his hand again "We'll manage"  
  
"Up you go" Inuyasha ducked into the water so that I could get on his back.  
  
I blushed immensely when I felt his arms wrap around my legs.  
  
"Ready, set, go" Yura yelled from atop a cute jock.  
  
As soon as we moved forward my competitiveness once again got the better of me as I began frantically pushing peoples off while laughing my head off.  
  
Miroku, who had been the first one out because Sango had fallen off as soon as he moved commented on my giggling "Inuyasha you better watch out, I think the altitude's getting to her"  
  
After knocking a few more defenseless teens from their perches I saw Yura, and I was out for revenge.  
  
When she saw me coming, she made sort of a squeaking sound and yelled at the guy under her to go in the opposite direction"  
  
"It's ok Yura, we can beat em" he said in a very Inuyasha like tone.  
  
I heard Inuyasha chuckle in a very Inuyasha like chuckle.  
  
I grabbed Yura by the shoulder and tried to yank her off but I nearly lost my balance and I (on accident I swear) locked my legs around Inuyasha tighter.  
  
"Looks like she's getting frisky" Miroku yelled at my back. Memo to self-kill Miroku, mercilessly.  
  
With one last swing I knocked Yura off the nameless jock and began doing a victory dance (yes still on Inuyasha's shoulders)  
  
Inuyasha slipped down into the water so that I could get off. As soon as he came back up though I hugged him tightly until I realized that I was half naked, I hopped back away from him blushing brightly.  
  
Yura was smiling knowingly at me.  
  
I glared at her, wait what happened to my bow?  
  
A/N Eh he he he um yeah er sorry bout the wait. Uh what does rn mean people do that in reviews and it confuzles me. Oh yeah please tell me what you want to go on in the story, otherwise I might get bored and begin blowing up (or micro waving) random characters until I run out of people to kill.  
Thanx 


	27. Why Didn't I Just Let Him Drown?

Ch. 27 Why Didn't I Let Him Drown?  
  
I don't own Inuyasha damnit!  
  
"Hentai!" my attention was drawn to Miroku who Sango had just knocked unconscious.  
  
"Uh Sango" I tried to tell Sango.  
  
"Stupid perverted"  
  
"Sango"  
  
"Lecherous-"  
  
"SANGO!" I finally got her attention.  
  
"What?" she turned to me.  
  
"Uh I think he's gonna drown I pointed to bubbles coming from him.  
  
"Leave him" Sango said glaring at him.  
  
"Uh" I said and since no one else was making any motion to save him I decided I might as well because I might feel guilty if he died.  
  
I ducked down into the water and pulled him up out into the air, I slapped him in the face to wake him up so he would breathe or something.  
  
He opened hi eyes and sputtered water.  
  
He looked at me with wide eyes, I felt his arms go around me, "Why Kagome I never knew you had these feelings for me." Before I had a chance to respond I felt the tiny little strings holding my top on come undone.  
  
I instantly dropped him and struggled to try and tie them again while yelling every curse I knew (in three languages) at him even making Inuyasha wince.  
  
As soon as I got my top fixed (and glaring at the jocks who had started whistling again) I jumped at Miroku attempting to strangle him.  
  
"But Kagome-sama I thought that's what you wanted" he said after getting a bit of air.  
  
"Miroku were all not perverts like you, and you know perfectly well that's not what I wanted you-" I was cut short by loud, fake giggling.  
  
I looked to see who would dare interrupt me trying to kill Miroku, and lo and behold who else could it be.  
  
I glared as Kikyo wrapped an arm over Inuyasha's shoulder and giggled, she does not pull off the innocent act very well I thought.  
  
"Get off" Inuyasha pushed her arm off of his shoulder and gave a It's-not-my-fault look. But I just turned around, he probably wanted her to put her arm on him, what did he do to make her giggle, why was she after him still? I was so caught up in my little anger/jealousy that I totally forgot about killing Miroku, who scuttled away to go hide.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong" I looked at Inuyasha who was giving me a it's-still-not-my-fault- look. Then he grinned "So you are jealous" I could see the immense pleasure in his eyes.  
  
"Me jealous? Of who?" I said sounding a bit confused, I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I repeated to myself over and over.  
  
"Oh yes you are" Inuyasha said standing over me, I suddenly felt very very short.  
  
"Oh really?" I said.  
  
"Really" he answered back.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Oh really"   
  
"Really", anyone else getting deja vous here?  
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Ok we get it, we really really get it, just choose a new phrase or something this one is getting tired" Sango said annoyed that the fight hadn't gotten good yet.  
  
"Grrrrrr, Oh I know a new phrase how about si-" Inuyasha placed his hand over my mouth.  
  
"Don't say it you'll drown me" He grinned triumphantly.  
  
I yanked my head away from him, "fine then" I walked (well actually I swam but we'll deal the details later) out of the lake and wrapped my towel around me before I went back to my tent to get dressed.  
  
When I emerged from my tent, a wet looking Inuyasha was standing, waiting for me, "took you long enough" he grumbled as he came up to me.  
  
"Uh Inuyasha it wasn't your fault" I said apologetically.  
  
"I knew that" he said, "It's um just that well"  
  
"Well what?" I asked taking a step closer to him.  
  
"Uh never mind it's nothing" he looked down disappointed.  
  
I hugged him "sorry I got jealous" hey someone in this had to be mature… well at least some of the time.  
  
I released him and smiled.  
  
We stood there for a little while just smiling, I didn't even notice, I was just so caught up in those beautiful golden eyes.  
  
GAG  
  
I heard fake gagging noises and blushed when I saw Shippou pretending to throw up.  
  
"Why you little" and they were off, Shippou in the lead followed closely by Inuyasha, Oh it looks like Inuyasha is going to catch him but… No Shippou changed directions in the last second, what a good move. The little sports announcer went on in my head like this until Shippou ran up behind me.  
  
"Don't let him kill me" I looked to see Shippou cowering, awwwwwwwwwe he was so cute.  
  
"Sit" I just couldn't control myself, Inuyasha shouldn't have chased him like that.  
  
"Damnit woman what was that for?" Inuyasha grumbled from the ground.  
  
"Leave poor Shippou alone" I said annoyed.  
  
"What are you his mom?" I felt a vein pop on my forehead.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr" was the only response I could think of. 10…9 …8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1, ok all calm.  
  
I turned around and decided to walk off calmly and coolly.  
  
THUMP  
  
Ok maybe not coolly, I had tripped over a root and resulted in landing on the hard dirt. Instantly Inuyasha and Shippou were over me.  
  
"Ok Kagome?" Shippou asked looking worried.  
  
"Kagome are you alright" Inuyasha had temporarily forgot that just minutes before I had sat him.  
  
"I'm fine I tried to stand up, but failed miserably when a searing pain ran up my leg. I fell to the ground and clutched my leg.  
  
"Stupid girl, your not ok and your not walking" Inuyasha looked at me sternly.  
  
"Then how do you expect me travel the last mile of the trip?" I asked annoyed.  
  
Then Inuyasha grinned, a very VERY scary grin.  
  
"Uh he he Inuyasha I'm fine"  
  
A/N thank you Ame Tenshi for the bikini idea it was good. Oh yes I have some ideas and I want to start a new fic, I will still continue this one to don't worry but um I want to what you think.  
  
It's about when Inuyasha decides he does care about Kagome but after seeing that Hojo is after Kagome in her world he decides there's only one thing left to do, destroy the well and keep Kagome in his time. Well what if he goes to destroy the well and he finds out someone else has beaten him too it, but Kagome still think he did it.   
  
Lol I sort of got tired of Inuyasha being stuck in her world, I thought it would be so funny to switch it around. It will be a humor/romance with some angst that is if you think I should. Please tell me, I've been toying with the idea for a while but this will still be my favorite fic.  
Thanx 


	28. Finally We're Out of the Damn Forest

Ch. 28 We're Out of the Damn Forest  
  
I don't own Inuyasha ok now that's over with  
  
"Inuyasha it's ok I'm fine" I tried to scramble backwards.  
  
He grinned at me and took a step forward.  
  
"He he it was all a joke see" I slapped my ankle, and accidentally winced.  
  
The look he was giving me was very scary now, a little bit too mishchiveous.  
  
In a flash he scooped me into his arms.  
  
"Put me down!" I yelled right into his ears momentarily startling him but he didn't loosen his grip.  
  
"I mean it Inuyasha Put me down, I'll say it" I warned him.  
  
"I already thought of that if you sit me I'll go down on top of you and I know you wouldn't like that" he said grinning arrogantly.  
  
"You wipe that look off your before I do" I shook a fist at him which came dangerously close to bopping him in the nose.  
  
He turned his face to mine. 'Oh my holy kami that's a scary face" I thought as I looked back at his cute, but right now intensely evil face.  
  
"Love too" He bent over and kissed me. All right If that's how he wants to wipe that look off of his face, far be it for me to try and stop him.  
  
He pulled back when we needed air.  
  
I gently shoved one hand against him "I don't think it's safe for me right here"  
  
His expression went serious "Trust me Kagome there is no place safer for you in the world than with me" He hugged me.  
  
I was so touched, did he mean it he would protect me?  
  
"Yeah but Inuyasha who's gonna protect her from you?" Miroku walked out from behind a bush.  
  
"Great Miroku you ruined it" Sango and Yura also popped out from the bush.  
  
"Finally I thought I was going to gag" Shippou too emerged from the bush.  
  
'How did they all fit into that bush?' I stared dumfounded at it expecting for the Barnum and Baily Circus to pop out next.  
  
"You were spying?" Inuyasha growled angrily at the four people and the bush (which was now nowhere to be seen.)  
  
"No, not really, we just sort of overheard" Miroku was articulately defending himself.  
  
"Where did the bush go?" I murmured in amazement as I looked around for the bush, which was difficult, I might add, given my current position.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at me, then to where the bush had last been.  
  
Then began the great bush search as we all, mortally stupefied as to the location of the bush stubbornly refused to give up on the search.  
  
An hour later the teachers finally persuaded us that we had go and leave the "phantom bush" alone.  
  
So now I find myself in Inuyasha's arms (trust me at the moment it's not as romantic as it sounds) trudging the last mile of our trip still confuzzled over the bush.  
  
As if reading my thoughts Miroku suddenly asked to himself very quietly "but where could it have gone it was there and then it wasn't" his expression looked mystified.  
  
We once again reached a clearing.  
  
"YAY! No more walking I tried to jump up but I was still in Inuyasha's arms, so instead I just fell out.  
  
I got ready to feel the Sit syndrome (that's what I call it when People go pummeling to the ground face first, namely Inuyasha). It didn't come.  
  
Inuyasha pulled me back up into his arms "Thought you could get rid of me that easily" he gave me a mock pouting look.  
  
We clambered onto the buses and took our seats so that we could sleep on the way home.  
  
As soon as I was in the seat (Inuyasha had put me down carefully, I complained loudly telling him that I was fine, but I was so touched that he was being so gentle with me) I felt fatigue come over me.  
  
I snuggled into Inuyasha's shoulder "Inuyasha" I said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yes" he said turning to me.  
  
"You are the most snuggly person I've ever met" and with that I fell asleep.  
  
A/N ok every body sorry 4 the wait but I had a problem typing the word buses, anywho I have a few Ideas for a title (cuz I can't make up titles cuz you've all read mine and frankly they suck) so please help me.  
  
Don't Get Mad Get Even  
  
I Don't feel So Well  
  
Um yeah those are pretty corny I got others but there um well worse so pease help me if u do I'll actually write a chapter on time : )  
Thanx 


	29. Oh My Oh My I Can't Find the Key

Ch. 29 Oh My, Oh My I Can't Find the Key  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
"KAGOME WAKE UP!" Sango yelled into my ear, making jump about a half a mile into the air.  
  
I covered my ears in case she tried it again "What was that for?"  
  
"Your holding up the buses they need to leave, we're back at the school"  
  
I blushed "Er Gomen" I said as I hurried out of the bus Inuyasha had already gotten my bags out of the storage hold. He was standing next to them with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
AS I came closer he picked up my bags (and his puny little excuse for a bag) and began walking towards the parking lot.  
  
After we were all loaded up, I gave Inuyasha a peck on the cheek before waving goodbye to everyone and sleeping for a good three hours.  
  
"Oof" I woke up to someone jumping on my stomach "Souta I'm going to kill you!" I said hopping out of the bed and running towards the door.  
  
"Ouch" I said rubbing my head I ran into something blocking my doorway, I looked up, I guess I should've said someone.  
  
"Hi Sango" I smiled and sat down on my bed, yep I'm a cheery person once I get my twelve hours of sleep.  
  
"Hi Kagome, You feeling awake yet, because I thought we could do something" She asked making herself comfortable on my bed.  
  
"Yep I'm awake, whatcha wanna do?" I asked rest my head on my hands.  
  
"Uh what do you want to do?"   
  
"You woke me to ask me what I wanted to do?" I asked, yep she waws hiding something.  
  
"Well… someone has to make sure you don't sleep your life away" she said coming up with a wonderfully smart excuse.  
  
"Don't worry Sango, school takes care of that" I tried to lean back casually but ended up flopping off of the bed.  
  
"You ok?" Sango asked (I might mention, that she did not move from her place on the bed to see if I was dead or not).  
  
"Great, you know I think the floor is more comfortable" I said standing up so I could pick out n outfit.  
  
"So what's the real reason you came over?" I asked not turning back towards her.  
  
"Uh what do you mean?" bad liar, bad, bad liar.  
  
"Sango you're a bad liar"   
  
"Ok something happened" her voice was very tense.  
  
I turned around to face her "What happened?"  
  
"Something not really good" she glanced at my open door nervously.  
  
"Sango just tell me already" I said exasperated.  
  
"Well…" she lowered her voice down to nearly a whisper.  
  
I came closer to her so I could hear what she had to say.  
  
"They followed me" she whispered.  
  
"Who followed you?" I asked in a very raspy voice (I wonder why).  
  
She pointed a finger towards the half open door "them".  
  
I turned towards the door and crept towards it, I reached out to grab the handle so I could open up all the way but before I got to it.  
  
"BOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I screamed and jumped backwards. I nearly had a freaking heart attack!  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha , that was so funny you should have seen your face, and when you ha ha ha jumped it was so ha ha ha funny"  
  
I growled and looked up to see four guys rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
While they were still "indisposed" I reached out and grabbed my baseball bat (which just happened to be lying on my desk, I wonder how that got there).  
  
"Um guys you might wanna" Sango tried in vain to get the guys to notice that I now had a weapon, more importantly a weapon that can make lots of ouchies.  
  
Shippou was the first one to regain the use of his vocal cords "Oh my kami! She's got a bat!"  
  
Sango gave an annoyed look "You didn't have to lock them in the basement when you were done"  
  
I grinned, "but Sango it was so easy they were all so limp and all I had to do was drag them down there lock the door and conveniently forget where I put the key" (which was in my pocket thank you very much but they didn't know that now id they).  
  
"Um Kagome? Sango? Kagome's little brother? Could we get some help? We seemed to be locked in a very small room and- Oh My God What is that?" The muffled yell from the basement was followed screams of terror, and one hysterical string of "kill it kill it kill it"  
  
After a few more minutes Sango turned to me "This is inhumane."  
  
"But so funny" I smiled but then reached into my pocket and pulled out the key. Sango looked at the key for a second and smirked.  
  
"So you did have the key"  
  
"Hey I only said I conveniently forgot where I placed it" I said as I turned to go let the guts out of their hell-in-my-basement, when I was stopped by Sango.  
  
She held on to my arm and smiled devilishly "I said this was inhumane, not let them out"  
  
I grinned as another shout came from basement, "Oh shit I think I see another one"  
  
A/N ok people the name for my new Fanfic has been chosen, drum roll please…………………………………It's Don't get mad get even. If you have no Idea what I'm talking about then read the Authors notes at the end of chapter 27.  
  
Oh yes I still do remember my plot, thankyouverymuch, all of it so there HA!  
  
Ok I'm fine now.  
Thanx 


	30. Your Not Getting Brownie Points For This...

Ch. 30 You Are Not Getting Brownie Points For This  
  
"Um girls have you managed to find the key yet?" Miroku's voice slipped out from under the cracks under the door, which I had tried to close by wedging rags into them.  
  
"No Miroku but I think we're getting close" Sango yelled at the door "got any queens?" she turned back to me.  
  
"Go fish" I said as I laid down the last two cards in my hand.  
  
"Damnit girl! You cannot possibly win seven games of Go Fish in a row" Sango scowled at me.  
  
"Girls? Your still down here maybe you should look upstairs for the key" Miroku's voice once again slipped through the waded up rags.  
  
'Damn cracks' I thought, "No Miroku we already looked up there now we're looking down here" I yelled.  
  
"But we've heard you two walking around and stuff" Inuyasha's voice interjected.  
  
"No" I smiled, getting an idea "that was just the rats"  
  
What followed was not pretty, a chorus of screams and yells emitted from the room while Sango and I rolled on the floor in silent laughter.  
  
I stood up shakily and tiptoed to the door, I got the key out of me pocket, here goes nothing.  
  
I swung the door open and peered inside, what I saw caused me to hit the floor laughing.  
  
Kouga was hiding behind a mattress, Inuyasha was standing in a corner with his left eye twitching spastically, Miroku was standing on a table pointing to a corner in which Shippou was standing with a slipper raised high above his head like he was ready to strike.  
  
"Can't breath" I gasped for air as the Miroku jumped off the table and stood there calmly.  
  
Sango (who unfortunately had not seen what has been going on) stepped over me and into the room, "so who was the one screaming kill it kill it kill it?"   
  
I picked up "monster" which had been terrorizing them for the last three hours (time flies) .  
  
I held up the object with two fingers so that they all could see it "yep this would give me nightmares too" I tossed the Furby at Miroku who droped to the ground in a dead faint before It even reached him.  
  
After moving Miroku onto the carpet (we could not just leave him there on the cold concrete floors), we had settled down to uh make Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippou some food before someone mistakes their growling stomachs for wild animals (Big Difference, they have thumbs).  
  
"So what are we going to do as soon as Miroku comes back to the world of the living?" I asked as I popped a pan of brownies into the oven (only fifteen minutes and they're warm and fluffy, well at least that's what the package says).  
  
"That was a little weird, why did he do that anyways?" Kouga said (not answering my question grrrr)  
  
"Dunno, maybe its phobia" Inuyasha said checking the brownies (yes I just put them in three seconds ago, no I did not turn up the temperature that high, yes Inuyasha has no patience, no I do not think they teach that in obedience school, yes I'm sure they'll take him, he sort of does have some doggy qualities)  
  
"What he's sick, is it contagious cuz we were in that basement for a long time and I don't want to get sick before tonight" Shippou hopped out of his seat.  
  
I smiled at him, he was so cute "No Shippou a phobia is a type of fear like arachnophobia is a fear of spiders." I saw Kouga shiver slightly at that last comment.  
  
"So what's tonight?" I asked changing the subject.  
  
"Going clubbing again" Sango said stepping on Miroku's back as she walked back towards the kitchen (the room has like no wall between the kitchen and the living room, but it has a counter separating the rooms)  
  
Sango too opened up the oven to check on the brownies, "Oh look they're almost done."   
  
In an instant everyone else (who was conscious) was crowded around the oven debating whether or not the brownies were done.  
  
I threw my oven mitt in the air and walked off, "I swear you people are pitiful"  
  
When I finally came back down there was only one brownie left.  
  
"I let you come over to my house, eat my food and you own leave one lousy brownie" I said picking up the pan and motioning to it.  
  
Inuyasha hopped up and gfrabbed the brownie out of the pan and held it up.  
  
I jumped at him "give my brownie," I yelled trying to grab it out of his hands but he was way too tall for me (I think I'm getting deja vous).  
  
He held it up higher, ok now I'm getting angry "Give me my damn brownie I yelled now almost climbing on him.  
  
He smiled evilly and wrapped his arms around my waist, then he leaned down and whispered in my ear "You want this brownie? Come and get it" then he let go and ran at full speed out into the backyard.  
  
I smiled 'had he foegotten so quickly?' "sit", satisfied with a resounding THUD I went after him and popped the brownie into my mouth (luckily Inuyasha hadn't gotten it dirty).  
  
Then I noticed he was grinning, and I gulped.  
  
"What's so funny? Your normally a bit mad after I send you flying towards the ground" I gave him a skeptical look as I bent down towards him.  
  
He looked as if he was about to laugh.  
  
Then I figured it out, "Inuyasha what did you do to my brownie?"   
  
A/N I am sooooooooooooooo sorry I did not mean to procrastinate that long but Ff.net would not let me update this story it kept saying site experiencing overload come back in a few minutes, so please don't hurt the mean peoples who would not let me update, and ok happy I will finally be getting back to the plot in the next chapter, and also Furbys are evil, they cuss at me! *counts to ten slowly* oh and don't worry I'll update regularly like a good girl (Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha)   
Thanx 


	31. Fifteen Seconds of Peace

Ch. 31 Fifteen Seconds of Peace  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "I think though, that your brownie had a little bit too much sugar" he grinned.  
  
I stood there shocked " You… you l-licked m m mmy brownie?" I finally got it out.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You sicko" I screamed at him "who on earth would lick another person's brownie" then I pointed to myself and said very slowly "and I ate it" I nodded my head to him as if to assure him that I did it.  
  
He started laughing, can you imagine that, he just licked my brownie (which I ate) and now, he's laughing., "Grrrrrrrrrr" I clenched my fists into tight balls.  
  
His laughing stopped, "Kagome it's not that big of a deal, I mean it's like the same as when you kiss me" he said getting another I'm-too-fricken-smug look on his face.  
  
"That's different" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest (I am spending way to much time with Inuyasha).  
  
He gave a matter a factly look "How so?" he asked.  
  
"Well uh cuz you see, um grrrr, well I'm not going to be kissing you for a long time anyway" I finally said, (ha! I win).  
  
"Hey that's not fair" Inuyasha said annoyed.  
  
"Yeah well no one ever said life was fair" I said as I sat down next to him.  
  
He sat up and put his arms around me, uh what was I mad at him for again?  
I laid my head on his shoulder.  
  
Did I mention how snuggly he is, I swear he's better than a pillow.  
  
He cupped my chin in his hand and pulled me up to kiss him, but I playfully put my hand on his chest and shoved him back a little.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
I giggled at how frustrated he was getting over a kiss, "remember I just old you I wasn't going to kiss you for a "long time.""  
  
"Why not" he asked, taken aback.  
  
"Because, you licked, ma brownie" I said, acting as if it was a just reason not to kiss him (there is No and I repeat NO just reason not to kiss him, but if he knows that, he'll get even more conceited, heaven forbid -_-*).  
  
He wrapped his arms around me (again) and growled playfully "Oh really", (Oh my kami let's not start that again).  
  
I blushed "Inuyasha" I began to try and get out of his arms, what if everyone came in I mean we did just leave them in my kitchen, oh my kami I just left them in my kitchen!  
  
He looked a little hurt "You want to go?" awe not I felt bad.  
  
"No" I said and kissed him, er lets just say, passionately (not that type of way you hentais).  
  
"Out here in the grass? Inuyasha you dog" we were disturbed by a very familiar pervert's voice.  
  
I rolled off of Inuyasha (no it was not in any way what you think we were kissing and we fell over. You sick, sick people you).  
  
I was blood red and Inuyasha looked about ready to kill Miroku, "Why I ought a…" Inuyasha growled (not playfully this time).  
  
Then we were joined by the rest of the group, they only saw me sitting next to a crouching Inuyasha, of course the facial expressions might have given them a clue but I really don't want to think about that right now, so I won't.  
  
"Inu-kuro what the hell are you doing with Kagome?" Kouga yelled.  
  
"None of you fucking business" Inuyasha growled back (I am so glad My mom is not home right now).  
  
"Stay away from my woman" Kouga stepped forward; I cocked an eyebrow 'his woman?' I'm not even single, so uh where on this Earth sis that come from.  
  
I stood up, they were friends and they needed to act like it "Um I think I'll make more brownies" instantly they forgot what they were talking about and were sitting in my7 kitchen waiting impatiently for me to get out the batter.  
  
I sighed "just like Souta" , 'thank goodness I have so much practice babysitting' I thought.  
  
The brownies were done twenty minutes later (because some people kept opening up the oven to check on them.)  
  
I placed the brownies on the counter to cool and I got out of the spatula, Shippou was standing next to the brownies he reached his hand in the pan to-  
  
SMACK  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, nursing his offended hand.  
  
"Because you can wait five minutes for them to cool, other wise they will not be very firm" I said annoyed, didn't they know anything about baking?  
  
"But I like em goowy Shippou retorted.  
  
"But that's not the point" I said and resolutely stood in front of the brownies, guarding them.  
  
Finally they were cool and I slowly (to annoy them more) cut them into 36 perfectly symmetrical little squares and gave everyone a plate of 5 brownies.  
  
"Hold on that's not right" Sango said looking over my shoulder at me eleven brownies, "there should be six for everyone" she totaled the number up in her head.  
  
'Yes but number one, you only left me one brownie last time, number two, I made the brownies both times, and number three, it's my house so there's nothing you can do about it" I ended with a smile.  
  
"Let's do something" I said after we had finished the brownies (I.E. 15 seconds later).  
  
"Truth or Dare" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"That's for like three year olds" I said dryly.  
  
"Uh how bout spin the bottle" Miroku tried again.  
  
"Miroku you would have better chance to get a guy than a girl" I pointed out the difference in the numbers, Miroku looked around and grimaced a little.  
  
"Paintball" I said hopefully.  
  
They just gave dry looks ad then turned back to the matter at hand, 'It was worth a try' I thought.  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" I talked into the receiver.  
  
"Hello, Kagome?" a familiar voice asked on the other line.  
  
A/n Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwie I just hit my funny bone *sniff* ok I guess I'll have to get into the plot in the next chapter cuz I got to go yell at the neighbor kids who keep playing with the laser pen, Ow that was in my eye, those things really hurt  
I'll be seeing red spots till next week-_-'  
Thanx 


	32. Love?

Ch. 32 Love?  
  
"Yeah" I smiled "hello Yuki", Yuki was my best friend back at my old home.  
  
"Nearly a month and no phone call" I heard Yuki fake a sob.  
  
"Gomen nasai, demo I was um busy here" I looked around at the group of people who seemed interested in my phone conversation.  
  
"So do you want to come over next weekend, it's not to far maybe twenty minutes right?" she sounded hopeful.  
  
"I'd love too" I smiled (I get to go back home, I get to go back home) "so anything new?" I added, hoping that something interesting hadn't happened the moment I left.  
  
"Not really, Mandi broke up with her boyfriend again" she said dryly.  
  
"Oh have they got back together yet" I asked.  
  
"No they just broke up an hour ago" she said once again dryly (Mandi and her boyfriend break up a lot but they normally get back together the next day), "what about you? Have you got yourself a hot boyfriend?" she asked jokingly.  
  
I blushed "well actually, yes" I glanced to Inuyasha quickly and my blush deepened.  
  
I heard her voice drop "Oh Kagome well uh oh never mind, why don't you bring him along" she asked.  
  
"I'll have to ask him later because there are a lot of people staring at me right now and its sort of unnerving me" I shuffled my feet, they didn't get the clue they just continued to stare.  
  
"Got to go Kagome bye, love ya miss ya see ya next week she added before hanging up.  
  
"Er bye" I hung up the phone.  
  
I glared at the nosy people standing in my house, "I hope you found that interesting", I glared harder.  
  
"Well not really, it's sort of confusing when you can only-oof" Sango had cut Miroku short by jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
After a few hours of couch potatoing everyone began to go home (thank the almighty lord) except Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha uh I have something to ask you" I plopped down on the couch after Sango had just driven off (no the cars were not parked in my living room).  
  
"Ok what then" Inuyasha sat next to me.  
  
"Um you know that call I got earlier?" I asked knowing that he did know.  
  
"Yeah so?'  
  
"Um that was my old best friend er next weekend she wants to know if me and well my boyfriend, which is you. Would like to come visit, please please please please please come, it'd be fun and I could show you the shrine" I tried to convince him.  
  
"Shrine?" he asked a bit confused.  
  
"Yeah we used to own a shrine before we lived here, that's why I take archery, supposedly I'm a miko," (I waved my hands sort of stupidly as if I was doing magic or something) "not really it's just that my grandpa-" I stopped my grandpa was used to love to "brag" to others about how we were descended from a long line of miko's and priests and people like that.  
  
"So you want to go?" I did not want to go on with the explanation.  
  
"Sure" Inuyasha nodded then pulled me closer to him.  
  
I brought my arms around his neck "arigato Inuyasha", then I kissed him.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of this kiss, a certain loud mouthed someone happened to walk through the front door and stood there gawking, I hadn't noticed him yet-  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOM! KAGOME'S MAKING OUT WITH SOME GUY ON THE COUCH!" I looked up to see Souta yelling through the open front door.  
  
My mom walked in smiling she walked over to Inuyasha and I and stuck out her hand "Inuyasha I presume" I literally fell over.  
  
Inuyasha gulped and shook my mother's hand "Hello Mrs. Higurashi" he sounded so innocent (has he been taking lessons from Miroku).  
  
"Ok kids I'm going to go start on dinner now so I'll be in the kitchen" she headed towards the kitchen, then stopped and turned around "Inuyasha would you like to stay for dinner?" she smiled at him.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head slowly.  
  
Souta gave us a disgusted look "I don't know how you can look at yourself in the mirror."  
  
"That's it" I jumped off and took off after Souta, he ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room.  
  
"Open up now SOUTA!" I yelled at the door.  
  
"Oh yeah Kagome I'm just going to open the door at let you in" he said sarcastically.  
  
"OPEN THIS DOOR!" I yelled getting the urge to use my baseball bat on the door.  
  
"Kagome, Souta, could you two please be quieter" My mom's voice rung from downstairs and I reluctantly stomped down to where Inuyasha was sitting, his face was perfectly blank.  
  
"You can breathe now," I said and he let out a long breath.  
  
"Your mom's a bit … laid back" he said eventually.  
  
"Yeah she is isn't she" I smiled and sat on the couch next to him.  
  
"Doesn't she care? You know that we were kissing?" he asked quietly since my mom was in the next room, cooking obliviously.  
  
"No, should she?" I asked.  
  
"No I mean Most parents, never mind" he stumbled over his words cutely.  
  
"So Inuyasha, Kagome you two are going on a date tonight" my mom asked as I passed her the rice.  
  
Inuyasha froze, and I blushed "no mom we're going dancing with a group of friends" I answered, seeing as Inuyasha had problems communicating.  
  
"Oh well that's nice, so Inuyasha do you play sports are you in any clubs?" my mom asked not realizing that dinner conversation was not a good idea.  
  
"Um yes I play sports" Inuyasha answered meekly (someone really needs to go get the video camera!)  
  
"Oh that's nice"  
  
And so the dinner carried on like this, I tried to give my mom hints but she doesn't take hints very well.  
  
"Bye Inuyasha, Kagome" my mom waved to us from the porch. I had gotten dressed while Inuyasha finished desert and Inuyasha couldn't care less what he was wearing. But also he looks good in everything.  
  
"And Kagome " my mom added "keep this one I like him" I blushed red as Inuyasha drove off.  
  
"Hey Kagome" Sango waved to me.  
  
"Hi" I waved back listening to the vibrating music.  
  
"Sango would you care to dance" Miroku popped out of nowhere and bowed like a prince.  
  
Sango blushed "um sure" then her smile faded "but you try anything and there will be no end to the pain you will suffer" she glared threateningly.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it" Miroku said innocently as he led Sango to the dance floor.  
  
I turned around 'now where has Inuyasha gotten too?' I asked myself as I searched the crowds, as if on cue I felt myself being pulled into a hug.  
  
"Inuyasha" I turned around and smiled.   
  
He smiled back, 'Oh lord what a gorgeous smile' I thought 'no wonder I love him, wait love, I only have known him a little over a month' I looked at him curiously 'is it possible to love him already, like love at first sight?' I smiled again 'yes, I do love him'.  
  
"What's going on in that brain of yours?" Inuyasha asked playfully, I guess he noticed my interesting expressions.  
  
"I was just imagining you with a pair of ears" I lied.  
  
"Um ok, want to dance?" he added offhandedly.  
  
"yes" I answered as we walked towards the dance floor.  
  
"Kagome want to go out to the balcony?" Inuyasha asked, I gladly accepted, I was worn out from dancing to long.  
  
When we reached the balcony the cool night's breeze cooled me off.  
  
I looked up at the moon, because of the city lights I couldn't see the stars, "It's nice out here I commented leaning ageists the rail.  
  
"Yeah" Inuyasha said looking down, "Kagome?" he asked giving me a look like he was deciding something.  
  
"Yes" I stepped closer to him.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you he said resolutely.  
  
"Yes?" I asked a bit week, 'was he going to dump me?'  
  
A/N I am so sorry but it is not my fault, you know that really big blizzard? Well I went up to go skiing right before it hit, then I was snowed in there, and the power went out twice! I saw a goat! And I got home today so ok I'll give you another update today to make up for this. 


	33. Sango's Secret

Ch. 33 Sango's Secret  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome I…I lo-" he was cut short by Sango.  
  
"Kagome get over here now, I have something major to tell you!" Sango waved at me and motioned for me to come.  
  
"Uh Sango I'm sort of busy" I pointed to Inuyasha, but I was really thankful for the interruption, 'What if he really did want to dump me' then I thought 'no he kissed me earlier today repeatedly, he wouldn't just dump me, would he?'.  
  
'Or maybe' another side of my mind piped up 'maybe he just wanted to say he couldn't come next weekend, or that he likes your outfit, or wants to kill Kouga (that is a very big possibility) or that he knows about the cheerleading (I have no idea how he would find that out but it is very possible) or maybe… nah couldn't be' I dismissed the thought.  
  
"Kagome NOW it is very important!" Sango stomped her foot to each syllable.  
  
"Alright alright already" I finally agreed to here I looked at Inuyasha "I'll be right back" I said and started towards Sango.  
  
"But wait a second" Inuyasha called after me.  
  
I turned around "would you like to explain to an angry Sango why I cannot come with her?" I asked.  
  
"Oh fine go then" Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms over his chest (sexily).  
  
I followed Sango into a crowd of people who could not hear us even if they cared.  
  
"Ok what is so important?" I asked.  
  
"Ok first of all Kikyo is here" she looked to see my reaction.  
  
"Is that all?" I asked, big whoop the walking corpse (I came up with that name myself, tee hee) is here.  
  
"Um no so is Naraku and his cronies" she shot me a worried look.  
  
I tensed up "ok that all?"  
  
"Um no not yet and um I think, I think I like Miroku" she said shyly.  
  
"You like who!" I said (a bit too loudly).  
  
She clamped her hand over my mouth, "Kagome not so loud"  
  
"So you really like the pervert?" I asked worried that she might be coming down with something.  
  
"Um yeah he was being so sweet when we were dancing and he didn't even look at Mai's butt when she was dancing and he didn't grope me or anything" Sango was blushing blood red.  
  
I smiled "Ok now we just have to get you two together".  
  
Sango's expression changed "No, no you can't do that I'm not even totally sure if I like him, so don't do anything ok promise?"   
  
I turned around "I have to go find Inuyasha"  
  
"No Kagome get here now and promise me" Sango yelled to no avail.  
  
"Now where did that Inuyasha get to?"  
  
I walked out to the balcony and looked around, 'well he's got to be around here somewhere' I just figured he walked to a different part of the balcony since it stretched around the whole building.  
  
I began to walk around looking for him, I turned a corner and froze, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, "Inuyasha!" I cried.  
  
A/N please no more death threats! The reason this is short because I'll have to switch it over to Inuyasha's POV and um ok.  
  
What has happened? What did Inuyasha want to tell Kagome? Will Sango and Miroku become an item? What ever did happen to that bush? Is Kouga wearing clean underwear?  
Find out in the next exciting chapter of…"Smile and Maybe They Won't Notice"  
  
Ok that was a bit corny  
Thanx 


	34. Drunk As A Dog

Ch. 34 Drunk As A Dog  
  
*Inuyasha's POV from where he told Kagome he had something important to tell her*  
  
I looked at her, 'am I really going to do this?' I questioned myself, 'yes I have to other wise I may lose my nerve' I looked at her again, "Kagome?" I asked.  
  
She stepped closer to me, "yes" she answered.  
  
I let out a deep breath, "I have something I need to tell you" I said with a little force.  
  
I saw her face drop instantly, and then it perked back up, but it still had a note of concern on it "yes?" she asked meekly.  
  
'Well there's no time like the present' I thought resoundly', "Kagome I lo_" I was cut short by Sango yelling.  
  
"Kagome, Get over here now I have something to tell you" Sango yelled.  
  
"Uh Sango I'm sort of busy" Kagome pointed to me.  
  
"Kagome NOW It's very important" Sango stomped her foot.   
  
I was getting a bit annoyed, couldn't she wait, I mean were in the middle of a conversation right here, but it's ok Kagome will make her wait. I thought  
  
"Alright alright already" I face faulted as Kagome walked over to Sango "I'll be right back" she waved and went off with Sango.  
  
"But wait a sec" I called after her, I wanted to do this now.  
  
She turned around and looked at me, "would you like to explain to an angry Sango what I cannot come with her?" she asked  
  
'Not really' I thought, "ok fine go then" I huffed and crossed my arms, that girl was tugging on my last nerve.  
  
'Ok now what to do?' I asked myself and I began absent-mindedly wandering around the balcony.  
  
Then I saw Kagome leaning over the railing and looking down at the city below.  
  
"Hey Kagome" I called out to her in the dark and tripped over a small potted plant.  
  
I stood back up and brushed myself off as If I had meant for that to happen.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha" she asked as if trying to make sure it was me.  
  
"Um yeah Kagome I need to tell you something" I walked up to her.  
  
I could barely make out her face, 'maybe that's a good thing, she won't be able to my face, when I say this' I thought and put my arms around her.  
  
"Kagome I, I love you" I looked at her anxiously, 'Oh no what if she doesn't feel the same way, I knew I should have waited, for heaven's sake we've only been going out for a_" my thoughts were cut short by her pulling me down and kissing her.  
  
The kiss, well let me say it was different, most of Kagome's Kisses are more passionate, gentle, and well sweet. But this one it was more needy and demanding, almost forcibly.  
  
But I didn't pull back, I guessed that the change was due to the fact that I had just told her I loved her, not to mention the fact that I was insanely happy, she kissed me so it had to be a positive answer right?  
  
"Inuyasha!" I tore my head away from her to see Kagome standing under a lamp, teary eyed.  
  
"Kagome" I breathed.  
  
I looked back to the girl I was kissing, "then who are you?" I asked trying to control my anger.  
  
"Awe Inuyasha don't be so mean" her voice was familiar.  
  
"Kikyo?" I asked before she had a chance to answer I pushed myself away from her "Kikyo you bitch" I turned to Kagome just in time to see her turn heel and run.   
  
"Kagome" I called after as I ran, 'oh my god what have I done' I thought as I chased after her.  
  
I followed her into a crowd of people dancing, "Damnit where is she?" I searched the crowd for a and found her she was about twenty yards in front of me talking to Sango hysterically. 'Kagome is this what I have done to you' I thought sadly as she began to cry into Sango's shoulder.  
  
I scrambled towards her, "Kagome wait it was a mistake" I called to her as I got closer.  
  
Kagome looked at me with pain in her eyes " Inuyasha how could you? Just go away" she said biting back the tears that were streaming from her eyes.  
  
"No Kagome don't cry" I reached out to wipe the tears from her face.  
  
"She pulled back from me "Sit Inuyasha! I never want to see you again" with those words I felt my heart break, 'Gods what have I done' I asked myself.  
  
Sango looked at me, she had been my friend all of my life, and never in all of that live had she ever given me such a cold look, than she turned to Kagome, "Come on let's go home" she shot me one more glance as she and Kagome left.  
  
I wanted just to lay there an the floor, just to dry up and become part of the tile, or better yet, have some of these people dancing stamp my head into the floor, but unfortunately Miroku found me.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha, had a little bit too much to drink" He pulled me up from the ground.  
  
"I wish" I answered actually that didn't sound like such a bad idea.  
  
"Hey man it can't be that bad" Miroku walked me over to a table.  
  
I gave him a dark look, "Oh yes it can" I growled.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened or should I assume the worst?" Miroku ordered two drinks from a waitress walking bye.  
  
"Can I have some I.D. she looked at Miroku who pulled out a phony license saying that he was 19, "Ok then I'll be right back" she smiled at us and left.  
  
"did you make mine strong?" I asked Miroku as I let my head thump down onto the table.  
  
"A triple" Miroku answered, he could be a bit of a pervert but he was a good friend.  
  
"Kagome saw me kissing Kikyo" I finally said after making him wait long enough.  
  
"You kissed Kikyo?" he seemed shocked, but he hid it well.  
  
"By accident, I thought she was Kagome" I answered, my head still laying on the table.  
  
Whether he tried to hide his surprise or just couldn't I wasn't sure, "You thought she was Kagome!"  
  
"It was dark" what a wonderful excuse.  
  
"and you didn't notice the drop in temperature"  
  
"I told her I loved her" I said bluntly.  
  
"Kagome or Kikyo?" Miroku asked as our drinks arrived.  
  
"Kikyo, but I thought it was Kagome" I lifted my head and downed the drink in one gulp, and called for another.  
  
Miroku didn't touch his drink, instead he shoved it over to me "you need it more" he said simply, as I downed that glass too.  
  
After lord-only-knows-how-many-more drinks Miroku said it was time to take me home.  
  
As I settled into his car he gave a good once over, "On second thought you can stay over at my house tonight, I don't know what your dad would say if he saw you like that."  
  
He pilled up into his driveway and helped me out of the car and onto his couch, I looked around, no one home, but Miroku's parents were never home they were always on business trips or something.  
  
"Want something to eat?" Miroku gave me a genuinely concerned look.  
  
"Nah I'll be okay" I said still wishing that the dancer would have stomped my head in.  
  
"Well I'll go get something anyway" Miroku left to the kitchen.  
  
I swayed a little bit and noticed the phone, 'I should call Kagome' I thought in my drunken state.  
  
I reached over and punched in her number.  
  
"Hello this is Kagome!" I heard her cheery voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hello? This Is Inu- Inuyachi and Kagome I'm sorry but you See" I swayed even more.  
  
"I'm not here right now so leave a message after the beep, beeeeeeeeeeeep"   
  
"Huh?" I looked at the phone "How can you not be there if I'm talking to you?" I asked the phone, "Hello Kagome? Kagome? Uh oh must have got disconnected" I hung up the phone and hit redial, I heard her say the same thing, this is getting really confusing, " Ok sorry we must have got disconnected but you see it was a mistake cuz it was dark and there was this pot and I tripped and now Miroku's making food" Miroku walked in holding two sandwiches. I wave d at him "Hi Miroku I talking to Kagome" I said and went back to my conversation.  
  
Miroku dropped the sandwiches and grabbed the phone from me, "hey give that back!" I demanded, "you can talk to Kagome when I'm done."  
  
Miroku put the phone up to his ear "sorry Kagome whatever he said, ignore it he's um" he looked at me "not himself at the moment bye" he hung up the phone and looked at me, "that was for your own good" he said and I laid down on the couch.  
  
"I think I've lost her," I said. Whether he answered or not, I don't know because I drifted to sleep.  
  
A/N ok I know I made you wait a day for that but I did it on purpose Bwahahahahahahahahahahahah, I wanted to make you suffer.  
  
Ok I'm off of my sugar buzz please disregard that last note, hee hee, um there was something important I needed to say but I can't remember… oh well.  
Thanx 


	35. Wash That Man Right Out of My Hair

Ch. 35 Wash That Man Right Out of My Hair  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, if I did there wouldn't be a disclaimer  
  
*35 is my favorite number*  
  
*Kagome's POV after she and Sango left Bone Eaters Well (the club)*  
  
I sat myself in Sango's car tears streaming down, 'how could he?' I snorted, 'and with Kikyo of all people?'  
  
Sango got in the car and smiled at me, "I know exactly what you need" she handed me her phone "Call your mom I'm staying over at your house tonight" I sniffed and dialed the number.  
  
"Right now we have to go get you some medicine", I dropped the phone.  
  
"M-medicine?" I stuttered.  
  
She picked up the phone and handed back to me, "yep the best boyfriend problem medicine ever created" she smiled and started the car.  
  
"hello mom, yeah can Sango stay over tonight, arigato see you soon" I hung up.  
  
"So can I stay over tonight?" she asked turning on some hip hop music.  
  
"Hai" I looked at the building she had pulled up to, "the video store?" I asked.  
  
She hopped out, "Yep but we still have one more stop to make" I stumbled out of the car and followed her.  
  
She walked up to a video stand and pulled out one of my all time favorite movies and held it up, "do you want to see this one?" she asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
She picked up another, "this one?"  
  
I shook my head, "no"  
  
This went on till we had about eight movies, comedy, horror, anime, she had purposely stayed away from the romance section.  
  
She paid for the rentals and we got back in the car.  
  
"You up for the grocery store?" she asked giving me an encouraging look.  
  
I nodded, she was being so helpful, "arigato Sango"  
  
She smiled at me "No biggie, anyways one of these days you'll be doing the same thing for me" she started the car.  
  
I smiled, 'I'm so lucky to have Sango' I thought.  
  
We went inside of the grocery store Sago took me to the refrigerated section, "favorite flavor?" she asked pointed to the ice-cream.  
  
"Chocolate or peanut butter cups" I shrugged.  
  
She grabbed two pints of each, "my favorites too" she smiled and grabbed two packages of chocolate cookie dough.  
  
I followed her through the candy isle where she asked my favorite types of candy and grabbed the big boxes of them I giggled as we got into the check out line, "you if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to fatten me up"  
  
Sango smiled "well then we'll get fat together."  
  
"Sango you really know how to cheer a girl up" I smiled then let it drop, it just hurt to keep my smile up, I didn't feel like smiling.  
  
We pulled to my house and grabbed out bags. My mom welcomed us in, "Hello Sango" she smiled.  
  
We dropped everything down on the couch, and Sago put the ice-cream in the freezer.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed now so you two be good" my mom smiled knowingly, I swear she's got some type of ESP.  
  
I was about to go upstairs and get into my P.J.s, "oh Sango we forgot to get you clothes, you can borrow some of mine ok?"   
  
"Sure Gome, let's go get dressed, then we have the rest of the night to have fun" I smiled at her but I didn't think fun was the best word for what tonight would be.  
  
I grabbed her a pair of pink P.J.s and she went into the bathroom to change.  
  
As I pulled on my favorite cow Pajama's I noticed the my phone said I had two messages. I hit the play button as I put my hair up into a ponytail.  
  
"Huh? How can you not be there if I'm talking to you?… Hello Kagome? Kagome? Uh oh must have got disconnected"  
  
"End of message one"  
  
I stood there shocked, it had sounded like Inuyasha, but he sounded … drunk?  
  
"Message two"  
  
"Ok sorry we must have got disconnected but you see it was a mistake cuz it was dark and there was this pot and I tripped and now Miroku's making food… Hi Miroku I talking to Kagome… *BUMP* *SCRATCH*, hey give that back! You can talk to Kagome when I'm done. Sorry Kagome whatever he said, ignore it he's um… not himself at the moment bye"  
  
I stared at the machine, 'what the?' First it was Inuyasha, Miroku, 'how dare him call me after what he did, that jerks gonna pay'  
  
A few seconds later I put down the receiver, 'I'd like to see if he calls again after that.'  
  
Then came a knock at the door, "Kagome you ready?"  
  
"Be out in a second" I smiled at the phone.  
  
So there we were eating raw packages of cookie dough, ice-cream pints with spoons, and only the lord knows what was in that candy, watching my favorite movies imaginable, and despite my first thoughts I was really feeling better. 'Sango really knows what she is doing'  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the part where Freddy Krueger was chasing someone I fell asleep.  
  
"Kagome come on hum, time to get up" I felt someone gently moving my shoulder, 'mom' I thought.  
  
I opened my eyes to see Sango smiling at me, "you may want to go wash your hair" she snickered a little bit.  
  
"Hair huh?" I reached up and felt my hair, "Eww it's sticky?" I mad an intelligent observation.  
  
Sango nodded, "It looks like you got a little happy with the peanut butter cup ice-cream last night"  
  
I sat up to see that I had dropped the pint and it had melted in my hair.  
  
I ran up stair to go wash my hair, I turned on the radio and an old song came on as I stepped into the shower.  
"I'm gonna wash that man right out of my hair"  
  
A/N I know that was not very funny but wait for the next chapter, hee hee it will be in Inuyasha's POV, you'll get to see exactly what Kagome did on the phone.  
thanx 


	36. Mother Dearest

Ch. 36 Mother Dearest  
  
*Inuyasha's POV*  
  
"Come on man get up" I felt someone roughly shaking my shoulder.  
  
"Head" I groaned feeling the worlds worst headache coming on.  
  
"Get up" The voiced shook me again, I just rolled over, nothing could get me off of this couch.  
  
"Fine then, instead of helping you get Kagome back I'll just go ask her to bear my child"  
  
I jumped up, "You fucking lecher stay the hell away from Kagome" I growled, 'he is seriously kidding him self if he thinks I'm going to let that happen.'  
  
"Thank you Miroku, for letting me stay over at your house while I was dead drunk." Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
"And for getting me drunk" I added smirking a little.  
  
Miroku gave me an annoyed look, "ok first you need to call her, I'm not sure if you remember this but you um left at least one message on her phone last night, and considering your, um… state at the time, I don't think any of them were what she needed."  
  
I slapped my self in the forehead, 'oh yes Inuyasha you screwed your self into the ground' I thought.  
  
Miroku picked up the phone and handed it to me, I carefully punched in the numbers, trying to focus (my head still hurt like hell).  
  
It rang I stood up nervously, a little bit too fast because I felt my blood rush, I rubbed my forehead, 'fucking hangover' I thought angrily.  
  
"Hello this is Kagome" I heard her sweet voice on the other side of the phone, but it wasn't as cheerful, "I'm not home right now so leave a message… and if this is Inuyasha", I freaked, 'me?' "Then I have only one thing to say to you… SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT," I was slammed to the ground head first, if possible, worsening my headache, I heard her stop for air, 'oh shit' I thought biting my lip waiting for the inevitable, "and INUYASHA after that, do me a favor and go to hell! Well bye then" her voice switched back to sweet right before I heard the beep.  
  
I hung up the phone and pried myself off of Miroku's Not-so soft-hard wood-floor.  
  
Miroku just stared at me, "Don't. Say. Anything" I gritted my teeth together, "We're. Going. To. Her. House. Now." I stood up and walked out the door, Miroku following behind me, very far behind me.  
  
I got into his car and put my hand out for the keys, Miroku reluctantly pulled them out of his pocket and gave them to me. I started the car as he came around and got in the passenger side. He buckled up the seatbelt tightly.  
  
If I had been in a better mood I would have told him that the passenger seat is the most dangerous spot in the car, but I was not feeling up to it I began to drive towards Kagome's house, 'why couldn't she had just listened to me? My head wouldn't hurt so bad' I remembered the sits, 'and neither would my back' I reached back and gingerly rubbed my shoulders.  
  
We pulled up to Kagome's house and I hopped out motioning for Miroku to stay there, of coarse the dumb ass didn't notice so he just followed me up the walk.  
  
I knocked at the door, a few seconds later Mrs. Higurashi opened up the door, well heelo Inuyasha, Miroku come in" she moved aside and gestured for us to come in, 'I take it she doesn't know what happened' I thought trying to keep a blank face.  
  
We walked into the living room and she walked into the kitchen, she began to chop up vegetables with a knife large enough to lob off a hand, 'I hope Kagome's not too mad' I stared at the knife with intense fear, I meant dislike, not fear just dislike, why would I "fear" the knife, I'm not afraid of anything, hee hee.  
  
I snapped back to reality when Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "It's too bad, you just missed her, Sango and her just left", 'oh great now what?'  
  
"Um thanks then Mrs. Higurashi, sorry to bother you" I said as politely as I knew how, she was still holding the knife. I turned to leave.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha" I turned around at Mrs. Higurashi who was smiling scarily.  
  
"Yes" my voice cracked a little.  
  
"You had better cheer up my daughter" she fondled the knife playfully then looked back at me, "or else."  
  
I gulped,"Yes Mrs. Higurashi" I said squeakily before running out of the house as fast as my legs could take me.  
  
I jumped into the drivers seat of Miroku's car panting. I looked at him he was giving me a perverted grin.  
  
"What?" I asked a little annoyed.  
  
His grin widened, "Watcha panting for? Don't tell me you got frisky with Kagome'd mom" my jaw dropped.  
  
I smacked him across the side of the head, "damn lecher."  
  
Miroku just rubbed his head and grinned again, "not that I blame you, she's a pretty good looking woman for someone her age" I froze, 'That is so gross' I slowly turned to Miroku, "You're a lot more perverted that you let on aren't you?" Befor he got a chance to respond I started the car, 'I'm going to find Kagome, one way on another'  
  
A/N Um yeah, I can't believe I just made Miroku say that, I'm beginning to scare myself. Miroku is now at a very scary level of perversion.  
  
*Spoiler* Anywho I'm going to make Kagome go on a few dates with other guys, that's what she thinks will help her get over (or get back at Inuyasha), yeah um yeah.  
  
I'm gonna take another stab at that corny thingy I put in a couple of chapters ago.  
  
Will Inuyasha find Kagome? Will Kagome forgive Inuyasha? Will Sango smack Miroku after she finds out what he said? What really goes on in that mind of his? And what ever happened to that Furby?  
  
TO find out tune into the next exciting (not really) chapter of, "Smile and Maybe They Won't Notice"  
Thanx 


	37. Malled

Ch. 37 Malled (like the word mauled)  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, or the mall  
  
I stepped out of the shower feeling all refreshed and well clean (ok ok so I'm not shampoo commercial material, so sue me) I wrapped a towel around me and stepped out into the hallway.  
  
"Kagome you done yet?" I heard Sango yell from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, you can use the shower now" I yelled back as I went into my room to get dressed.  
  
"Kagome your mom let me use hers I've been done for about twenty minutes now"  
  
I blushed and ran down stairs (dressed) Sango was wearing a pink top of mine and a pair of hip huggers, "Sango Pink is definitely your color" I admired the way it stood out in contrast to her hair in eyes.  
  
She blushed "arigato, ok let's go" she grabbed my hand and pulled me out to MY car and she got in and started it with MY keys, "Hey um where did you"  
  
Sango didn't let me finish, she turned up the radio full blast and put the top down, "Mall!" she shouted over the booming speakers.  
  
Then she drove, you'd think with the music and you know two teenage girls in a convertible with that top down we'd be going fast, and if this was a movie we would, but this was reality, and in reality Sango drives slow, very slow, get out and walk slow, old lady is yelling at you to "get your ass in gear and go" slow, I think, well I hope you get the picture.  
  
When we finally (that being the keyword here) reached the mall it was almost noon, yes I'm serious.  
  
Sango hopped out of the car and started walking towards the mall. "Wait up" I yelled as I jumped out of the car only to be yanked back in by my seatbelt. This time I undid the seatbelt before jumping out.  
  
I ran up to Sango (whose idea of waiting up is to slow down a little then laugh at you when you get yanked back into the car by a demon seatbelt.  
  
Sango and I walked into the great heavenly building happily, until I realized something, "Sango I didn't bring any money!" I began to hyperventilate, in big mall with no money! This was just wrong.  
  
I felt Sango's hand on my back "chill Kagome, you'd think you would have forgotten you were single", I winced at the sound of the word, if I was single, than Inuyasha and I were really over. Then I remembered what that jackass had done, I am single.  
  
"so what does being single got to do with anything?" I asked turning my attention to the matter at hand.  
  
Sango gave me a dry look, "you really did come from a small town didn't you?"   
  
I nodded shyly.  
  
She sighed "see it works like this when girls like us" she motioned to the two of us "are single than we can have the guys at our school buy us stuff, in the hopes that we will go out with them" she smile.  
  
"Then how come when we go out all the other times we bought our own stuff?" I asked, I didn't count the times where Inuyasha had bought me stuff.  
  
"That's because we were in a group with boys, some of the most hot headed boys in the school, and then it doesn't really work very well." Sango then pointed to all the teenage boys walking through the mall, "This place is a goldmine" I stared at Sango for a minute, 'this doesn't really seem like her, but if she says it's ok…'  
  
Sango grabbed my hand and pulled me to the food court where she sat us down at a table in full view of all of the guys passing by.  
  
She began joking and we giggled casually, but I couldn't help notice that Sango should not be an actress.  
  
"Konichi wa Kagome" I turned around to see Hojo smiling at me, I smiled back in spite of the silly grin Sango was giving me.  
  
"Hi Hojo" I patted the seat next to me, 'this ought to make Inuyasha jealous' I thought then I nearly frowned, 'Inuyasha's not here, he's not mine, and I don't want to make him jealous' I thought to myself as Sango greeted Hojo.  
  
"May I offer you ladies lunch?" he asked in a gentlemanly like way, I blushed and nodded.  
  
As he left to go grab us lunch at one of the lil food thingies nearby I saw Sango's face drop, "Sango what's wrong?" I asked wondering what could possibly freak her out so much.  
  
She simply pointed behind, "Sorry" she gave me a I-feel-so-sorry-for-you look as I turned around.  
  
I looked and for a second didn't see anything particular until out of the crowds popped a silvery haired blur and a pervert following behind him.  
  
I stood up , "Sango I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back" Sango nodded.  
  
I began to move but I wasn't fast enough, Inuyasha's hand came down on my shoulder.  
  
I turned to him and gave him an angry look, "Inuyasha go away" I said as coldly as possible.  
  
Sango stood up and grabbed Miroku by the shoulder, "Um we should be going now, I'll see you in a few minutes" she added to me.  
  
"No Kagome listen to me" he put his other hand on my shoulder, the action was very comforting, I wanted to fall into his embrace, and just forget everything that happened last night. But I wouldn't I'm not going back to a two-timer.  
  
I pulled out of his grasp just as Hojo came back with the tray of food, he put down the tray, and looked at us, "Oh I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't know you were here with him" He turned to leave and I grabbed his shoulder on impulse.  
  
"No it's ok I'm not here with him" I smiled at him, ignoring Inuyasha's growls.  
  
He looked confused for a second " but aren't you two.." he pointed between us and I shook my head.  
  
"No we're over" I felt a bit guilty as I saw Inuyasha's face fall, he looked hurt, but I quickly got over it, he hurt me much more.  
  
"Oh" Hojo looked surprised.  
  
"Um Hojo would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?" I asked hoping Inuyasha would understand that we were over for good.  
  
"Hold on you can't-"  
  
"sit" I silenced him to the floor, and smiled at Hojo.  
  
"Sure, I'll pick you up around 7?" I nodded at him and waved, "see ya then" and I ran to where Sango and Miroku had been watching.  
  
They both had blank faces.  
  
Finally Sango managed to speak, "Uh what happened"  
  
I smiled coyly, "I got a date"  
  
She gave me a non-approving look "Honey haven't you been hurt enough?"  
  
"No um a date with Hojo"  
  
Miroku eyes widened in shock, "but Kagome, he didn't, he wasn't , I mean argh, just let him explain" Miroku gave me a sad look.  
  
I felt tears rim my eyes, "Miroku I don't want him to explain, I don't want to get hurt again I just want to be over it" oh how badly I wished there was a reasonable explanation for this but I knew that there wasn't, I mean I seem to have bad taste in guys, I shivered as I remembered my last boyfriend.  
  
A/N Ok I am so sorry but I got grounded from the computer and I'm doing this while their sleeping, tee hee  
  
Oh yeah this will end at the end of the school year (the peoples in my story not ours) and um I will make a sequel but it will be next year when they go to college, so if you want this to end just ignore the sequel and keep your peace (I came up with a good plot for the sequel but I haven't even got to this one's yet lol)  
  
Oh yeah want to see what happens when I have no computer to pour my stupidity into, well it all ends up outside  
  
The Adventures Of Your Authoress With No Computer  
  
-Finds dead Raccon  
  
-names it Raccoon-sama  
  
-carries it three blocks on a dare and tosses it into three inches of water thinking it was a lake  
  
-tries to smell colors (purple is tricky)  
  
-gets sexually harrassed, and then calls the harrassers hoars, lesbians, and meaners (yes they are boys, I just like to call them girl names)  
  
-You know that lil string thing that hangs from the garage door when it's up? Ok well it was hanging about and inch or two above my head so with out thinking I tried to jump up and catch it, with my teeth, I suceeded  
  
-Tries to steal neighbor's hair  
  
-finds out why baseball was America's favorite sport 


	38. A Tale of Two Maidens Plus a Car and a M...

Ch. 38 A Tale of Two Maidens (Plus a Car and a Mailbox)  
  
I turned to Sango "let's go" she nodded.  
  
"Bye Miroku" we waved to Miroku and headed out of the mall since, well the point of cheering me up would not work well why Inuyasha was in the vicinity.  
  
"So you're really going on a date with Hojo?" Sango asked as we got back into my car.  
  
"Yep" I nodded, then turned to her and raised an eyebrow "why?"  
  
She giggled, "nothing, he's smart and cute and athletic, in stuff but um I'm just trying to picture you with Hojo" she giggled again and started the car.  
  
"It's MY car let ME drive!" I stomped my foot on the floor as she pulled out of our parking space.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders "too late now, we're already going, might as well let me finish" she smiled a bit.  
  
"No, me drive now" I pleaded, (for heaven's sake I could have hopped out of the car and pushed, at the rate we were going)  
  
Sango shook her head.  
  
I crossed my arms and pouted, "Kagome wants to drive"  
  
Sango looked at me, "well isn't it too bad that Kagome is not here"  
  
I reached over and tried to grab the steering wheel (do I even need to tell you how stupid that was?)  
  
AS a result Sango veered the car into a mailbox (You know the blue ones that that are out by the streets, for heavens sake, why would you put a mailbox there?)  
  
I screeched loudly as we collided.  
  
"Oh my gosh" Sango said as she undid her seatbelt (seatbelts save lives, not mailboxes)   
  
I stepped out of the car inspecting my baby (um this may sound like a guy thing but that's what I call my car) and the poor mangled mailbox.  
  
"Oh shoot what am I going to do?" I put my hands on top of my head  
  
Sango gave me a wild look, "YOU? What are you gonna do? I just crashed your car into a mailbox!"  
  
I gave her a shocked look, "but it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't yanked on the steering wheel!" I shouted at her (I would tell you what I was thinking, but clearly I wasn't thinking)  
  
Sango shook her head, "But you wouldn't have yanked on it if I had just let you drive"  
  
I felt tears well up in my eyes, first Inuyasha now this, "But Sango I shouldn't have tried to grab the steering wheel" I felt a tear slip down my cheek.  
  
Sango now too, had tears streaming from her eyes, "I'm sorry Kagome" She moved to hug me.  
  
"I'm sorry too Sango" I hugged her and we stood in the middle of the malls parking lot, hugging and crying.  
  
When a security guard walked by (what a coincidence) a few seconds later he just looked at the car smashed into the mailbox (ok, so now it looked more like a toaster) then to us and just shook his head as if he didn't want to get involved with this (I don't blame him)  
  
After we had calmed down, I patted Sango on the back and stood up, "It's no big deal Sango, my mom doesn't care, she'll just get it fixed and tell me to be careful" I said smiling, trying to get Sango to cheer up, even though I wasn't sure why she was sad.  
  
Sango gave me a bit of a dry look, "why do I have a feeling that you've done this before?" she ended the question by raising an eyebrow.  
  
I grinned sheepishly, 'Ok so I've hit a light posts, in my day big deal, oh, wait there were those telephone poles, and that three-car pile up, and that whole pool incident' I cringed, gladly remembering that Sango couldn't read my mind.  
  
We finally got into my car, and I (as in ME) started the car. I drove a little bit slower than usual, not saying that I drove slow, or even at the speed limit, but I did drive pretty slow; only eleven mph above the speed limit.  
  
I turned into my driveway and switched off the car, 'Ok Kagome deep breath' I inhaled deeply and stepped out of the car, 'mom won't be mad, she's never mad, but there's only so many times you can wreck a car and get away with it" I reasoned with myself as I ambled up the walk towards my front door.  
  
I never made it.  
  
Souta opened up the door and ran out, followed by one of his little friends, knocking me over as they went.  
  
Then they saw the car, they both stopped dead in their tracks and stared at it as if I had painted it bright orange and covered it with railroad crossing signs.  
  
Souta slowly turned to me-his jaw still agape- and mouthed the words "moms going to kill you"  
  
A/N Ok it seems I have confused a few of you, that was not the end I was just letting you know how this will end, ok just had to be clear on that.  
  
*Dances around the room* I'm not grounded I'm not grounded! Whooooooooooooooo! Ok I'm over that, so he he um yeah…ok  
  
I'm sorry, your probably use to this but I had something REALLY REALLY REALLY important to say but I can't remember. Gosh darn it!  
  
Oh well  
Thanx 


	39. Hojo Is A NoGo

Ch. ? Hojo is a No-Go  
  
(Um I can't remember what chapter this is sorry)  
  
*Gulp*  
  
I walked into the house to where my mom was watching T.V.  
  
"GET HIM IN A HEADLOCK! There ya go!"  
  
"Uh what are you watching?" I stared at me mom who was watching pro wrestling.  
  
She looked at me and quickly switched the channel, "Uh nothing, how was your day honey?"  
  
'Um yeah, I think I don't really want to know', "Uh it was ok, we went to the mall and ran into Hojo, and uh sortaranthecarintoamailbox" I finished the last part of the sentence quickly.  
  
"Huh?" my mom raised an eyebrow; I opened my mouth to answer when Souta entered the room.  
  
"Mom Kagome hit something with her car again" he sat down on the carpet so he could watch me get grounded.  
  
"Really honey?" my mom asked if I had just scraped my knee.  
  
"Uh yeah" maybe she wasn't going to take this as hard as I thought she would.  
  
"Well then you're going to fix it" she said simply.  
  
My jaw dropped "w what?"  
  
"Your going to earn the money to fix it or you will drive around with it like that" then she turned back to the television.  
  
"Why?" uh oh big mistake.  
  
My mom turned around, "You need to take responsibility for what you do, your not always going to have me around to fix your car, now the both of you out" she pointed to the door and we both stalked out. AS soon as I shut the front door I heard her yelling, "Take him down! Go for the stomach!" I shivered, that was something I never wanted to know about my mom.  
  
I walked up to Sango who was nervously pacing in front of my car, she looked at me, "so what's the verdict?"  
  
I gave her a depressed look, "I have to get a job"  
  
Her jaw dropped (seeing a pattern here?) "What?"  
  
"She said I have to fix it or drive with it, and since my shopping money is strictly for clothes make up and shoes, my only choice is to get a job"  
  
Sango gave me a sympathetic look, "it's not that bad, loads of people got jobs"  
  
I gave her a dry look, "but I'm lazy, you've seen me in the morning, it take a crane or bucket of cold water to get me out of my bed"  
  
Sango nodded, "well I've got an idea, since it was sort of my fault too, we'll both get jobs"  
  
I smiled, "Ok but let's get them at the same place, and NO burger king" I cringed, thinking of me in a greasy kitchen asking a person through a drive "welcome to burger king can I take your order?" my brother would have a hay day.  
  
Sango gave me a dry look, "like I would want to work there?"  
  
I sat on the hood of my car and looked at the sky, it was beginning to get dark. Finally Sango said something, "I'll be going then since you need to get ready for your date"  
  
I gave her a curious look, "date?"  
  
Sango looked shocked, "damn girl that mailbox thing must have messed you up, you have a date with Hojo at 7"  
  
I slapped myself in the head, "Oh yeah I forgot"  
  
She waved and walked to her car, "Cya"  
  
I waved back and turned to go get ready for the date, with Hojo, ok so um what in my right mind made do that, I shook my head, 'oh well.'  
  
When seven o'clock rolled around I was seated in my dining room in a shimmery purple dress that hit my knees and had little strappy things in the back.  
  
I smiled, thinking back to when I told my mom about the date:  
  
"Mom I'll be back round ten, probably earlier, got a date"  
  
She smiled, "with Inuyasha?"  
  
"nope we broke, It's with a boy named Hojo"  
  
My mom's jaw dropped and it stayed there, I waved my hands in front of her face and nothing happened, she just sat there.  
  
I blinked coming back to the present, in which my mom was still sitting across the table from me, her jaw still gaping open.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
I stood up and grabbed my purse. I opened up the door and smiled, I had to admit he did look handsome.  
  
He smiled, "Good evening Kagome, you look great" I smiled, 't was a change, make that a BIG change from Inuyasha. Hojo was more of a gentleman and well Inuyasha wasn't. Of coarse Inuyasha was an ok guy, when he wasn't being a smug ass overprotective possessive two-timing son of a horse's-' I clenched my fists and stepped outside and followed Hojo to his car.  
  
I notice things about people's car, I don't know why I just do, Hojo had a Maroon Lincoln Mercury, It sort of fit his personality.  
  
Hojo held the door open for me and I slipped in, remembering how Inuyasha had done the same. Then I stupidly smacked myself in the head tree times not noticing the look I was getting from Hojo. Then satisfied I put my hands down in my lap and Hojo drove off.  
  
We arrived at the fancy French restaurant and the Matre'D sat us at a beautiful near a window. I smiled at Hojo he was more romantic than Inuyasha too. I had to grip my dress very hard to stop myself from smacking myself in the head for thinking of him again.  
  
Hojo insisted that I order the lobster, I really don't like guys spending a lot of money on me it makes me feel uncomfortable. So I sat there smiling, eating lobster, and talking about sports, don't get me wrong I love sports but I can't sit there and talk about them for twenty minutes. But other than that I enjoyed the date, but there was no chemistry, Hojo was a sweetheart, but not for me. I mentally checked him off of my list of "Guys who are boyfriend material if you wanted a boyfriend at the moment but you don't so never mind" list.  
  
After dessert, which Hojo and I shared, after putting the fire out. Hojo paid the check and we left.  
  
He walked me up to my door step, he gave me a sad look, "we're not doing this again are we?"  
  
I was taken aback for a second then I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "we're just not right for each other, I'm sure you'll find the perfect girl"  
  
He nodded, "yeah I thought as much," then he smiled sweetly, "but your wrong, I've already met the perfect girl."  
  
I blushed and gave him a hug before saying good night.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Hey Sango it's me, Hojo's a no-go"  
  
"I thought so, how'd he take it?"  
  
"actually he was so sweet about it, I definitely want to be his friend though."  
  
"So got any ideas bout the job situation?"  
  
"Nope, you?  
  
"Notta"  
  
"Kay, bye then"  
  
"Bye"  
  
*Click*  
  
A/N I am so sorry drops to her knees and starts begging I really didn't mean to take so long, but I kept rewriting this chapter, Hojo and Kagome-in these many deleted chapters- ended up going to a baseball game, to the movies, the park, a museum, the bone eaters well, and an arcade, but I deleted all of those because, they had to much fun, and if I were Kagome there would be no reason for me not to go on another date with Hojo, but the museum one was really funny. 


	40. The Power of Flowers

Ch. 40 The Power of Flowers  
  
I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, wait! Did I just say birds chirping? No water, or yelling, or yanking my blankets off, or fat cats knocking the air out of me? I got out of bed slowly and carefully, I had this awful feeling that because I woke up peacefully that something bad was about to happen.  
  
I grabbed my baseball bat (just in case) and made my way down stairs.  
  
The first thing I noticed when I reached the foot of the stairs was that my table was gone, in it's place were dozens of bouquets of flowers.  
  
"Uh mom where did the table go?" I asked as I leaned my bat against the wall.  
  
She stepped over to the flowers "It's still her" she moved a vase of roses only to reveal even more flowers, "somewhere" she began vigorously searching through the flowers, "Souta! Came down here and show me where the table is!" My mom was having an apparent frenzy attack, at the inability to find her dinning furniture.  
  
I strode over to one of the loveliest arrangements I had ever seen and read the card;  
  
Kagome,  
  
I froze for a second, 'these are for me?' I looked around the room, 'all of them?' then I returned to the card.  
  
Please Kagome, nothing happened between Kikyo and me, I mistook her for you. What in Heaven or Hell could possibly make you think I could even look at that bitch when I have you.  
  
Your really really sorry for making a big mistake-still wants to be your boyfriend  
  
Inuyasha,  
  
I stared a the card, 'could he really mean it?'  
  
I glanced at the other cards, all from Inuyasha I pulled a rose from one of the vases and put it in my hair, 'maybe I could listen to him, I mean what if it was a mistake?'  
  
I began to hum walking on sunshine as I went up stairs to get a shower.  
  
"Hey Kagome" Sango waved to me as I stowed my backpack in my locker.  
  
I turned to her, "Ohayo, guess what?" I asked a little excited.  
  
"What?" she stepped in front of me as I pulled out a few of the cards that had been sent with the flowers.  
  
As she read I added, "he also sent me tons of flowers, I bet you my mom is still at home trying to find the table"  
  
She handed the cards back to me, "so you gonna forgive him?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm going to listen to him, If I believe him then yes, otherwise, Hello single Kagome" I put the cards in my locker and slammed it shut.  
  
Sango and I began to walk to class when I felt someone shove into me.  
  
"Sorry, I tried to get pat you but it's just so hard with your bulk taking up most of the hallway" Kikyo sneered, "so I heard you two have to get jobs, why don't you become whores, it's not mush different that what you do already except you'll get paid"  
  
Sango had to hold me back from ripping that nasty little tongue out of her big mouth.  
  
Kikyo quickly walked away.  
  
Sango and I then continued to class but this time with storm clouds raging around us.  
  
I sat down in my seat looking very angry, and I noticed Miroku scoot his desk a few inches farther away from mine.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't in his seat.  
  
First period passed, then came art with Ms. Urasuei. She has a really creepy thing about pottery, she always cackles loudly just before she starts to talk about it. And lo and behold what were we doing today? Pottery!  
  
About half way through the class Inuyasha walked in with his jacket slung over his shoulder and he handed the scary woman who was smiling at a hunk of unformed clay a piece of paper before sitting next to me.  
  
"Hi Kagome did you get my flowers?" ha asked hopefully,  
  
I nodded, "I'll hear you out but you've got one chance" I said firmly, "We'll talk during lunch, right now I'm scared out of my mind that the teacher is going to begin talking to the clay any second now"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and went to go get himself some clay.  
  
When the lunch bell rang I waited outside of math for Inuyasha, we stood there a second while the hall cleared out.  
  
"Kagome" he ran a hand through my hair, and I let him deep down inside I still cared for him.  
  
"Ok see after you left to go talk to Sango I walked around the balcony when I saw you-"  
  
"Inuyasha!" I turned around to see Kikyo walking right towards him she put her arm around his neck and kissed him an the side of his face.  
  
"SIT BOY!" I yelled, "Inuyasha we're over for good this time!" I yelled, I expected him to come after me but I remembered that I had just sat him so I just stalked off to lunch.  
  
When I sat down at the table I look around for Sango, she wasn't there, "Anybody know where Sango is?" I asked scanning the cafeteria.  
  
Miroku said through a mouth full of burger, "Ree rart gree cruz fith croo" he managed to spry the whole table with food without managing to get out a single intelligible word.  
  
Shippou wiped the pickles and ketchup (gross) off of his face and turned to me , "we thought she had gone with you"  
  
I shook my head, and turned to see Sango walking towards us with a serious face on.  
  
"Where were ya?' Yura asked shoving her now spit (gross gross so gross) covered taco away from her.  
  
Sango didn't look at her she was just staring off into space as if she was thinking about something carefully, "hmph" was the only answer that Yura got.  
  
Suddenly I saw Inuyasha making his way towards the table and I felt my anger flare up. So without think (clearly) I moved next to Kouga and laid my head on his shoulder.  
  
I saw Inuyasha freeze, along with everybody at the table but I wasn't paying attention to them. I watched Inuyasha's eyes darken with pain and betrayal.  
  
Suddenly I forgot everything bad that happened and I got up and chased after him as he fled from the lunchroom.  
  
A/N I luv ya all who reviewed after I was a bad authoress and didn't update for so long. Also I got two things to say, I think it's really mean to copy someone's idea, especially if you read their story, so if you have any respect at all for that story or author have the decency to ask the author or mention the story in your fic. Whoo I'm glad I got that off my chest because I read some new fics and peoples copied lots of my stuff. *Sniff* *sniff* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ok I'm over it that sounded way to serious.  
  
Numba two, the next chapta is gonna be in Sango's POV, because well she found out something so it's very important, and also to those of you who met me in the private chat, I did not mean to try and take ova the world, it was the sugar talking. Thanx 


	41. What Sango Sees

Ch. 41 What Sango Sees  
  
*Sango's POV*  
  
Kagome had told me that she was going to talk to Inuyasha during lunch so, I being the great friend that I am decided to spy on her and make sure everything went well, so far it hadn't. Just When Inuyasha started to explain Kikyo came over and butted in.  
  
Inuyasha was giving her the look, the one which says get away from me now or so help me I'll. Oh Shit! Kagome doesn't know that.  
  
"SIT BOY"  
  
THUD  
  
I stood there as Kagome stalked off trying to restrain myself from knocking Kikyo out. Inuyasha probably deserved it even if he did want Kagome back he still cheated on her so what they had is over.  
  
I leaned in as Inuyasha got up.  
  
"Kikyo go fuck yourself, why the hell don't you go screw someone else's life up?"  
  
Kikyo smiled, "Inuyasha you'll thank me later, now you don't have to worry about her getting in our way"  
  
Inuyasha shot her a disgusted look, "there is no us and she's my girlfriend, don't you get it, I don't like you, for God's sake I fucking hate you, so leave"  
  
Kikyo pursed her lips "Inuyasha you said you loved me"  
  
I gasped so Inuyasha was a dirty rotten, no good, son of a.  
  
Inuyasha sneered at her, "I said I love you Kagome, it's not my fault that I was so blind that night that I mistook a bitch like you for her"  
  
. saint, who just made a little bitty mistake and should be given another chance.  
  
Kikyo gave an indignant huff, "well Inuyasha, you'll be singing a different tune, when you not only lose Kikyo , but any other self respecting girl wouldn't go out with a two-timer" She turned on heel and stomped out of the hall.  
  
"I'm not a two-timer!" Inuyasha yelled down the hall at her, then I heard him say to himself, "now to go get Kagome"  
  
I watched him walk off to lunch and I took the short cut so he wouldn't see me and figure out what happened, I was deep in thought, ' you said you loved me? I said I love you Kagome!' I covered my mouth and gasped, then I grinned 'Inuyasha loves Kagome, I need to help him get her back, I hope he forgives me for telling Kagome to get over him, oh well, he has to forgive me, everyone does'  
  
I sat down at the lunch table totally ignoring what Yura had said to me, "hmph" was the only thing I could think of.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
Inuyasha came into the lunchroom, and Kagome wanting revenge did the stupidest possible thing she could have done.  
  
She moved over by and laid her head on Kouga's shoulder. I didn't look at Inuyasha or even the rest of the people at our table who were gawking their little heads off I just stared blankly in front of me, 'oh my god poor Inuyasha'.  
  
Inuyasha had been my best friend when we were little and we knew each other for the longest out of our group, I couldn't imagine how bad he must feel, seeing the girl that he, he loved lay her head on Kouga's shoulders.  
  
To anyone else it wouldn't be so bad but Inuyasha has a problem, he has a major fear of being betrayed.  
  
I saw Kagome eyes widen as she realized that this hurt him, I watched as she got up from the table and chased him.  
  
I sighed and said aloud, "they've both hurt each other, they're the only ones who can heal each other"  
  
A/N I'm sorry that it was so short and a major cliffie, but I can't ruin this chapter by putting two different POVs in it so for those of you who would be angry and really can't wait I put a few spoilers at the bottom  
  
***** Spoilers  
  
WARNING! This may ruin the story for you so if you want it to not be ruined please do not read it  
  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED (I always wanted to say that)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha get back together in rather the next chapter or the one after that  
  
Naraku will be making an appearance and scares the shit out of Kagome  
  
Inuyasha finds out about Kagome's cheerleading past  
  
While the girls are sleeping over at Sango's the boys crawl in through a window and get in a whole lot of trouble  
  
Kikyo burns down (or tries to) the cafeteria and says she saw Kagome do it to try and get Kagome kicked out of the school  
  
Kikyo gets kicked out of the school  
  
Everyone finds out about Kagome's miko powers, which she hasn't used since the death of her grandmother  
  
Kagome in an angry rage uses her miko powers to blow up random things, scaring the hell out of everyone besides Mrs. Higurashi  
  
Kagome's mom finds the table in the backyard  
  
The whole big curse thing comes down on their heads at the end of the year  
  
Kagome's mom lied about the prophecy, someone else is apart of it and Kagome will do anything to save them (it's actually only one person)  
  
Kagome gives Miroku a furby for his birthday 


	42. Beach Bust

Ch. 42 Beach Bust  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
I got up and chased Inuyasha out to the parking lot where he stopped and was looking frantically for his car.  
  
"Inuyasha" I called out as I caught up to him.  
  
I grabbed his arm and spun him so that he was facing me, "What is with you?"  
  
I was angry, he cheated on me, and I was hurt, now me being single I laid my head on someone's shoulder and he acts hurt.  
  
Inuyasha glared at me, "Nothing go back to Kouga"  
  
I growled, "Why do you care? You have Kikyo"  
  
He turned his face from me, I heard a very low growling.  
  
He took in a short breath and turned back to me with a serious face but sad eyes.  
  
"I never wanted Kikyo, I thought she was you, I kissed her, I want you." We stood there staring into each other's eyes for a little while until he broke the eye contact to look down he expelled a slow breath and he turned from me and began to walk towards his car.  
  
'He's telling the truth'  
  
I grabbed him by the shoulder and smiled at his shocked look, "where do you think your going?"  
  
He looked at me and slowly a smile spread to his face, and he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
I stood there smiling in Inuyasha's warm embrace. It felt so good to be in his arms, I looked up and met his eyes, 'I love you, I really do' my smile widened as the thought circulated through my head.  
  
"Kagome, He's telling the truth" I turned to see Sango running towards us, then she noticed what was going on.  
  
"Uh" she blushed, "I'll tell your teachers you two went home sick" she grinned at us before heading back inside.  
  
I looked at Inuyasha who was smirking evilly, "w-why are you smiling like that?" I said just an itty-bitty afraid he was going to try and get revenge for all of the uncalled for sits that he got over the weekend.  
  
His grin widened, "You heard her, we have the rest of the day to do what ever we want"  
  
I raised my eyebrows, "oh really"  
  
He nodded.  
  
I smiled and we walked to his car, because well mine had a mailbox shaped dent in the front.  
  
I buckled up as he started the car.  
  
"Where to?" he asked in a gentleman (yeah right I was just caught up in the moment) like way.  
  
"Uh" I said thinking, then I noticed how nice and bright the sky was, and how warm it was, which lead me to one thought, "the beach?"  
  
He nodded and we drove off.  
  
Now I want you all to remember something here,, we are wearing school uniforms, on the way to the beach, keep that in mind.  
  
I scooted a few inches closer to him as he drove; I believe he noticed, because he then placed his arm over my shoulder.  
  
We arrived at the beach at a little after noon I stretched as I got out of the car.  
  
I sat my butt down in the sand and yawned.  
  
Inuyasha came up behind me, he had just taken off his shirt. He stretched out on the sand next to me and smiled as I followed his lead and laid down too, thus getting sand in my uniform but I really didn't care, things were back to normal.  
  
I leaned over Inuyasha and laid my head on his shoulder, 'yes, much nicer than Kouga's' I nearly laughed, I'm glad Inuyasha can't read minds.  
  
"Better than Kouga's I hope" I tensed up a little, 'ok maybe he can'  
  
I stared up at the blue sky in perfect bliss until my eyes began to get tired I fought to keep my eyes open for as long as I could. I finally gave up and embraced the warm fuzzy felling of sleep.  
  
"Kagome?" I blinked a few times trying to figure out where I was then I remembered, and snuggled into Inuyasha.  
  
"As much as I also enjoy this, uh this nice policeman wants to talk to us" with the word policeman my eyes snapped open and I was immediately on my feet.  
  
"Yes officer" I said squeaking a little.  
  
The policman gave us an annoyed look, "Would you like to explain to me why your at the beach in a gakkou fuku suring school hours?"  
  
"Uh." my mind went blank.  
  
gakkou fuku- school uniform  
  
A/N OK I have a question, out of all of the spoilers I gave you, you all seem to have some strange fascination with the furby one, why?  
  
OK I'm bad another cliffhanger, but at least I got em back together. *Rubs hands together and smiles* for now  
  
I just got back from swimming so I have, at the moment, a slight fear of electrical shock since I'm dripping water all over the keyboard so bye. Thanx 


	43. Mission Mom

Ch. 43 Mission Mom  
  
The cop smirked at us, "I think I know what's going on here" he looked back and forth between the two of us and nodded to himself.  
  
Then he turned to me, "My theory is that your boyfriend here" he pointed to Inuyasha, "had the day off from school and decided to pick you up on your way to school, so that you two could have your own three day weekend" The cop then sneered.  
  
"Uh." , 'that sounds ok' I nodded and Inuyasha did the same.  
  
The cop, believing that we were dumfounded because he had hit it right on the nose, grinned superiorly.  
  
"We're Going to have to call your parents Miss" he gave me a sympathetic look then he scowled at Inuyasha, "but unfortunately there's nothing I can do about you"  
  
The policeman pulled a phone out of his motorcycle and brought it to me, I numbly dialed my number and handed it back to him.  
  
" Yes mam, Officer Bradley, We have your daughter down here at Kochibi Beach, yes , Yes, no with a boy, yes, O then bye mam thanks for your cooperation", he ended the conversation, as if she has just agreed to let them use her car to blow something up.  
  
I sighed, ' Well now my mom knows might as well go home'  
  
The officer waved cheerfully at us as we drove to my house.  
  
Inuyasha had offered to take the heat for it, but I declined, maybe my mom would be reasonable.  
  
Inuyasha and I walked into my living room where my mom was sitting on the couch, she motioned for us to sit down and she placed her drink on the coffee table.  
  
"Explain" she said it as calmly s if I was asking to barrow the car (even though I had my own, but it had a big dent in it)  
  
I took a deep breath and told her everything (well nearly everything) from the breakup till the policeman and she listened silently.  
  
When I finished she nodded her head and looked as if she was considering something.  
  
I sat perfectly still, not breathing, my heart sped up considerably.  
  
My mom looked at Inuyasha, "I'll assume you parents no nothing of this?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
My mom looked up at t the ceiling for a second.  
  
I could tell she was thinking deeply.  
  
She looked back down and met our gazes. suddenly she smiled brightly, "well then I see no reason why anyone else needs to know about this."  
  
I smiled, "mom really?"  
  
She smiled back, "yes Honey you know I was once a teenager too" she wrinkled her nose, "even if it was in the stone age"  
  
I jumped up and hugged my mom, "thank you thank you thank you thank you"  
  
As I sat back down my mom gave us a serious look, "well you two had better be going" she motioned for us to leave.  
  
"huh?" I sat there just a little confused.  
  
I saw the corners of her mouth twitch up, "well don't tell me that you don't have a date planned or something tonight. because if you don't I have a few chore-"  
  
"Bye mom!"  
  
"Bye Mrs. Higurashi"  
  
We were out the door before she could rope us into house work.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around my shoulder, "you have the coolest mom ever" he whispered into my ear.  
  
I giggled, "well it didn't come easy, it took a lot of training to get her that cool"  
  
Suddenly I heard a cell phone ring to the tune of mission impossible, it took me a while to figure out it was mine but it seemed that I wasn't the only one thinking along those lines.  
  
As I reached down to my waist to grab my phone Inuyasha reached into his pocket and grabbed his , than we noticed each other.  
  
"Mission impossible?" I asked wondering if he had chosen the same ring tone.  
  
He nodded, then smirked "I chose it when I first met you" I blushed, shocked to the core that Inuyasha could be so, so flattering.  
  
The ringing persisted and now I was sure it was mine, "moushi moshi?" I asked into the phone.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
I instantly smiled, "Yuki!"  
  
"yep, the one and only, anyways your coming on Saturday right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And so is your boyfriend?"  
  
"Uh hold on a sec, Yuki" I held my hand over the receiver, "Um Inuyasha?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes?" he said with an air of dignity, I had the feeling he had heard my phone conversation.  
  
"Uh do you still want to come to my old town this weekend?"  
  
"Hmmm" he said putting his hand on his chin, "I don't know, I really didn't like being sat into the ground for not doing anything wrong."  
  
"I promise I won't si- um you know say the word for a week" I gave him the best puppy dog eyes that I could muster.  
  
He looked at me with a gleam in his eyes, "alright, but you owe me"  
  
I hugged him and then returned to Yuki, "yes he'll be coming"  
  
"Ok Kagome, we'll see if he really is good enough for our best friend, Bye I got to go"  
  
"Bye"  
  
I hung up the phone and smiled at Inuyasha, maybe all that Karma stuff did come back to you.  
  
Then I noticed Inuyasha's evil grin, 'I wont' sit you for a week' echoed in my head right before the image of Inuyasha smirking and saying "alright, but you owe me one" flashed in my head.  
  
Yeah Karma, shmarma.  
  
A/N Yes I know too short and very pointless.  
  
To WhitneyLin I'm sorry I made your niece cry, tell hr I am soooooooo sorry, now I feel bad  
  
Oh yeah one other thing, do you guys want me to answer reviews? If I do I promise I'll put them at the bottom Like I do everything else, anywho, please let me know.  
  
Thank you to all of those who take your time to review, I think it is so sweet. Thanx 


	44. Sane Sango? I Think Not

Ch. 44 Sane Sango? I Think Not  
  
I slowly put the phone back into my pocket, and made my way towards Inuyasha's car, (mine was still at school with a big ugly dent in it).  
  
I moved into the car, "Inu yasha?" I asked a little bit afraid.  
  
He snapped out of it and hopped in the front seat, still grinning.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked trying to get him to stop scaring me with that grin.  
  
"Uh" he sat there for a second "thinking" (if he does, I'm not sure yet) he looked over at me, "Miroku's?"  
  
I nodded, not forgetting what Sango had said Friday night. I rubbed my hands together and grinned, a grin, which resembled Inuyasha's way too much.  
  
"Kagome? Um you ok?"" I jerked my head towards Inuyasha and dropped my hands down into my lap.  
  
"I'm fine, why do you ask?" I said in am innocent voice.  
  
"Because you were, uh never mind"  
  
We arrived at Miroku's house to see Sango and Kouga's cars in the driveway, Drat! How am I supposed to set them up if she's here?  
  
"Kagome tell me what your thinking"  
  
"Huh?" I looked at Inuyasha in shock.  
  
"You're thinking something and I want to know what it is" Inuyasha gave me a sly look.  
  
"Why should I?" I asked.  
  
CLICK  
  
I gasped and gave Inuyasha a fake astonished look, "Unlock these door right now!" I demanded.  
  
Inuyasha a smirked and shook his head, "not till you tell me what your thinking"  
  
"If you want to know what I'm thinking your gonna have to come over here and pull it out of my head", 'that sounded really weird' I thought.  
  
"Inuyasha grinned broadly now and scooted closer to me.  
  
I smiled and stuck out my hand as if trying to block him (yeah right) , "and what do you think your doing Mr.?" I said trying not to laugh as he scooted closer.  
  
"You said to come over here"  
  
"No I did not, I sai-"  
  
I was cut off by Inuyasha leaning over and kissing me.  
  
TAP TAP TAP  
  
I jolted back from Inuyasha and looked out the window to see Miroku grinning at us and Sango trying not to laugh.  
  
"He he" I turned bright red.  
  
Inuyasha unlocked the doors and we hopped out of the car, I was still bright red, it seems I wasn't the only one to notice.  
  
"Getting pretty steamy in there eh Kagome" Miroku grinned at me and I had to resist the urge of punching him in the nose, 'Sango would be mad if I messed up his face' I grinned at the thought.  
  
Of course, Miroku noticed this too.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha I think-"  
  
SMACK  
  
"Hey! What was-"  
  
SMACK  
  
"That time I didn-"  
  
SMACK  
  
"Is it ok for me to say ow-"  
  
SMACK  
  
"ARGH!" he jumped away from me this time, "get the violent scary woman away from me!"  
  
"Bwa HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !" Sango burst out laughing. She began to run out of air and fell to the ground.  
  
where she gained her second wind and began pounding the floor with her fists hysterically.  
  
"Uh Sango?" I asked a little bit worried about my friend.  
  
"Sango?" I asked again, she didn't respond.  
  
"You know it was that funny" Miroku huffed a little bit insulted.  
  
Sango began to make noises as if she was trying to say something.  
  
"Sango you ok?"  
  
Then she began laughing again.  
  
I looked around, "should we bring her inside?" I asked wondering if someone would call the police thinking she was on drugs or something.  
  
"Uh yeah she may hurt herself out here, that is cement she's rolling on you know" Shippou said intelligently.  
  
"Shippou?" I asked, "how did you get here?" I looked around, Inuyasha's car, Sango's car, Kouga's car, and Miroku's car, wait a second. Kouga's car! 'I hope he doesn't want an explanation for the little mishap earlier'  
  
"I came with Kouga" Shippou said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Yur-yur, YURA" Sango managed to gasp, while still rolling on the ground.  
  
"How long you think she can do that?" I asked not paying attention to my friend's oxygen-deprived-ravings.  
  
"Hello all what's going on?" I turned to see Yura smiling, standing in the driveway.  
  
"Hi Yu ra-" my face dropped (don't ask) when I saw who was standing behind her.  
  
A/N ok I am so sorry 4 making all ov u wait that long but. ok I really don't have an excuse, except for my lizzie borden project, which I am done with.  
  
So I'll make ya a deal, I'll update everyday (unless someone dies or something) and you please try and review (do I sound desperate, I hope not), and to all of you who do review thank you, it is very sweet that you take the time to review because I love feedback.  
  
As to those of you who don't, well poo you, just kidding I love you even if you don't review (but I lo9ve you more if you do hee hee)  
  
A special thanks to Miss Ducky Lennox, flattery is the best thing to give an author who is behind in updating.  
  
From now on I'll be updating daily (like a good authoress) and I promise no more weird ones, (like the bush one for example, I was on medication I had the flu). Thanx 


	45. Oops

Ch. 45 Oops  
  
"Hi- Hiten?" (You thought I was going to say hi didn't you)  
  
Yura smiled and grabbed his arm, "yeah" I finally got a chance to talk to him without that Naraku loser around him" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his.  
  
"Huh?", 'what on earth is wrong with her, that guy is a perverted womanizer and a-' (the following has been edited out do to some crude references to various innocent farm animals and a toaster (not anything sick, lord some of you are beginning to pick up things from Miroku))  
  
It seemed I wasn't the only one who was thinking along these lines, Sango had stopped laughing and stood up, "Say that again?"  
  
Yura smiled, for the first time in a while she wasn't getting it, "Hiten and I are going out" she said if it was the news of the century.  
  
"Uh Yura?" time for friend intervention "can Sango and I talk to you for a second" I said glancing over to Sango who nodded.  
  
"Sure" Yura looked ecstatic, she followed us back to the side of Miroku's house.  
  
I looked at Yura, lord she looked so happy, 'I was happy when I met Inuyasha', 'but Inuyasha wasn't a womanizing pig faced, well you know' I grimaced, well what are friends for?  
  
"Yura, uh we need to warn you about Hiten" Sango started, but then she looked at me, my cue to start.  
  
"Yeah he's much worse than Miroku on the lechery scale, and he is off the scales on the creep level, and he tries to push women around, and he is in Naraku's group" I ended shivering a little remembering my first time at the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
Yura had a blank face for a second then she smiled again, "oh don't worry we talked all about that, he got in a fight with Naraku so he's no longer with them and he says he is sorry, especially to you, he said he felt bad about being such a jack-ass to you"  
  
I frowned, 'yeah right, that guy is so lying to her'.  
  
Yura continued, "he deserves another chance, well since that's over I'll be heading back" she waved at us to go back towards the group I stood there in shack for a minute.  
  
Yura was not the oblivious, naïve, saintly type, this is scary.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yeah?" she said not looking away from the spot where Yura had been standing.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
Then she looked up at me, "it's no use to try and prove him wrong now, she'll just get mad at us, let's just catch him in the act"  
  
I nodded, "Ok let's head back then"  
  
Now Kouga had joined the group.  
  
Everyone was shaking their heads in disgust at something Miroku had just said.  
  
I was going to ask but- "What did the lecher do now?" -Sango beat me to the punch.  
  
Shippou piped up, "He just hit on Kagome's mom"  
  
My jaw dropped, 'what the hell is wrong with him, my mom, lord he was mes-, my mom, that is so sick she's my mom, she's like forty'  
  
I couldn't manage to get a word out, neither could Sango, we both just stood their, eyes twitching-  
  
"Whoa did you see that, they did that one in unison!"  
  
-SNAP-  
  
"Ahgh! Ow! Not There! Please, OW! No I'm ACK!"  
  
Sango and I stopped to get a breath, Miroku now was many shades of blue purple and very nasty hue of green.  
  
Miroku gained his composure (well, he tried) , "I'm sorry ladies, but if you want me that badly your going to have to take turns"  
  
TWITCH  
  
CRACK  
  
THWAP  
  
SMACK  
  
This time I swear Sango and I had not laid a finger on him, trust me we fully meant to but Inuyasha beat us to it.  
  
Inuyasha stood over Miroku growling.  
  
Shall I recap? Inuyasha, upon hearing Miroku's last comment, had grabbed a board off of the limber pile in Miroku's yard. Had then broke it in half over Miroku's hear, then he took the small piece he still had in his hand and thwaped Miroku with it, the piece of wood thus bouncing off away from Inuyasha who just smacked Miroku over the head with his bare hand.  
  
As gruesome as that may sound, Miroku had suffered much worse at my hand but at the moment this was quite entertaining to all of us (who knew very well that Miroku was ok, at least he would be physically, mentally. well, let's just say he wasn't always right up there in the first place)  
  
Inuyasha then walked back to where he had been standing. WITH THAT DAMN FRIGGAN SMIRK ON HIS FACE! I would like to slap that smug look off of his face. wait a minute. I smiled.  
  
"Sit"  
  
"GAA!"  
  
Inuyasha spat some of the dirt from his mouth (ok now I feel a little bad, that was way to close to the cement for my own comfort) , "What the hell was that for Wench? I thought you wanted to hurt him?"  
  
"You were looking all smug and hotheaded" I huffed, ok that didn't sound as good as it did in my head.  
  
"Well excuse me for looking smug, but I can look anyway I want to you know" Inuyasha said finally getting up.  
  
"Um what the hell was that?" Hiten asked looking puzzled.  
  
"Oh Kagome can do that, it's that rosary she bought him" Yura said pointing to Inuyasha's necklace.  
  
"Then why doesn't he take it off?" Hiten said, still looking puzzled.  
  
'Why doesn't he just take it off?'  
  
I turned to Inuyasha, "good question"  
  
Inuyasha went a little red, "well ya see I tried"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "tried?"  
  
He nodded "Yeah it won't come off"  
  
Kouga huffed, "stupid wimpy dog breath" (ok that's a new one) "can't even get off a lousy necklace" He began to walk over to Inuyasha to show that he could get it off.  
  
Inuyasha smirked "You Know that Kagome got me this right?"  
  
Kouga paled a little "I didn't mean lousy, it's a great necklace I-"  
  
I raised a hand to stop him,"I get it"  
  
He turned back to Inuyasha, "I'll show you" He reached forward and yanked on the rosary. dragging Inuyasha with him.  
  
"Huh?" Kouga looked at his hand in shock. Inuyasha mean while stood there rubbing his neck.  
  
"You don't have to try and strangle me you know" Inuyasha said a little bit irritated.  
  
But of course, Kouga, not paying any attention to him yanked on the rosary again, startling Inuyasha.  
  
"Why won't it break?" Kouga looked thoroughly confused.  
  
Inuyasha moved out of his grabbing range this time and massaged his soar neck.  
  
Shippou stood up, "Let me try" He was about to make a move for the rosary when Inuyasha jumped back.  
  
"I think I'd rather deal with the sits" He said glancing at me, then a look of thoughtfulness dawned on his face.  
  
'What is he- Oh my goodness!" I covered my mouth with my hand.  
  
'I promise I won't sit you for a week" shot through my head.  
  
"Oh shit"  
  
A/N how was dat? I kept up my end ov da bargain lol.  
  
Thank all of you for reviewing, and uh I did make it longer, but I have to go I'm getting yelled at for something, but I can't remember what,. Oh well. Thanx 


	46. Back To Normal

Ch. 46 Back To Normal  
  
'AHH! What to do what to do?' I frantically tried to think of a way to get out of this, 'uh I know!'  
  
I jumped at Inuyasha's feet and hugged his legs, "I am sooooooooo sorry I forgot Please forgive me"  
  
This got a lot of funny looks from everyone.  
  
"Please" I gave Inuyasha big puppy dog eyes, I should tell you that my puppy dogs eyes have never failed me before.  
  
"Nope."  
  
.until now.  
  
"Nani?" I was a little shocked.  
  
"Nope you have to make it up to me", Inuyasha said with a smug look on his face (it gave me the insane urge to smack it off, wait, isn't that what got me into this position in the first place?)  
  
"How?" I asked standing up (since the begging didn't work)  
  
"We'll see"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"We'll see"  
  
"But we're still going to my old town this weekend right?"  
  
"We'll see"  
  
"Grrrrrrr" I covered my mouth did I just growl?  
  
Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes and Inuyasha was smirking, I had been spending way too much time with Inuyasha.  
  
"KAGOME!!! WAKE UP YOU'RE LATE!" my eyes shot open.  
  
Souta was sitting at the end of my bed looking highly annoyed.  
  
I blinked, "late?"  
  
"Yeah" he pointed to the clock, "It's six, your suppose to be up at five"  
  
I gave him a blank look, "school doesn't start till seven-thirty, so I can get up now and leave in an hour"  
  
"Oh" he looked a little red.  
  
I smiled, hey it was a kind thing since I know mom didn't send him, "Thanks Souta" I hopped out of bed and messed up his hair with my hand.  
  
He smoothed it out again, "I know something that you might wanna know" he said sitting himself on my bed while I picked out my uniform (ooh hard decision) from my dresser.  
  
"What do you know?" I said not looking away from my clothes, 'nope those socks don't match'  
  
"I'm not telling," He said stiffly.  
  
I turned to him and gave him a dry look, "then why did you bother me about it?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "cuz it's about you."  
  
Now I was interested.  
  
Before I got to ask he hopped out of my room.  
  
I ran downstairs and grabbed a jelly doughnut, "bye mom" I waved to her as I headed out the door (with the doughnut half in my mouth and half out)  
  
I grabbed my keys off the back of my back pack and looked up to see none other than Inuyasha leaning on his car which was parked in front of my house.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but instead just ended up dropping my doghnut to the floor.  
  
"Ohayo to you too" he grinned.  
  
I suddenly caught myself, "Ohayo Inuyasha"  
  
I walked up to his car, "I thought you were mad"  
  
He smiled, "not mad, but you still have to make it up to me" he glanced at my car (need I mention the dent?) "Anyways somehow I didn't think you would want to drive to school with a hole in your car" he opened up the passenger side door for me.  
  
"It's not a hole" I huffed as I slid into his car.  
  
"Yeah yeah" Inuyasha started the car.  
  
I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
He smiled, a real smile.  
  
Then he frowned, "you didn't just do that to try and make me get over the sit thing, did you"  
  
I shook my head, "nope I did it because it was sweet of you to pick me up"  
  
Then he smiled, and we drove to school.  
  
'Why did he think that I only kissed him so he wouldn't be mad?' I thought a little worried, 'Does he not think I care for him even that much?'  
  
As Inuyasha and I split up to go to our lockers, Mai ran up to me.  
  
"Oh my Gosh! I just found out. How awful. I can't believe he did it" She gave me a sympathetic look.  
  
"Huh?" ok so I was a little bit lost, just a little.  
  
"About Inuyasha?"  
  
"What about him?" Ok so I was a little bit slow this morning.  
  
"Oh no!" She put her hands up to her face, then she placed an arm around my shoulder, "your in denial honey"  
  
"HUH?" that seems to me my word this morning doesn't it?  
  
She looked at me and took a deep breath, "Inuyasha cheated on you"  
  
I shook my head, "oh that, that was mistake"  
  
She took this as a sign of even deeper denial, "Kagome don't let yourself get hurt again, be strong."  
  
I was touched and all that she was this supportive of me, but she really didn't get it.  
  
"No but-"  
  
She cut me off, "No your not going back to that jerk, we're going to find a better guy ok Kagome?"  
  
"But-" I was one again interrupted.  
  
"No buts, you're not going to be used like that", suddenly I saw Sango walking up the hallway and I motioned for her to join us, 'maybe she can explain.'  
  
"Hi Sango" Mai chirped.  
  
"Hi" Sango waved.  
  
"Sango please explain to her that the Inuyasha thing was a mistake" I said quickly, as so not to be cut off by a well intentioned Mai.  
  
Sango explained, and Mai promptly turned bright red. "I am so sorry Kagome I just heard the news, I was absent yesterday."  
  
I shook my hands, "its no big deal" I smiled and we headed to class.  
  
After Lunch We were stopped by dean Myouga.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Houshi, Mr. Hanyou Please come here, we need to discuss your detentions" (in case you didn't know, because I sure as hell didn't know, Inuyasha's last name, lord he got the bottom of the barrel when it came to names eh, first 'dog demon' and now 'half demon' poor kid)  
  
We walked up to him the others waving to us as they went back to class.  
  
"You will be serving them with Mrs. Uresuei" I went a little pale, the scary art teacher who has a thing for clay (very literally)?  
  
"You will all be there for lunch tomorrow' he turned to Inuyasha " and you Mr. Hanyou" (once again with the name) "will be serving on Wednesday as well, because you committed double offenses I believe" (policeman flashback) "you are dismissed"  
  
We hurried back to class.  
  
A/N I can't wait to you see what they have to do for detention, because Mrs. Uresuei puts them to work, my art teacher made me do this for one of my detentions, so I thought why not? (Hey that rhymes!)  
  
Um ok I'm sorry to bother those of you who know this but I seem to have lost a few of you somewhere. OK in the story everything in these - ( ) are Kagome's extra thoughts. But down here in the A/N part these - ( ) are my extra thoughts, I hope that helped.  
  
Yes I am getting to the dilemma; I'll get to the BIG problem somewhere around chapter 50 (can you believe it I actually wrote 46 chapters)  
  
Any who thank you all for reviewing and reading. Thanx 


	47. Car Quarrel

Ch. 47 Car Quarrel  
  
"Hey mom I'm home" I slammed the door shut and dropped my bag on the floor near the entryway.  
  
"Got any snacks? I'm starving-" I walked into the kitchen, to see my mom sitting at the table (yes she did find it) holding an old book, her face red and tear stained.  
  
I hurried over to her, "mom? What's wrong?"  
  
She made a sniffling noise and smiled, the red eyes didn't make it very convincing, "nothing honey" she paused, "well um there is a small-"  
  
"Mom I'm home ya mind if Kohaku comes in" We heard Souta come in.  
  
"Sure honey" she turned to me "a small thing I would like to tell you later"  
  
I nodded and left, oh the joys of homework.  
  
"Higurashi, Houshi, Hanyou" (ok I don't mean to point out the obvious but does anyone else notice the alliteration there?), Mrs. Uresuei stood in front of us, looking somewhat like a drill leader (you know in the army where someone yells at you to do stuff, I'm not sure if that's the right word though)  
  
"Yes" we all said in unison, kind of creepy.  
  
She pointed to a pile of aluminum foil rolls, "I want you to make them into perfect squares"  
  
"Huh?" I sad dumbfounded.  
  
She gave me an annoyed look and began to speak to me very slowly, "I want you to cut the aluminum foil into squares, do you understand ?"  
  
During this time Inuyasha was doing all he could to keep himself from laughing, I shot him a warning glance before nodding at Mrs. Uresuei.  
  
We walked over to the pile and began to make "squares", ok so they didn't really look like squares, more like abstract triangles/rectangles/pentagon thingies.  
  
"OW!" I cried for the fiftieth time, "damn metal cutter things" I said shooting the pile of foil a dirty look.  
  
Inuyasha took my hand and looked at it, shocking me just a little, "are you ok?" he asked looking sincerely worried.  
  
"Uh yeah" Inuyasha, worried over an itty-bitty cut on my finger? I guess that means he cares a lot.  
  
Miroku who had his hands (and arms and a few on his face, don't ask,) covered in cuts gave a fake pouting look; "how come no one ever cares about my cuts" he sniffed fakely.  
  
I pursed my lips together, "does the lil Miroku want me to kiss his wil booboo?" I said in a baby voice.  
  
Miroku smiled, "actually that would be quite nice", he pointed to one of the ones on his cheek, "Could you start with this one?"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr" Inuyasha accidentally ripped the whole roll of foil (including the box) in half.  
  
"You know I was just kidding, right he he" he moved a few inches away from Inuyasha nervously.  
  
After a few more minutes Mrs. Uresuei came in, looked at our pile of aluminum squares and picked them up.  
  
I breathed a small sigh of relief, 'I thought she was going to yell at us for not making squares' that is until Inuyasha tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to Mrs. Uresuei, just as she took our entire pile of squares and threw them into the trash can.  
  
She came back and glared at us, "go" she pointed to the door and we left, I took another glance at the trashcan, 'all that time and blood wasted'  
  
"Yes it's Friday" I threw one of my hands in the air as I walked with Inuyasha back to his car.  
  
"And you know what that means right?" 'No more school for two days' I nodded.  
  
"A party at my house", 'or that.'  
  
"Uh yeah" I smiled as I stepped into his car.  
  
"So do you want me to pick you up?" he asked smiling, he knew perfectly well that I had no choice, because I sure as hell did not want to show up at a party with my dented car.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever" I yawned and grinned at him, "So are you going to come to my old neighborhood this weekend?" I asked, 'please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say ye-'  
  
"I guess"  
  
'please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes'  
  
"Uh Kagome?" I turned to him.  
  
"Yes?" I asked hoping he would say yes.  
  
He gave me a funny look and turned back to the road.  
  
My jaw dropped, "uh Inuyasha?"  
  
"yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Um the question, uh you didn't answer it" I said shyly.  
  
"Kagome I did answer the question" he didn't look away from the windshield.  
  
"You did?" I asked a little shocked, 'he did?'  
  
"Yes" he answered grinning a little.  
  
"And it was." I said trying to get him to tell me the answer.  
  
"I don't think I can remember" he said playfully giving me an adorable grin.  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
"Wait, maybe it was, no it couldn't be" he put hi hand on his chin and pretended to think..  
  
"Inuyasha" I reached over and grabbed the front of his shirt.  
  
He grinned, "Kagome keep your shirt on, I am trying to drive, you could at least wait until I pulled over somewhere" he grinned, as my jaw dropped and I sat there gaping at him for a second, when I finally caught myself.  
  
I let go of his shirt collar, "I think Miroku's beginning to rub off on you"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "what makes you think it's not the other way around?"  
  
Once again my jaw dropped, this time thought, I didn't catch myself, actually I didn't close my mouth until a fly flew into it and landed on my tongue, which I spit out instantaneously.  
  
Then I remembered why I had been gawking and I scooted a few inches away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh come on Kagome I was kidding"  
  
"Sure you were" I said not looking at him and desperately trying not to laugh.  
  
"I was" he said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"I believe you" I turned my face a little away from Inuyasha so he couldn't see the ends of my mouth twitch.  
  
"Ok then" he sighed, "I guess you wouldn't want to take a pervert like me to meet your friends"  
  
"Really you'll come?" I instantly forgot about the Miroku thing and smiled.  
  
"He smiled back, "Of coarse Kagome" then he grinned evilly, "that way I can get all the embarrassing information I'll ever need to know about you" he smirked.  
  
I went pale, 'he wouldn't dare, ok maybe he would'  
  
A/N Hello I know you all are about to ring my throat, but I got grounded again, I can't even remember why, I believe it had something to do with a jug of hot sauce.  
  
Anywho, I'm going to try extra hard to make up for the chapters I missed while being grounded.  
  
Also a side note, I intend to make everyone's last name begin with an H, Hojo's last name actually is Hojo, so I don't got a problem there, Sango is going to be Hiratsaku (I know I didn't spell that right) Yura's is going to be, well Hair (no her middle name is not of the), I don't know what to do for Kouga's, or Shippou's last name.  
  
Oh yeah, well when I was grounded I had some spare time on my hands, so have you heard the song I went to the animal fair-  
  
I went to the animal fair And (someone's name here) was there, The Big baboon, By the light of the moon Was combing his auburn hair The monkey he got drunk And sat on the elephant's trunk The elephant sneezed And fell to his knees And that was the end of the monk, the monk, the monk  
  
So I messed with the lyrics a little  
  
I went to the Feudal Ere And Inuyasha the Hanyou was there The little Shippou, By the piles of snow Was combing his auburn hair The Miroku, he got drunk And patted the Kagome's butt Inuyasha got mad And hurt him real bad And that was the end of the monk, the monk, the monk  
  
Ok so that was pathetic, but hey what can I say, I was bored and grounded. Thanx 


	48. Seven Minutes in Hell

Ch. 48 Seven Minutes of Hell  
  
"Kagome!" I heard my mom yelling from downstairs, "Inuyasha is here to pick you up"  
  
I hurried down the stairs, thankful that I had decided to wear pants this time.  
  
"Hey Kagome" he looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha" He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans (whoo big surprise there), and a black tee shirt. Lord he looked gorgeous, of coarse he didn't need to know it.  
  
My mom was standing there, looking at Inuyasha, then she glanced at me, I saw her eyes rim with tears, "Mom what's wrong?"  
  
I hurried over to her, 'why is she crying?' , My mom smiled again, "I'm sorry honey, I should have found out sooner" she waved, "now go on you two, Souta's sleeping over at Kohaku's and I want a few hours of peace" she said as she shoved me out the door.  
  
"Bye mom" I said as the door slammed.  
  
"Uh" Inuyasha gave me a blank look, "does she always do that?"  
  
I didn't answer him, I was a little worried about my mom, 'I should have found out sooner? What is she talking about?'  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked carefully poking me in the back.  
  
I jumped about three feet in the air, "INUYASHA! YOU DON'T DO THAT TO PEOPLE!" I yelled, he gave me a fricken heart attack.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, " not my fault that you're so jumpy" he shrugged and got in the car.  
  
I followed suit (means I got in the car too)  
  
We drove to his house where people had already gone inside.  
  
"Is your dad ok with this?" I asked Inuyasha as we walked up the driveway to his house.  
  
"He's at my cousin's" Inuyasha smirked  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him, "Inuyasha" I said laughing, "Now don't you get fresh and pull a Miroku" I smiled as I moved out of his grip.  
  
He shot me an astonished look, "Moi? Fresh? Never"  
  
"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it" I turned around to see a handsome guy with long silver hair like Inuyasha's standing there with a smirk on that was so identical to Inuyasha's that I was a little scared.  
  
"Meet Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said gruffly before grabbing my hand and trying to walk off.  
  
Sesshoumaru though grabbed my hand and looked at me skeptically (should I mention that during this time steam was billowing from Inuyasha's ears?), after a second he released my hand, "She's not bad Inuyasha, though I can't imagine why she'd hang around with you" he said the last word with venom practically pouring into the word, then he turned to me and sneered, "Did you lose a bet, or did you get blackmailed?"  
  
I took a step back, into Inuyasha, who was now growling, 'this is bad!' I thought frantically 'I have to get Inuyasha out of here before someone gets- '  
  
THWUMP  
  
'Oh please no' I covered my face with my hands, 'stupid male ego'  
  
After a few seconds of silence I peeked out of my hands to see that not a single punch had been thrown, In fact both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were locked in a staring contest.  
  
I lowered my hands and looked around, 'then where'd the thwump come from?'  
  
"Oaaaaaaaaah, it feels like someone dropped a brick on my head"  
  
I blinked and turned around to see Miroku laying face up in the grass, and a very pretty girl -with a wooden lawn gnome in her hand- stomping away.  
  
As if on cue, Sango showed up, "What'd the lecher do this time?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know" I admitted, "but whatever it was, he got clubbed over the head with a lawn gnome for it" the corners of my mouth twitched up as I said it, there are just some things you can't say seriously with out laughing, or at least smiling.  
  
Sango smiled a little too.  
  
I shoved her towards Miroku, "go help him up" I whispered to her.  
  
"What?" she mouthed to me in shock, I gave her the go ahead signal.  
  
She gave an exasperated sigh as she walked over to him, "ok pervert let's get you on your feet"  
  
I smiled, 'Sango what would you do without me?'  
  
I turned back to Inuyasha to see that Inuyasha and his half brother had resolved absolutely nothing.  
  
I grabbed his arm and began to try and drag him off, but he wouldn't budge. "Inuyasha let's go"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" he just continued to growl and stare at his brother.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"  
  
"Stop being such a stubborn jack ass, I bet you can't even remember what the insult was", ok so maybe this macho man thing was getting on my nerves, alright my LAST nerve, but was I going to let it get to me? No I was going to be calm and fricken rational alright?!  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"  
  
SNAP  
  
"INUYASHA!" I yelled into his ear, which well at least got a reaction, but um not really the one I wanted.  
  
He covered his ear, "Damnit Wench that was loud"  
  
"No sh-"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrr"  
  
"Gaaaa!" I threw my hands up in the air, "I give up" I went inside to find Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Hey Kagome" Yura smiled and walked up to me with none other than Hiten (great) following behind her.  
  
"Hi, have you seen Sango and Miroku?" I asked scanning the room for them.  
  
"Oh that's nice" Yura huffed.  
  
"No no, I'm sort of trying to set them up and well."  
  
Yura's eyes lit up, "say no more, I think you got a little bit of help, their names were just pulled for seven minutes in heaven"  
  
I blinked, "seven minutes in heaven, Sango and Miroku, with the hentai in there it'll be more like seven minutes in hell"  
  
Hiten snaked his arms around Yura and whispered something in her ear (I hope she washes it very VERY thoroughly when she gets home), Yura giggled and nodded, "bye Kagome" she waved as they disappeared into the crowd  
  
I walked towards where everyone was gathered to do seven minutes in heave, hoping to find Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Kagome" a shiver ran up my spine and someone grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Naraku" I said coldly.  
  
He turned from me for a second, "Monten, Kagome and I will be going next"  
  
Apparently "Monten" was the guy who was pulling the names; also apparently he was part of Naraku's group.  
  
I yanked my wrist out of Naraku's grip, "In your dreams", 'like I was going into that closet with him? Yeah right that it'll happen when Hell freezes over, either that or when Inuyasha stops being a bigheaded braggart and Miroku gives up his life of lechery for that of a solemn monk'  
  
Naraku winced, and than shoved me into the closet before shutting the door, 'just my luck'  
  
So at this moment I was panicking, 'small dark room, big mean womanizer, small dark room, big mean womanizer.'  
  
"INUYASHA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, 'please help'  
  
A/N I know, I know I'm queen of the bitches, but the not updating thing wasn't even my fault this time, ff.net was busy so I have an excuse that had nothing what so ever to do with my behavior (or hot sauce for that matter)  
  
Oh yes to whoever asked (sorry I'm bad with names) about how it's possible to get into trouble with a jug of hot sauce just pour some into your little sisters squirt gun next time she says she's going to have a water war with the neighbors and see for yourself how much trouble you can get into. 


	49. A Little Disoriented

Ch. 49 A Little Disoriented  
  
I felt Naraku grab the bottom of my shirt, 'eeek!' he yanked me closer to him, I tried to push him away but my shirt would rip if I did, so I did the next best thing.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Naraku let go of my shirt, and will be singing on a higher note for a little while.  
  
Realizing my opportunity, I moved towards the door but Naraku caught me arund the waist.  
  
FWOOM  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Inuyasha had yanked open the door (in the process breaking off the lock).  
  
"Inuyasha" I said and jumped over Naraku who was still doubled over, he had loosened his grip out of shock when the door flung open.  
  
"You ok?" Inuyasha asked as I threw my arms around his neck.  
  
"Mhhm" I nodded and let go.  
  
"You" Inuyasha grabbed Naraku up by his shirt collar, "How dare you touch her"  
  
Naraku looked around for one of his cronies to helpo get him out of this mess.  
  
THUMP  
  
Inuyasha had just slammed his fist across Narakus right cheek. Naraku moved to strike back but then Inuyasha struck him in the ribs.  
  
Naraku fell down, 'Naraku deserves this. but someone may call the cops' I grabbed on to Inuyasha's arm, "don't" I pleaded with him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at me full of anger, "are you standing up for, for .him" he pointed at Naraku.  
  
I shook my head, "no, but someone may call the cops" I looked at himhelplessly.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes softened a bit, though they were still full of rage, "fine" he turned to Naraku, "get out of my house" then he added as Naraku got up to leave, "this isn't over yet"  
  
Aw Inuyasha finally began to calm down, Sango and Miroku found us (did I mention that Miroku had the same drunkenly happy expression on his face like he did when he walked in on me taking a bath?)  
  
"Oh my goodness Kagome are you ok?" Sango ran up to me and gave me a hug, "sorry we didn't get here sooner, we just heard"  
  
"Hee hee" Miroku giggled.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at Sango who blushed, "Oh uh look there's Hojo" Sango said, deliberately changing the subject, but fear not, I will find out!  
  
I lookedc over and saw Hojo talking to someone, I couldn't see who because people were standing in the way, so I decided to go over and say hi.  
  
As I made my way towards him I noticed that his face was flushed , 'Is he. drunk?' I wondered, as I got closer.  
  
Then I saw whom he was talking to.  
  
Ok let me rephrase that last sentence, what he was talking to.  
  
Hojo was definitely drunk because he was having what seemed a very lively conversation with a plant (you know those tall palm frawn thingies people put in their houses, lord only knows why).  
  
Out of curiosity (and well maybe I wanted to have a little laugh) I moved closer so that I could now hear his conversation.  
  
"No! Of c-course I don't sl-think your fat Kagome" I snorted, then frowned, I snorted becauses he mistook the plant for me, I frowned because he mistook the plant for me and just denied I was fat, why?  
  
"You have very Pertty eyes" he looked at a the plant, "but you can't see em wit ur hare in ur face" he moved some of the leaves and squinted at the plant, "I can't find ur eyez".  
  
He looked around the back of the plant and blushed "sorry" then he bent don and began to gently search through the soil afte r a few seconds. "GAH! Kagopme I can't find ur eyez anywhere, do not worry though, Because I Hobo, will find them" He stook one of his hands into the air at an odd angle and marched off.  
  
I stood there staring.  
  
Still staring.  
  
Staring.  
  
Staring.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA he hee hee whoo" I breathed, "funny stuff"  
  
I looked around and blinked a few times, it seems my 4,357 HA's attracted a little itsy bitsy bit of attention.  
  
So in the heat of all of these stare I decided It would be smarter for me to go find Inuyasha.  
  
I walked into a room, which turned out to be a bedroom. an occupied one (stupid people don't even know how to lack doors I swear).  
  
Luckily the people in the room were not doing anything, yet.  
  
"Gomen nasai" I said, I was about to back out of the room when I recognized one of the people.  
  
"Yura?" I asked.  
  
"Oh heeello Gome s'are ya doin?" Yura stood up swaying and smiling, 'she is so wasted' I was imdiately glad I had accidentally walked into this room, wait a second.  
  
"Hiten?" I asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah babe whats it to ya" Hiten stood up smirking, it was obvious he was quite sobre.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" I asked him as I walked over and placed an arm around Yura, steadying her.  
  
"Having some fun" he glared at me, "no one invited you in ya know"  
  
I was too angry too answer I wanted to go over there and make sure he never had the opportunity to produce children, but Yura Swayed and went a little more limp, 'that fucking bastard, trying to. to take advantage of her'  
  
"Hiten leave now" I said and he moved for the door, I was thinking seriously about yanking his head off.  
  
He aused before reaching the door and sneered at me.  
  
"You, don't you ever come near her again" I growled (Inuyasha is rubbing off on me)  
  
He opened the door and left.  
  
I sat Yura on the bed, "what happened honey?" I asked gently, worried about her.  
  
"Nothing WE just danced and ate and then we were here" Yura said slurring her words slightly.  
  
I took a deep breath, "Did you have anything to drink?" I asked carefully.  
  
She shook her head, "only a soda that Hiten got me" I looked arounf the room and saw an openeds soda cansitting on the night stand.  
  
I pointed to it "that one?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
I walked over to the can and sniffed it, 'he drugged her' I felt the anger rise up to my face again.  
  
THUMP  
  
I looked to see that Yura had passed out on the bed.  
  
"Great" I thought aloud, "now hat am I suppose to do.  
  
A/N OK Um I did not mean to post chapter 48 twice, I just accidentally hit the button twice. I can't think of anything elses so . Thanx 


	50. Alls Well That Ends Well, Too Bad It Did...

Ch. 50 Alls Well That Ends Well, Too Bad It Didn't End Well  
  
I sat down on the bed, 'ok ok think, uh maybe I can stand by the door, because I can't leave her in here alone, something else could happen, and maybe I'll um see someone. uh ok that may work'  
  
I stood up and glanced at the still sleeping Yura, then opened the door and stood outside of it.  
  
I looked around for a familiar face, but I didn't see anyone, besides a few couples talking (yeah right).  
  
I could hear the music from the main room, and (unknown to me) I began to bob my head (like the lil Chihuahuas on the dashboard).  
  
Suddenly I saw Sango and Miroku walking up the hallway and I motioned to them.  
  
"Hey Kagome" Sango smiled.  
  
Miroku looked at the door behind me and grinned, "Hmm who's behind door number one? Could little Kagome have-"  
  
SMACK  
  
"No come in" I opened up the door and we stepped inside.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at Yura, "She party too much?" Sango asked walking over to the bed.  
  
"No" I said coldly, "Hiten drugged her"  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Sango and Miroku simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah" I continued, "I walked in and found her sitting on the bed with him, he drugged her and tried to take advantage of her" I pointed to the empty soda can, "look"  
  
Sango and Miroku examined the can, "We need to tell Inuyasha, this is after all his house"  
  
I nodded, "I'll go get him"  
  
I turned and left leaving Sango and Miroku in charge of Yura.  
  
I looked through the crowds and finally found him sitting with a bunch of the guys from the football team.  
  
I came over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at me, "Kagome"  
  
A few of the guys which I had met during the camping trip waved to me;  
  
"Hey Kagome"  
  
"What's going on, Kagome"  
  
"Sup Kagome"  
  
"Hi" I waved to them and turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha we have a little problem I need to show you something" I said quietly.  
  
HE gave me a curious look, "Guys I'll be right back", He got up and followed me.  
  
I opened up the door and led him inside.  
  
He saw Yura, "What the fuck happened to her?" he looked at all of us.  
  
Then I told him what happened.  
  
"what are we going to do with her?" Sango asked sitting down on the bed and looking at Yura.  
  
"We can't leave her here, and I don't think anyone wants to watch her for about four more hours so." Sango added.  
  
Suddenly an Idea popped into my head, " I'll take her home"  
  
Everyone looked at me.  
  
"No Kagome I'll take her home, you didn't even bring your car" Miroku spoke up.  
  
"Yeah but you guys are having fun and well with what happened earlier." I stopped, I didn't want to bring it up, "I'm ready to go home" I smiled. It was true, the thing with Sesshoumaru and Naraku had sort of ruined the night for me, no use spoiling everyone else's night right?  
  
"You want to go home?" Inuyasha asked he looked sort of . hurt.  
  
"No, no, it's just that" I stumbled for words, "Inuyasha trust me I want to stay with you it's just that." once again I ran out of words.  
  
"I see" Inuyasha said getting up.  
  
"Inuyasha" I said.  
  
"Go on home then have fun" Inuyasha said coldly, then he slammed the door behind him.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Sango placed her hand on my shoulder, "don't mind him, he's just worried"  
  
I looked at her curiously, "worried?"  
  
She nodded, "he's worried about you leaving him, he always is" she smiled, "He's cares about you a lot"  
  
I smiled, 'a lot? A lot?. YES!!! He cares about me a lot!'  
  
"You can use my car" she glanced over to Miroku with out him seeing, "I'll find a ride."  
  
I grinned at her, "Thanks Sango."  
  
She grinned back, "my pleasure."  
  
I gently woke up Yura, and Sango and I helped her walk to the car, suddenly I thought of something, "What about her parents?" I asked worried that they would freak.  
  
Sango shook her head, "nope just like Miroku parents, they're never home, for once it's good thing"  
  
I nodded, after I had buckled her in, "Bye Sango" I gave her a hug, "could you um."  
  
"Talk to Inuyasha for you?"  
  
"Yeah" I smiled.  
  
"Sure, now please don't speed, my car might not be as nice as your but I still love it"  
  
I smiled, "thanks don't worry, I'll drive slow, bye"  
  
I hopped into the car, "bye" Sango waved to me and headed back inside.  
  
I drove Yura to her house, and like Sango said the house was dark.  
  
"Yura" I gently shook her awake"  
  
"Huh?" she asked dizzily as I unbuckled her.  
  
"We're at your house, I'm going to help you inside but you've got to get up" I smiled.  
  
"Sure" she said getting up from Sango's car.  
  
"Party's over" She asked as she stood up wobbly.  
  
"for you it is" I told her as I walked her to the house, she had left the door unlocked, 'I'll lock it when I leave' I thought as I laid her down on the couch.  
  
"You ok?" I asked.  
  
"Yup" she answered, laying down on the couch.  
  
I pulled a blanket, which was folded on the back of the couch, over her, "if you have any problem call me on my cell ok?" I asked, I felt guilty about just leaving her here.  
  
"Mhm" She answered as she began to doze off.  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
She didn't answer, she began to snore lightly, I shrugged and left, remembering to lock the door and turn of the light.  
  
I drove home (only three miles above the speed limit, not even Sango can complain) silently, I had switched on the radio but the loud blast of music had scared the shit out of me and my heart was just returning back to normal.  
  
I parked Sango's car next to mine and went up to go to sleep.  
  
I looked at the clock 8:34, a little early but tomorrow I 'm going back home.  
  
Before I slipped into my bed, two little heads popped into my open doorway, "what do you two want, I've got a busy day tomorrow and I need my sleep" I grumbled as Souta and Kohaku ambled into my room.  
  
"Hi Kagome" Kohaku blushed furiously as he walked in.  
  
"hey Kohaku" I said sitting cross-legged on my bed 'uh ok then' I thought curiously.  
  
Souta shot him an annoyed look, "Your really going back home tomorrow?" He asked joining me one my bed.  
  
"Yep" I nodded.  
  
He pulled out an envelope, "Give this to Cameron kudasai" he said giving me a pleading look.  
  
"fine" I said, Cameron was Yuki's little brother anyways, so I wouldn't be going out of my way.  
  
I took the envelope and pointed to the door, "and please shut it on the way out"  
  
I placed the envelope on my dresser.  
  
"Night Kagome" Kohaku waved.  
  
"Good night" I smiled, 'little boys are so sweet, I wonder if Inuyasha was ever like that?' I sighed and slipped into my bed.  
  
"I hope Inuyasha is still up to going, tomorrow" I snuggled into my blankets.  
  
RING  
  
I reached for the phone on my dresser.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" I asked into the phone.  
  
"Kagome" a cold voice replied on the other end of the line, A chill went up my spine.  
  
"Too bad we were interrupted tonight"  
  
"Naraku?" I asked recognizing the voice.  
  
CLICK  
  
The line went dead.  
  
I put the phone back on it's cradle.  
  
'Was that Naraku?' I thought, a little scared.  
  
I remembered back to the day at the picnic, "he tends to get obsessed with girls" Inuyasha words echoed in my head, "He has his way with women"  
  
I shivered, 'Maybe I should tell Inuyasha, he'll protect me', then I shook my head, 'what am I thinking, there' nothing to worry about, he wouldn't dare do anything' I sighed, 'and If I tell Inuyasha he'll only freak out and get all angry' I remembered how he wanted to kill Naraku earlier. 'He's already angry enough'  
  
I closed my eyes, 'no big deal Kagome, it's no big deal' I slowly drifted into a fitful sleep.  
  
Kudasai-please  
  
Moshi Moshi- hello (when speaking on the phone)  
  
A/N, please don't hurt me, I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry, right now I'm about to begin the next chapter which will be extra long. Thanx 


	51. Secrets Revealed

Ch. 51 Secrets Revealed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~OVER A THOUSAND REVEIWS!!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Disclaimer~ *comes out smiling and waving a piece of paper in the air* Guess What? I now officially own Inuyasha! *Smiles and looks at the paper, then looks back up* Uh never mind bout that *turns around and walks away* better go find mom and dad, they may want their water bill back.  
  
"Kagome GET UP YOUR BOYFREIND'S HERE!" Souta yelled from three inches away from my ear.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I jumped out of bed for two reasons, reason number one I had just had something screamed something very loudly in my ear, reason number two, Inuyasha was here and I was suppose to be up a few hours ago.  
  
I ran around my room, grabbing clothes as I went, then I raced into the bathroom where I got dressed and brushed my teeth, in three minutes flat I was downstairs.  
  
"Sorry I uh couldn't find any socks" I lied at Inuyasha who was staring at me strangely.  
  
"I see you still haven't"  
  
I looked down at my bare feet, "uhh."  
  
"Kagome where are the keys to my car" I noticed Sango for the first time, she as sitting at the table in the kitchen eating a very generous portion of scrambled eggs as my mom dumped more bacon on her plate, "arigato, Mrs. Higurashi"  
  
My mom smiled, "my pleasure honey."  
  
I shook my head, my mom's goal in life is to stuff every person in the world full of her high-cholesterol food so that they all have heart attacks, and well that's at least what I believe.  
  
I pointed to the key holder hanging on the opposite wall where Sango's Key chain, containing a particular amusing one that showed a picture of Miroku's head blowing up and read "DIE PERVERT, DIE!" (My guess is that she made it herself), hung.  
  
"Oh" Sango said she looked at then to her plate full of food, and began eating again.  
  
I walked to the door where I had kicked off my flip-flops yesterday and slipped them on.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "Bye Sango, Mrs. H" He turned towards me and we Left the house.  
  
As we walked to his car I leaned my head on his shoulder (shocking him thoroughly) "are ya still mad at me?" I asked 'please don't still be mad at me I can't stand it when your mad, I love you' I gasped as my own thoughts shocked me also.  
  
"No" Inuyasha said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Arigato" I too whispered to him.  
  
We had reached his car and I reluctantly removed my head from his shoulder, as he opened the door for me.  
  
I stepped into his car and buckled up (you know the law; click it or ticket).  
  
Inuyasha slid into the drivers seat, he turned to me, "You know where were going right?"  
  
"No Inuyasha I lived there for seventeen years and during the entire time I did not leave or even find out the name of the town" I said sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha grinned, "oh so that explains it"  
  
THWAP  
  
"You know it's not smart to hit the driver" Inuyasha said rubbing his head.  
  
"The car is not moving Inuyasha," I said dryly, that boy is beginning to worry me.  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was about to say something, but then he changed his mind, "Where to?"  
  
"You know where high way 107 is?" I asked.  
  
"Yep" HE answered starting the car.  
  
"Well then get there and we'll take from there"  
  
A little while later we pulled into my town, I told Inuyasha we were to meet everyone at Eri's house and then we would go somewhere fro there.  
  
As We passed an old shrine I asked him to stop.  
  
"She lives in a shrine?" Inuyasha asked quizzically.  
  
I shook my head, "no I did"  
  
"Oh" Inuyasha looked at me then to the shrine and back again, he then cracked a grin.  
  
"What?" I said annoyed.  
  
"Nothing" he continued to grin, "but you" he said the last word with laughter in his voice " lived in a shrine, as in you a shrine maiden" he looked like he was doing everything imaginable to prevent himself from laughing.  
  
'That's not the half of it' I thought, partially amused and partly saddened.  
  
"Yes" I said solemnly, he took this as a hint and started the car again.  
  
We pulled a to Eri's house a few minutes later and a group of my friends were standing outside.  
  
I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and ran out to them, "I missed you all so much" I said hugging them.  
  
"Kagome we missed you to-", our reunion was short lived.  
  
"Kagome is that your boyfriend?" Eri asked pointing at Inuyasha who had just stepped out of the car.  
  
"Yep" I nodded, and instantly the majority of the group (particularly the female part) had crowded around Inuyasha.  
  
"God Kagome he is cute"  
  
"Ooh muscles"  
  
"Does he have a brother?"  
  
"Where did you find him"  
  
"Ooh muscles"  
  
"Whoa, gorgeous eyes"  
  
"Muscles, muscles, muscles, muscles!"  
  
I shook my head in embarrassment and went over to help Inuyasha out of the crowd of my "friends" (who might I add were checking out my boyfriend)  
  
"Um guys," I said tapping my foot in annoyance.  
  
They turned to me, "Uh yeah sorry" Yuki said turning a little red.  
  
The crowd around Inuyasha dispersed and Yuki told them to meet us at Plato's Pizza later.  
  
Thus leaving only Inuyasha, Yuki, Eri, Ayumi, and me standing in Eri's front yard.  
  
"Well" Yuki said in a very business like manner, "let's begin shall we"  
  
Inuyasha looked at me curiously and I grimaced, 'oh lord, they're going to test him', I shot him a sympathetic look before they hustled him into the house.  
  
I slowly trudged behind them thinking, 'he doesn't have a chance'  
  
When I finally entered Eri's room Yuki was already questioning Inuyasha and Eri was sitting on the bed busily scribbling notes.  
  
As soon as I walked in they all looked at me and Yuki motioned Ayumi who stood up and walked over to me, "Kagome come on your not suppose to be in here while we test him, we don't want him to cheat"  
  
I shook my head, "no way I 'm laving you three here to tell him everything embarrassing I ever did", 'or my secret'.  
  
"Well if you don't trust us" Ayumi said overdramatically, she pointed to a bean bag chair for me to sit on.  
  
I walked over to the chair and dragged it to the center of the room, then I plopped down on it and motioned for Yuki to continue.  
  
"Kagome's favorite color" Yuki said as if she did this on a daily basis (well. she use to)  
  
"Blue?" Inuyasha said, glancing at me  
  
Eri scribbled down something down on her clipboard as Yuki continued;  
  
"Favorite food"  
  
"Brownies, no wait oden"  
  
"What is your favorite quality about Kagome"  
  
Now this one interested me, so I leaned in a few inches.  
  
"Her uh" he looked at me and blushed, then he whispered something that I couldn't hear.  
  
"Please speak up" Yuki said giving me a side glance and grinning.  
  
"Her um. compassion"  
  
I smiled a little, (I don't mean to be cliché but.) 'awwwwwwwwwwwe how sweet'  
  
"does the fact that she's a cheerleader have anything to do with the reason that your dating her?"  
  
This s the part where I insert oops, (Yuki used this question, because when I would date a football player. She would worry that he was dating me only because I was a cheerleader)  
  
"Cheerleader?" Inuyasha looked at me and growled a little bit, "you lied."  
  
"I, I uh" I got up and left the room, 'why did I lie it wasn't a big deal, it was just a sport, I mean who cares, he knows I'm not a bimbo so. so" I sat down at Eri's kitchen table.  
  
"Hello Kagome, how have you been doing?" Eri's mom walked into the room and smiled at me.  
  
"Good and you?" I asked, smiling in spite of myself.  
  
"Fine dear" she walked out of the room, to go do something, Eri's mom was always busy with something.  
  
I laid my head on the counter, 'I need to apologize, he won't be that mad, I'll bet he's lied to me about something' I stood up resolutely and marched back into Eri's room.  
  
Just in time, might I add, to hear the worst question Yuki could have possibly asked;  
  
"When you first found out about Kagome's powers, what was you reaction?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at me with anger in his eyes, "I'll have to get back to on that one"  
  
He stood up and walked towards the door I was standing in, "Kagome" he growled, I looked up into his eyes. I saw anger, anger and, and hurt in his eyes.  
  
I suddenly hated myself, 'how could I lie to him, I told myself I loved him but didn't trust him enough to confide in him?'  
  
I finished his sentence, "we need to talk"  
  
A/N GRRRRRRRRRRRR! I say this for the last time! It is totally rude to still another's authors Ideas! IF you really want to use a certain Idea ask the author and mention him/her in your author's notes. I don't like to get angry but things like this tick me off, there are laws against plagiarism you know.  
  
Ok sorry, bout that, I didn't want to bring it up again, but it seems some people don't listen the first time you say something.  
  
Anywho on to more interesting stuff =  
  
Crazyinulover - lol, yeah 50 chapters is a lot  
  
Warning for the wise (or maybe the unwise since "supposedly" (according to some people) this is common knowledge),Forks plus electrical sockets are not fun.  
  
Just to let you know, to everyone who sends those flattering reviews, I luv you so much and because of those my ego gets even bigger (lol plus the fact that I update quicker), don worry though I still don have an ego even comparable with most people (who have a large ego lol) Thanx 


	52. Hex History

Ch. 52 Hex History  
  
*Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha or Pepsi (~Pepsi, for those who think young ~wink~)  
  
I walked into Eri's living room and sat on the couch, I patted the spot next to me for Inuyasha to sit down, but he didn't notice. He was staring at me angrily, "Why the hell did you lie to me?" he demanded.  
  
'uh better do the easy one first' "well when you asked me if I was a cheerleader I thought you would think I was a bimbo" as an after thought I added, "I wanted you to like me"  
  
"By lying to me" Inuyasha stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"I didn't think it was that important"  
  
"And what the hell did they mean by powers?" Inuyasha asked, he looked furious.  
  
'here's the toughie', "er, have you heard of mikos before, you know white magic users?" I asked uncertainly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, He had his arms crossed over his chest and he looked serious.  
  
"I inherited them" I said looking at a patch of carpet near my feet.  
  
"yeah right" I looked up a little bit shocked, after all that anger, he didn't even believe, "real funny"  
  
I looked him in the eyes, 'he thinks I'm joking'  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha's jaw dropped " you, you're telling the truth"  
  
I nodded solemnly and looked down, 'please don't let him freak out, don't let him leave me', I didn't even want to think what I would do if he just decided this was weird and that wasn't worth it.  
  
"Can you show me?"  
  
My head snapped up in shock, "huh?"  
  
"Can you show me?"  
  
I looked down again.  
  
I hadn't used my powers since my grandmother died and we moved here. Because then I found out that it was true, my dads death, the death of my grandfather, and my Grandmother's passing away were all the fault of my powers.  
  
You see My grandfather grew up on the shrine, he believed he had powers. Naturally everyone is born with some capacity to do magic, so after years and years of dedication (I think the word obsession suits it better), my Grandfather finally managed to pull off a few magic tricks.  
  
Then I was born with incredible powers, the same powers that marked the mikos of old. Powers that had not been seen on this earth for over 500 hundred years.  
  
We didn't find out until my fifth birthday. While my friends (Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki) and I were eating our cake, my grandfather decided it would be fun to entertain us by bending a spoon (plastic I might add). Well after several minutes of him not being able to get the spoon to bend, I decided that I wanted to try. So I picked up my metal spoon that I was using for ice-cream.   
  
"Grandpa, I want to try" I lifted up my spoon so he could see it.  
  
My grandfather smiled, "Kagome I think it may be to difficult for someone so-"  
  
I wasn't listening I was focused intently on my spoon, 'bend' I thought, and suddenly I felt immense power surging through me. I blinked But I couldn't see anything beside a bright pink light.  
  
After a few seconds the light subsided, and I looked at my spoon, which was now bent (into a twisted piece of metal, half of which was imbedded in the walls of the rooms), I jumped up and pointed excitedly at me spoon "Look look I did it!" I stopped jumping when I noticed my grandfather was backed into a corner of the room with a look of pure astonishment on his face and my friends had fallen off their chairs and looking at me in awe.  
  
According to my grandfather, that first time at me trying to use my powers had awoken them. After that when I threw tantrums things would randomly blow up and the entire shrine would shake from head to toe.  
  
So my parents thought this would be a good time to teach me how to control my powers. A year and half later I was quite good at handling my powers, from time to time when I got really angry things would still blow up, but mainly I could control them and use them to my advantage. On my first day of kindergarten my father had made me promise that no matter what I was not to use or talk about my powers. This had shocked me, because my best friends knew about them, why shouldn't my teachers?  
  
I eventually figured out why, because my powers would make me different and I wouldn't fit in, so I just acted as if I didn't have any, and told my friends to do the same.  
  
A few weeks after I turned seven, my grandmother (the grandfather that lived with me's wife, who also lived with us) died of a heart attack. My parents only told me that she went on vacation.  
  
My grandfather was devastated, he wouldn't leave his room. One night he woke me up just a little before midnight. His eyes were all lit up and as I looked up at him with sleepy eyes he asked, "Kagome want to see Grandma?"  
  
Well I of course agreed. We ran downstairs and my grandfather told me that she was so far away that it would take magic to bring her back here.  
  
It seemed that while up in his room my grandfather had found a way to bring back the dead, but he didn't have the power to do so. That's where I came in, my power was used and my grandfather performed the ceremony, unfortunately this was a dark spell. If a dark spell is done incorrectly a curse is placed upon the individual who cast the spell. This individual was my grandfather. The spell was made to be cast by only one person, not two.  
  
So In an explosion of light the curse came to him, the death of his relatives who were not connected to him by blood. I didn't find out about that till my grandmother (my other grandmother) died.  
  
Then my father died, not even a month later. My grandfather didn't tell me anything about the night we cast the spell, he said simply that Grandma had decided she wanted to stay where she was, the liar. Then He died I was fourteen, By then I had totally forgotten about the night where he was cursed. Then My grandmother died, that's when we found everything out, my mother had been suspecting something like this for a while (I swear that woman has Esp.), We had found my grandfather's journal, which told about everything, so I haven't used my powers since.  
  
I mean, if it wasn't for me, my dad would still be alive.  
  
I looked up at Inuyasha, "I can't"  
  
"You can't show you or me won't" He said softly as took a step closer to me.  
  
"I won't" I looked up at him, I could feel tears form in my eyes. "my powers only hurt people"  
  
He wrapped his arms around me, "Kagome please don't, I' sorry, don't cry"  
  
I sniffed," I'm sorry, it's just…" I didn't want to finish the sentence. Instead I put on a happy face, "Hey you still have to finish your test" I grinned and began to push him back towards Eri's room.  
  
"Your coming with me, you can't leave me alone with those women, they're scary" he smiled, I could tell he was trying to cheer me up.  
  
We walked back through Eri's door, and Inuyasha reluctantly sat back down.   
  
I shot him a quick smile, "Do you have jealousy problems?" I heard Yuki ask and I had to stifle my laugh.  
  
"Me jealous of course not" Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
I fell over, laughing.  
  
A/N Sorry for the wait but I was grounded, and then after that my computer deleted my story 4 times. So I am a little bit angry.  
  
Oh yeah a word for the wise, do not drink like 5 cans of diet Pepsi and then do a walk-a-thon, and that "monkey see monkey do" thing it's a saying don't try it with live monkeys (stuffed ones are ok)  
  
Thanx 


	53. A Not So Innocent Kagome

Ch. 53 A Not-So-Innocent Kagome  
  
*Don't own Inuyasha, uh I hope you already know that because if I was the owner of Inuyasha this would be in Japanese and thusly so you wouldn't be reading it. unless you can read Japanese, then uh never mind just forget everything after the don't own Inuyasha part k?*  
  
*Inuyasha's POV*  
  
"Ok and one last question"  
  
'Finally, god I didn't think they'd ever stop' I thought inwardly, then glared towards Kaogome who never once warned me of her friends' test.  
  
"Isn't Kagome just the cutest" Eri leaned over and pinched Kagome's cheeks while Kagome blushed profusely.  
  
I grinned, 'damn right she's cute', "Oh I don't know."  
  
Kagome sent me her glare of death, "but I guess I have to give her that one" I smirked.  
  
Kagome huffed and turned so that her back was facing me.  
  
Yuki just smiled and stood up, "I'll go call everyone else and tell them we'll meet em for lunch" she picked up the phone and began dialing.  
  
I stood up and sat down (seems pointless doesn't it?) next to Kagome, I put my head over her shoulder, "I was just kidding you know"  
  
She huffed.  
  
"Your cute when your angry" I tried again.  
  
She huffed.  
  
'Stupid females, get all pissed off over nothing', "Oh come on would I date you if you weren't cute?"  
  
'Stupid Inuyasha, stupid'  
  
"SIT!"  
  
And I was slammed face first into Eri's carpet.  
  
"Uh Kagome." I looked up to see Kagome's friends giving us the weirdest look, "what was that?"  
  
One explanation later.  
  
"ok then" Kagome said trying to change the subject.  
  
"We better go meet up with everyone else" Yuki said standing up.  
  
"Yeah we should go.meet, uh yeah" I stood up, and ignored the look Kagome was giving me.  
  
We all got into Eri's car (A silver SUV) and she drove through the town (very little town) to the Tony's Pizza.  
  
I hoped out of the car and turned around to help Kagome out of the car (hoping to get back on her good side)  
  
I held out my hand to help her out of the car only to find Kagome had crawled over Ayumi to get out on the other side.  
  
Ayumi hoped out of the car and whispered to me "she's snubbing you right now, you may just want to let her cool off" she grinned "unless you want to get sat again" She walked off giggling.  
  
'Stupid girl' I looked towards the restaurant (if you could call it that) and saw Kagome walk in, "well I don't want to stand out here and wait all day" I sighed.  
  
"Talks to himself"  
  
I nearly jumped out of my pants, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!!"  
  
Eri stood behind me hold her clipboard and scribbling down notes, "overenthusiastic yeller" she said as she wrote it down, completely ignoring me.  
  
"Oh god no" I hung my head 'don't tell me she's gonna take notes on me.  
  
"severe mood swings"  
  
I looked at her and I felt my right eye begin to twitch.  
  
"facial tick in right eye"  
  
I have absolutely no idea how she knew that because as far as I know she did not look up from that clipboard.  
  
I turned and stomped into the restaurant.  
  
"moody"  
  
I walked into the restaurant and tried to ignore her.  
  
I looked around the large room crowded with teenagers, apparently the whole place had been rented out just for Kagome's friends.  
  
I quickly scanned the room for Kagome.  
  
I stood there for a few moments trying to decide what to do.  
  
Suddenly I saw a familiar face.  
  
No. It wasn't Kagome.  
  
"Hey Yamada!" I yelled.  
  
Ryo Yamada and I had gone to sports camp together for the last four years, occasionally we would call one another up to meet at the beach for a game of football or something but normally we would only see each other at camp.  
  
He turned to me "Oi Hanyou get your ass over here.  
  
Ryo had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, he sort of looked like a guy from one of those European boy bands. His mom had been an American model when she met his dad, so he had lived in the U.S. for the first twelve years of his life before moving back to Japan to live with his dad.  
  
I made my way over to where he and a group of guys were standing.  
  
"Hey guys this is Inuyasha, he goes to camp with me" Ro introduced me to some of the guys. "Inuyasha this is Keno, Hamurai, and Onigumo"  
  
I nodded and smiled.  
  
"So do you go to Shikon?" Hamurai asked taking a swig of his soda.  
  
"No I go to Tokyo high" I shrugged.  
  
His jaw dropped open, causing his soda to be sprayed all over Onigumo, "in Tokyo?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Then you came here with Kagome?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's my girlfriend"  
  
Hamurai once again spit his soda all over Onigumo who was beginning to look annoyed.  
  
Ryo began laughing, "Oh I could just see that"  
  
"huh?" now I was a bit confused.  
  
Ryo now had gained control of himself, "I do pity you man" He put his hand on my shoulder, "She's fun and cute but when she dumps guys she does it uh."  
  
"Bluntly" Keno finished, "plus she turns you into a trained dog"  
  
"Yeah" Ryo added, "has she taught you to sit, and fetch the paper yet"  
  
"He he" I smiled, "nope I only got the sit one down" I grinned at the irony of that sentence.  
  
"Wait" something struck me, "how would you know if she dumps bluntly?" I asked.  
  
Keno smirked, "All four of her are her exes"  
  
My jaw dropped, "All four?"  
  
Ryo nodded, " She ran through the whole football team, baseball team, basket ball, half of the kendo team, and most of our rival school's lacrosse team"  
  
My jaw dropped lower if possible 'Kagome never told me she was a female version of, of me'  
  
Hamurai nodded, "there was also that guy from the drama department"  
  
Keno smirked, "and those guys from the university"  
  
"ok you can stop now" I said, beginning to get pissed at Kagome.  
  
"oh sorry" Ryo looked at his soda.  
  
Suddenly Hamurai smirked and pulled up his sleeve.  
  
My jaw one again dropped as I read the name Kagome burned into his forearm.  
  
A/n sorry bout the wait I was majorly grounded, I sort of threw condoms full of nail polish remover at cars. I really didn't think they would mess up the paint.  
  
Anywho I'm going to start updating again.  
  
Word for the wise, it is ok to roll down large hills, but it is never a good idea to try and roll down a large hill if it is located on a road, even if it's four in the morning and one of your friends is looking out for cars.  
  
Oh yeah I have the plot for the sequel all planned out and  
  
Kagome's mom, and Inuyasha's dad are going to get married.  
  
The whole group will be going to the same college.  
  
Kagome will (after promising her mom she'd have a roommate) go through a long list of roommates, including, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha will propose to Kagome.  
  
Ok thank you all who continue to read and review, I'll will be good and update like a good lil authoress. thanx 


	54. Onigumo

Ch. 54 Onigumo  
  
*Inuyasha's POV*  
  
Hamurai grinned as I continued to stare at his arm.  
  
Suddenly Kagome walked up behind me with a friend of hers, she stopped for a second to look at Hamurai's arm, then she laughed as she continued on her way. I would have yelled at her then, but I was still not over the shock of seeing my girlfriend's name burned into one of her ex-boyfriend's arm.  
  
After a few more minutes of this, Hamurai finally decided to explain.  
  
"See when I dated Kagome it was back in 8th grade, and we were all pretty, plainly put, stupid back then" he paused for a second, "Anywho, one of my friends" he glared at Keno "told me that girls were really into guys who would tattoo their name on your arm, and well since there was no way I could have gotten a tattoo then, we decided to use the engraving blocks, you know the ones that burn words into wood, on my arm. It hurt like hell, but the next day when I showed Kagome, she freaked out and dumped me, not believing she could have ever dated someone so stupid"  
  
Ryo reached over and patted him on the shoulder, "harsh man"  
  
Hamurai nodded, "she did apologize, but she still thought I was pretty stupid"  
  
I sort of just nodded, 'man this guy is stupid', suddenly I noticed that the guy Ryo had introduced, as Onigumo hadn't said a word. I leaned over towards Ryo and whispered, "Hey why hasn't Onigumo talked yet?"  
  
"I thought that was pretty obvious" Onigumo said coldly, I guess he heard me.  
  
"Then why" I asked, getting a little bit pissed at this guy.  
  
"Simply put, I hate you"  
  
Now this was a little unexpected, "scuse me?" I asked just making sure that I heard right.  
  
"I hate you," He said as if I was some redundant kid.  
  
"Can I ask why?", was this guy really one of Kagome's exes? She must have had bad luck with guys, that is of course until she met me.  
  
"I was Kagome's last boyfriend, she only dumped me because she moved, we should have still been together, but of course you swooped in on her, when she was vulnerable, and took her" he glared at me.  
  
"Whoa dude" Ryo put his hand up, "calm down, trust me I know this guy, he normally doesn't need a girl to be vulnerable in order to get her" I looked over to me and grinned, "but I don't know, Kagome's is a whole different enchilada"  
  
"Hey" now I was slightly annoyed.  
  
"Just joking" Ryo smiled, then he leaned over and whispered, "trust me, I think she only went out with him because she was blackmailed or something"  
  
I grinned, "well it was nice meeting" I glanced over to Onigumo, "some of you but I need to go find the Mrs." 'and go ask her what the freaking hell was going through her mind when she dated that asshole'  
  
I wandered among the crowd for a few minutes before finally finding Kagome, she was sitting at a large table, and surrounded, by tons of giggling girls.  
  
"Kagome" I shouted over the noise, she looked up at me.  
  
"What?" she yelled back  
  
"We need to talk" I believe she heard me because she got up and walked over to me.  
  
She smiled at me, 'gods she has a cute smile' , "what do we need to talk about?"  
  
"Your exes"  
  
Her eyes suddenly widened and she glanced around quickly, "um let's talk about this outside"  
  
I nodded and followed her out of the crowded restaurant.  
  
As soon as we got outside she turned around and gave me a nervous look, "so how much do you know?"  
  
I frowned a little, "how much should I know?"  
  
"Uh, he he, all of it, you should know all of it, which I'll tell you" she gave me a bit of a forced smile, "where shall I start?"  
  
"With Onigumo" I said sternly.  
  
"Oh" she looked down for a second, "you see, my friends sort of pressured me into going out with him, to try and make the guy I had dumped before him jealous"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was talked into dating him for some stupid reasons, I wanted to break up with him for awhile, he was a jerk. Anyway I sort of procrastinated, because I felt sorry for him, plus my friends told me I was probably being picky, no guys perfect," she took a step closer tome , "except you of course"  
  
I gave her a stern expression, "finish the story"  
  
"Um yeah, so when I found out I was moving I thought it was the perfect excuse for breaking up with him"  
  
"and"  
  
"that's all" she smiled.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Inuyasha that is it, end of story, now let's go in we're missing my party"  
  
"ok" I decided we could pick this up later, "but I'm not done with you Higurashi"  
  
She grinned and grabbed my arm before walking in.  
  
We left just as it was about to get dark, Kagome's friends had gotten her a lot of going away presents, I'm not sure why they gave them to her now though, she said last time they sort of left in a hurry.  
  
On the drive home , Kagome leaned on my shoulder and I could tell she was smiling, "you really did miss them all didn't you"  
  
She looked up at me and nodded, I could see tears in her eyes. I reached down wiped her eyes with the one hand I wasn't using for steering, "you'll see them again"  
  
She smiled a little wider and laid her head back on my shoulder, "thank you Inuyasha"  
  
I looked down at her, "your welcome", 'I do love you', I smiled, even if it wasn't right to tell her yet, it's still nice to be able think it.  
  
A/N sorry bout the short chapter, I promise I'll update tomorrow, oh yeah, I'm sorry bout the one shot I wrote, when according to my sister, I should have been writing another chapter to this.  
  
Oh yeah another lil thing, I sort of lied about one of the spoilers, but it would be an even worse spoiler if I told you which one I lied about, because it will look like that's going to happen but it doesn't (still with me?). But if you really want to know just ask when you review. Yes the fire thing will be coming up very soon, (that was close I almost ruined that part of the plot by accident)  
  
Word for the wise, do not under any circumstances crash a grocery cart full of cheese into a display of cutlery, even if it seem s like a really good idea at the time, because even if you are extremely skilled at getting away with really stupid things (though you consider them pretty funny), there's always a chance that your face, or your friends faces, may get caught on the surveillance tape  
  
Oh yeah, someone pointed out (thank you for this) that I am setting a bad example or something; so um don't do the stuff I do. It's stupid and irresponsible an much worse things can happen than having your parents getting called at three in the morning and being told of your delinquency, trust me on this, much worse. The only reason I do them is because I never learn. So please be smarter than me.  
  
P.S. I don't own Inuyasha, (I know I haven't said that in a while)  
  
And the reason for the wait, is simply my computer is a bitch that won't let me get online. Thanx 


	55. Footbal Fiasco

Ch. 55 Football Fiasco  
  
It was dark by the time we got home. I invited Inuyasha inside; we could maybe snuggle up and watch a movie.  
  
I pulled my key out of my pocket and opened the door.  
  
"Damn it! Bash the sucker over the fucking head with it. Oh hi Kagome, Inuyasha. Have fun?"  
  
I stood there for a few seconds before I remembered to blink. Miroku, Kouga, and Shippou were sitting on my couch with my mom watching one of the Steven Segal Action movies, and Sango and Yura were pawing through magazines at the table.  
  
"Hello" I said as I walked inside. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything but um why are you all here?" No, that doesn't sound rude at all.  
  
"We were waiting for you two" Miroku grinned as he scooted an inch closer to my mom.  
  
"Yeah" Yura said languidly, "for about five hours"  
  
"Um Inuyasha" I looked over at him and his eyes told me he understood, no snuggling up, oh well.  
  
"Bye Miroku" I waved as Miroku left, now it was only Sango and me, and Sango was sleeping over.  
  
We sat down on the couch as my mom microwaved us some popcorn (she didn't want us to waste all of our energy)  
  
"so" Sango said grinning at me.  
  
"So what?" I asked back.  
  
"you and Inuyasha" Her grin widened.  
  
I smiled, "hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" I giggled a bit (yes giggled)  
  
"He looked annoyed to see us all here. Why?" She raised an eyebrow and I saw what she was getting at.  
  
"Sango!" I smacked her in the head with a pillow.  
  
"I wouldn't, he would never, I. Why you?" I stuttered for a couple of minutes longer.  
  
Finally became articulate, "Sango what would make you ask that?"  
  
She shrugged and looked down, "I dunno, you two were sort of getting serious"  
  
"Not that serious" I said quickly.  
  
"Popcorns ready!" My mom gave us an overly large bowl of popcorn, as if she had not heard our conversation. She knew me better than anyone, and knew I would never do such a thing.  
  
We sat through a night of horror movies and romantic comedies; my mother went and watched TV in her room so that we could talk privately (code for Sango not having to avoid non-motherly subjects)  
  
We eventually fell asleep (once again in a pile of snacks) around three in the morning, how Sango can be both a morning bird and a night owl is beyond me.  
  
I woke to someone pulling on my ear.  
  
"Souta you little." I didn't get to finish my sentence because I noticed that Souta had a friend over, a female friend.  
  
Souta seeing that he had been saved hastily introduced the girl, "This is Rin, She's in my class, She's your boyfriend's cousin." Souta had taken up the habit of calling Inuyasha by "your boyfriend", he didn't seem to like him very much.  
  
"Inuyasha's cousin?" I gave the girl a once over, she had reddish-brown hair, a missing tooth and was very pretty. I leaned over to Souta and said very loudly, "I approve" AS Souta's face turned bright red.  
  
"Come on Rin let's go" Souta decided to get Rin out of the room before I brake the baby pictures.  
  
"Nice meeting you" Rin said as she was yanked out the door to my back yard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 6 ½ months later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Kagome what did y get me, you know you can tell me, it won't ruin the surprise" Miroku whined as we sat on the highest tier of the bleachers.  
  
Miroku had gotten suspended for two weeks for hitting on the coaches daughter in front of the coach, so we were watching Inuyasha and Co. beat the Tigers 42 to 0, I probably don't need to mention that this was doing a number on Miroku's pride, that and the fact that Sango had agreed to go on a date with the President of Student Council. ( No they still are not a couple yet, but luckily Miroku got over my mom a while ago)  
  
The Homecoming Dance, Winter Dance, and Fall festival (AKA the Fall Dance) were all gone and over We had two weeks left till prom and three left till Graduation. I have early acceptance to the three colleges I was accepted to, But I'm going to go to TU (Tokyo University), Where Inuyasha, and Miroku got into on their football records but no scholarships (not like they need them), Shippou got into on a Culinary Scholarship, Yura is going take a few fashion design courses, Sango on business, and Kouga on a Hockey scholarship.  
  
A/N NO this isn't the end of the chapter but this is very important, I will be posting a few short stories ( 1 chapter) about the events that happened, example- Halloween, some of the dances, the incident that temporarily halted Sango& Miroku's relationship.  
  
Also I'm so sorry bout the time it took but I seriously could not get on good news is that I have a few more chapters + a short story done the short story is sort of a songfic well almost it's "Kagome's mom (inspired by Stacy's Mom, and by Miroku's crush on Kagome's mom)  
  
Back to the story  
  
I wasn't sure I had narrowed it down to three choices; Law, Psychology or Business But I've never been great at making decisions. I have been nominated for Prom Queen (Lord only knows why) and so far my biggest competitor is Kikyo (small world eh?), but the only reason why she is my biggest competition is because my friends won't run against me, they have this innate fear that my over-competitiveness will take over, though I can't imagine why.  
  
So here I am Standing next to the biggest pervert in the school (who also happens to be one of my closest friends) watching my boyfriend play football. In two days our eight month anniversary is coming up.  
  
I stood up for the first time in the game they were on the Tiger's side of the field and I couldn't get a good look at what was going on. Then I spotted Miroku's binoculars hanging unused around his neck. I seized them (while still on him) and gazed over to where the action was happening.  
  
Number 34 had just thrown the ball to guy in the in zone, "shit" I mumbled under my breath, But then someone jumped up and intercepted it, I focused the binoculars on who had done it, number 42, Kouga.  
  
I jumped up and cheered, pulling up Miroku with me, "Miroku! Did you see that interception that was- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"  
  
THUMP  
  
THWOMP  
  
Miroku had chosen that time to grab a feel at me, thusly so making me fall off the side of the bleachers, unfortunately still holding Miroku's binoculars as to make him fall on top of me, luckily the teams mascot (Shippou in an over sided fuzzy demon suit) was there to break my fall.  
  
"Sorry Shippou" I said trying to roll off of him.  
  
"No problem Kagome, you'd be surprised how many times this has happened" Shippou said in a monotone.  
  
I finally managed to push Miroku off of me, "But Kagome we were getting so cozy"  
  
"Too cozy" I said as I stood up and turned to help up Shippou.  
  
Miroku and I walked back around the bleachers just as the game ended at 42 to 0  
  
"Kagome you ok?" Inuyasha ran up to me with his uniform still on.  
  
"I'm fine" I smiled, even in the middle of the champion ship he still has the time to see me fall off of something. I moved inn to give him a hug and kiss, but abruptly moved back when I got a whiff of him, he smelled sweaty and dirty.  
  
He gave me a curious look, "What no kiss, I just won the championship" he looked a little surprised (as if he needed to win something to get a kiss, feh)  
  
"You get your kiss after you shower" I said pointing to the boys locker rooms.  
  
Then I saw Inuyasha's eyes light up maliciously. I took a step back, "Now Inuyasha this is what I'm wearing to Miroku's party, I'll kill you if you get it dirty its new"  
  
He took a step forward.  
  
"Inuyasha" I warned.  
  
Another step forward.  
  
I turned around and ran, there was no way in hell I was going to let him get me all sweaty, and dirty right before I go to Miroku's.  
  
As I ran I heard Miroku shout "go get her Inuyasha", 'oh he'll pay for that one, I thought evilly thinking of his birthday present.  
  
Suddenly I had an Idea, an old tired on mind you but still it normally worked, excluding Miroku of course. I made a beeline for the girls locker room, I could hear Inuyasha gaining on me, he's not quarter back because of his looks you know (but also not for his brains.  
  
I ran through the door, 'safe!' I thought, until I remembered the incident with Inuyasha inside of Victoria Secrets. "Shit I said aloud as I saw the door swing open and Inuyasha stand there grinning, that is until the door swung back at him and hit him square in the nose. (not in the comical way but in the way where he just staggers back a few feet stunned) Giving me just enough time to run into the gym and out through the exit, strait into Hojo.  
  
"Hi Hojo" I smiled, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't do anything to me with his "rival" right in front of him (even though I don't like Hojo, Inuyasha still believes that he is plotting his downfall)  
  
"Hojo" I smiled, "would you please walk me to my car" I grinned at Inuyasha, "I don't feel safe walking there all by my self"  
  
Hojo gave me a weird look but always the gentleman, he agreed.  
  
I took a glance back At Inuyasha who was angrily stomping back to the locker rooms (let's hope to the boy's this time)  
  
I hopped into my newly repaired car (Sango and I had ended up working at K- mart to pay off the damages) and waved goodbye to Hojo.  
  
"Time for Miroku's party" I said to myself as I patted Miroku's present which was sitting in the passenger seat with lime green wrapping paper and a purple ribbon  
  
I started up the car, when I heard someone knock on my backseat window. I turned around.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's new?"  
  
A/N Sorry for the wait but no more delays from here on this will be wrapped up soon and then on the sequel.  
  
What I've got left to go CAUTION MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The fire accusation The Furby The rest of the spell And other things I cannot remember right now but I will eventually get to. 


	56. It's My Party And I'll Collaspe If I Wan...

Ch. 56 It's My Party And I'll Collapse If I Want To  
  
*I don't own Inuyasha, or family Guy, which I stole a line from, though I'm not sure where they stole it. Anywho if ya wanna know the line was dance puppet dance*  
  
*Oh yeah and I don't own a car, but I think the reason is that whole not having a license thing, I'm not really sure though. I just woke up this morning and freaked out when I realized that I didn't have a car. If this bothers you or leads you to the conclusion that I am incredibly stupid then please ignore this last part, thank you and have a nice day*  
  
"God Kouga you scare the shit out of me!" I yelled at the no good bum as I unlocked the doors.  
  
"Sorry Kagome" He opened the passenger door, "Ya mind if I get a ride? Inuyasha's in a bad mood for some reason"  
  
I smiled a bit, 'I wonder why', "Sure Kouga, hop in but I have control of the stations."  
  
He grinned at me as he moved Miroku's present into the back of the car and buckled up.  
  
I turned up the music and blasted my way over to Miroku's house. We arrived just barely fashionably late. I Got out of the car and brushed off my clothes, "well here we go"  
  
Kouga escorted me into Miroku's living room where Inuyasha was pouting on the couch. "Wha's wrong baby?" I said as I sat down on his lap.  
  
"Besides your weight?" he said, puffing out his cheeks.  
  
"What?! Why you little-"  
  
"Hey Gome is that my present?" Miroku had just entered the room.  
  
"Yep" I smiled (forgetting the major grievance Inuyasha had just bestowed upon me), "but you don't get it till I say so" I got up off of Inuyasha's lap and went over to sit by Sango.  
  
"What is it?" Miroku asked also joining us on the couch.  
  
"It's a secret" I smiled, then changing the subject, "so how does it feel to be an adult?"  
  
He grinned, "Your right I'm 18, I'm an adult, I can hire a hooker!"  
  
I groaned and dropped my head into my hands, "You set yourself up for that one" Sango reminded me.  
  
I sat up, "Miroku I swear if you do I will never talk to you again"  
  
"Awe come on Kagome you should know I'd never do that" Miroku gave me a hurt look.  
  
"Hmm" Sango said skeptically.  
  
Suddenly I felt bad for seriously believing that Miroku would do something like that, he may be a pervert but he's not that bad. I stood up, "Gomen nasai Miroku" I gave him a hug.  
  
RUB RUB  
  
SMACK  
  
THUMP  
  
"You pervert! I take that back!" I stomped off and left Miroku to unconsciously drooling on the floor.  
  
In my mad rush (ok that word doesn't really work, but stompage isn't a word (see the little red squiggly thing under it, that's proof)) I ran into Yura holding a large folded up banner.  
  
"Sorry Yura" I said standing up and then helping her up.  
  
"It's ok but could ya give me a hand? I promised Miroku I would do the decorations, but this one just arrived and the ass holes dropped it out back" she asked.  
  
I nodded "with what"  
  
She pointed to the banner "I need your help hanging this up"  
  
"Ok" I said and followed her outside into the front of the house.  
  
"Let's unroll this thing" she laid the banner out on the ground, and we proceeded to unroll it.  
  
"Oh lord" I took a look at the banner and began to crack up.  
  
Yura shook her head, "only Miroku"  
  
Then we went on to hang up the large banner that had written on it, in big fancy pink letters, "Miroku's Big Pimpin House of Love"  
  
I went back into the house, deciding that I would give Inuyasha another chance, but I swear one more fat crack (I know, sounds wrong) and I'll be a widow, or um whatever a girl is after she killed her boyfriend, you know besides a homicidal maniac (I love saying that).  
  
"Oh Inuyasha" I sung walking into the room where he was still pouting on the couch. I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder, "I forgive you"  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "You forgive me? Yeah right, for what?"  
  
"For calling me fat" I was used to his must-be-machoness, I snuggled more into his shoulder.  
  
"Feh" he put his arm around me, I could tell he was smiling even though I couldn't see his face, if only he knew how well I had him trained, (dance puppet, dance).  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwe aren't you two cute"  
  
FLASH  
  
"Mai did you have to do that?" Inuyasha said grumpily while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Had to" She sat down on the coffee table, "didn't have enough pictures for the senior presentation"  
  
"Yay" I said unenthusiastically.  
  
Suddenly we heard the tell tale sounds of a drinking contest in the kitchen. Mai stood up immediately, "sorry got to go" She picked up her camera and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"I'll bet the senior presentation ought to be interesting this year" Inuyasha said wrapping his arm back around me.  
  
I leaned over and kissed him, he slowly brought his hand down to my lower back and pulled me closer. I ran my hands through his hair, lord his hair is soft.  
  
"KAGOME, INUYASHA!"  
  
Miroku's voice scared me so much that I fell off of the couch.  
  
"What the hell was that for Miroku!?" Inuyasha roared as he helped me onto his lap.  
  
"It's time to open presents, and Kagome's been torturing me about hers for nearly a month" Miroku said as if it had been more than sufficient for taking a couple years off my life, "and for that torture, she goes first"  
  
I smiled and stood up, "of coarse Miroku", I bent down and picked up the gift off of the floor. I handed it to Miroku who instantly began to tearing through the wrapping paper.  
  
After he got through the paper, he began to hastily yank at the tape, he tossed the tape to the floor and pulled open the top flap of the box.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Miroku screamed (like a girl) and then fainted.  
  
"Umm Kagome" Inuyasha said to me, not taking his eyes off of the passed out Miroku.  
  
"Take a look in the box" I smiled as Inuyasha peeked into Miroku's gift. He bent down and picked up the present.  
  
"A furby?" he gave me a curious look.  
  
"You don't remember when we locked you guys in the basement for 4 and a ½ hours, and you all freaked out and screamed for us to let you out, because you thought my old furby was some type of monster?" I asked smiling mischievously.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha's face turned bright red, and not the jealousy, or embarrassment red, the anger red, "You, you two locked us in there?" then he blinked and looked around the room, and noticed everyone who was staring at him, "and I didn't think it was anything, I knew what it was, I just thought it was funny to see everyone else freak out."  
  
"Good night" I waved at everyone at the party as Inuyasha walked me to the car.  
  
When we reached the car I leaned forward to give him a quick kiss, but Inuyasha pulled me back, when we separated for a quick breath he whispered into my ear, "that was for after that championship"  
  
I smiled and whispered back, "and this is for being you" I pulled him closer and kissed him again. I pulled him closer to me, accidentally taking a step back as I did, so that I bumped against my car, reminding me that I had to go home. I broke off the kiss, " 'night Yasha" I began to get into my car.  
  
"Kagome I," Inuyasha began, but then stopped.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's not important" he said looking down at his shoes, "good night"  
  
I smiled, "nighty, nighty, buttercup" I quickly slammed the door before he could get at me. He growled at me and of coarse I acted mature about it. "Nah nah nah nah nah" I stuck out my tongue. He finally gave up and went back headed back for the house, but before he got there I honked the horn at him. When he turned and looked I blew a kiss at him. 'I do love him' I decided and drove home in total bliss.  
  
I hoped out of my car happily, "Mom I'm home" I yelled through the house when I got in.  
  
My mom came out of the back room grinning, "it looks like someone's happy, did Miroku like his present?" I had told my mom about the joke when she had asked me about a furby being a very childish gift, even for Miroku.  
  
"Yep, but that's not the reason I'm happy, mom I think I love Inuyasha" suddenly my mom's cherry smiled changed, it melted into a look of pure pain and sympathy.  
  
"Honey, there's something I need to tell you about that", I gulped suddenly I had one of those vibes you get at the exact moment that your entire life spirals downward, draining you of all the things you took pleasure in.  
  
A/N sorry bout the lack of humor, I just need to get back into the groove of humor. A warning though the next chapter is a doozy (another word I like to say, yet never can find a situation to use it, in real life or in this, isn't that absolutely awful?)  
  
I actually remembered to do a few review responses;  
  
I only did the ones I could say something about or answer cuz otherwise You would get to read a lot of useless letters, and if you were lucky, some may form words.  
  
*disclaimer I do not own the alphabet, I am only borrowing them from Sesame Street to write this  
  
*disclaimer I do not own Sesame Street  
  
To: LadyInuyasha711  
  
You stayed up all night? I hope you got some Starbucks, caffeine is fun, though I not allowed to have it anymore after the window incident, oh well. Thank ya.  
  
*disclaimer I do not own Starbucks  
  
To: Ali B  
  
I feel bad about your butt, but I got a tip surround your computer with pillows that way if you fall off you don't get hurt, trust me I've been doing it for years.  
  
To: chibi stumbler  
  
Just for that wonderful comment I'm gonna update on time.  
  
To: omnitoad  
  
I have know idea what that means but the face is cute  
  
*disclaimer I do not own faces  
  
*disclaimer - these things are pissing me off  
  
thanx 


	57. The Whole Truth

Ch. 57 The Whole Truth  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
"Kagome would you like to sit down?" she asked tentatively.  
  
I nodded and sat down preparing for the bombshell I knew she was about to drop, unfortunately I didn't know what type of bombshell.  
  
"Err" My mom sat down next to me, "You remember when we first moved here?" I nodded, "Well while we were unpacking I began looking through your grandfathers old books" She paused for a moment to see how I was reacting.  
  
I felt a chill roll down my spine, even mentioning my grandfather brought back the memories.  
  
My mom continued, " Well I found another part of the journal, he wrote it only about a month before he died. the curse had another side effect" she looked down at her shoes, "Kagome, when you fall in love with someone and they admit there love to you, well if you stay with them. I'm sorry honey, I should have told you sooner, I just thought this would pass"  
  
"Mom please finish" I wanted this to be over with.  
  
"Kag, the spell worked by killing the family of grandpa, that wasn't blood related to him, it also killed him because he was the one who exacted the spell, you were just sort of a battery"  
  
I winced a bit, even if I didn't know what I was doing, it was still my fault, no matter what mom said  
  
"Well, honey since you were also part of the spell, being in love with someone will, at least to the curse make you family, or at least related in someway, if either of you admit your love to the other, the spell will be trigged, and unless you two are cut off from each other, he will die too."  
  
I sat there silently, letting her words soak in, "mom, by he you mean Inuyasha?" I slowly looked up to her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
I felt my eyes flood with tears, and before my mom could say anything I had ran up the stairs to my room and slammed the door.  
  
I threw myself onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. I let loose all my anger and rage, the same emotions I had been taught to oppress. I let the fury flow threw me as I screamed again. I heard glass shatter throughout the house, I didn't care. 'When I finally find happiness, it's taken away again!' A vase on my desk full of the flowers Inuyasha had given me a couple of nights ago burst. I stared down at my hands, "what did I ever do to be so cursed?" Suddenly I felt my energy drain out of me, my rage turned to misery and I slowly cried myself to sleep.  
  
RING  
  
I rolled over in my bed, and glanced over to my desk. No shattered vase. No Scattered flowers. "Was it only a dream?" I asked myself, looking around my room for any sign that the events of last night occurred. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinar-  
  
RING  
  
I smiled, 'Just a nightmare', I reached over and picked up the phone, "Hello Higurashi residents"  
  
"Hey Kagome" I smiled, just hearing his voice made me feel better about last night's dream.  
  
"Hey Yash, I am so glad you called" and I was, who better to call than him to make me feel better?  
  
I could practically hear him grin on the other end of the line, "oh yeah, and why is that?"  
  
"Because I like the sound of your voice" I replied.  
  
"I know, it's just because my voice is sexy right?"  
  
"I believe so" I wasn't in the mood to play games with him, I was just grateful that he was still mine.  
  
"Oh" he sounded surprised for a second, " well I knew that" a very short second, "So do ya wanna do something today, I was thinking along the lines of you and me and a nice big empty house, then after that we could go out for dinner?" , his voice seriously was sexy, but not the macho- intentionally-sexy, just the has-no-idea-how-cute-he-really-is-sexy.  
  
"All right, but give me an hour, I have to make myself all pretty for you" I agreed.  
  
"Kagome you're always gorgeous, well I'll pick ya up in am hour, bye"  
  
"Bye", he really can be sweet sometimes.  
  
I bustled around my room, getting ready to go see Inuyasha. After finally deciding on an outfit, I stepped out of my room.  
  
As I made my way to the kitchen, I knew something was wrong, first off one of the pictures in the hallway had it's glass totally shattered, the bookshelf had toppled over, and when I got downstairs I could see some of the flowers Inuyasha had given me peeking out of the trashcan. 'It's a coincident, that didn't happen' I reassured myself as I sat down at the table.  
  
"Mom what's for breakfast? I need to hurry, Inuyasha is going to pick me up in a little while" I asked as I took a look at the wonderful looking breakfast my mom was making.  
  
"Um" My mom gave me a strange look, "French toast, eggs, sausage, and OJ" She sat a plate down in front of me, "honey is everything alright?"  
  
I began to feel nervous, 'it didn't happen, "Mom I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
  
"Last night you seemed to take the news pretty hard", those words hit hard, it had been true, it did happen. Wait; maybe not she might have been talking about something else.  
  
"What news?" I asked hoping with everything I had in me that she wouldn't say the curse.  
  
"Honey" she sat down next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, "that if you or Inuyasha confess love, Inuyasha will die"  
  
I suddenly lost my appetite. 'I can't imagine life with out Inuyasha, I will not let him die by my hands, I will just have to break it off with him today', suddenly another voice piped up, 'don't be stupid, enjoy what time you have left with him, don't tell him you love him, he won't, even if he does love you he'll never admit it, he's way to immature. Anyways actions speak louder than words, and he'll know you love him even if you don't exactly let him know bluntly' I decided to listen to this voice. Why give him up before I have to?  
  
DING DONG  
  
"I'll get it", I jumped up to go answer the door.  
  
"Kagome" My mom gave me her what-are-you-doing look.  
  
"Mom don't worry" I flashed her the best smile I could muster up before I yanked open the door.  
  
"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha smiled. "Let's go Yasha" I smiled, no worries, just have fun, The little voice in my head reminded me. Yeah have fun.  
  
A/N Don't worry it will get better, and after I get enough requests for the first side story I will post it.  
  
More Review responses:  
  
To: Imoen  
  
Well ya hafta to be a nice person I mean ya have such great taste (yes you may laugh at my ludicrous suggestion that only wonderful people read my story, because after all my sister reads it too)  
  
To: The-Real-Rosie-Gamgee  
  
GAHHHHHHHHHHHH! This is not a soap Opera! AHHHHHHHHHH! Don't scare me like that! I just like to leave the chapters off with cliffhangers because I am an evil bitch. You forget it. Anyways I have an irrational fear of soap operas, especially the Spanish ones, I never can understand what they're saying.  
  
thanx 


	58. Love Sucks

Ch. 58 Love Sucks  
  
*I do not own Inuyasha, IM simply borrowing him, but don't worry, I'll have him back before anyone notices he's gone!  
  
I stepped into Inuyasha's car; I am never going to get over how comfortable these cushy things are. I t feels so good that it almost feels wrong.  
  
Inuyasha got in the car and flashed me an overly flashy smile, which was a sign that he was nervous. You learn a couple things about people when you see em everyday for nine months.  
  
"I forgive you" Inuyasha said out of the blue.  
  
This one totally caught me off guard, "what?"  
  
"I forgive you" he said simply.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"For calling me buttercup" he gave me a sympathizing look, "I mean you were probably under a bit of stress"  
  
"From what?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"The year end exams, prom queen, end of high school, your 18th Birthday coming up, having such a wanted commodity for a boyfriend" He added in an obnoxiously overly confident way.  
  
"I have a boyfriend?" I asked with fake confusion  
  
Inuyasha gave an annoyed look, "hilarious Kagome" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh you mean the cute one" I said smiling.  
  
"Yep" Inuyasha's haughtiness had returned.  
  
"The one that all the other girls want to take from me" I said scooting closer to him.  
  
"Ahuh" Inuyasha nodded. Stopping the car in front of his house but not getting out. He just undid his seatbelt.  
  
I undid mine too, "The one who's a great kisser" I scooted up to him so we were right next to each other.  
  
"yep" He smiled arrogantly.  
  
"Isn't his name Kouga?" I asked trying not to smile.  
  
"WHAT!?" Inuyasha blared right into my ear.  
  
I smiled, "calm down yasha I'm kidding" I leaned over and gave him a kiss, "buttercup"  
  
I hopped out of the car before I could see his reaction. I ran at full speed towards his house and slammed the door a split second before he caught me.  
  
Inuyasha pounded on the door, "Kagome! It's my house you can't lock me out of it!"  
  
"Why not?" I asked playfully.  
  
"Because if you do I will have to punish you" I heard him answer back.  
  
I paused a moment, remembering his past punishments, particularly the one where I sat 300 and something times and I got a kiss. Maybe I should let him in, "Only if you promise not to tackle me" I shouted, remembering the water escapade.  
  
"What? Sure" He yelled back.  
  
With that I carefully unlocked the door.  
  
"Sucker" He smiled and picked me up (stupid macho man wannabe).  
  
"Inuyasha put me down now" I tried to wiggle my way free (smarrrrrrrrrrrt)  
  
"Why should I?" he asked imitating my voice (I do not sound like that)  
  
"Because I have no reservations about subduing your face into the carpet" I smiled smugly.  
  
His face fell, "oh, yeah well there is that" He began to move to put me down.  
  
Suddenly I didn't want to go down, so before he got a chance to so much as lower me, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his head towards mine and kissed him. After a few seconds he pulled back and said jokingly, "Why Kagome I don't know what came ov-"  
  
"Shut up" I pulled his mouth to mine again, 'you see I was right, enjoy him while you can' the little voice came back, 'Your only making it harder on yourself, cut it off now, could you really dump him right when he tells you that he loves you?" the second voice was back, 'if he loves you' the second voice added. That was it I was officially not listening to the second voice anymore.  
  
Inuyasha put me down on the couch, He smiled, at me, a genuine smile, with not a hint of smugness. I smiled back, I am happy with him, I do love him, but if he ever does tell me I will break it off. For the first time since getting the news I was thinking semi-rationally.  
  
"You jerk" I reached over and slapped his shoulder playfully, "It's not possible to win eight games of go fish in a row, how are ya doin it?"  
  
"Um Kag, I want to talk to you about something" he sat up.  
  
"Not till you tell me" damnit how did he do it!  
  
"Kag it's serious" he gave me an imploring look.  
  
"Oh, alright then what do we need to talk about?" I understood that (for once) this wasn't going to be about something stupid.  
  
He pulled me up and brought his arms around me, "Kagome, I, I love you"  
  
A/N Oh I am sooooooooooooooooooo evil! It's ok I'll update tomorrow I promise. But the next chapter will only complicate things by five trust me. Kouga, Kikyo and Sesshoumaru will all have a gigantic impact in the story now, starting next chapter (but they're still not main characters)  
  
And for those of you who peaked at the spoilers the fire scene will be either next chapter or the one after that.  
  
Higurashi Kagome- Ashley I can't believe you did it! How long did it take you? And where the hell did hexagon come from, was that just random?  
  
Thanx 


	59. A Brush With Sesshoumaru

Ch. 59 A Brush with Sesshoumaru  
  
"What?!" I stepped back out of his arms, 'no, no he couldn't' of, he loves me? I love him too. STUPID JERK WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO AND-I love him' There was a little battle going on in my head and all three voices were there. Suddenly one spoke up louder than the other two, ' If you love him, then break it off now before the curse gets a hold on him', and I realized, 'I would do anything for him I don't want him to die, I want him to live even if it's with someone else as long as he's alive and happy, I can live with out him, but I don't want to say goodbye. I don't have any other option'  
  
"Inuyasha" I said looking at the floor, tears began to well up in my eyes.  
  
"Kagome I, I didn't mean to make you cry" he stepped towards me and put his arm around me comfort me.  
  
'Break it off, once and for all'  
  
I slapped his hand away, I looked up to see nothing but hurt and pain in his eyes. That brought on a new wave of tears. I wiped them away. "Inuyasha" I said mustering up my strength so that my voice wouldn't crack. 'You've dumped tons of guys before' I reminded myself, 'act like you don't care, it'll be easier on him if he hates you', that stung, hates you, he'd hate me, 'but he'd be alive.' "Inuyasha I'm sorry, I can't be, don't want to be with you anymore" I was shocked by how cold my voice sounded.  
  
Inuyasha's face darkened.  
  
"I'm leaving" I told him, I stifled a sob, what did I just do?  
  
"Answer this at least" I froze and turned towards him, "Did you ever care for me? At all?"  
  
I looked down, why was he making it so hard, it was for his own good, I always cared for him I still do, I don't want him to have to go through this, 'make him hate you', " No" = I said coldly staring at the floor.  
  
"Say it to my face" Inuyasha growled.  
  
I looked up, there was no doubt that tears were now streaming down my face, but it was for his own good, if he knew what was going on he would have thanked me, "No" I stared into his eyes, hoping to god he couldn't see how mush this was hurting me, "I never cared about you" I turned and ran out of the house.  
  
"KAGOME" I heard him yell after me, I turned and saw him chasing me, he caught me by the arm and spun me so that I was facing him.  
  
"You're lying," he said with absolute anger in his voice, but I could see hope in his eyes, "you're lying and you know it"  
  
'Make him hate you'  
  
I slapped him across the face, I stared at my hand for a second, not believing what I had, done, then I looked up at him, he looked shell- shocked. "Let go of me"  
  
"No" He looked deeply into my eyes, "Kagome I love you, and I'm not going to let you go that easily"  
  
"Sit"  
  
I looked at him, at least we were standing in the grass, " I love you too" I whispered so quietly that not even I could hear it. Then I turned and ran, with tears flooding down my cheeks the whole time.  
  
I ran to a nearby park. It looked totally deserted. I stopped for a second and took a couple deep breaths. 'it will all look better in the morning.'  
  
I looked around, I never realized how pretty this park was before, maybe a walk would calm me down.  
  
My eyes were cloudy with tears, so I couldn't see the crystal clear pond I had passed, and I took no notice of the crazed squirrel wearing an old ladies hat, I bearly paid attention to where I was walking.  
  
I stumbled along the path slowly and miserably, suddenly my foot caught a snag in the sidewalk, I tripped and I could feel myself going down, I didn't bother trying to stop myself it would take to mush effort.  
  
In flash of silver and red I was scooped up, and saved from my fall into dirt. "Inuyasha?" I turned and looked at my savior.  
  
"You are pretty but your eyesight isn't worth much is it now?" Sesshoumaru set me down on my feet.  
  
"I didn't need your help" I said haughtily, I'm not a weak woman, and I'm sick of guys thinking they need to help me."  
  
He smiled, " I was simply trying to keep you from plunging your face into the sidewalk, it was common courtesy"  
  
"Oh" I said, going a little red.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked as if struck by inspiration.  
  
"Nowhere" I answered.  
  
"Then you can come with me, I wish to speak with you"  
  
I gave him a funny look, "why should I?"  
  
"Then don't I'll simply call on you some other time, I'm sure I can get your address from my brother"  
  
Mention of Inuyasha reminded me of the situation I was in, I didn't wan to be alone right now, I might trip and fall on the squirrel, "Fine then"  
  
He pointed across the street, near the parks exit, "How about we go sit at that café, I haven't eaten yet, have you?"  
  
"No" I shook my head.  
  
"Then let's go" I followed him to the café, and we sat down outside, the street was empty except for a car or pedestrian that would pass by from time to time.  
  
"Have you been here before? The Quoche St. Jacques is actually not bad" He smiled, giving me a look over he shook his head. I had the slightest feeling that he might have been checking me out then decided not to since I was his brother's girlfriend, was I mean his brother's girlfriend.  
  
"No, I haven't"  
  
We ordered from an American waitress.  
  
"Um Sesshoumaru" I asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes" he asked putting down his fork (after dating Inuyasha for nearly a year, eating with a guy who has great manners was a little bit creepy)  
  
"This is nice and all, but you said you wanted to talk with me about something?"  
  
"Well it concerns Inuyasha" he took on a more serious tone (Ha! Like he has any other tone)  
  
I looked down, mention of Inuyasha made me lose my appetite, "Inuyasha is no longer any of my concern"  
  
"Oh then you two are over?" he asked, suddenly looking intrigued, " May I ask why?"  
  
I stood up, "No you may not" I placed a twenty and a ten on the table, "That ought to cover my part of the bill and tip, goodbye Sesshoumaru" I said coldly. I turned to leave, but I heard him chuckle.  
  
"I take it you dumped him, especially after he had planned to tell you how he felt" he laughed again, "I feel sorry for the poor guy, that must have stung, but on the other hand you don't seem to happy about it"  
  
With out turning to him I replied, "mind your own damn business Sesshoumaru" and I walked (stomped) home.  
  
A/N Oh aren't I sweet that was not a cliffhanger.  
  
Right here is where I'd put review replies If I could remember em but oh well.  
  
Another corny ending piece for ya;  
  
Will Kagome and Inuyasha get back together? Did Kagome actually burn down their cafeteria (spoiler)? Will Kagome break the curse? Is something bad going to happen? Did Sesshoumaru choke on his spoon? What did Kagome order?  
  
The answers (except the last one, I have no idea what she ordered, she whispered to the waiter) are in the next exciting episode of Smile And Maybe They Won't Notice.  
  
Thanx 


	60. I Put A Spell On You

I looked into those big gorgeous eyes of his, "I love you."  
  
He smiled his catty grin, "I love you too Kagome."  
  
"I never want to be away from you. Buyo" I looked lovingly at the human sized cat in a purple tuxedo.  
  
"Me neither" He answered back in a high-pitched whiny voice.  
  
BARK BARK BARK!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Buyo began to run away from me.  
  
"No Buyo come back" I screamed and reached for him (though he was already disappearing from my sight)  
  
BARK BARK!  
  
I turned and looked at who had scared off my true love.  
  
BARK BARK BARK!  
  
Inuyasha was down on his hands and knees, wearing a poufy red outfit and had cat ears.  
  
BARK BARK!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I too ran away from the barking Inuyasha.  
  
I ran until I came upon a large pink house, I banged on the door, "let me in please I'm being chased!" (Actually Inuyasha hadn't moved)  
  
"Hello Kagome" Miroku answered the door dressed in a pink and black bikini.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' I turned and ran away again.  
  
"Wait Kagome come back! We could hang out in the Jacuzzi!"  
  
I ran faster.  
  
"Oh Kagooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmme" Someone said in a singsong voice.  
  
I turned and found myself face to face with Sango, just a different Sango, a very happy Sango, a Sango wearing a clown suit. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed myself awake.  
  
Ch. 60 I Put A Spell On You  
  
* I don't own Inuyasha or any old catchy songs from the 80s  
  
I took a deep breath and glanced at my clock, it was nearly noon, I might as well get up. I rolled over in my bed preparing to hop out of my wonderful warm bed and onto the cold floor, when I was stopped by a very large object positioned on my feet. I sat up to see my extremely obese cat cutting off the circulation to my feet.  
  
I eyed him wearily, "Buyo I'm onto you, You coward, you say you love me and then run at the first sign of danger" I paused then added, "and purple is not your color"  
  
The cat gave me weird look, thank gad no one was around to hear that.  
  
I literally fell out of bed, I blame this on my cat, I was serious when I said he cut off the circulation, my legs were dead asleep.  
  
When I finally regained use of my feet, I made my way to the shower, my selective memory had yet to remind me of the happenings of yesterday, and the fact that the song "I'm Walking On Sunshine" was playing on the radio didn't help spark my memory either.  
  
I threw on a pair of jeans and an oversized tee-shirt and danced down to the breakfast (well now it was more like lunch) table. "Morning mom" I smiled as I popped a frozen waffle into the toaster.  
  
"Good afternoon hon" my mom smiled at my good news, " I glad you're so happy, after last night I thought you would be depressed"  
  
"Why would I be-" I froze, my eyes unfocused, I let my waffle slip out of my hand (Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!) suddenly it all came back to me, Inuyasha was gone, I could never have him back.  
  
I turned and left the room; I felt that burying my head in my pillow would be a better use of my time.  
  
"KAGOME! Sango's here!" I heard my mom yell from the hallway outside of my door.  
  
"I don't feel like having company," I yelled back.  
  
My mom bust through the door with her I'm-mom-and-I'm-in-charge look, "Sango is here. Get. Dressed. Now. Have. Fun." Then she smiled and returned to her normal self, "and don't do anything that I wouldn't do" she left my room humming.  
  
"Fine, but I won't like it" I yelled back to her trying to regain my dignity.  
  
I walked down the stairs fully dressed, "hi Sango" I smiled though I wasn't suppose to be, I was suppose to be talking to my cat and moping around the room, not having fun, 'have fun' a voice in my head spoke up (are you insane if you hear voices?), 'why should I?' I answered back (are you insane if you talk back to the voices that you hear?) 'because' it said in exasperated voice, 'there is nothing you can do about Inuyasha so you might as well get over it.'  
  
I was about to answer back when Sango said, "Let's go"  
  
Of coarse since I was being so smart today (cough) I followed her without bothering to ask where we were going.  
  
"So." she smiled coyly.  
  
"So what" I answered back, I wasn't exactly being rude but luckily Sango was too wrapped up in something else to notice.  
  
"Did anything happen between you and Inuyasha last night?" she asked as she unlocked her car. I stood there shocked, 'did she know? If she does why is she smiling about it? How does she know? Did Inuyasha already spread the news? Why the hell is she smiling about it?' with all of the questions surging through my mind, I answered the only intelligent thing I could think of;  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ok maybe intelligent wasn't the best word.  
  
"Did something happen between you and Inuyasha last night?" she asked as she got into her car and unlocked the doors.  
  
I opened the door and stepped in, "How did you know?"  
  
She grinned; "Miroku said that Inuyasha said that he wanted to tell you something important" she looked absolutely perky, I hated it.  
  
I sighed with relief, "oh that, Inuyasha told me he loved me" the words even shocked me, I sounded if it was no big deal a couple of days ago I would have been ecstatic and now it was almost like a disappointment, I mean I was happy that he returned my feelings but really pissed off that I had to dump him.  
  
If I was shocked, it was nothing compared to Sango, it looked as if her jaw had come unhinged, "Wh,wha-what?!" she asked.  
  
"He said I love you and I dumped again" My goodness (oh golly gee gosh) were those words even coming from me?  
  
I swear her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, I'm just glad that she hadn't started driving yet, then we'd be in trouble.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked incredulously.  
  
I just nodded; kami only knows what my possessed voice would say next.  
  
"Why?" She just stared at me.  
  
She already knew about my miko freakishness, so I just told her the story from there.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And the staring continued.  
  
"Sango?" I asked, wanting to know whether she would freak out or not.  
  
"It's just that. Kami, Kagome it sounds like there is nothing you can do. Like your powerless, is there something you can do?"  
  
I suddenly felt stupid, why didn't I even wonder about that. I mean all spells have counters, at least all of the one I can remember, the counter spell won't bring back, the rest of my family but it will allow Inuyasha to be together.  
  
"I think there may be" I looked up, "do you feel like changing your plans?"  
  
"Kagome I think I found it!" we had called Yura and invited her over to help us go through my grandfather's old books, of course I had to explain the situation again, but she didn't so much as give it a second thought, she just asked where the books were.  
  
Sango and I jumped up and ran (more like scuttled around piles of books, creepy like instruments and several very large stuffed otters (seriously these things were fricken big))  
  
She read aloud from a page;  
  
"Se agere animam, to give up the ghost"  
  
I jumped up, "That's it!"  
  
She kept reading, " To bring the dead to life, then there's a bunch of shit in Latin or French or something, then it says at the bottom in English 'do not abuse nature, the consequences are far greater that the rewards" she handed me the book.  
  
It was all written in the Arabic alphabet (the one the you are reading right now, like in English) which meant that the spell was European, of course we had all been required to take English so we could pronounce the alphabet and read the English part.  
  
I smiled and turned the page, "Cursum de Aetas, counter spell of re-life" I couldn't believe it, there it was all of my problems solved, why didn't I try to fix the problem rather than whine about it.  
  
It was a pagan spell, the European witches of old, so I wasn't sure how to go about the ritual, I wasn't actually Buddhist (I'm a non-denominational Christian), but I had always followed the Buddhist way of going about my miko business, that's how my grandfather had taught me.  
  
Luckily the instructions were in English, let me tell you it was complicated, there was a lot of stuff I had to go find and prepare, before I could start the spell, Then I looked at the last part of the preparation, it had to be done during the first waning crescent moon of the cycle. What the hell does that mean.  
  
Before long we were crowded around my computer, pointing to sites and searches to try, after the first 500, we began to start noticing the difference between pages that tried to sell you moon charts and the ones that showed them to you.  
  
"Look!" Sango shouted (in my ear I might add) she pointed to the center part of the screen we were staring at, "that's it, look it's on Friday, look!" Yura and I both gave her annoyed looks, for two reasons, that fact that we had been staring directly at the page when she had decided to point out the chart, and secondly because she was very loud.  
  
"Do you two have any plans Friday?" I smiled.  
  
"alright goodnight Kagome, I can't wait till Friday, we'll get to see real magic" Yura smiled (in an uncharacteristically excited way)  
  
"Goodnight, remember you can't tell Inuyasha, the curse will rebound on him if he knows" I said sternly.  
  
"Calm down Kag, we can keep a secret" Sango waved to me as she and Yura walked down to their cars.  
  
I sighed, I looked up at the moon it was already dark. I smiled just six more days and Inuyasha is all mine.  
  
I went back into my room, I glanced at the clock, it was only 8:03, but I felt like I had been up a week strait, I collapsed on my bed without bothering to change clothes, all I wanted to do was sleep. I just began to drift to sleep when I was suddenly and violently shaken awake, by the loud ring of my telephone, I groaned and looked at the clock, 8:11.  
  
RING!  
  
I reached over and picked up the phone, "Hello?" I asked irritated.  
  
"Is this Kagome?" the voiced asked back.  
  
A/N sorry about the wait, but I was having serious family problems which are now more or less solved, and anyways I really had no inspiration. Sorry that the chapter was so sucky. I 'd like to thank all of you who continue to read my stories even though sometimes I'm not responsible. Thanx 


	61. Soaky Situation

Ch. 61 Soaky Situation  
  
"Hey Kouga" I smiled, there was no reason to be depressed any more I would just have to give Inuyasha the cold shoulder for a week and then (sigh) Inuyasha and I will be back together.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked, still not sure if it was me.  
  
"Yes this is Kagome" I didn't even bother to try and sound exasperated, he was a lot smarter in person than off the phone, (that doesn't really say much does it?)  
  
"Oh hey, we're still on for tomorrow night right?" he sounded a bit anxious.  
  
"Of course" I continued to smile.  
  
"Kagome you have no idea how much this means to me, thanks for giving me a chance"  
  
"Kouga it's ok I'd love to, so I'll see you Tomorrow at school, I need to sleep bye" I hung up before he had a chance to answer me; he was sweet when he wanted to be. I snuggled down into my bed (still fully dressed and covered from head to in dust)  
  
"Kag, dear time to get up" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I groaned, I need more than a mere 10 hours of sleep.  
  
"Hi Sango!" I locked my car door, and ran up to her, "today's going to be interesting huh?"  
  
She smiled "yes, two people in love, avoiding each other for life and death" she said in a British accent.  
  
I smiled, and we began walking to class, I reached to pull open the front door of the school when suddenly I stopped.  
  
"Kagome, you wrap your fingers around the handle and-" Sango started to say.  
  
"Sango, what if people notice we're not together, I mean they're going to think I'm a cold-hearted bitch."  
  
"Kagome they will not think your are a cold hearted bitch" Sango said reassuringly.  
  
"He told me he loved me and I told him that I never loved and dumped him Sango" I said bluntly.  
  
"They may think you're a cold-hearted bitch, but if you play it off right they won't even realize that you two broke up"  
  
"And how do you propose that I play it off right?" I asked.  
  
"Well," Sango paused and looked up for a second, "just uh, smile, and maybe they won't notice?"  
  
"Worth a try" I mumbled and stepped into the school. 'Deep breath Kagome'  
  
I sat behind Inuyasha trying as hard as humanly possible to ignore him, it was hard considering the fact that that he was ignoring me, who gave him the right to ignore me?!  
  
Then I sat next to him in art, while he ignored me, by the time I was being ignored by him in math, I had had enough, I turned towards him and glared, "Stop it!"  
  
He glared right back at me and then turned away.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, may I ask what compelled you to scream at Mr. Hanyou during my lesson.  
  
I reddened, "I didn't think it was that loud." I said innocently.  
  
That provoked a couple choked back snickers.  
  
"Well, since you and Mr. Hanyou seem to be having problems, I suggest that you two go stand out in the hall till you can resist interrupting my class."  
  
"But, I-"  
  
"Now" He cut me off.  
  
I slowly gathered up my books and walked out into the hall, great I got through the whole year without getting kicked out of math (I blew that record in the other classes within the first week)  
  
Inuyasha followed me out, this was going to be painful.  
  
I dropped my bag and sat down leaning my back against the wall, Inuyasha sat opposite me with his back against the opposing wall.  
  
I turned my face so that I didn't have to look at him, I wasn't really angry, but I got caught up in the act of acting angry at him so in my mind I was angry, still with me?  
  
"Why the hell are you mad?" Inuyasha asked me, I felt a pang of guilt at the hint of dejection in his voice.  
  
I ignored him.  
  
"I mean you dumped me, after, after I told you. that, I thought we were special, that, you and me were. never mind" I was glad that I had turned my eyes away, otherwise he might have seen my tears.  
  
"Inuyasha" I spoke up, I couldn't put him through this, " I, I didn't want to-" 'do you want him to die?' "Never mind"  
  
I turned to look at him, just to find out that he had moved towards me he was now directly in front of me, he grabbed my hands, "Kagome I understand if you're scared about getting too serious, but I can't lose you, I'm not going to give you up that easily, I meant what I said, and I want to be with you" he leaned in closer to me.  
  
I felt my breathing speed up, 'what am I going to do?' but before I could stop myself I pulled him closer and kissed him, all the while my mind screaming 'what the hell are you doing?'  
  
Suddenly I got control of my body again, I pushed him away, without bothering to look at him I grabbed my back pack and ran, my math teacher wasn't going to care, and I had an hour before lunch, why not go for a drive?  
  
"Kagome!" I ignored Inuyasha as I ran through the exit of the school, I knew he was following me but I was so close to my car.  
  
I reached the car and hoped in. As I turned it on Inuyasha caught up with me, "Kagome what the hell is going on?" he asked as I rolled up the windows, I switched the car into reverse, and whispered right before I drove off, "you'll thank me for this later"  
  
I drove till I arrived at my house where my mom was sitting on the couch trying to read a novel that was about the size of my head. She looked up when I came in, "what are you doing home so early?"  
  
I sighed, I got kicked out of math and I have lunch next so I decided I would just take a break" I sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
She gave me an annoyed look, "Well you're going back for lunch; you need to deal with your problems, plus I need to read this book so that the other moms stop making fun of me"  
  
I just shook my head, "Fine I'll stay here till lunch then go"  
  
My mom looked at the clock, "Actually you'll be going now, that will give you just enough time to go there, park your car and meet your friends right before the bell rings"  
  
Was it just me or did it seem that my mom was nearly pushing me out the door?  
  
I parked my car close to the door, in case I had to make another dash after school, lord I surprised that Inuyasha didn't think I was insane (but did he say he didn't?), I mean I date him, break up with him, ignore him, yell at him, ignore him, kiss him and run now I was going to have lunch with him, all the while ignoring him.  
  
"Hey Sango" I caught up with her on the way to lunch.  
  
"what was with that?" she asked, "You were suppose to smile, not yell at him" Sango gave me an annoyed look.  
  
"Yeah sorry" I looked down, "well that's not all I did" I said as we stepped into the lunch line. "I sort of well, kissed him when we were out in the hall."  
  
Sango looked at me incredulously, I quickly added, "but it's ok I ran and went home for the rest of the class." For some reason this didn't seem to soothe her.  
  
After getting my pasta and meatballs, I reached out for a soda only to find that they only had the1 liter bottles, I glanced to my side to see that Sango had also grabbed one of the big bottles, so I shrugged and went to pay for my meal.  
  
No one was talking.  
  
No one was even eating loudly.  
  
Well, no one except Miroku.  
  
I swear he didn't get the point of uncomfortable silences.  
  
"Hey did anybody else notice that-" he looked around and noticed that the rest of us were glaring at him.  
  
We continued to eat.  
  
CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH  
  
I turned to my side where Miroku was sitting and glared at him.  
  
He didn't notice.  
  
CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH  
  
I began to tap my fingers with impatience.  
  
CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH  
  
TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP  
  
Sango began to click her tongue making little tsking noises trying to get his attention.  
  
CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH  
  
TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP  
  
TSK TSK TSK TSK  
  
CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH  
  
TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP  
  
TSK TSK TSK TSK  
  
CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH  
  
TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP  
  
TSK TSK TSK TSK  
  
CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH  
  
TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP  
  
TSK TSK TSK TSK  
  
"Hey this is like one of those commercials!" Kouga suddenly spoke up, turning the barrage of glares in his direction (Plus one mildly uninterested look from Miroku who's cheeks were presently were bulging with food)  
  
Kouga noticed the glares and shrunk back a tiny bit.  
  
"Did anyone got to fini-" Miroku was once again cut of by six glares (Kouga had joined the group)  
  
We resumed our silence until-  
  
"I was just wondering-"  
  
WE turned and glared again at Miroku. This time he didn't just shut up instead he pounded his fist on the table, "I'm tired of always having you all glare-" He pounded his fist against the table again for added drama, unfortunately the drama that was caused was smacking my hand and therefore making me dump my super-sized soda down my WHITE blouse.  
  
Have you ever had something really really cold dumped down your chest? Well if you have, then you know that you freeze for a second until your brain can catch up with you so that you can react.  
  
My brain was moving particularly slow that day.  
  
So slow in fact that by the time I was smart enough to flip the bottle up so that it would not longer be pouring down my front, it was empty.  
  
Now my shock turned into anger.  
  
"Miroku!" I wasn't far from strangling him.  
  
He smiled innocently, "It's ok I'll help you wipe it up" he grabbed a napkin and reached for my chest.  
  
I put up my hands defensively, "It's ok I got it" I began to try and wipe it up when I noticed I was getting a few stares.  
  
I looked down at my chest realizing what liquids did to white shirts, and how black lacy bras made wet white shirts very interesting for the male to look at.  
  
I stood up, "I'm going to go wash it out" I noticed the stares followed me as I stepped over my chair and made my way towards the ladies room.  
  
"I'll come also" Sango stood up.  
  
"Me too" Yura also followed us to the bathroom.  
  
The girls bathroom in the cafeteria is odd, the part with the sinks is out in the open, where everyone in the cafeteria can see, it also is used by both the girls and guys, so instead of soaking my shirt even more thoroughly where the entire male population of the school could see, I instead walked into the girls bathroom and then into the large stall. It was for people in wheelchairs but since there was no girl in a wheelchair in the school at the moment I had not problem.  
  
I leaned over the sink (which was conveniently located in the large stall) Sango and Yura followed.  
  
"Do you know how to get soda out?" I asked, reaching for a paper towel.  
  
"I think your suppose to rinse it with hot water, or was it cold?" Yura piped up.  
  
"I think it was hot water" Sango interjected.  
  
"Wait, I'm positive it was cold"  
  
"Really? Cold, but I was sure it was hot"  
  
"Actually come to think of it was cold"  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't hot?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"It was cold"  
  
"cold?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Definitely cold"  
  
"Hot?"  
  
"Cold"  
  
"Cold"  
  
"Well it's you shirt Kag, if you say it's cold then it's cold"  
  
I ran the paper towel under cold water, then I paused again, "Are you suppose to dap or wipe?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Great" I said sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly we heard the bathroom door open, "Maybe she'll know"  
  
Sango poked her head out of the door, "we seem to be having a problem here, do you know if you're suppose to dab or wipe?"  
  
I saw through the crack of the open door, the girls face she looked absolutely horrified, then she turned on heel and ran right back through the door.  
  
Sango turned back to us, "She just left, how rude"  
  
"Yeah" I echoed.  
  
Suddenly the door opened again and in walked Mai, " Hey Mai come here" Sango motioned to Mai.  
  
Mai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's ok" Sango added, "We're all in here"  
  
Mai raised both eyebrows.  
  
"Just come here" Sango said in an annoyed voice.  
  
Mai obeyed.  
  
After a quick explanation, Mai told us that we should dab, then after I saw that this was pointless, I turned my shirt around so that the wet part was in the back and went to the nurses to get another top.  
  
I emerged from the clinic wearing a blouse that was made for what looked like a three year old.  
  
"Hey Kag!" I heard someone yell from behind me.  
  
A/N sorry for the wait, I'll have this wrapped up by Ch.65  
  
Did you like the extra long chapter?  
  
Don't make fun of my title I couldn't think of anything.  
  
Pertaining to the Kikyo comments, I actually was not going to make Kikyo the girl that Kikyo is, but at the last moment I remembered that Kikyo wasn't in this so I just switched her name with the girl who I had had in mind.  
  
Oh yeah I know some of u are angry, especially for me writing 3 fics at the same time, but I was felling spontaneous when I wrote Bad Boys, (great name, right) I was actually going to finish up this chapter but my head wasn't working right (not that it ever does)  
  
I had something that I wanted to say but I can't remember, damnit.  
  
Anywho, those of you who do review (that rhymes like 4 times) I love ya, and for those of you who don't I love you too, but slightly less than those who do review because I'm not actually sure if you exist. Thanx 


	62. Lively Luncheon

*~*~*~*~*Against many people's better judgment I have changed my pen name from nekokagome to still_smiling  
  
Ch. 62 Lively Luncheon  
  
* I don't own Inuyasha or McDonalds  
  
I spun around to find myself face to face with Miroku, "Kagome, I've got to say; this new look is really going for you" he grinned as I tried in vain to make my top reach my skirt without flashing everyone in the hall. After a few more seconds of attempting this (and Miroku enjoying the view the entire time) I decided to give up and just try to bear it through the rest of the day.  
  
Miroku walked me to science, since he was the only one who I had science with we had been lab partners the entire year, which means that I can't get away from him, normally I don't want to, we're great friends. He's fun to hang around with even though he's a pervert. But today I would rather not have had to deal with him; I didn't know what to say to him about Inuyasha.  
  
Outside of the science classroom he pulled me aside, "Kagome, I know this isn't really my business but why did you, quote; rip out Inuyasha's heart and drag it across the freeway?" he asked placing his arm around my shoulder.  
  
I looked down, "Miroku it's complicated, can I explain it to you later?"  
  
Miroku shook his head, "Kagome there's nothing to explain, you two are some of my best friends and I can tell that your seriously in love with each other, your happy around each other even if you two pretend to be angry, I've never seen him so torn up, ever. Even after his mom died. And I can see that your being torn apart just by seeing the state he's in" Miroku rubbed my back a bit as he smiled sincerely, "Whatever's going on, just work through it. You two are happy together. And if he ever breaks your heart I'll always be available"  
  
I laugh a bit at that last part, Miroku reached up and wiped the tears out of my eyes, I hadn't even known I was crying. I smiled and pulled him into a hug, I seriously cared for Miroku, even though he was a lecherous-  
  
RUB RUB  
  
SMACK  
  
"Miroku that was totally uncalled for!" I yelled at him as I stomped into the classroom.  
  
"Hey! I held out for as long as I could" I heard him answer back as the late bell rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I smiled, 'finally the day's over' school had just ended and I was now making my way to my car.  
  
"Kagome" I turned around to see Miroku running up to me.  
  
"Hi Miroku" I waited up for him and we walked to my car together.  
  
"Sango explained a couple of things to me, so um my sappy speech in the hall. It never happened" he gave me an embarrassed look.  
  
I smiled, "don't be you seriously made me feel better, and also. worse, but you were right Inuyasha does make me happy"  
  
"Sango wasn't clear on any details, so then why did you break up with him" we stopped at my car.  
  
I paused and looked at my car, "do you need a ride?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then hop in I'll tell ya on the way to McDonald's, I have a craving for a hamburger" I got in and unlocked the doors.  
  
Miroku got in and smiled, "Sango said that there were problems with curses and powers, and death and love and stuff"  
  
I Started the car, "that's exactly what she said?"  
  
"Exactly" Miroku put on his seatbelt, "I told you that she wasn't clear on any details."  
  
"well ok Miroku, remember how I told you once about my how my dad's, my grandpa, and my grandmother's death were all really my fault?"  
  
Miroku nodded, "but you know Kagome even though I think that you think your powers are the reason they all died it seriously wasn't' your fault"  
  
"Well Miroku it really was my fault"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And so on Friday we're going to undo the curse" I took another bite out of my burger. I had told him the entire story of the curse and we had finished it up at the restaurant.  
  
Miroku stopped sipping on his milkshake, "but then why didn't you just tell him that"  
  
"Because if I did the curse would kill him anyways" I put down my food, suddenly I had lost my appetite.  
  
"well" he said looking up at the ceiling for a moment, "that is some heavy shit"  
  
I looked up "pardon?"  
  
He faced me again, "I really can't believe that you have to deal with all of this stuff, lord, my biggest worry is that I might not be wearing clean underwear"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Not that I don't wear clean underwear, but sometimes it happens" he quickly added.  
  
"So Kagome dear what about the prom?" he asked deliberately changing the subject.  
  
"I guess I'll be going with Inuyasha if he forgives me in time, I hope he will, after the curse is undone I'll be able to tell him about it so that should explain everything"  
  
"except for the make out session in the hall" I looked up form the table to see Shippou standing next to us.  
  
He pulled up a chair, "I seriously didn't mean to eavesdrop but I over heard the conversation, and I'm seriously relieved." He turned to me, "the entire school thinks your just jerking on his heart strings, playing with him." He gave me a worried look.  
  
I shrugged, "so what I'll be leaving her in two weeks big whoop what they think"  
  
Shippou raised his eyebrows, "So you no longer want to be prom queen?"  
  
I blushed a bit, "well yes I do, but there's no way I can be queen now, I mean the school thinks I'm a cold-hearted bitch"  
  
Shippou smiled, "not exactly (go hertz) , only the female portion of the school actually seems to care, and a lot of them hate Kikyo anyways, but I suggest you do some damage control"  
  
"Damage control? This is just a race for prom queen Shippou"  
  
"Do you want to lose to Kikyo?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then you will have to make people like you again, or at least pity you."  
  
"Pity?"  
  
"Yeas pity, I want you to break down into tears tomorrow during to launch, then I want you to cover your face with your hands and run out of the cafeteria"  
  
"Your kidding"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"But it sounds so fake"  
  
"Yes but it's not your fault that all of his stuff happened between you and Inuyasha is it"  
  
"Well not totally"  
  
"And it's not fake it's called tactics, you deserve to win regardless of what some stupid curse thing has done to you"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well nothing Kagome, if you want to win then you will cry"  
  
"Shippou I'll think about it, but it just sounds so, so."  
  
"Degrading?" Miroku offered.  
  
"Yeah that and"  
  
"Fake?" Miroku once again interjected.  
  
"Yes, I hate fake people, and I have finals to study for" I glanced at my watch, "I'm sorry I really have to go, Shippou will you please give Miroku a ride home?"  
  
"Sure" Shippou smiled and gave me a hug, "It's good to know that your really not a cold-hearted bitch and instead the same old Kagome"  
  
"Um thanks Shippou, I think" I turned and hurried out of the restaurant. I f I didn't get home soon Kouga would be get there before I did!  
  
A/N sorry for the wait. I love ya all and I can't believe this story is almost done can you?  
  
I seriously love you all and if it hadn't been for all of your responses I probably never even would have continued writing so thank you and have a happy new year and a late happy holidays. Thanx 


	63. Going Study

*~*~*~*~*Against many people's better judgment I have changed my pen name from nekokagome to still_smiling  
  
Ch. 63 Going Study  
  
I got home in a matter of minutes (which really isn't much of a feat since I was going 80 on empty streets) I dashed inside the house and tossed off my uniform on the way up the stairs, Kouga would be here any minute and I had to change. Well I didn't have to change, but after all of that running around and stuff today, well I decided that I'd much rather get out of my sweaty clothes then hang around in them.  
  
I reached the top of the stairs (in nothing but my under garments) and ran right smack into my little brother and Kohaku. And I mean that literally, I was lucky that the crash didn't send me tumbling back down the stairs. But that really wasn't important right now, the important thing was I was standing half nude in front of my brother and my best friend's brother. Souta threw his hands over his eyes, Kohaku blushed and I just decided to bolt for my room. I quickly locked my door and took a deep breath, 'If this gets around to Sango she'll call me flash dancer till I'm 70.'  
  
I heard a car pull up and I ran to the window just in time to see Kouga hop out of his jeep. I once again ran to my dresser and tossed on a pair of jeans and a Tee-shirt hoping that I would get dressed before Souta could get to the door he might decide to entertain Kouga by giving him a play by play of the incident in the hall.  
  
I dashed (seem to be doing a lot of that don't I?) down the stairs and trampled Souta as I yanked open the door, I took a moment to catch my breath and Kouga raised an eyebrow, "are you ready to study?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga smiled as he bent down to pick up the various textbooks and papers scattered around the room, "Thanks again Kagome. If I don't pass my sciences final I'll fail, and then I'll lose my scholarship."  
  
"Your welcome Kouga" I picked up a broken pen that I had stepped on earlier.  
  
"Um Kag?" Kouga asked with an armful of loose papers.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked collapsing back on my couch.  
  
"Not that the jerk deserves you but you broke it off with Inuyasha really abruptly."  
  
I grinned, he had gained a large vocabulary by hanging around my house too much, (I think Souta teaches him big words when the group comes over), "yeah, but I had to."  
  
"Had to?" he asked incredulously.  
  
One explanation later.  
  
"Interesting" Kouga said twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"You could act sympathetic Kouga, everyone else did" I said giving him an annoyed look.  
  
"How many other people have you told this?" Kouga asked changing the subject.  
  
"Well first was Sango and Yura, then Miroku but Shippou overheard, so that's." I ticked them off on my fingers (it sounds better than I counted on my fingers) "Five including you."  
  
"Kagome haven't you ever seen a mystery movie?" Kouga asked shaking his head.  
  
"I don't think so, why?" I asked not seeing the relevancy of the question.  
  
"Because you're not suppose to go off and tell everybody your suppose to keep the secret until somebody finds out and threatens to blackmail you." He answered.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Kagome, its just how you're suppose to do it, the people who make the movies wouldn't be so rich if they weren't smart" he answered, seriously believing that he was right.  
  
"Oh well Kouga," I said with mock disappointment, "I guess I already blew it, nothing I can do now."  
  
"It's ok Kag, not everyone gets it right the first time." I bit back the urge to laugh and just nodded meekly.  
  
"I've got to go Kagome, It's almost my curfew." Kouga picked up his books and headed for the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow" I waved at him.  
  
I rubbed my neck and headed up to bed exhausted, that is the last time I offer to tutor anyone without getting dinner and a-  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Grrrrr" I stomped my foot on the stair I was on and headed to go get the door, "Who the hell wants to keep me from going to sleep" I asked myself as I opened the door.  
  
"Hi again Kagome" Kouga looked at me nervously.  
  
"Kouga what is it? I'm tired." I leaned against the door for support.  
  
"Well Inuyasha was walking across the street when he saw me leave, and I think he got the wrong impression and."  
  
I lost my balance against the door and I nearly fell over as the door swung open wider.  
  
"Shit," I groaned, " Now he's going to think I left him for you."  
  
Kouga sighed, "Kagome if you want you can tell them that you were help-"  
  
I cut him off, "No Kouga you secrets safe, I won't tell. Anyways even if I didn't break up with him, I'm allowed to have whomever I want over. If he doesn't trust me." I didn't have the strength to finish the sentence.  
  
"Um then goodnight Kagome" Kouga gave me an apologetic look before heading back to his car.  
  
I mumbled something along the same lines and went up to bed; I really didn't need this to get anymore complicated.  
  
"KAGOME WAKE UP YOU"RE ALREADY LATE!!!"  
  
I rolled out of bed to the sound of my brother screaming this in my ear. "Oh my god!" I jumped up, "Why didn't anyone wake me up" I ran to my dresser and began tearing through my clothes, "Why didn't my alarm go off? Why is it still dark out."  
  
I turned my snickering brother, "Souta I'm seriously going to strangle you I" grabbed my old baseball bat from the side of my dresser as Souta fled in terror.  
  
I went downstairs still carrying the baseball bat, "Morning mom" I said as I sat down and looked at the clock on the microwave. There was no use going back to bed now, I'd never fall back asleep, and it wasn't worth the 45 minutes of sleep.  
  
My mom sat a nice large mug of coffee, and I gratefully drank it down, slowly I was waking up more and more.  
  
"Kag dear" my mom said as I finished draining the cup.  
  
"Yeah mom" I rolled my neck around and stretched out my arms.  
  
"Um why do you have the baseball bat?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Sango" I said without any enthusiasm.  
  
"Look its Mary Sunshine" Sango answered back sarcastically.  
  
"Sango last night Inuyasha thought he saw something and I think he thinks I left for Kouga, which may make everything either confusing and/or more frustrating, and thusly so I'm not a very happy person." I explained deliberately leaving out the part tutoring Kouga, a promise is a promise.  
  
Sango shook her head, "Only you Kagome, only you." She smiled and we headed off to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked out of math, after spending three hours trying not to notice his angry glare lunch is something I could look forward to.  
  
Of coarse it just struck me that we ate lunch at the same table, oh well it was a nice thought.  
  
I grabbed a slice of pizza and went to go sit down, which was again very very tense.  
  
Of coarse the tension rose when Kouga came and sat down in the only available seat at our table; Right between me and Inuyasha.  
  
"So um," Sango took a stab at starting a conversation, "I have a date for the prom."  
  
It wasn't a very good stab though.  
  
"Really?" Miroku tried to play along.  
  
"Yeah" Sango answered with fake enthusiasm, "You know Jean-Paul, the French exchange student, well he came up yesterday and asked me to go with him. Miroku do you have a date?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well." He turned around and looked in the direction of a couple cheerleaders, "I'll be right back." He got up and walked over to the girls, a minute later he came back, "yes I have a date."  
  
"What's her name?" Sango asked struggling to keep a conversation going.  
  
"Um, " he read her name off of his hand, "it's Kita, she's a nice girl" he glanced back over to her and she waved, "a very nice girl"  
  
Sango shook her head, "Shippou do you have a date?"  
  
"Yep, a cute girl from my art class, her name is Aiko" Shippou smiled, "She says she like my banana squash."  
  
"ok then" Sango turned to Yura, "any plans for the prom?"  
  
"I've got three guys on hold, I haven't decided yet" Yura shrugged and went back to her meal.  
  
Sango looked at us, "you have a date?" I believe the question was aimed for Kouga but Inuyasha is the one who answered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What" Sango asked, wide-eyed, "who?"  
  
"Kikyo" Inuyasha answered coldly.  
  
I closed my eyes, he's going with Kikyo, three days later and he already replaced me? I began to feel tears well up in my eyes.  
  
"Yeah I ran into her this morning I ran into her, she and I have a lot more in common than I thought." Inuyasha said earnestly.  
  
I looked down and tried to blink back tears, 'he really likes her' I stood up. Keeping my face down I grabbed my lunch tray, "I have to go return a library book" I lied as a tear splashed down on the table. I turned and hurried out of the cafeteria, tears streaming down my face. All the while thinking, 'I've lost him.'  
  
A/N sorry bout the wait but I forgot that I changed my penname so I have been trying to log on under nekokagome for a week. Until about five seconds ago when I decided to change the title and saw my little note at the top.  
  
Don't laugh at the names, I went to a baby naming site and looked up Japanese girl names to come up with the names for Shippou & Miroku's dates.  
  
Omg. You are all going to seriously hate me, I came up with the most horrible thing to happen in the sequel, I mean it is seriously evil. Don't worry no one will die, and the couple will eventually (unless I'm in a bad mood) get back together. If you want the spoilers please remember to give you emails address ok?  
  
Luv ya all thanx 


	64. Makin Magic

Ch. 64 Makin Magic  
  
I turned the corner out of the cafeteria and slammed against the wall. I began to let the tears fall freely down my face. I slid down the wall to the ground. ' I'm being a baby' I told myself, 'he may not even like her, they might just share the same love of football or something' I slowly stood up and dried my tears. 'Lord I feel stupid, I freaked out for no reason.'  
  
I bent down and brushed any dust from my uniform. I turned back to the cafeteria, took a deep breath and entered smiling.  
  
I ignored the looks I was getting as I made my way back to my seat. And I sat down just in time to see Kikyo stand up and began wailing at the top of her lungs and start running for the exit of the cafeteria as I did. Unfortunately for her she was too into her performance to pay attention to where she was going and ended up crashing into a kid who had a very large plate of pasta. She knocked over the kid and let out a swear loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear before standing up again and resuming her crying.  
  
I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from cracking up. I turned back to the table just as Shippou shook his head with annoyance, "amateur."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, Lunch is over you know" Sango grabbed me by the arm and tried to drag me towards our next class.  
  
"Yeah but I need to call mom and tell her I'm going to be late, I haven't bought a dress yet" I reddened a little.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow, "A dress for the prom?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Kagome, Prom is on Saturday, you just better hope that it doesn't need to be tailored or anything?"  
  
I just blushed and headed off to the office so I could call my mom, (in my morning mayhem I hadn't got a chance to grab my cell phone.)  
  
I walked into the office and asked a lady at the main desk to use the phone.  
  
"Well of coarse you can sweetheart" she scooted the phone towards me. I smiled and dialed my number.  
  
"Hello?" I heard Souta's voice on the other end and it didn't sound happy.  
  
"Hi Souta, It's Kagome, you see I sort of need you to do me a favor, could you tell mom that-"  
  
Souta cut me off, "Kagome, I just burnt my macaroni, I can't find my game boy, and I just missed the power rangers, you're not the only one with problems" and with that he hung up on me.  
  
"Jackass" I muttered and hung up the phone. I looked at the lady who had let me use the phone and she was frowning at me.  
  
"Um, he's my little brother" her frown only deepened, " and he hung up on me" I added.  
  
"That language is not appropriate for this office" She said sharply, "do you hear me, I never want to hear you use any profane words here anymore" I nodded meekly and left the office as soon as humanly possible.  
  
I got into class and sat down just before the bell rang.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango thank you for coming with me even though I was stupid and didn't get my dress earlier and an not worthy of you" I said as we walked into the mall.  
  
"Worthy o the ground you walk on" Sango corrected me.  
  
"And am not worthy of the ground you walk on" I added with annoyance.  
  
"So do you have anything in mind for a dress?" Sango asked stopping at one of those "you are here maps" which always seem to know where the hell you are no matter which map you decide to go to (creepy huh?).  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"What color do you want it?" Sango asked running her fingers along the clothing shop list.  
  
"I'm not really picky" I shrugged again.  
  
Sango looked up from the map and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" I asked, "I'm not"  
  
"Yeah whatever" She went back to her map.  
  
I looked around the mall while Sango methodically chose what shops she believed would have good dresses.  
  
"Hey Kagome" I turned around to see Kouga walking over towards me. "Hi Kouga" I waved as he got over to where we were standing.  
  
"Hi Sango" Kouga said glancing at her.  
  
"Not now" she said ignoring him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked eyeing an ice-cream shop out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"Trying to pick up girls" he joked, "you?"  
  
"getting my dress" I said.  
  
"Well if you need a shop to buy em my sister got hers at a fancy shop a little bit back that way" he pointed in the direction of the food court.  
  
"Ok let's check it out" I turned to Sango who was still studying the mad.  
  
"Sango Kouga's sister got her prom dress over there." I tried to get her attention.  
  
"What?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"There's a shop over there that sells fancy dresses for proms and stuff" Kouga said.  
  
"I heard her" Sango said annoyed, "But there may be better store you have to decide which store has the perfect dress for you personality, skin tone and body type." Sango said authoritatively.  
  
"Well it has lots of different dresses" Kouga said obliviously.  
  
"Fine Kagome if you want to settle for any store that has 'lots of different dresses' go ahead, far be it for me to stop you"  
  
"Alright, Kouga where is the shop your talking about?" I quickly turned to Kouga, I wanted a nice dress but Sango made too much of it; she bought her dress six months ago.  
  
Kouga began to lead me towards the store, "Kagome wait up for me" Sango swallowed her pride (Inuyasha should take lessons) and decided to go with us to the "Second rate" and "discount depot" store which she had yet to see.  
  
"Uh oh" Sango suddenly stopped and looked in the direction of a crowded table at the food court.  
  
"Uh oh what?" I too stopped and looked at the table. There sat Inuyasha and several other unidentifiable football players who follow him around when everybody else is busy.  
  
"Maybe we should hurry, it wouldn't be exactly a Kodak moment for him to see you and Kouga here together" Sango began to hurry towards the other end of the food court.  
  
"Yeah" I answered and began to follow her, but watching Inuyasha the whole time, the little attention hog, he was sitting in the middle of the table, having his little posse of lower classmen laugh at his sadly unfunny jokes.  
  
I continued to watch as Inuyasha said something and the rest of the boys began roaring with luaghte-  
  
I tripped over a stair and crashed into Kouga.  
  
"Oops sorry" I tried to stand up but fell back into him.  
  
"It's alright" Kouga cracked again, "I always knew you'd fall for me"  
  
I laughed, "Kouga that joke was worse than Inuyasha's" I finally managed to stand up.  
  
"Nice to see you too Kagome" I turned around to see Inuyasha staring angrily at us.  
  
"Oh hi Inuya-" I tried to make the situation less tense.  
  
"Kouga so you tell me you're my friend, take my girl, make out with her in public and have the nerve to make fun of my jokes?!"  
  
"Oh no Inuyasha it's not what it-"  
  
PUNCH  
  
"INUYASHA!" I stared at him in shock and instantly bent down to help up Kouga, "what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Kouga are you ok?" I asked him, his eye was beginning to swell up.  
  
"Yeah, Kag I'm alright, but I didn't expect that." Kouga shook his head.  
  
"Inuyasha what on earth compelled you to do that?!" I asked incredulously as I helped Kouga up.  
  
"Figures you'd take his side" Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha, there's no sides you jumped to conclusions and punched Kouga!" I yelled at him, 'what does he think really happened here?'  
  
"Yes there are you guys came waltzing over here and decided to make out right in front of me, just to piss me off" Inuyasha argued.  
  
"Inuyasha we weren't making out I tipped and fell into Kouga" I said annoyed.  
  
"Don't lie Kagome" he turned to his posse of football players, "Weren't they all over each other?"  
  
The group of boys heartily agreed doing anything to attempt to please Inuyasha.  
  
"See Kagome there are plenty of witnesses" Inuyasha said cockily.  
  
"Inuyasha" I took a deep breath and decided that carrying n the conversation was futile, it was like arguing with an incredibly stupid wall, "Sit"  
  
I turned to Kouga, "Where was that shop again?"  
  
We walked off as Inuyasha shouted, "See! See! You knew you couldn't win so you at me!"  
  
I just shook my head and followed Kouga, I finally fall in love with someone for real and he turns out to be an idiot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Thursday after school ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"One more day" Sango sung in my ear, "and then you'll have Inuyasha all to yourself again, and you can snuggle and kiss and hug and nuzzle and hump-"  
  
"SANGO!" I cut her off, "that is enough" I shook my head, too bad things between her and Miroku didn't work out they were a lot more suited for each other than I thought.  
  
"I'm going to call Yura, she's really excited about this magic thing, I've never seen her ever this excited, ever she'll want to help us buy the magic stuff we'll need." Sango picked up my phone and hit number 4 on speed dial.  
  
"Well if I don't find a shop that sells the stuff there won't be any magic at all" I flipped another page of the phone book and scanned the page. I was about to flip the page again when an add in the corner of the page caught my eye; Metaphysical books and supplies, open 24/7 for all of your Wiccan needs!  
  
"Sango I found one!" I said as she got off the phone with Yura.  
  
"Good then we won't have to worry about Yura straggling us for getting her all riled up for no reason" Sango smiled  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So this is it huh?" Sango asked, surveying the shabby little building with faded gold words in the window reading; palm readings: 2.00$ each.  
  
"Well the lady on the phone said it had what we needed so it doesn't really matter what it looks like" I said starring up at the roof patched with unmatching shingles.  
  
"What do think Yura?" Sango asked glancing at Yura, "Yura?"  
  
I looked over at Yura who looked absolutely star struck, "It's amazing" she said in a voice I'd never hears her use before.  
  
"well then" I said, "let's stop staring at it and go inside, it's probably even better indoors" I said sarcastically to Yura.  
  
Once we got inside the store we realized that it was much nicer on the inside. It has glittering vials full of bright colored powders covering one wall the other side of the store was cluttered with books and funny looking objects. And the space in between was crowded with baskets full of roots and plants that I had never seen before. I walked up to the counter as Yura and Sango examined the books stacked against the far wall.  
  
I approached the lady smiling next to the cash register, "Hi I called earlier, could you show me where these" I pulled out a list of ingredients from my purse and handed it to her, "are?"  
  
She smiled, "Oh don't worry I had nothing to do so I went ahead and go the tuff you needed together" she gestured to a pile of odds and ends that were on a small table behind her.  
  
"Oh, thank you" I hadn't expected her to have gone ahead and gotten the stuff ready, and I had wanted an excuse to look around the shop.  
  
I grabbed out my purse, "how much?"  
  
She began ringing the stuff up and stopped half-way through, "Do you mind if I say that you seem to have a very strong connection with the earth?" She leaned over the counter.  
  
"Uh no" I blushed.  
  
"Well you do," she started ringing up the items again, "Actually, correct me if I'm wrong, you've had experience with magic before" She glanced at Sango and Yura, "Unlike your friends"  
  
I nodded and paid for my stuff, "nice to meet you" I said curtly that lady creeped me out.  
  
"Bye Sango" I waved to her as she walked t her car. I dropped the bag full of magic supplies by the itches table. And trudged up the stairs to bed. 'one more day, and then I'll have Inuyasha all to myself again.'  
  
BEEP  
  
BEEP  
  
I smashed my hand against my alarms clock causing it to fly off the table and land on the floor. I headed down to breakfast, hoping that mom would make something nice and hot, hopefully it would wake me up.  
  
I walked into the kitchen to see my mom about to drop one of my spell ingredients into a pan of frying butter, "MOM DON'T!" I yelled and snatched the plant out of her hand.  
  
"I need that for my counter spell" I grabbed my bag and yanked out the container it came in.  
  
"Oops" I handed my annoyed looking mom back her asparagus, realizing that mine hadn't been touched.  
  
'a bad start of the day, but it'll get better'  
  
It didn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok" I looked down at the book, "that should be it everything is set up, all we need to do is read the chant"  
  
We all crowded around the small spell book and slowly read together;  
  
Omi prutent gorn si on Okimi sira certo glo Konit nime hichi .  
  
A couple minutes later we got to the end of the spell, and I solemnly closed the book.  
  
"How do we know it if worked?" Yura asked excitedly.  
  
"Well" I said dramatically, "When I touch Inuyasha if a bunch of green sparkly lights appear, it worked" I smiled, "but don't worry it worked, we did everything right, and it's practically impossible to screw up a counter spell"  
  
"Go now!" Yura said excitedly, "We'll drive over to Inuyasha's house right now, you can touch him and then explain this to him"Yura stood up and dragged me out the door.  
  
I took a deep breath before stepping out of Yura's car; I looked back at Sango and Yura who gave me the thumbs up sign.  
  
I waked up to Inuyasha's door and rung the doorbell. Suddenly I felt very nervous, 'what if the spell doesn't work?'  
  
Inuyasha answered the door, "Kagome what are you doing here?" he didn't seem mad just curious.  
  
"I just wanted to." I reached out and touched his arm.  
  
Inuyasha looked at me funny but I didn't notice I was too busy focusing at the problem at hand;  
  
Nothing happened, no green lights, no magic, no counter curse, and no chance of me ever getting to be with Inuyasha again.  
  
A/N Hi! This is the second to last chapter! I'm going to post this as soon as the supper bowl is over. So I can go; Yay! (Which team wins will go here)  
  
Yay! Patriots!  
  
(This does not mean that I was or was not rooting for the patriots, I only root for those who win, and Anywho my team didn't make it the playoffs)  
  
Anywho I decided to put this up to a vote, I'm not sure if I should write the sequel, it's a lot of work and I won't write it if no one is going to want to read it so I'm letting u all decide. You can vote at the end of this chapter and at the end of the next one. About a week after I update the last chapter I'll add a note saying whether or not there will be a sequel. But seriously vote, and "I don't care" is not a vote, it is a statement, actually I'm not sure if it is or not, I'm not really good at English and I was passing notes when the teacher taught us what type of sentences everything was.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, or the show "jackass" even thought the show Jackass wasn't specifically mentioned in this chapter the word Jackass has been used 3 times in this and another time counting the time I just said it to say that it had been said three times even though now it's really 4 times. 


	65. God Save The Queen

*********IMPORTANT*******please vote on the sequel yes or no if you haven't already voted.  
  
*Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but Miroku...  
  
Ch. 65 God Save the Queen  
  
*disclaimer- I am not British  
  
I felt my breath speed up, as I pulled my arm back. 'Maybe, maybe I didn't touch him hard enough (please get your mind out of the gutter, it wasn't meant that way).' I reached out and grab his arm again.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha looked half angry half confused. But I wasn't paying any attention. The green lights...  
  
There were none.  
  
I looked down and blinked, breathing heavily, 'I should have known it wouldn't work'  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, this time out of concern.  
  
His voice irritated me, I didn't want to have to deal with this, explain it; I had enough to deal with.  
  
I turned and sprinted back to the car, "Kagome did it-" I cut Yura off by shooting her an icy glare.  
  
They drove me home, patted me on the back, hugged me, "It's ok Kagome", "we'll try again" ("we can try again can't we?")  
  
I didn't cry the whole way home, but as soon as we stepped into my house the tears came bursting out, flooding my face, and I bent over gasping for air.  
  
My mom walked in the room, and quickly came over to me, "Kag, honey sit down, sit down" I sat down on the couch hold my stomach, I felt like I was going to throw up.  
  
"Mom" I took another breath between sobs, "it didn't work, you can only try the spell once, there were no green lights..." I began to ramble incoherently as my breathing sped up again.  
  
My mom sat down next to me and put her hands on my knees, "calm down kag, there is a good reason that the spell didn't work"  
  
I snapped out of my hysteria and looked at her, "what?"  
  
My mom stood up and glanced at a vase of flowers on the table, "well honey, earlier while you were all doing that counter curse, I decided to go through grandpa's journal again." She looked at me anxiously.  
  
That look made me nervous, I held my breath as she continued.  
  
"Well it seems that two of the pages had been stuck together by mustard, you know how grandpa like to eat while he wrote," she glanced at me again, "and I remember noticing that the journal had just stopped in mid sentence about the curse and then started talking about how his hip was acting up, but then this was grandpa, and you know he was always a bit senile"  
  
Now she was just procrastinating, "mom, the point" I said hoarse from my crying.  
  
"Well, hon, remember it was a mistake, and everyone, even moms make mistakes-"  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Well in the page that I skipped because of the mustard, it sort of said that the curse only pertained to one generation above him; his parents, who were already dead, his generation; him and grandma, and one generation below him; dad." She looked at me and nervously chewed on one of her nails.  
  
The realization of what she had just said took a minute to sink in, 'that means that there was never actually a curse that was going to kill Inuyasha...'  
  
I reached out and picked up a large metal paper weight off the desk next to me.  
  
"Honey, you have the right to be angry but violence won't make you feel any better" My mom said taking a step back.  
  
"That's you opinion, I think I would feel much better" I threw the paper weight purposely at the vase of flowers on the table.  
  
My mom looked relieved and Yura tactly remarked, "if it was my mom I would have heaved the damn thing at her head"  
  
"So..." Sango said trying to disturb the uncomfortable silence.  
  
I looked at her, "want to go for a ride?"  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
With Sango driving (she refused to let me drive) we arrived at Inuyasha's house shortly after midnight.  
  
Sango turned off the car and we all got out. Yura took a look at the house, "the lights are out, what are we going to do now?"  
  
But I wasn't listening to her I had spotted Inuyasha's rock lined driveway and walked over to pick up one. Sango and Yura walked up to me and after studying the large house for a moment we found which window was Inuyasha's. I grasped the rock in my hand and gave it a good toss, it hit the window and we waited for a moment for something to happen.  
  
"Nothing's happening" Sango observantly pointed out.  
  
I looked at her, "really? I didn't notice"  
  
"Try again" Yura said excitedly, she like the thought of throwing rocks at people's houses in the middle of the night apparently.  
  
But I picked up another rock anyway in lui of a better idea. I threw this rock a little harder this time, hoping maybe someone would hear-"  
  
CRACK  
  
The lights in the house went on as we dove behind the car. "Kagome!" Sango whispered angrily at me.  
  
"I didn't mean to break it" I peaked out from behind the car to glance at Inuyasha's shattered window.  
  
I could hear Inuyasha and his dad talking;  
  
"What the hell was that- look at your window"  
  
"I'll go down and check if they're still here dad, it's probably some stupid neighborhood kids"  
  
"Alright, then you can sleep in the guest room till tomorrow when we can get all of this glass out of here"  
  
"fine"  
  
I heard a door shut. Damnit, this wasn't how this was suppose to work it was suppose to be romantic, with kissing and stuff, not the police and smashed windows.  
  
I heard Inuyasha's front door open and close.  
  
"What was that?" Whispered Yura.  
  
"Shh" I tried to silence her.  
  
I heard Inuyasha's footsteps approaching the car, "anyone out here? The cops will go easier on ya if you go ahea-"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!!!!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!!!!"  
  
"GAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Inuyasha had come around that side of the car, and we had all screamed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha half yelled half whispered at us.  
  
"I was trying to get you to come out." I said sheepishly  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of a doorbell?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping" I tried to avoid looking him in the eye.  
  
"So you broke my window?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"I didn't mean to break your window, just to get your attention" I answered.  
  
"Why? So that you could torture me further, and wheat is it an attack Inuyasha club or something?" he gestured towards Sango and Yura.  
  
(Yes but it has exclusive membership)  
  
"No Inuyasha I wanted to tell you I loved you" I said defiantly.  
  
"Uhh" he raised and eyebrow, "what is wrong with you exactly?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I couldn't tell you I loved you because then the curse would think you were like family but my mom was wrong because she couldn't read the page that the mustard had been stuck on" it sounded better in my head I swear.  
  
"The question still stands" he gave me a funny look.  
  
We sat down on the low wall, and Sango and Yura decided to walk over to the car and give us some privacy as I explained the whole story to him.  
  
"And here I thought you were on crack all week" Inuyasha placed an arm around me.  
  
I smiled, and leaned my head against his shoulder, "Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah" I answered.  
  
"Are you doing anything on Saturday" he asked casually.  
  
"Going to the prom" I answered suddenly remembering something.  
  
"Hey, me too, why don't we go together?" he said with mock surprise.  
  
"What about you and Kikyo?" I asked him annoyed.  
  
"I may have stretched the truth a little about her," he said meekly.  
  
I jabbed him in the stomach, "I guess I could, but I'd have to make sure that Kouga is ok with it"  
  
I could hear Inuyasha blush, "I guess I owe him an apology"  
  
"Yeah" I said, "you do"  
  
Inuyasha shifted his weight and turned back to stare at the window.  
  
"Inuyasha, I already said I'd pay for it" I said annoyed.  
  
"it's not that" he continued to stare at the window, "did you really hit that from way back here?"  
  
"Actually it was from back there" Yura yelled before Sango hushed her and dragged her back to the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha helped me up the ladder onto my roof, "Well this is romantic" I said plopping down and letting my legs dangle over the edge oddly."  
  
Inuyasha peeked down a bit as my prom dress rode up higher on my thigh, "I'll say"  
  
I smacked him in the back of the head with my prom queen staff, knock his crown to the ground two stories below where it's shiny plastic body snapped in half.  
  
"Now look what you did" Inuyasha said sarcastically, "I guess I'll just have to take yours" he reached up and snatched my crown out of my hair and placed it on his head, "how does it look?"  
  
"Very sexy" I said smiling and pulling him into a kiss.  
  
Smile And Maybe They Won't Notice  
  
A/N *sniff* that's it, the end of smile and maybe they won't notice. Unless you all vote yes for the sequel.  
  
The sequel, if created, will be about the group going to college and has a very very interesting plot, I like it a bit better than this one's plot in fact. It's all up to you, in about a week after I have counted up the votes I will post one more time telling the results and giving you all a funny alternate ending to this story.  
  
I luv you all and one last time; thanx 


End file.
